Itazura na kiss -As time goes by
by zombie13ghurl
Summary: Irie is marrying sahoko. so Shigeo finally puts his foot down and takes action, he tells kotoko that they are moving out, she then goes on this journey to finally find herself and figure out how to grow up, (Disclaimer : I do not own itazura na kiss )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **I do not own itazura na kiss**

 **Also, I Am not a writer, simply just a fan with a lot of wonders and idea's**

 **About almost anything i watch or read.**

 **Ive been floating around this community lately, reading and writing reviews (under no name)**

 **Basically i have always loved the manga and adored the live action (itazura na kiss love in tokyo)**

 **Honoka and yuki did such an amazing job that their characters came to life in my head, also because the original manga had no official ending, i have been looking for closure and there are a lot of "what if's"i end up thinking about, so i figured i would share, i have to emphasize though that**

 **I am not a writer, and i don't have the time or anyone to proofread it for me**

 **So i do apologize the lack of professionalism or the errors and stupid made up facts that might come up in the future. but hey this is fan fiction right ?**

 **If you see something that's an error, let me know and il fix it, if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it, this is solely to let my creative juices out and to help me be more open through writing. Sorry for the long intro… enjoy !**

This fanfiction starts in the episode where sahoko and her dad gets invited in the Irie's house for lunch, and it begins when naoki and sahoko leave together, while kotoko and the rest of the family stays at home

Kotoko gets ready for bed, she stays silent the whole time, trying to pretend that she isn't affected with what's been happening, she knew this was coming, she knew that all of this will come to an end soon, but why does it feel so unreal to her? It wasn't as if her and naoki were together, she can't hate sahoko, she seemed like a very nice and honest person.. Not to mention beautiful, a good cook, kind and graceful, nothing like her… she jumped at the knock of the door..

"Come in" she responded… trying to sound okay and getting her fake smile ready for Mrs. Irie but instead was shocked to see her dad

"We need to talk" his eyes fixed on her, as if he knew exactly how she was feeling

"otou -san , not now, im tired and its been a long day, can we talk about it tomorrow ?" kotoko was avoiding eye contact,

Shigeo couldn't wait anymore,he had to tell her, he took a seat and looked his daughter straight in the eyes " were moving out" he said in a serious tone

"What?! Otou-san.. If this is about irie-kun i can manage, I told you i'll forget about him, just give me time" she pleaded

Shigeo sighed "kotoko, I'm your dad and it's my responsibility to protect you, even though you're trying to hide it i know, also this isn't just because of that, we've been depending on the irie's for a while now, once naoki and sahoko get married, it won't be right for us to stay here"

Kotoko was silent, tears were starting to form in her eyes, she loves irie-kun but more than that, she loved his family, she had treated and loved them as her own, so many memories in this room, in this house, she didn't want to go

Shigeo couldn't help but feel bad for his daughter, he didn't want to be the one to give her even more pain, with how things are going, he knew he had to protect her , he has to...and the only way for her to be stronger is if she moves on, this was very clear to him.

"Look kotoko, your uncle is moving here in tokyo to manage the restaurant until i decide on how to relocate it , but in the meantime, my friend in osaka is opening up a business and wants me to help him open up a restaurant there, its a fresh new start. Just you and me like before, it will be grea-"

"Wait, you already planned this ?" kotoko raised her tone a little, she was starting to lose it,

"Kotoko this is for the best, i'm your father, please trust me, i know it's hard, but we have to move forward" he looked at his daughter, her tears started falling down now, she couldn't hold it in anymore, and he felt as if he failed, _i should have just rented a house, why did it have to be like this.. My little girl_..

Kotoko finally spoke up "well, it's not like i have a choice now.."

"My decision is final, one day you will understand.." he gets up to head out , figuring she needs her privacy, it was hard for him, raising kotoko on his own, he always felt bad that kotoko didn't have a mother figure to look up to, he didn't know how to talk to her about these kind of things, but he was trying his best despite everything. "You have a week to pack and say goodbye to your friends, tomorrow i'll call your school and let them know...oyasumi" and with this , he leaves closing the door on his way out.

Kotoko gets up lies in her bed silent, her tears streaking down her face, then it came, all the emotions she was trying to keep inside, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she buried her face in her pillow, crying everything out.

 _It's not fair, why did it have to end up this way ?! why all the way in osaka ?! why sahoko-san? I can't- i don't know if i can take anymore.. I don't know if i can move on, how ?_

Kotoko spent hours crying in her room, nobody knew, nobody heard. She made sure of it.

Until she finally fell asleep , tired from all the crying she just fell asleep and the house was finally silent.. Until a key had unlocked the front door. It was him.

Naoki locked the front door behind him, taking off his shoes, " _what a long day"_ the thought to himself. He catches a glimpse of kotoko's childish flip flops on the shoe cabinet, a small curve forms in the corner of his mouth, " _how childish, i wonder if that idiot is still up"_ as soon as he realized what he was doing , he shook off the smile and hurried upstairs to get ready for bed, unaware of the change that's about to take place very soon.

 **Rate and review please ! i would love to hear your thoughts if you did decide to read it !**

 **Will update really soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Just in case anyone doesn't get the timing, this happened before chapter one**

 **But i wanted to add a lot of the character's POV. so i rewatched the whole episode, and planning to re-watch the whole series to get as accurate as i can get .**

 **This is just my own interpretation of the characters, enjoy!**

Noriko's POV

Irie Noriko stared off blankly , she had never felt so devastated in her whole life as a mother,

She knew her son wouldn't joke around. If he brought a girl home, then it was serious.

This was just starting to wake her up from reality, that maybe her fantasy of having kotoko as

Her daughter in law might stay a fantasy forever. She watched as her husband headed to the stairs to get ready for bed, he was probably exhausted as well , she then walked to the kitchen to see kotoko cleaning up, washing the dishes she left on the sink to resume washing tomorrow , besides from being tired, she was depressed and refused to clean up, however she didn't expect kotoko to be finishing up the job she saved for the morning.

"Kotoko chan, why don't you do that tomorrow ? you must be tired" she suggested

Kotoko smiled "i feel wide awake. I'll just wash the dishes, you had a busy day today, you must be tired, please get some rest."

"But it's not fair to you" noriko protested,

 _After all, you shouldn't be cleaning up after that girl, i should've made naoki wash the dishes !_ she told herself

"It's alright, I'm almost done" kotoko said, as she continued to wash the dishes, trying to keep up the fake smile . the mask she had been wearing all day.

Noriko just watched her, feeling regret.

 _This is all my fault, i kept encouraging her and she's been trying so hard for naoki, for me , for herself, and now my foolish son has decided on marrying someone else, it hurts me as his mother,_

 _But i guess the person that is hurting most is kotoko… i should've tried harder, maybe left them alone at home more often, or something, or i should've just stopped.. For kotoko's sake…_

"Kotoko-chan" noriko rushed to her side..

I'm sorry, i'm so sorry !

Kotoko froze

Noriko bowed her head low feeling nothing but regret

"All this time, i've been talking about marrying you into our family, and now this happened,

I thought i was cheering the two of you on, but it only ended up hurting you instead, i feel so terrible"

"Its not your fault oba-sama.." kotoko replied

"I still can't give up on you kotoko-chan"

"Thank you" kotoko then smiled and she looked at the ground, she then looked into noriko's eyes with a sincere smile on her face, no mask, a real genuine smile,

"Knowing you care so much about me, makes me very happy. I think of you as my real mother

I always have, and i always will…. No matter who irie-kun marries"

Noriko felt so many emotions, she was happy but sad, proud but devastated, this was her daughter, she knew and loved kotoko as if she was her actual daughter, _what a blessing you are_ she thought

"Kotoko-chan… i'm so-"

 _I'm sorry mama has let you down… i can't , i can't anymore_

She starts crying, feelings were over flowing, this was too much for one night. She ran up to look for her husband, she needed to cry it out, she needed to somehow let her feelings out.

Naoki's POV

 _Sahoko hasn't said a word since we left the house…maybe i should say something….but what ?_ he then thought about if he was with kotoko, how she wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot, she would be talking nonstop about her day, and would talk so fast she would forget to breath. He smiled at this , laughing to himself

"Naoki… Irie naoki"

He snapped back to reality

"Are you okay? What are you thinking about ? " Sahoko asked, looked both curious and concerned..

"Ah nothing" he lied

"You were just staring at mid-air smiling to yourself, thinking of a funny memory?" she smiled

 _As expected, she's intelligent as well… not bad i guess_ naoki was impressed

"It's nothing" he lied again hoping she would just drop it

Sahoko took this as an opportunity to ask something "Naoki, can i ask you something?"

Naoki looked at her and smiled , he gave her that charming smile he would give to his teachers and classmates , the mask he always wore. "Anything"

"Are you and kotoko-san close ? " she asked, she looked flustered , embarrassed to ask thinking he might judge her for questioning their relationship

" you can say that" he answered, "but it's not like that with her though, were good friends i guess you could say that. why did you ask ?"

 _I knew it, kotoko probably told her something that would give her the wrong idea, or wait, the right idea in this case, wait...what am i even saying…_ naoki was so confused now.

"Because, i had a private talk with her… "

" _Oh man, i knew it, did she tell sahoko what she felt about m-"_

"And i really like her, somehow talking to her gave me more confidence… she seems like a really nice person, i hope to be her friend someday as well" she smiled

" _Wait. what"_

"I guess she's okay, i'm sure she feels the same way" naoki looked away, he couldn't help but wonder _"so is she cheering sahoko on now? Is she going crazy? Did she give up already? Or she's just faking it, no. kotoko's not like that"_

"Next time, let's go out. Maybe i can set her up with one of my friends and we can have a double date" sahoko suggested

" _Ha. she wouldn't even know what a double date is"_ naoki thought, "yes, of course, that would be fun"

Sahoko looked innocently at naoki, pushing the strand of hair away from her face behind her ears,

She flashed him a charming smile, delighted that naoki was willing to open his family to her, and now his friends, she was one lucky girl she thought.

"What does she like though? Maybe she would enjoy the upcoming auction? Or the next piano concert that's this week" she suggested.

Naoki couldn't hold it in, he let out a chuckle. _"What? Kotoko? In a auction? In a piano concert?"_

"I don't think she would, being honest with you" he stated, this was the truth.

"What's so funny? Do you think she would hate it ?" sahoko was so confused

"No, it's not that. She's just… different, well if you really want to go hang out with her, she likes to eat, maybe we can have dinner or something " naoki was trying his best not to laugh too loud, people were probably already asleep.

"That's great! I'll let my friend know! When i find out his availability, i'll call you" she was so excited now. Her first double date with naoki.

"You seem to get along so well, it puts me at ease that she likes me," she added

Naoki looked out into the open, the stars were out.. "And why is that? "

"Well , she seems to really care about you, and you seem to care for her as well… it's like your siblings, it's kinda cute" she felt the breeze in her neck, feeling chills and regretting her choice of outfit

"Are you cold ? here," he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders

"Thank you" she nodded…

" _Siblings huh, it's not like that with her… but she's right, kotoko does care about me, and i do love her as well...but it's way too late for that now i guess, i have to get her off my mind, this should be fine. Sahoko should be fine, she's…. Perfectly fit for me right ? "_

After their walk, naoki quietly headed home on his own,

Reflecting on his life, his decisions recently… his actions and how it's been affecting his mom, yuki and kotoko and their fathers, _"im sure they get it now, it's hopeless for me and kotoko "_

Naoki finally gets to their house, since he took a different route, he came from behind the house and managed to hear kotoko's voice, she was talking to his mother, and she could hear his Noriko sobbing…

" _Mom, just give it up already, you're only hurting her , hurting me, and yourself"_ he wanted to tell her that, what he heard from kotoko's mouth made him pause for a second holding that thought

"Knowing you care so much about me, makes me very happy. I think of you as my real mother

I always have, and i always will…. No matter who irie-kun marries"

So pure, so sincere. _Thats kotoko for you_ he let out a small grin

He knew kotoko and his mom had a bond, but he wasn't aware that it was this deep, that they both loved each other like they were really mother and daughter.

He sat outside the porch , waiting for kotoko to finish up… he didn't want to face his mom

Or kotoko, because he knew deep down inside, that his mother was right

She was always right, that kotoko and him would make a great pair, despite them being different, he thought about all those times she was watching him, supporting him… she loved him unconditionally, patiently , with all her heart, and if that wasn't enough, she even loved his family, his dad, his mom… even yuuki, who always insulted her everyday, he felt like someone just stabbed him , and ripped his insides… naoki has never before felt so defeated by the truth of the "what if's" he kept, but he reminded himself… a flashback of his dad in the hospital, everything his father worked for… gone... _no. i won't let that happen, i haven't been the greatest son..._ a flashback again, this time, it was when he confronted his parents about not wanting to take over the company and marry kotoko, he remembered how much he hurt them , he didn't mean to say the hurtful things, at that time he just felt trapped..

 _By doing this, it will save dad's company, it will bring happiness,it's the right thing to do. they will learn to love sahoko, as much as they love kotoko, even I WILL learn to love her… instead of kotoko... i know this is the right way., i know it for sure._

He looks up unto the sky. _No shooting stars…_

 _It's not like that works anyway, what am i even thinking…._

 **AN:**

 **Yeah yeah yeah, i know he wasn't wearing a jacket in this episode ! but it's a cliche and i'm a hopeless romantic. Also, thank you for the reviews ! keep them going ! it's so motivating i feel so hyped up to keep writing more and more chapters! Thank you !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **I know this is a super short chapter! I promise more longer ones to come once my health gets restored (yes I got sick) , i have written a lot of chapters already in a small notebook i took it with me everywhere, so i would write whenever i felt like it, so it's just a matter of slowly breaking them down chapter by chapter and changing some things here and there, anyways…. enjoy reading! Please remember to leave reviews because i really do appreciate it !**

KOTOKO'S POV

A ray of sunlight finally hits kotoko's face, she slowly opens her sore eyes and gasps as she looks at the time "i'm late!" She yells, she accidentally rolls off her bed too much and falls on the floor

THUD

"Kotoko dear are you okay?" Mrs. Irie yells from the bottom of the stairs, debating to go check on kotoko or to just let her be, she puts her hand on her cheek "so much energy even though she's running late"

Yuuki snorted, as he continued to eat his breakfast, he then looks at naoki, waiting for a reaction

Nothing. "hmm that's strange" he thought, "maybe he's just tired."

Naoki kept his eyes on the paper, feeling yuuki's burning stare but he refuses to give in, "that idiot, so she was up all night...crying? I hope not"

"Ohayo" kotoko finally comes down the stairs, naoki immediately sees it, she's wearing make up, " _why? She looks fine without it, was she that insecure because of what happened yesterday, she doesn't need to- wait, i'm such an idiot, of course she's wearing makeup, her eyes are sore, she was up late last night... crying"_ before he could continue his thoughts, he cut himself off, realizing what's happening again, he doesn't say a word to her, nor even makes eye contact at her, he grabs his stuff and looks at yuki "im going ahead"

Kotoko could not believe this,

Was he avoiding her now?! Did he hate her ? What did she do? Naoki was always cold, but this time she knew that he didn't want to be in the same room as him, she knew for sure. Her smile disappeared and she quickly grabbed a toast , and hurried to catch up to him _"no, i won't let it end this way, i won't give up just like that"_

None of the adults knew what just happened , but yuuki saw everything and despite his age, he understood what was going on... he watched as kotoko left thinking to himself _"do your best idiot"_

she followed him trying to keep up... but she struggled. Until she finally was walking beside him,

Naoki's emotions started acting up, it was as if he couldn't breath every time she looked at him with those painful eyes, he knew that he cared for her and maybe, just maybe she had a special place in his heart that's irreplaceable. but he can't anymore, not right now, he needs to do this, for his dad, he can't get too close to her anymore, it was just too much for him,

Kotoko's pace kept getting faster until there was no distance between them, they were walking side by side. He smells her cologne, her scent , it reminded him of that night he stayed in her room to tutor her, he's had enough , he snaps "kotoko, didn't i say you're supposed to stay 2 meters away from me?! Stop walking so close!"

Kotoko was shocked, she didn't know what to say, at this point they were both just standing still, she knew this rule, but this was when they didn't know each other, when she JUST moved in, but then it hit her... has their relationship changed at all? What and when was it ever okay for her to break that rule?

Naoki was expecting an angry response from her, but was speechless to see a quiet kotoko looking away at the ground, holding her tears... _" i didn't mean to say that"_ he thought, he opened his mouth but she cut him off "sorry, i forgot, sorry"

He was caught off guard. He didn't mean what he said, he didn't want to hurt her but there was nothing left to do, so he kept on walking, she stayed there until he was finally far enough and she started walking, looking on the ground on her way to the university.

She was facing his back, thinking about it, she was always just following him, she always wondered what it would be like to be beside him or maybe even in front of him for once, will he ever look at her , maybe even out of curiosity ? _No. impossible, he never saw me, he will never look my way. Someone like me… i must look pitiful_ she thought, she didn't want to cry anymore, her eyes were too sore and she did not want to ruin her make up.

Kotoko and naoki parted ways once they reached the university, he was on his way to the office to properly drop out of school , and kotoko was on her way to meet jinko and satomi in the hallways beside the lockers, she needed to see her friends, she needed to tell them what her father said,

Jinko and satomi were talking to each other, unaware of kotoko's presence,

They were discussing about their plans with their boyfriends when kotoko finally spoke up

"Ohayo" they both turned "oh! Kotoko! You were there the whole time ? satomi stated, "jinko and i are just talking about going to the zoo, maybe you want to come? It will be so much fun"

Kotoko stared at the floor , she was heartbroken…. She took a deep breath and looked up, facing her friends.. "Guys, i have to tell you something"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **Okay, i apologize if this seems rushed, but i have a lot that i wanted to write. And so much more for the next chapters! This is only the beginning of more sorrows to come ! (i won't say who's)**

 **I hope you all like it!**

"WHAT !? YOUR MOVING AWAY!?"

Jinko and satomi was shocked, they couldn't help but raise their voice

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kotoko dragged them to the side of the hallway

"Not so loud !" she hissed

"But-but…we don't want you to go" jinko protested

"I don't really have a choice" kotoko explained, she put fiddled with her skirt "i'll visit you guys on my holidays, i promise!" kotoko raised her pinky as a gesture

Jinko and satomi looked at each other, tears formed in their eyes "awww kotoko… were going to miss you" they both smothered her with a big hug.

They were all too emotional, and the day just begun, they were hugging kotoko who did not resist for a while, then they broke off from the hug, feeling better,

"well kotoko, try to see this as a perfect opportunity for a fresh start!" satomi placed her hands on kotoko's shoulder,

trying her best to encourage her friend. Who was clearly heartbroken

 _Poor kotoko, first naoki's engagement , now this_ jinko thought to herself... _no. the last thing she needs is pity, what she needs is a boost of confidence, a little push, or maybe a big one_

"Yeah kotoko" jinko added on, "good things are waiting for you there! Who knows, maybe you'll finally find your prince charming there ! just stay positive ! you can do it! And if you get lonely.. You know where to find us ! she smiled.

Satomi nodded her head in agreement "yeah ! we will always be bestfriends! We will even visit you on summer break! Also we'll text and email, it would be so cool, it's like we're in a long meter relationship" ,

"You mean distance ?" kotoko corrected. " irie-kun taught me good grammar" she looked away again.. _Irie-kun..._ she remembered him again…. _this is impossible.._ she sighed

"Kotoko, i know it's hard but look at you! Don't let him ruin your life ! for once in your life do yourself a favor and put yourself first! Geez! Get a grip! Who cares what he thinks!? Who cares who he marries!? Make him regret it ! do it for us ! for yourself!" jinko had enough, she just had to say it

Kotoko realized her friends words…"but i love him, i don't know if i can-"

Satomi gave her a serious look "kotoko we know, but you have to save some love for yourself too"

Kotoko faked a smile "i'm going to try my best"

"That's the spirit! " jinko exclaimed

"OHAYO KOTOKO-CHAN !"

Kotoko knew this voice well and clear, it was….

"Kinosuke !" jinko waved

"Oh no, we need to move NOW" satomi whispered

"Oi kotoko , i made you some breakfast, im trying to make a new breakfast menu and was hoping you would taste it for- "

"Ummm! We have to go! Our class is starting soon! See you kin-chan!" satomi hurriedly dragged both girls to the female bathroom…

 _Huh? They have class but they go to the bathroom?"_ kinosuke was so confused, scratching his head, until his phone vibrated and he saw a text from his co-worker in the cafeteria

"Get your stupid ass here, we need to prep for lunch" he read…

"Oh mannnn, i guess i'll see her at lunch then" and with that, kinosuke finally left.

Time passed by quick, and although naoki was only there to do some paperwork to formally drop out of school, he figured he was there so might as well clear out his locker, he collected his belongings and came across matsumoto who was heading for the tennis club

"Naoki! What a surprise"

"matsumoto -san, how are you?" naoki liked matsumoto, but not in that way, she was one of his closest friends, they were very similar, she also had great humor, always picking on kotoko for entertainment…

"I'm good so far, after you've dumped me, i'm moving on…i heard your getting married"

"yeah " naoki confirmed

"I don't like her, there's nothing bad i can say about her" matsumoto bluntly stated

Naoki smiled "that's so like you to say that"

"So, one last game before you finally quit the tennis club?" she offered

"Sure, i just collected my stuff from my locker so i have spare clothes, let me go change" naoki walked towards the change rooms near the tennis court

"Great! I'll be waiting outside" she twirled around, making her stylish tennis skirt twirl as well. She walked towards the gate _hmmm… no kotoko? She must be heartbroken obviously, poor girl_

Matsumoto and naoki were playing for a good hour when sudou finally showed up

"Where's aihara-san?" he turned to naoki

" i don't know, why are you asking me ? " he answered giving back matsumoto's perfect serve

"Well you guys live together " sudou looked confused, naoki was always rude to him, but this time , it was if he was upset that he brought up kotoko's name

"Hmmmm… did you lovebirds fight again?" he teased

Matsumoto swung her racket "he's engaged to someone else you fool"

"WHAT!? A huge grin on his face, he was staring at matsumoto, knowing what this means

Naoki felt his brow twitch , he purposely hit the ball towards sudoku's direction and it hit his knee

" OW! " sudou dramatically shouted

"Sorry, my hand slipped" naoki said in a cool tone. He picked up the ball….

"I always thought you'd end up with aihara, there's no one else in this world dumb enough to ever accept your cold heart, and your ugly personality" he explained, while holding his leg

Naoki knew sudou was right, and this irritated him even more….

Matsumoto was silent , she didn't want to say anything because even she knew that this was true, she didn't want to say anything that would make naoki angrier

"But oh well, congratulations, i wish you happiness " he gave naoki a serious look. He didn't regret what he said, it was mean to naoki but it was the truth _and i thought she was the dumb one_ sudou was disappointed… he then walked away to get an ice pack, using it as an excuse to be away from naoki

"Thanks" naoki said as he continued to play with matsumoto... _i'm gonna need all the wishes i can get…_

It was already past dinner time, and naoki wasn't home yet, so was kotoko

So shigeo took this opportunity to sit down with noriko and shigeki in the home office to discuss the private matter…

Noriko could not believe it , kotoko was moving out. Of course she started crying non-stop

Shigeki was a bit teary eyed, shigeo thanked both of them and told them the details of when they were leaving and where they would be staying, this was it… their last week together as a family.

Little did the grown-ups know that there was a small yuki outside the door eavesdropping

He heard everything , even he was devastated

As much as he thought kotoko was an idiot who was basically useless in everything

He loved her as a sister , she saved his life that night they were left home alone.

She put up with all the insults and being called "idiot" in front of everyone.

She never held a grudge against him, or hated him , yuki actually cared a lot for kotoko.

He was cheering her on, he knew that his onii-chan loved her, he saw him that day at the hospital

And yuki was 100% sure that naoki's feelings towards her were real.

 _Whats onii-chan doing? I have to do something about this…. For kotoko._

Yuki headed to his room to think of a plan, he couldn't think standing by the door, he might get caught…

"tadaimaaa " kotoko quietly announced , she looked around, the lights were off… _everyone's asleep, well it IS late…_ she checked the clock 12;05AM

Ever since kotoko found out about the engagement, she took up a part-time job at a ramen shop.

To distract herself from the truth and to earn some extra cash. She didn't want to work at her dad's restaurant, since kinosuke was there, and she wanted to be independent for was a great distraction for her, even though she would get home late, anything to keep her mind off irie-kun….

She untied her hair that was in a low-bun this whole time.

Her hair flowed down her back, it was wavy and long. She set her bag on the ground and yawned...she fell on the sofa, refusing to walk up the stairs, she was being lazy again…

She then drifted off to sleep her last thoughts in her mind _i hate these 8 hour shifts after school…._

And with that, she was out like a light… in deep sleep, exhausted and depressed, she didn't get much sleep the other night from crying, and now her body has had enough…

An hour passed…

Naoki finally arrived home, he stopped by pandai's office after his tennis game to go over some documents, he too used work as an excuse to distract himself, he figured being tired would numb the thought of the marriage. He was about to head to his room when he heard it.

Someone snoring

It was loud. Loud enough for him to hear it despite being by the entrance door, and it was clearly coming from the living room , a few feet away.

He kept the lights off

It seems like whoever this person is, was too tired to even turn them on, or even make it upstairs, but he knew who it was.

It wasn't because he was a genius

He just knew , every time she was there...

With the little light from the moon that shined through a corner of their window, he saw her.

She was still in her waitress uniform, apron on and everything , she looked cute in it

He tried to envision kotoko dropping plates at her workplace

Getting hyped up to start her shift…. working hard and trying her best, but failing

Just the thought of it made him forget how tired he was

That was kotoko to him, whenever they're together, she just makes time go by

Naoki instantly forgets about all his problems

Her smile, her laugh. All the silly things she does

Mispronouncing words and getting worked up over the smallest things

Everything about her , every flaunt , every mistake

She was perfect in his eyes.

Nothing could compare to her he thought, especially when she tries her best

The world was hers, his heart was hers,

But she will never know that not in this lifetime. And irie naoki was

Willing to hide it, even if it meant forever.

He needed to forget

He knew the consequences…..

She was passed out on the sofa, her mouth opened of course, and her body looking like she was playing dead. A small curve on his lips again, _typical kotoko_ he thought as he closed her mouth. She stirred, and he froze, getting ready to make a run for it if she wakes up…

But she doesn't , she just repositions herself to a more comfortable sleeping position, then she muffled some nonsense gibberish in her sleep, naoki just watched her "mmm irie-kun, i love you"

His smile disappeared, she then stirred some more and smiled. _Im sorry kotoko. But i can't return your feelings… i'm so sorry._ He leaned in planning to steal another kiss

Knowing that she was a deep sleeper, naoki was giving into temptation

Yearning for a third mischievous kiss

He loved the feeling of kotoko's soft lips, he wanted nothing more than to flood her with passionate ones

Getting closer and closer,

His eyes not moving away from her, she looked so beautiful,

It was tempting.

He prayed for time to stop,

Her scent was like ecstasy, sweet but pure.

Naoki was high off of her, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Closer

Just one more….

He was only an inch away when he stopped himself.

 _What are you doing naoki? You're marrying sahoko, this won't solve anything._

 _Coming to a realization and with every control he had left_

He moved away, got up and searched for a blanket , when he finally found it, he put it over kotoko and went upstairs without a word.

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me really happy!**

 **Get ready for a rollercoaster ride. Because it's going to be one hell of a journey ! cheers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since kotoko and her dad had that conversation. That was on a monday,

And it is now thursday, nothing really happened and nothing really changed, naoki was still clueless to the fact that the aihara's are moving out, things were really hectic in pandai, and when he wasn't working, he was busy with sahoko, they agreed to meet on dates instead of each other's houses since naoki avoided bringing her back ,

an attempt to keep kotoko from seeing them. He knew that it bothered her. He knew her all too well, and decided that this was the least he could do for her since she did live there as well, he would leave early skipping breakfast to avoid kotoko, he was desperate to forget about her…. Especially with what happened that night, he realized that he was on the edge…

He just wished that sahoko was a better distraction though

She was beautiful yes

She was intelligent yes

She was very lady like yes

She was gentle and kind hearted yes

And a very good cook

No doubt, she would make a great wife and a perfect mother

But that was the last thing naoki needed,

She had no flaws

No interesting hobbies that stood out from the norm

No quirky habits

She was perfection in every man's eyes

Just not naoki's.

Everything she did, naoki subconsciously found himself comparing to "if it was kotoko-"

This was torture to him

She was a great friend to him though, she always had the greatest ideas for dates

She had great taste in clothes, food and she always knew where to go.

It was if she always planned her day

From the moment she woke up till she slept

She even had a curfew.

Despite that, naoki could see that she was clearly trying to get closer and closer to him

And he was not against that, if anything… he was trying to get close to her as well

Getting himself to fall in love with her,

For once he was trying his best at something

They were at a coffee shop that sahoko always visited

They sat across from each other

Sahoko wore a beautiful white dress with a grey blazer

She had her hair down but tucked away from her face, her make up looked perfect.

She smelled of expensive perfume and wore nude heels that made her legs look amazing but

Elegant at the same time

Naoki just came from working at pandai, he had a suit on

And had his hair like he always had it

The same hairstyle everyday

But of course he looked handsome , he always did. Girls always stared at the couple everytime they went out, eyeing how beautiful sahoko was and wishing they were her, also admiring how handsome and mature naoki looked.

They were the perfect couple.

"Naoki, my friend said he's available tomorrow, can we still go on that double date we talked about?

Naoki flinched. "Sorry?" trying to pretend as if the conversation did not exist. He was praying she would get the hint

"Remember we talked about setting kotoko up with my friend ?" oblivious to the fact that naoki was getting very uncomfortable "you said it would be fine"

Naoki remembered the conversation clearly, every word, she did say she wanted to go on a double date and have kotoko be with her friend, but he was not aware that this meant kotoko was being pushed to another guy

"Sure, I'll ask her when i see her" _not that i would but i hope she forgets_ he thought

"No no no, it was my idea, i'll ask her myself" she smiled

 _Shit_ naoki cursed inside

"Ummm…. Can i borrow your phone? I don't have her number, also my phone's low on battery, please?" she made an embarrassed face

 _Damn it, now for sure she'll pick up_ taking out his phone from his pocket "of course, here you go"

He smiled back at her, handing the phone in a gentle manner

Sahoko looked for kotoko's name on the contacts and finally found it, it was on the blocked list

"Why did you block her number?"

 _Because if i hear her voice, i won't be able to stop myself from telling her how i feel.._ "Uh… it was yuki. He was playing around with it yesterday" he smoothly lied.

"Oh, and here i thought you guys were fighting" she giggled

It was so subtle and feminine

 _Now why didn't i say that. Damn it. Naoki wanted to bang his head on the table._

Sahoko was calling her and naoki was praying to every God that she wouldn't answer

After a couple of rings, Surprisingly she did

" _Moshi moshi"_ he could hear her voice again.

 _So sweet, cheerful as always. His heart was pounding like a drum_

"Kotoko-san, it's sahoko, how are you?"

"Uhhh… i'm okay i guess? How about you?

"I'm great. Listen, are you free tomorrow ?"

A long pause….

"I'm actually free tomorrow , why? What's the matter?"

 _Liar. She actually has a class tomorrow,he thought._ naoki memorized kotoko's schedule to know her where abouts, of course he convinced himself it was for the sake of avoiding her but really, it was to know when and where she might be, little did he know that kotoko had formally dropped out of college as well

 _What an idiot, she actually thinks sahoko needs her help for something_ naoki chuckled to himself inside

"Perfect! Well naoki,me and a friend of mine will be going to the amusement park tomorrow, i bought 3 tickets but got the 4th one for free. I figured it would be amazing to have you join us!"

 _Please say no. for your own good kotoko._ Naoki was desperate

"Ummm…." a silent pause again, "sure, why not, who am i to say no to naoki's fiance and future wife"

 _Ouch. fiance? Future wife ? why would she say that? It wasn't even necessary_ naoki felt like being stabbed deeply in the chest. He knew that although kotoko was an idiot, he knew that she knew what this was and what it meant, sahoko would be clinging on to him the whole time and it would just be awkward

 _Seriously, how stupid can she be ?_ naoki could not believe it.

"perfect ! i'll have naoki text you the details tomorrow, or better yet you can just go together since my friend says he's picking me up" she looked at naoki searching for a sign of approval

 _great , it just keeps getting better and better_ by now he was extremely irritated

He gave sahoko a small grin and nodded

"Are you sure? I can just walk there on my own" kotoko was hesitant

"Nonsense ! it will save you guys time! Besides, you might get lost or something , since you live together, its only practical, i'll see you tomorrow then! Wear something cute ! bye now !"

"Um, okay bye" kotoko sounded nervous , _oh so now she gets it_ naoki was annoyed.

"I'm looking forward to this double date ! sahoko stated, as she gave naoki back his phone

"And why is that?" he was curious now, why was she so excited ? they always went on dates

"Cause ! this is my childhood friend were talking about, he's like a brother to me ! and kotoko is like a sister to you right ? it's perfect"

 _She sounds like mother, is she trying to actually set them up_

As if she knew what he was thinking she placed her hand on top of his

"I know it's weird . but I'm not trying to force them on each other, i just wanted to hang out with her but i wouldn't know how , like what if she ends up not liking me ? that's why i figured, if you came along… i might feel more at ease, and she would too. But it would be weird if it was just the three of us"

 _What's so wrong with that_ naoki was confused

"At the same time, i don't want her to feel out of place, also, my friend lives in osaka and he's arriving tomorrow so i figured it would be perfect for you to meet him as well, i haven't seen him in months, i have a strong feeling they would get along" sahoko explained

 _As much as i hate this idea, she seems to be very considerate of kotoko, how clever yet considerate_ naoki was impressed

"Hmmm… i see, this friend of yours, what's he like ?" trying to stir away from talking about kotoko

"Well, he's very likable, he's very smart as well,, i used to play with him and his sister alot as a child, i always loved playing dress up with her,she's a famous model now by the way! but after a while they moved to america, and when they came back… they decided to stay in osaka, so i barely saw them, but sometimes they visit me, and i visit them"

Sahoko was staring at the floor as she explained this, it was as if she was envisioning the past while speaking, opening up to naoki about her childhood friends, she was happy he was attentively listening.

"That's great that you still get to see them then" he replied

While trying to think of plan to prevent kotoko from coming to the double date

"Even though i've only talked to kotoko that one time… i can tell that she's a genuinely good person, she had such a strong understanding of loving someone and not giving up on them, and trying your best no matter what, She seems like a great person, so i figured, she would be a great match for my friend…. He's a little bit stubborn sometimes"

 _Yeah that's kotoko alright, she never knows when to give up on people, always putting others before herself"_ he had a slight grin on his face

"Yeah that's kotoko for you" he finally said.

Sahoko placed her hand on her chin resting her face, she made a curious look

"I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend"

 _Because she's madly in love with me, also because she's stupid_

"I don't know" he lied

"She's pretty cute, kind hearted and - wait, maybe because she has someone she loves"

 _Oh no._ naoki panicked a little inside

"Not that i know of, she's just about her friends at the moment, and the college life" he lied some more

Truly when it comes to kotoko naoki is always placed in situations that are hard for him to get out of, or solve. Only kotoko can cause him to panic like this

"Ahhh i see… well she might change her mind once she meets him" sahoko gave naoki her typical sweet and very charming smile

 _I don't know about that…._ naoki thought to himself.

 **AN: thank you so very much for all the kind reviews !**

 **It makes me sooooooo happy! I really hope i don't screw this fanfiction up , and i do apologize for some errors, like grammar or spellings and all that boring stuff, i'm not even an aspiring writer ! just a huge fan trying to express her ideas LOL**

 **Keep the reviews coming ! any suggestions ? ( even though everything is basically planned out and a good amount of future chapters are already written out, if there's a great idea i might insert it in the fanfic) any guesses on what will happen next? Im curious to know what you guys think! I never knew writing fan fics were this fun, and im glad with how you guys are responding, seriously those emails make my day no matter what !**

 **Also, just a quick heads up, I Am adding some new characters (i hope you guys are okay with that) but just a few that would make the story better ! i promise !**

 **I've developed the new characters so well that i even have japanese actors/actresses (that are real people btw) that i envision playing those characters (if that makes sense to you guys) since I'am using yuki and honoka as kotoko and naoki in this fanfic , and of course all the love in tokyo cast! Anyways, sorry for the long author's note, thanks again for reading !**


	6. Chapter 6

Irie was getting impatient

This woman was probably taking her sweet time

Mocking him, or just simply doing it to piss him off

But this is kotoko were talking about, she's probably getting worked up and putting as much makeup as possible , a vision of kotoko's face looking like a clown with the make-up she's wearing ran through naoki's mind, he smiled a little, _that would be classic , and inevitable_ he thought

"Hurry up baka"

he loudly protested , his back turned to the kitchen as he stood on the bottom of the stairs

"Hai haiiiiiii I'm coming"

She replied

 _Geez kotoko, it's only a trip to the amusement park….why put in so much effort for- unless she's trying to impress someone…_

"Okayyy! Let's go irie-kun!"

She finally declared, running down the stairs

Naoki froze

He knew that it wasn't logically and physically possible but he swore his heart actually skipped a beat

Kotoko had her long hair down,it was loosely curled on the bottom she barely had makeup on, only a little bit of mascara and some lip gloss that was barely noticeable, she only wore jeans

And a off the shoulder baby blue puffed top that showed off her collarbones and a thin golden

Necklace hugging her neck

She was wearing white flats that had a white straps wrapped around the ankles of her feet,

Her blue jeans rolled up showing more of her ankles and the flats

She looked simple, cute but it was as if she didn't try that hard

"Sorry irie-kun, the shower took me a while, and i had to dry my hair so-"

'Kotoko-channnnnnn hold onnnn" naoki saw him mother coming down the stairs holding a white ribbon in her hands

"Here! She motioned for kotoko to turn around and she obediently did

Noriko tied her hair into a half up do " this kept her hair away from her face, showing more of her bare shoulders

"there ! perfect! You're all set!" noriko clapped her hands together admiring kotoko's appearance.

Naoki just realized that he was speechless

Rolling his eyes to seem annoyed but really

He did think she looked beautiful, he headed for the front door

"Let's go…... and here i was hoping you'd do something about that face but oh well"

"Onii-chan!" noriko scolded

"You can't change an ugly face, you need money for that" he smirked

 _Why did i say that_ he regretted

As naoki was putting his shoes on

Kotoko felt her face drop, _no. don't let it bother you kotoko, you look fine, it's not a date, it's just simply a trip to the amusement park_ she told herself

Kotoko hurriedly put her shoes on as well and they both greeted noriko good bye

As they walked kotoko kept a far distance

Remembering the 2 meter rule

"Oi, why are you walking so slow" naoki asked turning around to her

"Um, you said the other day-"

"That's if we're going to school stupid, now hurry" he paused and waited for her to catch up

They were now walking side by side

Kotoko's heart was beating so fast

Even though she's been with naoki countless times

She still wasn't used to having his presence all to herself , everytime she did, she cherished every moment, and for some reason she always felt her pulse getting faster, she missed him.

These few weeks he was obviously avoiding her

He was always with sahoko or working , and whenever he was home, he would lock himself in his room. Not one word

Naoki could see kotoko in the corner of his eye

She was walking looking at the ground

Spacing out as usual

Hands together , her hair flowing with the little wind that came

 _Well this is awkward_ he thought

 _She's usually so talkative, why is she so quiet for? Its annoying._

"I dropped out of school" he said, startling the kotoko beside him

She was still looking on the ground

"Oh… when are you coming back?" she responded

A small part of her was relieved , they were still friends , despite everything.

"I have decided, I'm going to work for my father's company , and marry sahoko once the company recovers" naoki said looking at her, he wanted to see her reaction.

Expecting heartbreak, he wanted to see her face , how was she going to respond, especially since he mentioned sahoko and their marriage, he wanted her to tell him that she won't give up

Seconds passed

Nothing..

Her face was blank

But instead of kotoko thinking about that, she thought about that time

When naoki told her about being a doctor.

She was the only person that knew

And it killed her to see him this way, naoki giving up on his dream, not even giving it a chance to knew that he had no choice.

"And then when everything gets better, you're going back to school right ? to be a doctor ?"

 _She remembered..._ naoki was surprised

That night that she made him coffee, in the kitchen ,when he told her that he won't run away,

( **episode 13** )

"I don't know anymore" he admitted

Avoiding eye contact , he didn't want to disappoint her

"As long as you do your best, nothing is impossible" she stated

This was no longer about her love for him, she wanted him to live up to his full potential.

To live a life he was proud of.

Kotoko always saw naoki that way, she always admired him from afar, but knew that

He was capable of anything and everything that will come his way

Naoki on the other hand, was confused. His brain ran certain ways normal humans don't have the ability to. He had good logic and always had a clear sense of direction

Backing it up with various information he has collected throughout his life, everything was black and white to him, yes or no, stop or go. This was how he always stayed on top.

He never lets his emotions get the better of his decisions

To him it was about facts, logic and the probability of success

But the way kotoko said that, it stuck in his mind.

"It's not that easy kotoko" he was trying to make her understand

"Of course not. That's why it's called a dream silly, it's not just going to be handed to you, you have to fight for it" she pointed out

His eyes locked on hers as she suddenly gripped his shirt

"ne , irie-kun… promise me you'll chase after it, your dream… even if your old already, promise me you'll go back and become a doctor"

This time she had a serious look on her eyes, naoki never knew she could make a face like that.

It was desperate, yet sincere , full of hope.

he gave her a small grin

 _Seriously, she never fails to amaze me , this girl._

"Fine, as long as you promise me you'll find your own path and chase after your own dream"

He was worried about her, he knew he won't be able to help her anymore

Or it will raise suspicions and probably make sahoko uncomfortable

"Deal" she confirmed, holing out her pinky

 _What a child._ Naoki chuckled inside

He gave her an annoyed look but gave in, holding out his pinky and locking it into hers.

She pinky was so tiny and soft. He let go, afraid he might lose control again

 _Not too close…._

He started walking again , "hurry up , we're going to be late"

"Oh right !" she looked happier now. Kotoko was on cloud nine

And with this she started talking, she started telling him about how working in the ramen shop was like, telling him the story of how she dropped a whole tray of glasses and spilled water on one of the customers, naoki started to laugh, making rude comments as usual,

he wasn't fighting anything anymore, this was simply how he was with kotoko , it was so natural,

With her, he can let go. He can be his true self and she was perfectly fine with it

She prefered him this way. Although he always insulted her

He was more human this way…

as if nothing has changed. The tension was finally gone and they were both just having a good time

Oblivious to what the future holds for the both of them

But that did not matter right now…

They were living in the moment

Cherishing every second together

 **I know it's really short, but I hope you loved it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

 **I'm just trying to be as careful as i can, i want to stay true to character as much as i possibly can, but then again this fanfic is about naoki and kotoko's development as individuals, so future chapters may cause some out of character scenes so please don't bash me for that , anyways…. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews. Again they make me really happy since I am a huge noob at this kind of thing…. So now we're on chapter 6, What do you guys think so far ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Moshi moshi naoki-kun?"

"Hai sahoko-san, where are you guys? We've been waiting here for almost an hour now and you weren't answering your phone numerous times.. Is everything okay ?

"I'm so sorry naoki! Things just happened so fast, when i picked up my friend from the airport this morning he didn't look good.. But he told me he was fine, then when we were loading the car with his stuff, he just collapsed"

"So you brought him to the hospital right ? what did the doctor say?" naoki asked, clearly concerned

"The Doctor said it's nothing serious, just too much stress, he's not getting enough sleep, over working himself and low blood sugar, he's not eating enough either, I'm so sorry, we have to reschedule"

She sounded disappointed and sad on the other line"

"Of course, i'm guessing you're staying there to watch over him? I hope you're fine as well, should i come now?" he suggested

Kotoko was feeling a little bit sad, of course she was glad that sahoko and her friend was fine but she was looking forward to spending time with naoki. Even if it meant that she had to watch him be all lovey-dovey in front of his fiance, she was already imagining naoki sending her home by herself as he runs towards the hospital to sahoko.

"Don't be silly naoki, I'm perfectly fine, we were with the driver…. he's fine now , just resting , so I'm going to keep him company till he wakes up… also, i bought those tickets for us, it would be a waste if you guys didn't use it, go have fun with kotoko since you guys are already there, i'll see you tomorrow okay? "

Naoki was surprised, sahoko actually bought the whole "she's like a sister to me" act.

He had no excuse to reject the offer, he looked at kotoko, she had a confused look on her face.

"Are you sure sahoko? I can help you take care of him if you wa-"

She cut him off "i'm positive naoki, I know you and kotoko rarely get to hang out nowadays, plus i hate to say this, but i think it would be really awkward if you met him for the first time like this"

She had an embarrassed tone.

"Okay, if you say so. " he couldn't help it, he let out a small grin

 _He really does love her now huh , he rarely smiles like that_ kotoko thought to herself, clearly oblivious to the reason why naoki was really smiling

Naoki ended the call after a few seconds, he then faced his date

Kotoko scanned him, no doubt he was such a handsome man

His hair was longer and it was kind of wavy

He was wearing a plain white shirt and a blue cardigan, a light brown pair of pants and vans

He still looked so charming in regular clothes

With a blank expression he explained the situation to kotoko

She didn't say anything

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked

Placing his hands on his pockets

"Umm… well were already here, and i was kind of excited to try out the rides"

She was blushing, trying to hide it with her head down

Naoki was getting excited , but instead he let out a sigh , trying to look annoyed

He turned around and started walking

His heart was making dancing

He was trying to hold it in though

"Which one did you want to ride first?" he asked

Kotoko was so surprised, was this her lucky day? A date with irie-kun… _NO. this is not a date, its just because sahoko and her friend can't make it,and it would be such a waste right? yeah that's it_

She was trying to justify her desires

Guilty of course.

"Um.. are you sure?" she asked , scared he might change his mind

He kept walking "why not? I already took the day off and we came all the way here, sahoko even went so far to buy these tickets, unless you'd rather have me take yuki instead" he took out his phone again, threatening her..

"No no no, i want to! Let's ride the-ummm… let's do that tea cup ride!"

Naoki looked at where she was pointing

He started to walk towards the line-up

"Oi! Irie-kun wait for me"

They both waited in line, it was incredibly packed… a few minutes passed and the line was moving normally, the guy behind kotoko accidentally bumped into her

Shoving kotoko's body into naoki's

They were so close to each other

 _Shit, this isn't good_ the thought, as he smelled her perfume

He felt a slight touch of her skin

Her bare shoulders were so soft

He turned away _why is this happening to me, of all days you choose to wear that top…_

Naoki was trying so hard not to look at her face

Knowing that if he did, he would lose it

But he did

She was looking away

With a light blush on her cheeks

There it was, he could feel his pulse racing again

The sensation of her physical contact was driving his sanity away

This is torture

It should be a crime to be this close to a woman

"You there, you're next" the lady pointed to them

Naoki and kotoko both got into the teacup ride

"Ne-irie kun, do you get dizzy easily?"

She had a big grin on her face

Naoki looked at her focusing on her beautiful eyes "yes , everytime i look at you kotoko"

 _I feel the sudden urge to kiss you_ he added in his head

Now kotoko being the slow minded person she was

Did not understand if this was humor or he was pissed

But before she could find out the ride already begun, she held tight

And naoki was watching her make faces throughout the whole ride

He was laughing so hard

His stomach was hurting

But not from the ride

Kotoko on the other hand… was a different case.

But shewas happy that he was having fun

she just wished the ride would be over

Her stomach was feeling funny, her eyes were swirling

 _Stupid stupid stupid, this ride is a disasterrrrr, i didn't think it was this bad_ she cursed inside

Her hair was in her face

She didn't even want to know what irie-kun was laughing about, she just felt sick.

When the ride finally came to a stop, naoki finally calmed down

She could barely stand , she looked like she had a couple of drinks

It was priceless

FLASH

"OI ! did you just-" she pauses "take a picture of me!?" she pointed her finger aggressively at him

"You looked funny" he chuckled

"Delete that" she demanded

"Why should i listen to you.. You were the one who wanted to ride it"

He put his phone back in his pocket and gave kotoko a small evil grin

"Why you….." she was trying to come up with something smart but nothing , her mind was still so dizzy

"Come" naoki held out his hand for kotoko to take

 _Wow. it feels like a dream..._ she thought in her spinning head

She took it though, she was so dizzy she didn't even realize that he was holding her hand the whole walk towards a nearby bench

He left instructing her to stay like a puppy

Naoki found a vending machine close by and got a bottled water and a can of coffee

He handed the bottle to kotoko when he came back

She had her hands on her closed eyes when he arrived

Naoki shoved the bottle into her hands,"here drink it " he ordered

She obeyed silently swallowing her pride with the cold water she gulped down

It felt good

She finished it , as naoki looked through the map of the amusement park

"Yoshhhh, im finally refreshed " she stated

Turning to him, then he faced her

"Good, coz i get to pick the next ride" he smirked.

 **AN:**

 **I was going to write more to put the whole date in one chapter but i'm exhausted.**

 **Cos you know, real life , ugh.**

 **Also, I'm obviously cliche making it a date at the amusement park**

 **Since i read a lot of shoujo mangas and figured this would be the norm (i have not been in a date in japan so i'm guessing this is common) lol**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for more cute moments !**

 **Yes, this fanfic isn't just about tragedy and sadness… a little bit of sunshine shouldn't hurt ! will update soon!**

 **nikfe2** **\- i can't tell you anything yet! That would spoil the whole story ;)**

 **TabassumH** **\- thank you for the suggestion! I'll see what i can do, also thank you so much! Im glad you like it 3**

 **EmmaAnna** **\- thanks alot! I'll be sure to keep updating as soon as i can !**


	8. Chapter 8

The hours passed by like seconds,

One ride after the other

They were both so lost in the moment

Even naoki, who was always aware of his surroundings was distracted by how much fun he was having with kotoko,

with her, he didn't have to hide his true self

He did not have to pretend to be the perfect prince everybody expected him to be

He can be rude, blunt, silly or foolish with her

And even though he wouldn't stop making fun of her stupidity, she didn't mind it at all

She knew him so well,the imperfect naoki was perfect in her eyes.

They were having a blast

Naoki was pleased with how the day was going, he was aware that this was wrong.

No matter how innocent of a coincidence this is...

However,he knew that once he gets married to sahoko, his chances of ever spending alone time with kotoko would be rare, so he took this opportunity to enjoy the day, enjoy kotoko's company, it was a gift from the Gods, and he gladly accepted it.

Kotoko had the same mind set. She assumed naoki knew about her moving out, she thought that noriko told her son, little did she know that she was again , wrong. Unknown to the fact that naoki wanted to spend as much time with her the same way she did. But this wasn't the time to think about those things, they both just wanted to have fun and spend every second being happy alongside one another. It's just neither of them knew...

As they were walking to the next ride, naoki heard a familiar sound…

He glanced at kotoko

Who had an embarrassed look on her face. Her cheeks blushing

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Hehe... gomen irie-kun, ummmm" she stopped walking to think

"Lets head to the food stands, you can decide there"

They both walked to the large area of food stands

It was filled with the aroma of food and people

Kotoko inhaled the smell of heaven, a huge smile had spread on her mouth

Naoki instructed her to stay put by one of the benches, he then came back with 2 containers full of takoyaki and his arm carried a plastic bag, it was like he went shopping

Knowing kotoko, he bought some additional items as well

To his delight, a huge smile greeted him back

"Amazing! They look so goooooooood...thank you irie-kun ! oh wait, the money!" She reached into her wallet and handed him the cash

His face looked annoyed again

"Dont worry about it, here just take it" he was trying to hand her the other container, she refused to listen and placed the cash in his pocket...

The sudden contact made him flinch

 _Too close_ he thought... despite the strong aroma of the takoyaki, he could still identify her scent, his heart was beating like it was running a marathon,

 _Even her hair smells sweet, defintely vanilla scented shampoo or something_

"yoshhh" she exclaimed, taking the food from his hand, "itadakimasu" she then dug in.

Naoki wanted to return the money

He secretly wanted to count this as a date, and being the gentleman that he is, he wanted to pay for her meal...

while he was standing in line, he was thinking about kotoko, he realized that he was always on the receiving end of things, she always gave him stuff, and so decided that he would at least treat her to a meal , regardless if it was an official date to him or not...

Besides, she was happiest when she ate, she always made food taste better , the way she would eat and exaggerate a normal dish.

She acted as if every normal dish was a 5 star cooked meal

Regardless of how cheap it was

She was always thankful for it

 _Well it's only reasonable, considering her cooking skills_ he chuckled to himself

But he did not want to raise suspicions or stop her from eating, so he kept the money and started eating,

Not minding it

After the meal, they kept on talking...

Despite naoki being a quiet guy, he listened to kotoko and made little comments here and there about her stories, he barely spoke, but it was a conversation, and they watched the sunset as they had crepes by the bench... time passed by quick and the day was coming to an end

At this point they were just about done when kotoko suggested

" we should head home then i guess..." she had a gloomy awkward tone.

"Idiot, its not for you to decide, we still have one last ride" he insisted, looking away. Naoki did not want to go home just yet.

He then started to walk

Kotoko flustered and confused just obediently followed him

She looked up and saw what irie-kun was talking about...

it was the Ferris wheel

Her heart felt like it was going to jump out any moment,

 _The ferris wheel… with irie-kun ! wow_ she grinned to herself

They finally got inside one of the cubicles and the both were silent

The ride then started, naoki was normally sitting down while kotoko was stiff, she was trying to avoid eye contact...

She knew what couples do in these situations

She's read them in manga's and seen it in movies

 _Couples…. They ride this to kiss.. Right ?_ she blushed

 _No no no! Silly kotoko, he's getting married, maybe he wanted to see the view, yeah i think that's it_

She convinced herself

"So... what do you think of sahoko?" He bluntly asked

 _He's still an asshole though_ she reminded herself

"Shes nice, she seems like she's really in love with you, i'm glad" her facial expression changes to a genuine smile, her head lowered down a bit... "i'm happy for you"

Naoki tucked his arms together...

"Really now"... _im not buying it."_ well i hope you find yourself a good man as well kotoko"

Her eyes stayed on the view of the window, i guess she loved the view that much? Or she was spacing out...

"Thanks, you know, after everything that's happened... i really hope we stay friends at least irie-kun..." he could see it, her eyes were forming puddles…

She's trying so hard to keep them there, she can't cry in front of him

 _I'm pathetic_ she thought

" i'll never forget you, and i just want you to know that i am really really happy that you've found someone that truly loves you, and that you truly love back... i'm also sorry for being such a pain... but being completely honest, i don't know how i'll be able to forget about you" she finally admits it

 _See, i knew it, you love me, you always will right ? no matter what._

But wait, clearly he was missing something... why did she get so serious all of a sudden

Was he too harsh? _It's as if she's-_

He was trying to recall his last sentences...

"I hope i'll be able to visit, who knows... maybe one day, a miracle will happen and il finally be able to move on... but for now, just know that even though my feelings are strong and you're getting married, i have no intention of getting in the way of your happiness, i know i'm an inconvenience but if ever you need anyone to talk to.. i'll always side by you"

 _Of course you'll side with me..._

 _Wait what?_

 _Visit ?_

 _Huh?_

 _I don't understand this_

 _Visit? Why ? what?_

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He asked with one brow raised

Her tears finally started flowing down

"I mean, il always be by your side, no matter who and what you're against" she explained

"No, you said something about being able to visit" he had a bad feeling

She was trying to stop her emotions, using her hands to wipe the tears

"I meant when we move to osaka, dad's relocatIng the restaurant, didn't oka-san tell you?"

 _No_

 _Shes lying_

 _Shes probably moving out but not all the way there._

 _Maybe she misheard her dad_

 _Yeah that's it_

He was pale

His pulse raising loud and fast , but this time he felt as if everything was in slow motion

The world seemed as if time had stopped

All he could hear was kotoko's voice and his heartbeat, beating like a drum

"We're leaving next week" she tried to chuckle "yuki must be glad to being able to have his own room back, it would also be easier for you and sahoko, once you guys get married, and she can move in"

 _Stop_

 _Stop it right now_

But instead, naoki was silent

There is no way this is real

He needed time, a few seconds to let his genius mind process everything

 _Is this a nightmare? Someone wake me up._ He tries to lie to himself

 _This is my kotoko were talking about_

 _She won't ever leave me, she just said so, a few seconds ago_

 _Even if she had to crawl to be beside me_

 _No_

 _No way_

 _ **AN:**_

 **Finally !... thanks so much everyone for the encouragement ! again i really do appreciate the reviews, it holds me accountable and pushes me to keep on updating, despite the lack of my writing skills LOL**

 **Again I'm so sorry for making people cringe at the poor writing,as well as the grammar and spelling errors**

 **I hope you guys continue to read on and enjoy the story, the plot is going to continue to change(from the show and manga)**

 **from here Since it's a fanfic, so yes, you can expect some new characters but the original ones will stay the same, only want to give them a more mature feel throughout the series and I'm looking forward to your reactions for the next chapters, it's going to be one hell of a ride so make sure you sit tight !**

 **itazura na lover- hope you enjoyed this chapter as well since it IS very cliche, and thanks !**

 **Morlana- LOL your going to have to keep going to find out ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

The date ended after the ferris wheel ride

The aura going home was back to being awkward again

They did not speak the whole way home

Kotoko was surprised with naoki's reaction

And naoki's mind was busy trying to process everything

" _So this is it huh"_

 _This is how his connection with her ends , this was the end, for the both of them_

His pride was hurt

 _She just told me she loves me, but why is she leaving ? why now ?_

Naoki hears a small voice inside him, it was the same voice as his

" _What did you expect ? that she was going to love you forever ? that she will spend the rest of her life following you around? How foolish"_

It stung

Something inside him stung

That was indeed 100% accurate

This whole time he was assuming she would just be okay , no matter how much it hurt

" _Besides, isn't this what you wanted ? her out of you life ?"_

Guilty again

" _You can still change her mind you know…"_

He shakes his head, trying to make the voice disappear

Kotoko was too spaced out to notice

They got on the train,

 _Thank God it's not crowded_

Coz if it was, he knew he had to be so close to her

And clearly that wasn't the best position to be in at this moment

There was still a good amount of people in it though

Naoki spotted 2 empty seats, he sat beside kotoko

Again he was aware of how short of a distance the seats kept

He can smell her shampoo again

 _Great… just great, are the Gods mocking me ? i just hope she doesn't come closer, this is already close enough_ he cursed in his head

They were both exhausted , but naoki's mind was still distracted

While kotoko dozed off, after a couple of stops…

Her head kept bouncing down, like one of those bobbing head figurines for vehicles

Naoki finally noticed hearing her snores again.

He looked at her, knowing that nobody he knew was watching

" _so hopeless"_ he smiled

Irie naoki gently guided her head to lean into his shoulder

he tucked his arms away as soon as she was positioned

Worried that it might take a life of it's own and hold her tightly

He didn't care if the people in the train looked at them

He didn't care if she even drooled

He simply wanted to be close to her

He didn't want her to leave him, and without a warning….

flashbacks flooded his mind

The times he spent with her

He thought about their tennis game, and how she returned sudo's serves despite the bruises on her legs

He remembered their graduation party, and how he kissed her, the look on her face was priceless…..

The christmas they spent together, when she blew the cake and made a wish

Even though he clearly knew what she was wishing about

Even the time he tutored her in her room for hours, the confusing look she would make when she first laid eyes on the practice questions he made for her

Naoki also remembered the morning after, when she made him that heavenly coffee

How she saved yuki, she was so terrified she broke down crying when yuki was finally okay, he held her the whole time...

And how could he forget the time she told him "you should be a doctor"

She had so much faith in him

She always believed that he can do anything

She did so much for him, and now she's finally getting ready to spread her wings to move on

 _How cruel_

 _Telling her my feelings won't help solve anything, it's just going to hurt her even more_

Now he felt like he was more hopeless than her

 _I guess this is for the best…._ He trying to justify his choice

naoki's eyes were getting watery, but no tears fell

He knew he had to be strong

He has to keep his walls up

" _I won't let dad's company crumble, it doesn't matter how i feel… i don't even know if i can make you happy kotoko, you deserve so much more"_

Before their stop, he woke her up to let her know that they were close

"Oi baka, get up, the people are getting annoyed with your pig-like snore"

Kotoko shot up straight

"Ah ! sorry i couldn't help it ! i'm so sorry irie-kun" she smiled embarrassed

They got off the stop and walked home

Naoki acted normal the whole walk home, kotoko was still stiff

She couldn't believe she just fell asleep beside him

" _How embarrassing"_

" _He probably thought it was gross, what am i doing…."_ she takes a quick peek at him

" _Same as always, he's probably relieved with what i told him… okaasan must be prepping new furniture to change naoki's bedroom into a honeymoon suite or something"_

She could see the house

They walked inside , empty.

Everyone was asleep

Naoki got up the stairs… about to get ready for bed and continue his depressing thoughts there

Kotoko suddenly spoke

"I'm glad i met you irie-kun, thanks for today, i had fun"

He stopped

But naoki didn't look back

There it was again, except the pain felt worse

Without turning around , he replied

"Yeah, see you"

He continued up the stairs

Hiding his face

Clearly he was hurting

He was thankful for the darkness that hid the look he had on his face

And the clenching fists he held on his sides

 _I'm glad i met you too kotoko_

He answered in his head,

 **This chapter was inspired by the song "last scene" from your lie in april's original soundtrack for their live action movie, such a great song for goodbye's, the anime and live action made me cry like a baby! Haha! anyways ,**

 **Although it was short, i hope you get the idea…**

 **If this chapter didn't give you the feels, i'm hoping the next one does..**

 **:D rate and review pls ! your feedback and reactions are like Gold to me !**

 **I shall update soon ! 3**


	10. saying goodbye

This was it

The day has finally come

It was morning and kotoko was doubling checking her things

Hoping that she didn't forget anything

They packed light

She gave a lot of her clothes away to jinko and satomi

She left most of her books, stupidly thinking she wouldn't need them anymore

The room was clean now

Kotoko spend a good hour cleaning and tidying up

She stood at the edge of the room

Looking around

Remembering the first time she laid eyes on the same space

When noriko showed her everything

She remembered how happy she felt

To have such girly decor, she was thankful, growing up her dad was too busy to help her decorate her room, she never had such feminine things

The over flowing color of pink made her so happy that day

 _I'm gonna miss this_ she sighed

Kotoko grabbed the last of her belongings and finally closed the door shut

 _No. i promised myself i won't cry. Not in front of okaasan , or irie-kun or everyone, i have to show them that i'm strong, i can do this_ she patted her face

Forcibly changing her expression into a blank one with a stiff grin while she was going down the steps

"Oi baka" yuki called

"Here, he handed her object, it was something wrapped in christmas wrapping paper"

Kotoko pointed at herself

"For me ? she looked at the wrapping paper and chuckled, you could have put it in a paper bag or something" she chuckled

Yuki gave her a annoyed face , it looked just like naoki's

"Not worth the effort,don't open it yet, if you don't want it, i'l-"

Before he could finish his sentence she quickly grabbed it from his hands

"No no no! Il take it ! thank you yuki!

She gave him a big hug, yuki held still for a second but then struggled to get away " OYY ! STOP THAT , YOU'RE SO GROSS, i don't want to catch your stupidity, let me goooo"

She laughed as she let the boy go

they both started the insults again

Yuki stuck his tongue out

They were doing their usual fight

Yuki would never admit it but it was fun for him to tease her like this

She laughed at the faces he made

They both chuckled

Continuing the act

As kotoko and yuki played around some more, the adults were saying their goodbyes

Shigeo gave the couple a bow

"Thank you for everything, we will forever be in your debt"

"Ai-chan , you're like family to us! It's not a problem! Your welcome back anytime ! make sure you visit okay? "

Noriko was tearing up again "we're going to miss you both, you're sure you won't change your mind? We can buy a bigger house and that should solve the-"

Shigeki patted her as an interruption "mama" he gave her a look

He felt bad for his wife, he didn't want the aihara's to move away as well but they didn't have a choice

"I know i know" noriko frowned

"Where's that onii-chan, after everything he's done, he doesn't have the face to say goodbye to kotoko !? that son of mine… how rude!"

"Um, he left already okaa-san , he said he had a meeting, but don't worry, he already said goodbye to papa and i when we were up packing early this morning" kotoko answered, with a slight smile on her face

"He's the worst , how can he-"

"Mama, it's okay, calm down" her husband patted her back again

"Oh kotoko-chan ! make sure you visit okay?" kotoko nodded her head

Noriko pulled away, still holding onto kotoko, she gave her a teary smile

"No matter what, you will always be my daughter, okay? Promise me you'll take care of yourself"

Kotoko reassured her with an even bigger smile,

"Yes"

The taxi left

And they waved goodbye

The irie's went back inside the house and noriko continued her crying there

Yuki locked himself in the room

Annoyed with his mother's exaggerated emotions

 _I'm gonna miss that baka_ he thought, as he looked at where his onii-chan's bed was, he remembered what happened in the hospital, the kiss he wasn't supposed to see

Yuki was worried for his onii-chan

He knew that now kotoko was gone, there was no turning back now

 **AN:**

 **I was about to sleep after typing the 2 chapters and uploading them**

 **I thought i was done but nope**

 **I do apologise for the length though**

 **I specifically wanted to keep it short**

 **Simple and sweet**

 **I know i said you'll get the feels for this chapter but i lied**

 **Maybe the next one? We'll see ;)**

 **FINALLY, the aihara's are on their way to osaka**

 **Kotoko's new adventure begins !**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful monday morning

At 5am in the morning, the sun wasn't up yet and the air was filled with the cold breeze

It was still a bit dark with a hint of light coming up from the sun making it's way up for the day

Irie naoki was lying on his bed wide awake

His eyes were nowhere close to sleeping

He didn't set an alarm for today, since his meeting was to start a bit later after lunch

He specifically adjusted his schedule and time to accommodate for what is about to happen

This is it. The day she leaves

He was up all night

Debating on what to do

He still had little hope and maybe just this once he can be selfish he thought

Irie naoki did not get any sleep last night

He was literally up all night thinking about everything , his eyes were tired

The bags under them were proof, he was a complete mess

For once in his life he was completely hopeless and desperate

He decided he's had enough, he needs to clear his head

Naoki gets up from his bed

Changes his clothes

And creeps out the room, trying not to wake his little brother

Knowing that kotoko and her father will be leaving a bit later

He figured a walk and some fresh air can give him a peace of mind

Hands in his pockets he continued to walk

The sky still dark but he could see a little bit of sunshine

It was beautiful, pink, orange purple

The sky looked like a dream

As he passed by a nearby park

He caught a glimpse of something familiar

It was her

She was sitting down on the swing

Her back facing him

 _Why is she up so early? And at a place like this?_ He thought

Following his instincts

He went closer until he was standing behind her

"Yo, Woke up too early? " he asked casually

She jumped as soon as she heard his voice "irie-kun! You scared me !"

No reaction

"Hehe , i wanted to take a walk along the area, i know i'll miss it for sure" she admitted shyly

"I see" joining her, he sat at the other swing seat beside her, keeping a safe distance

It was quiet

The sun was setting , it was getting brighter and birds started chirping

She looked at him, this time not hiding it

"What?" he asked

"I'll miss you irie-kun" she smiled at him

Naoki's fist were clenched but hidden inside his pockets

Then he finally exhaled

He hears that same voice again

 _You have to naoki, do it for her, at least one of you can be happy, as long as she's happy, everything will work out_

"I'll miss you too kotoko, make sure you find your happiness there" he gave her the most sincere smile. This was coming from his heart, those words weren't fake

They weren't some lame cover up

This time, he meant it

Keeping their eyes on each other

Kotoko's tears started to fall as she gave him a very sincere smile as well

She got up and right before he knew it

He was in her arms

Her grip was tight and he could feel the teardrops falling

Her scent , her soft hair , her touch , he craved for it

She started crying in his shoulder

He finally responded and hugged her back, he stopped fighting it

It was so painful for him, hearing her cry like that…

After a few moments, she finally let go,

Here, she handed him something , "do it properly this time, please."

What she was handing him, it was an envelope….

 _Her love letter from before_ he recognized it in a second

This was how it all began , with a confession

 _I can't believe she kept it… all this time_ he thought in amazement

"Okay, he agreed"

He stood up mentally preparing himself for the final result

she stood firm and proudly declared "Irie-naoki , I aihara kotoko have loved you ever since i can remember, i always have, and i always will"

"He looked her dead straight in the eye, knowing that one day he will regret what he's about to do and say

naoki took the letter in her hands and looked at it

He lowered his head , bowing for formality's sake and because he couldn't bear to see her smile painfully or cry anymore than that

"Thank you , but i'm sorry, i can't respond to your feelings"

Keeping his head down

She responded " thank you for being such a great friend, i wish you and sahoko-san happiness"

She wiped her tears and started chuckling to herself

"Kotoko i-"

"Haha, i must look pathetic…".she said in a nervous tone "well…. Now that that's done, i'll go walk around again okay?"

She looked like a wreck, clearly she was broken

"O-okay… I'll head home, i gotta get to work early today so i don't think till i'll be able to see you off, um… travel safe "

"Of course, i'll see you irie-kun" she didn't look at him

She just left

Not walking, she ran...trying to stop her tears

Naoki was just left standing there like an idiot

He stared at the ground , he could hear his breathing , but he felt as if he was suffocating

With a blank face , a tear finally rolled down from his cheek

 _Don't go kotoko_

 _Stay._

 _If you come back_

 _I promise i won't run anymore, i'll cut off the engagement, i won't let you go_

 _Don't give up on me please_

 _Come back_

Shutting his eyes, wishing on every star, praying to every God

Waiting for her to come back

But she never did.

She kept on running, further and further

 **AN:**

 **Time to say bye-bye to naoki-kun !**

 **You won't be seeing him for a while so get ready to miss him for a bit !**

 **So happy all the sadness is finally ending...for now at least ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a few days since the move

When the aihara finally arrived to osaka, they were stunned by how beautiful the city was

Despite tokyo being amazing as well, osaka had the same feel

Just a different setting

It was perfect, they settled in a small apartment that was clean and close to the shop that shigeo was going to work at, he made sure to find a nice place to rent that was a good price and walking distance to everything

Kotoko was still in the process of unpacking her things, although she didn't have a lot of belongings.. The past few days consisted of actually cleaning the living space and kitchen, also touring the city around with her father, finally a day where she can just relax and clean her own room, she had jpop music playing in the background

The room was empty, with only a bed and a desk with a chair as her only furniture

"This could work" she convinced herself

Trying to stay positive, she started cleaning, singing along to the songs on her playlist

When she was done cleaning the space, she started to organize the closet, folding her clothes

She stared at them, they were all pink

With cute patterns , she finally realized something

 _They look like clothes for an elementary child_

"Hmmmm….maybe since I'm here, i should start changing my wardrobe ! it would be fun to go shopping in a new town!" she was getting excited

She loved shopping , she wanted to go downtown and explore the city

Evening came and the aihara's were having dinner in their new place

It was quiet, just the two of them eating in a small table

Kotoko finally asked her dad if she could go around the city and explore a little since everything in the new place seemed taken care of.

Shigeo was glad that she seemed excited

"Okay, but in a few days you have to start looking for colleges to transfer to"

"Ha? Why?" she exclaimed

"Don't you want to finish your course ?" he raised a brow

"No, I haven't decided on what i want to do yet…" she lowered her head a bit ashamed

A lot of things have been changing, living without the irie's,getting her heart broken, living in a new house and a new room, leaving her friends… it was all too overwhelming she had absolutely no time to think about what she wanted to do as a career….

"Hmmm i see… well… you don't have to rush, and as for tomorrow I'm having lunch with that friend of mine , he's been wanting to meet you and asked me if i can bring you along… forget about enrolling for now, come with me tomorrow for lunch then you could go shopping after okay?

Shigeo was trying to avoid talking about anything too serious, he just wanted kotoko to take it slow and finally just enjoy herself without having to deal with any stress

Of course he wanted his daughter to have a bright and secure future, but what mattered most to him was her happiness,

"Okay!" she agreed,

They both continued to eat their food as kotoko wondered

 _I wonder what the irie's are having for dinner_

 _I miss them so much_

 _Especially-_

 _No no no!_

 _Stop thinking about him_

 _Remember you promised yourself you'll try your best to forget ?_

 _For his sake_

 _So he can finally be happy now_

Her face changed

She was no longer eating happily

A frown replaced her cheerful smile

And shigeo noticed this

"You miss them don't you? Especially him" shigeo pointed out bluntly

"Yeah, sorry" she replied

"You have nothing to be sorry about kotoko, just do me a favor and try your best to focus on yourself for now okay? Love will come when the time is right, the irie's are happy where they are and so will we"

Kotoko nodded trying to convince her dad that she believed the same

"Think of it this way, at least he can say 'she was a good woman afterall' right ?

Kotoko nodded again, trying hard not to cry

And for the first time in a good while, no tears came

Even though she was still hurting inside, no tears formed in her eyes

She tries to distract herself, and continued to eat

Changing the topic, kotoko started "so this friend of yours, where did you meet him? "

Shigeo laughed "he's a childhood friend, he was part of the group i always hung out with growing up, along with irie as well"

"Ohh i see... so he has his own company too ?" she asked

As she shoved another serving of fish in her mouth

"He's a businessman, he owns more than a company, he has multiple businesses and even companies around the world, he used to be a politician as well"

"Woahhhhhhhhh, then he's a very important person ! that's amazing"

"Yes , that's why he's always busy and since he's trying to open more restaurants, he wants to open one here in osaka because it is popular among tourists, he needs someone to help him run it , and that is where i come in" shigeo proudly grinned

"Papa you're so amazing, no wonder he trusts you so much, I'm so proud of you! But how about aihara? Are you planning to sell the restaurant?"

Kotoko didn't want to bring the restaurant up but she was too curious and needed an answer

"Of course not, your uncle is there right now taking care of things for us, also, kinnosuke is there as well so they are fine, that will always be ours kotoko, for now I'm just helping out a friend in need, and besides, if things end up working out for us here , we might even relocate, but as of now I'm taking my time to decide "

"Ahhh i see" kotoko gave her dad a nodd of agreement

After dinner she helped her dad clean up the table and she washed the dishes while her father went to get ready for bed

After washing the dishes she skipped happily to the kitchen

Excited for what's to come tomorrow

She picked out a beautiful dress and hung it on the door knob

 _What a cute dress! Lunch is going to be great_

And with that final thought she drifted off to sleep

The next day kotoko woke up alone in the apartment

Her dad had already informed her that he was going out and would be at the destination early

So she had to go there herself

Kotoko was nervous but excited at the same time

This was the first time she's ever going to explore the city without her dad guiding her

She felt like a grown up, she got dressed and popped a quick coat of mascara on , also gave her lips a little bit of lip gloss and she was good to go

Kotoko carefully locked the front door and headed off to meet her father and his friend

Walking by the streets of osaka

It reminded her so much of tokyo

 _The people…._

 _The buildings….._

 _The breeze…_

 _The lady being dragged away by two very strange guys… the-_

 _What, wait._

In the opposite side of the road in an alley, kotoko saw 2 tall guys grabbing a very beautiful girl by the wrist, they were going further and further away and nobody seemed to care or see what was going on

Being the idiot she was, kotoko quickly crossed the road and followed the 3

They were in a abandoned alley

The girl was beautiful , her skin looked fabulous

She was wearing a short pencil peach skirt

With a white blouse

Her hair was long and dark brown with a slight hint of cherry red

Her legs were long and she had a face of a modern doll

Her make-up was perfect, and her lashes were long and thick

She looked like a pop-star

It reminded her of sahoko

"I said let go of me ! " she yelled

"Come on baby, look at you wearing that skirt, you're basically begging me to take you" the weird tall guy said

The other guy started laughing uncontrollably

"Haha ! yeah! We'll have a fun time, you can have both of us"

Kotoko couldn't take this anymore,running from the other end of the alley, she yelled , "what do you guys think you're doing!? Mr. police man , they're right here ! i found them !

"Shit" one of the guys cursed

"I can't go back to jail man, let's go! Forget this bitch"

As kotoko reached where they were, the 2 sprinted away

Leaving kotoko with the confused girl

"No! Why did you call the police !? i can't have anyone see me here" the girl panicked

"Called the police? " kotoko was trying to catch her breath

The girl looked around

"Oh ! a bluff? How smart! " she smiled in delight

"Thank you! Um- " she reached her hand out for kotoko to shake

Kotoko shook it back "kotoko, aihara kotoko! And it's not a problem! I'm glad i could help"

" hisakawa hanako" the beautiful girl happily stated

"What a pretty name ! "

"Thank you! Seriously you just saved my life " she bowed "thank you so much" if there's anything i can do to repay you, here's my card ! call me anytime ! i'm running a bit late for something though so i'll be off ! thanks again!

And just like that, the beautiful girl left

Running in heels

She was truly a beauty

Maybe even prettier than sahoko

 _And i thought no one could top her off_

Kotoko continued back on her journey to find the restaurant her dad instructed for her to go

She was now running late

Not only that she was lost

It took her a couple of tries and some help from the strangers she approached to ask for directions

There it was

She finally found it !

The restaurant looked fancy

 _Wow ! dad works here!? It looks so fancy ! and everyone is dressed in business clothes! Amazinggg_

Kotoko had a huge grin on her face

She loved seeing people in office ware, it reminded her of…

 _No stop it_

 _Not right now kotoko_

 _This is not the time to be thinking about you-know-who_

 _Focus! Yosh! Let's go inside !_

 _Wait, this door is strange, why does it look like a ride ? if it's like that then how am i going to get in?it's like a merry-go round , wow this is fun , i never thought restaurants owned-_

"Excuse me ma'am can i help you? Are you lost? " a lady in all black asked her with a concerned look

"No , I'm okay, i'm actually meeting some people here, I'm shigeo aihara's daughter ? he works here and he-"

"Of course ! your party is on table 5 in the private patio, right this way ma'am" the hostess guided her professionally

 _Eh? Party? I didn't know there was a party_ kotoko thought with a confused look

The restaurant looked amazing, everything looked expensive

It had such classic aesthetic , there was formal music being played in the backyard and everyting looked as if it costs a lot of money, the customers, the furniture, even the walls

As they reached the patio

Kotoko spotted her dad

He raised his hand to wave as a signal

"Kotoko ! come sit! Where have you been? "

Taking a seat and only focusing on her father she replied "sorry dad i got lost"

"Kotoko?" she heard a familiar voice

"Eh?" kotoko turned

Across the table was the girl he met earlier

"hisakawa -san!?"

The man beside her spoke "you know each other?"

The man was wearing navy suit, his hair was stylishly slicked back , he looked like her dad's age

"Yes of course ! father she was the one i was telling you about! The girl that saved me from the creepy guys! " hanako playfully tugged the man's arm

"Umm… wait, i'm so confused" kotoko scratched her head

"Oh how rude of me! Let me introduce myself…"

The man held out his hand just like hanako's gesture from before, it was extremely similar

"I'm Hisakawa Akiyoshi, your father was my childhood friend, and this is my daughter hanako, pleased to meet you"

 **AN:**

 **Yes yes yes ! finally things are starting to move along**

 **Im guessing you guys already have ideas where this is going**

 **Hanako-chan is one of the new main characters in this fanfic and i hope you guys end up liking her as much as i enjoyed creating her ! you'll get to know her more and find out the important role she plays in kotoko's journey**

 **I'm terrible with pacing stories, i feel like this one was kind of rushed, but i'm too excited for the next chapters to come! Also , I will try to go back to every chapter (when i find the time) and make sure to edit out the errors LOL**

 **Again, i really appreciate the support from everyone!**

 **Hope you're having an amazing spring so far ! will update soon !**


	13. Chapter 13 'meet Hanako-chan'

A few minutes into the conversation hanako suggested to sit in a separate table with kotoko, she insisted on the "girl talk" she wanted to have with kotoko, she was so intrigued by how kotoko saved her and wanted to get to know her more, plus all the business talk her dad and shigeo made was boring her…

"So kotoko-chan, what's your favourite color?"

"Um… pink?"

"When was the last time you got a mani-pedi?"

"A what?"

"Manicure and pedicure?"

"Oh! Um…. last year?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Why not?"

The beautiful girl annoyingly sips her drink making a loud sound

*Slurp slurp sluuuuuuuuuurp*

"C-coz…"

"Oh i see… you're one of those huh? cute."

"Of what?"

"The shy ones"

"Um…"

"That's okay! It's adorable!"

"How about you Hisakawa-san ?"

"Stop it, it's hanako" she winked

"I love blue, like , every shade. I got a mani-pedi 10 days ago and I Am in desperate need of one ASAP, and no i don't have a boyfriend, too busy for that"

"Oh i see…"

"Yeah, plus ,all the gossip is such a pain, haha ! i was so worried you actually called a cop over there ! "

"Uhh why? Are you in trouble with the police or something?"

"What? Oh no no no dear ! your so out of the loop, it's cute !"

"Sorry, i'm kind of-"

"girl stop saying sorry !" she taps her lightly on the shoulder

"My job causes a lot of people to follow me, it's weird but i got used to it"

Kotoko still had a confused look on, but she didn't want to say "sorry again" she just stared at the beautiful girl in front of her , sitting with her right leg over the left, so feminine and mature but unlike sahoko, she didn't have that peaceful aura, hanako was relaxed and seemed easy-going, she laughed loudly as she pleased, and talked as she pleased but still looked beautifully doing it, for some reason, kotoko seemed extremely comfortable around this girl, but still.. She looked so familiar... _is she someone i met before?_ Kotoko couldn't quite figure it out

"Here" hanako pulled out a magazine from one of the tables nearby, she sat back down and threw the magazine in front of kotoko's lap and took another sip of her drink

"Wasn't i soooo cute there ? that was a few years ago! "

It was a magazine cover of 3 very beautiful girls, kotoko gasps

" y-you're THE hanako hisakawa ! i knew that name sounded familiar ! you're the prettiest one out of the group ! amazing! Kotoko exclaimed

"Thats me" hanako gave her another wink

"Can i ask...why did your group break up? I never found out why…but if it's top secret or you don't feel like talking about it, its okay then"

"Well i got pregnant so they didn't want me in the group anymore"

"whatttt? " she almost choked on her drink

"Yeah , it was a huge shock for everyone, especially since his father didn't want anything to do with us,but because i was busy trying to take care of the newborn baby, i couldn't keep up with their schedules, so they kicked me out, so i just started my modeling career, at least with photo shoots, they're flexible and understanding, and now ryuu-chan is finally in school, I get to go back to school myself!

"Wow! You're a young mom, a famous model and a student?"

"Majoring in fashion and design" she pointed out

Hanako then shoves a piece of chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth

"Oh my God,soooo goooood! That's an extra 100 crunches later then, damn… well kotoko-chan let me tell you this, it wasn't easy but i managed to pull through, with hard work… anything is possible ! right?"

"Yes ! of course ! your so amazing hisa- er...hanako-san! So you're going to be a designer one day? "

"Yep, that's my speciality, kotoko, i LOVE clothes !, wearing them, modeling them, and making them as well! " she then glances at her very expensive looking rose gold watch "hmmm…i still have a few hours until ryuu gets out... "

She flips out her phone and presses the call button

"Give me a second darling" she excuses herself while staying put in her seat

"Moshi moshi Ayano-san? Yes the photo-shoot ended early today so i went to lunch with papa and his friends, i thought i wouldn't make it! Haha!... Yes, ryuu has piano classes after school today right?... Okay….. no it's okay i'll pick him up after , you can go home now, okay love bye! …. Alright, bye! " she puts the phone away

"Kotoko-chan , what are your plans for the rest of the day? "

"Um, i was going to go explore the city and-"

"Awesome ! okay!" she stands up "Otou-saaaan! kotoko -chan and i will be off now, you and mr. aihara can continue your little business meeting without us , i'm going to show her around and pick up ryuu after, so we have to go now"

"I'm so glad you too get along already, okay sweetie i'll see you and your brother at the party this weekend okay? Don't miss it"

"Yeah yeah I'll be there, bye mr. aihara ! i'm borrowing your daughter for a while ! were going to go get tattoo's and a bunch of piercings and color our hair bright pink"

"Um-" shigeo panicked but was trying to hide it

"Shigeo she's joking, don't worry hahaha " akiyoshi gave shigeo a big manly patt on the back

"Oh! " he chuckles as well" of course! take care girls, i'll see you at home for dinner kotoko!" he replied as he continued to laugh along with akiyoshi

"Yes dad, it was nice meeting you mr. hisakawa! Hanako wai-" kotoko left trying to catch up to hanako

 _This girl walks so fast, in such high heels too, wow_ she thought in her head

When the two girls were finally out of sight the men continued to talk….

So, shigeo , I heard his eldest son is getting married to oizumi's granddaughter ? "

Shigeo nodded

"Yes, you know their family? "

"Our families got along so well….. sahoko's father and i,we met while i was getting my master's degree in america, we used to be very close with them until we moved"

"I see" shigeo took another sip of his coffee

"The kids were inseparable, since sahoko was their only daughter, although after quite some time, sahoko and hirosaki got closer since hanako went to france, when she came back she got busy with her boyfriend and at a young age, she got pregnant, so she no longer talked to any of her friends including sahoko, then she only focused on working and taking care of ryuu, her son

"Wait, she has a son?" shigeo was shocked

"Yes yes, she's 22 now , she got pregnant at 17 so ryuu is 4 now, he's so cute, that grand-son of mine is always a handful, he probably gets him from his mom" akiyoshi smiles

"And hanako-san is working fulltime ?" shigeo asks

"Yes , shes in school for fashion and design, while working as a model, the boy didn't want anything to do with them , but my hanako-chan is strong, she never asked me or her mother for any help, she's independent , strong willed and is a very good mother to ryuu, so don't worry, she won't get kotoko into any trouble"

"I highly doubt that akiyoshi-san, kotoko could use a big sister like her, and your son?"

"Ah, he's about kotoko's age actually. I don't know what's going on with him, it's a bit rough getting along with that one so far…i think he's just going through a phase you know? man stuff"

"Ohh.. i see.."

 **AN**

 **I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews so far!**

 **It makes me smile everytime i see one**

 **I'll keep the reviews going as fast as i can ! im glad , everyone's just so nice i won't stop giving you my very best with each and every chapter i write!**

 **Also, if anyone's curious**

 **Most of hanako's character (besides her being a model and jpop star) is based off a real person**

 **And this chapter was dedicated to her (i typed it out on mother's day)**

 **Also it's a little intro to the hisakawa family, i wouldn't say they are replica's to the irie's since they have very different characters, but the feel is s bit similar, just a pinch.**

 **You guys will meet her brother soon, i have a feeling you'll find him very interesting as well !**

 **Again, rate and review ! i really love reading them , your suggestions and reactions make my day, hope you liked it !**

 **Morlana** **\- im so happy your as hyped as Iam ! thanks so much for the great reviews !**

 **Nikfe2** **\- i literally just googled translated your comment lol, so i'm not sure who's look you meant, but i can tell you this, both characters will eventually change to become adults, so i'm hoping you enjoy the journey along with us as the story goes on! :) thanks for reading**

 **itazura na lover- im glad you don't mind it, some people who read romances find it very annoying but it's understandable, thanks alot !**

 **Guest- hahaha ! i hope missing naoki won't drive you crazy, nope , he didn't change his mind as you can see, but don't worry, you'll get to see what he's been up to eventually.**

 **Crazeblue27** **\- i know right? Even i was getting a little impatient with all the crying that happened the previous chapters, lol**

 **TabassumH** **\- i took your advice but altered it a bit (hope you didn't mind) but i did make hanako-san a former pop-star, and she used to be part of a group as well, the suggestion was helpful so thank you so much! I give you the credit for that !**

 **AroggantIgnorant045** **\- OMG thanks so much! That means alot since I'am a huge noob at writing , I'am so relieved and thankful that you like hanako, since i based her off someone in real life and you will be seeing her alot with kotoko. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh no guys, i just re-read that chapter and saw soooo many errors! Lol**

 **I'am so sorry you all had to read through that, i promise i will edit them, once i find the time, you know…..work life right? ;)**

 **I was half asleep typing the chapter out, how embarrassing.**

 **But I really appreciate everyone being patient with my sloppy writing, i will try my very best to improve ! i swear !**

"Kotoko-chaaaaaaaaaaan ! this will look SO cute on you!"

Hanako exclaimed loudly while holding out a peach blazer, it was a little longer and looser than the average business classic wear

"Oh, but it looks so mature, i don't know if it will suit me" kotoko had a worried look on her face

"Nonsense!... here !" she grabbed a plain white shirt and a light washed , distressed pair of jeans

Hanako shoved the outfit on kotoko's arms

"Go try it on now" she insisted

"o-okay, but i'm telling you it's not going to look nice." kotoko obediently nodded

Hanako ignored the comment , she immediately got distracted by the shelves of heels at the other end of the store, she walked towards the collection and selected a pair, a bright smile spread across her face, _perfect!_ She thought

Hanako placed the white pointy heels under kotoko's changing room

"Then put these on! Tell me when you're ready….

Kotoko was done , she was about to put the heels on when she realized how pretty they were, very basic but beautiful and mature, how could she possibly pull this look off ? she didn't want to disappoint hanako, but tried the shoes on anyways, crossing her fingers…."okay i'm ready"

Kotoko steps out of the changing room to find hanako closing her eyes with her hands like a child waiting for a birthday cake, she then opens them and blanky looks at kotoko….from head to toe

"Oh my freaking gosh, i'm such a genius ! this peach blazer looks amazing on you ! i love this outfit! " she exclaimed

Kotoko who was struggling to keep her balance slowly turned to the mirror to have a good look at what hanako was being excited about, it's only a blazer , how could it change someone's look….she gets a good view of herself and her mouth flew open

"See, what did i tell you? I know my way around these things so don't you dare ever question my fashion sense" she took out the hair tie that was holding kotoko's hair together, hanako brushed her hair softly.." i know it's a little mature for you and judging by your style, it's not something you would wear…. But clothes are the same as living your life in a way… you shouldn't be afraid to try new things, sometimes we get comfortable in our own style we don't end up going around to explore, then you miss out on the good stuff"

"I never knew clothes could change a person this much…." the girl realized,keeping her eyes on her reflection

"No dear, the clothes help, it's YOU that makes the whole outfit pop" hanako corrected

"Huh? how?" kotoko asks

"Well, the same outfit might not suit someone who has a completely different personality, or look, maybe even height or weight, everyone's different, but that's the fun part about fashion, it's kind of like a math problem!... umm… like trial and error , like for example. what works for me might not work for you!"

"Oh i get it !" kotoko finally smiled

"Yeah, i have no interest in all that academic stuff unlike my brother, he has an IQ of 200! He's super smart compared to me " she laughed

Kotoko lost her balance a little with the heels she was wearing and because of what hanako just said _wait, what? That's irie-kun, he's the only one that has an iq of 200_ she was caught off guard remembering him again

"Your brother has an iq of 200?"

The beautiful girl continued to search for more clothes, "mmmhmm… he's a little brat though, he's around your age ! hmm…. This one is cute too…. And this!" she holds out a nude off the shoulder top

"What do you mean by 'a little brat?' " kotoko chuckled at the thought of irie-kun having a twin

"Oh ! well, he's always causing mother and father so much trouble getting into random fights, it's so childish, especially since he's in his second year of business school and he's my dad's future successor, he goes around doing whatever he wants… ohhhhh! This one is cute too!...ugh! that little brother of mine… i'm not surprised he's never been serious with anyone, especially with what happened with sahoko-san, i mean, it's so obvious th-"

"Wait. sahoko-san? _impossible._

"yeah . our childhood friend. Sahoko oizumi, i heard she's engaged, although i doubt that's the reason he's acting up, you see… she was madly in love with my little brother when we were kids, but HA ! he never liked her back, it was so funny"

"You know sahaoko-san? You grew up with her?" kotoko was shocked, after all the efforts of trying to forget sahoko and the irie's , they still managed to follow her even by memory or through other people, what a small world

"Yes , wait, do you know her?" hanako stopped looking through the rack of clothes , she turned to kotoko with a questioning look

"Yeah, she's engaged to irie-kun...he's my first l-" she stopped herself "my friend" her cheeks blushing

"Oh. my. God. kotoko, sahoko's getting married to your ex !? thats crazzzzzyyyy" hanako's mouth was wide open, she started laughing loud again

"He's not my ex" her eyes fell to the ground "were just friends, nothing more i guess…"

Hanako stopped laughing, she examined kotoko's face

"Hmmm i see, he was your first love ! oh wow that's cruel"

"No it has nothing to do with me, nothing ever happened between us."

Hanako crossed her arms together "it's an arranged marriage though, don't worry , even though she was my childhood friend, she was closer to my brother than i was, were not really friends" she continued to scan through the clothes again, kotoko following her behind

"What do you mean you're not friends?"

"I don't hate her, but i don't like her either. Lets just say i forgive but i don't forget"

Kotoko was dying to know what she meant by that, but she didn't want to snoop on anyone's past, she figured hanako can tell her when she feels like it

Still though, what are the chances sahoko-san and hanaka-san knew each other

Was japan really that small?

Right on que, as if hanako could read her mind, she explained, "our families were close, and like i said, everybody but my brother knew that she was madly in love with him, it was so cute and annoying at the same time, however, i don't know what happened… why he rejected her, i still wonder why….they got along so well, but at least she and i didn't end up being sister-in laws" she chuckled

Kotoko was about to ask another question but was interrupted

"Okay! That should be enough, miss?" hanako calls out to the sales rep

"I'm getting all of these" she points at the huge pile of clothes kotoko was holding for her

"Also the outfit she's wearing, kindly take out the tags for her, and place her old clothes in a bag please" she ordered politely

"Right away ma'am" the sales rep quickly check the items out as kotoko changed back to her regular clothes and handed them the ones she tried on

"Your buying them? But you didn't even try it on" kotoko wondered

"Yes, but it's okay coz i already know your size! I hope you like them"

"What? No. i can't accept so much expensive clothes, you're so kind hanako-san but even if i wanted to pay for myself, i don't think i have enough money and i can't accept such luxurious clothing, i really appreciate you helping me but-"

"Too late i already paid for it" hanako interrupted again as she swiped her card

"Dont worry love, i model for this store so i get 80% discount ! it really isn't much to be honest"

Kotoko was still panicking " but i really can't, you're too kind, please return them" she bowed her head

"Absolutely not, i picked all these especially for you. How about this, in exchange for the clothes, come with me tomorrow , i need someone to help me with something work related, okay?"

"Um… sure, okay, if you insist…. But is it really fine to buy all this?"

"Hai haiiiiiii,. It's come, let's get mani's and pedi's while you tell me about this irie-kun" she started walking out of the shop carrying the bags leaving the slow kotoko who desperately tried to catch up to the beautiful girl in heels


	15. Chapter 15

The girls got a mani and pedi at a cute salon near by

They spent the next hour getting to know each other

Even though they were only a couple years apart, from a distance they looked like sisters, with the way they acted around each other it seems as if they were destined to meet in this life

Kotoko has never met anyone who is as energetic as she was, hanako talked as fast and as loud as she did, but she always did it looking fabulous, she was confident and beautiful at the same time, hanako on the other hand absolutely adored kotoko, she reminded her of her old younger self, only so much more innocent and pure than herself, she thought.

Kotoko finally told her all about the irie's, about the love letter and how irie-kun rejected her multiple times, hanako kept laughing as kotoko went on with her story

She found it hilarious how things turned out

Judging by the facts, she already had a theory that naoki was inlove with her but didn't have the courage to fight for it, she also figured out how depressed kotoko was , it reminded her a little bit of her old self, how her boyfriend demanded her to have an abortion, rejecting her after everything they went through.

 _Men are such cowards, how pitiful_ she thought to herself

During the conversation, as she listened to kotoko, she snuck in a text to her father, as soon as she got the reply, she interrupted her friend who was going on a rant…

"I mean, it's not sahoko's fault, i can't lie she's a perfect match for naoki, that's why i figured to leave it be and just-"

"Sorry to interrupt kotoko but my father just texted back, he said that he sent the university a recommendation letter for a full scholarship and acceptance, he donates alot to the university so it's no surprise that he got a you spot, isn't it exciting!? I get to see you in university as well!"

"HA!? A scholarship?! Impossible!" she started waving her hand as a 'no' gesture. " I wont be able to maintain it, please tell your dad that i really appreciate it but i don't know if i'll be able to meet his expectations"

"Well he says that your father already signed some of the papers for you, see?" she holds out her phone to kotoko's face

"You can select whatever field you want to study, besides, you have time to pick! Classes start in 2 weeks ! " she grinned happily without a care in the world.

 _This is all happening so fast_

 _Go to university? With a full scholarship? I must be dreaming…._

Kotoko was physically pinching herself

Convinced this was a dream

She found such a great friend, went shopping and got nice clothes, and now she just heard that she's about to attend a university, how lucky can she get?

Hanako giggled "what are you doing silly?

"Pinching myself, i must be dreaming" kotoko replied

"Your so funny! I love it ! haha! Anyways, back to what you were saying about sahoko-san? "

"Oh yeah, irie-kun's future wife… she seems nice, i think they suit each other"

"Hmph, of course she is" hanako rolled her eyes folding her arms again , this was a classic she always did

Kotoko was curious with hanako's reaction, something was off

"Do you guys…. Still talk?"

"Let me tell you a little background story about the two of us…." she flipped her hair back, getting ready to give kotoko her perspective on some things

 _*flashback*_

It was a dinner party consisting the hisakawa and oizumi family and some other families as well.

They were all seated formally in a very long beautiful dining table, the adults were drinking champagne and in front of the table was an elegant white piano, there sat a little beautiful girl

In a red dress, she had long hair and looked very doll-like. Her posture was perfection

And the notes she was playing was music to everyone's ears

Playing the piano ever so gracefully , after the song, she stood up and bowed to the crowd like a professional musician

"Amazing! How long has she been playing piano?" a younger akiyoshi asks, turning to sahoko's father

"Only since she was 3, it's been a few years, she can play 5 instruments"

Everybody looked impressed, clearly this child was perfection

"Amazing! " someone exclaimed

"Thank you so much" the little girl blushed

"Papa look! I can play the electric guitar!" another young beautiful girl came running over , she plugged the cable in and started playing loudly but despite the volume, it was actually the correct chords, it was music as well, only different from what they heard earlier

It was great but the complete opposite compared to the peaceful relaxing tune of the piano

"Thats my girl!" akiyoshi and his wife chuckled, they were used to little hanako being loud

The other parents however, did not looked as pleased

Only the pair seemed happy with the performance, not noticing the disturbed look the others had

"Let's go start a band sahoko! Let's go get hirosaki and force him to be our singer ! you can play your piano and i'll play this!" she held out her guitar and grinned, with some chocolate still in her teeth, sahoko nodded and followed hanako, as soon as she heard the name "hirosaki" she was always willing to follow, but she had something in her mind she wanted to say

As soon as the two reached the other room where hirosaki was reading a collection of encyclopedias, hanako was about to open her mouth when the young boy cut her off

"No i won't be your singer, go yap somewhere else, im busy"

"But hirosaki-kunnn, don't you want to play with sahoko and i?" she whinned

Sahoko stayed quiet

The little boy got up and brought the huge book along with him,

"No , sorry, i'm going to the bathroom… don't follow me "

"He's so rude ! all he does is make that stupid face" little hanako mimics an exaggerated expression and tries to imitate a funny voice "don't follow me" she sticks out her tongue in his direction "he's so annoying" and crosses her arms together like she always does

"Hanako" sahoko finally spoke up

"Sorry sahoko, i don't think we can form a band anymore, hirosaki is being an idiot"

"It's okay hanako-chan, instead , maybe i can teach you how to play the piano"

"I know how to play the piano" she corrected little sahoko

"I know , but i mean…... i can teach you how to play it nicely and properly, there's a better way to play music"

Hanako rolled her eyes "you mean YOUR way?"

Sahoko held her beautiful dress , she looked down,"no, I'm just saying, the adults like it better that way, didn't you see the faces they had when you played your guitar? You were hurting their ears, i'm only trying to help you"

Hanako raised her voice a little, clearly bothered with the comment

"Well i don't need your help! Your way isn't always the right way! There's different ways to play music !"

Sahoko started to sob unexpectedly, she got so scared with the sudden change of tone with hanako's voice

"I'm sorry, please don't yell at me, i'm only trying to help you"

One of the parent's just came from the hallway and happened to see what was going on

"Hanako-chan! Why are you making sahoko-chan cry? Oh my! " she picked up the sobbing child and as she exited the door she gave the little hanako a disgusted look "you should learn a thing or two from this angel , you need to learn how to be a better lady like her! " the woman finally left carrying the crying sahoko in her arms

Hanako was left alone in the room

Clenching her fists together

She had tears formed in her eyes but refused to let them fall

 _I wasn't trying to make her cry, i only wanted to play my music"_

She thought to herself

She could then hear the adults talking in the other room, discussing what happened,

 _*end of flashback*_

"And that was only one of the events, throughout my whole life, our families were all so close, but for some reason, sahoko and i were always being compared to each other, she's honestly a nice person and i know it's not her fault but it made me dislike being her friend, which is why she was closer to hirosaki as time went by, it got worse when i got pregnant, you can only imagine the shit i went through with all our families being close"

Kotoko was silent the whole time, she was shocked as she realized how rough hanako's childhood probably was, being compared to someone as perfect as sahoko, she knew exactly how that felt, she remembers how sahoko and her grandfather came to the irie's house that day

And how she prepared that delicious meal for the family

How impressed irie-kun must've been , she thought

Her face fell

"It was always 'hanako, you should be more like sahoko, she's so smart and lady-like ' and-" she stops to see kotoko's face

"And BLAH BLAH BLAH WHO CARES"

The lady doing her pedicure (who was eavesdropping the whole time) giggled to herself

"Yeah okay! she may be more graceful than i am , she may be more smarter, and her boobs may be bigger. And yes maybe she does play the piano better, BUT SO WHAT, I'm definitely more interesting! I have a better sense of humor ! and i have my own mind, i follow MY own dreams, lead MY own life, make MY own decisions ! unlike her" she then took a bite of a granola bar that she had kept on her purse this whole time

Kotoko was amazed with how much positivity hanako has, if only she could be that way all the time, she smiled , the sight of hanako eating happily, it was contagious

Her aura was positive no matter what they talked about

Indeed her friend was right

She was far more better, sahoko is a great person but she can't help but be biased

The girl beside her was like an angel sent from heaven

Someone that will help her forget and just laugh to have a good time

Maybe this move to osaka was a great idea she thought

In her heart, she prayed _thank you otou-san._

 **AN:**

 **This chapter was cut out from chapter 14, i was going to cut it out but decided that it can be a fun little chapter on it's own I hope everyone's enjoying the new plot and characters as much as i enjoyed coming up with them, i love reading all your reactions and guesses, it's giving me so much inspiration and confidence ! you guys are the real MVP!**

 **Also, just a disclaimer, that I'm not a fulltime writer or i just stay at home with my computer , LOL**

 **I'm quite busy with work and real life but because i have read almost all the fanfics for itakiss out there, and i've had this story in my mind for almost a year, writing the chapters out has never been easier, which is why i update fast , if only i can type faster , oh well, i don't think that information was relevant but i just wanted to put it out there! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 'the accident'

The next day came by and hanako sent her driver to pick up kotoko to where she was working that day , it was a huge studio, everyone was running around like they were trying to catch the last train, no wonder _hanako-chan ran walked so fast, everyone she worked with did_ kotoko told herself in realization

She was just standing in the corner like a lost puppy

When she finally finds her new friend

She's not hard to spot

Hanako always stood out from everyone, she was tall and had long hair, her outfit today was stylish as always, she was wearing a backless pink cocktail dress, after all, this was a photoshoot.

Kotoko was wearing one of the dresses hanako picked out for her the other day

It was a long white shirt dress that was layered with a pink sweater, her hair was in a side low ponytail with a pretty white ribbon tied unto it neatly, she wore her favorite white flats to pair with the outfit. Hanako scanned her , from head to toe

"Not bad… better than yesterday"

Kotoko placed her hands together in glee after hearing the small praise

"Thank you for having me here hanako! You look amazing!"

"Of course ! this magazine is giving me a cover spread ! i hope they let me keep this one"

Hanako twirls around for her friend

Kotoko was so excited she couldn't contain it

"So…. what job will i be doing for you today? I'm good at cleaning, oh! I can also make coffee, and-"

Hanako giggled , even her laugh was cute

"Oh my goodness kotoko, you're so precious. I already have people for that"

Kotoko blushed "oh, i see"

"Let me introduce you to my most important person, ryuu! Come here for a second"

In a far distance, a small figure appears

He was a complete replica of hanako, he had her eyes . his aura was the same but more relaxed, in his hand he held a optimus prime robot figure, it looked complicated to play with

The little boy had a very cool faded haircut, very different from the traditional bowl cut most of the asian kids had, it made him stand out.

He was wearing a oversized shirt that had star designs on it, and grey ripped jeans

 _What a cool kid_ kotoko thought

"Ryuu-chan, this is kotoko-chan, she's going to watch you for today while mama works okay?"

The small boy obediently nodds , he looks at kotoko, locking eyes with her….

"Hi ! i'm ryuu! I'm 4 years old !" he holds out a peace sign and grins , showing most of his beautiful front teeth

"SO CUTE!" kotoko exclaimed

"Usually i get ayano-san , my assistant , to watch him while i work whenever this happens…. Because Photoshoots are usually done late at night when he sleeps, or in the morning when he's in preschool, so it's just for today okay?" hanako winks at her

"No problem at all! I love kids ! say ryuu-chan, can you teach me how to transform that optimus prime of yours ? i only know how to do the one-step changers !

"Ha? Kotoko-chan , you also like transformers, robots in disguise !?"

"Yeah ! i lived him a boy a little bit older than you who had a collection of all the robots! How many do you have ?" kotoko was seriously curious, she remembered yuki's collection, although he never played with it, yuki kept them safe in boxes in his room, she remembered that he said something about selling them for a better price one day, she thanked yuki in her head

"Come kotoko! Let's go to the waiting room, i always go there with ayano-san when we wait for mama , i have a lot of my action figures there if you wanna see !" the small child had so much joy in his face it was contagious

The two ran to the room as hanako waved them goodbye

' _How sweet'_ she stated inside as she smiled heading back to work.

The photo-shoot took most of the afternoon , they started at 4pm and ended at 9pm

Kotoko and ryuu were having a blast. They played with toys and watched alot of television…

They had dinner at the buffet that was set up for the staff in the next room, and indulged themselves with so much sweets in the dessert bar, hanako watched as kotoko and ryuu made their own 'dessert bowls' , every now and then she would sneak a peek at how the two were getting along, just like she predicted… kotoko was amazing with ryuu. Afterall, ryuu was the type of kid that liked to be treated like an adult, he was smart for his age… and kotoko being very childlike, talked to him in her casual manner, they got along too much that when the shoot was over, ryuu refused to let kotoko go home

He then fell asleep while waiting for his mom to greet her colleagues goodbye.

The driver finally arrived and hanako carefully placed her sleeping toddler inside the car

The driver was loading their things as the two talked

"Really kotoko, i can call another driver, or a cab" hanako insisted

"I'll be okay hanako, my house is really close, it's just in the opposite direction as you! And i prefer to walk there since you need to get home , i know you're tired" kotoko explained, politely rejecting her offer

"Okay fine, but only because i'm too exhausted to argue with you! Text me when you get home okay?" she yawned, getting in the car

"Haiiiiii, good work today hanako-chan! "

"You too kotoko, thank you so much ! "

Kotoko watched as the car left, she waved goodbye with a huge smile on her face,

She wasn't even that tired, she wanted to take a walk home since the weather was so nice.

Also because she did not want to depend on hanako too much, she's already gave her more than enough.

Kotoko was walking along the busy streets of downtown osaka

Smiling to herself, she hasn't been this happy in awhile

Ryuu-chan was so fun to play with

And she was so thankful she met hanako-chan, and that they both got along so well

But wait, _i wonder what irie-kun is doing right now?_

She looks at the sky _woah. It's beautiful_

Kotoko was spacing out

She remembered that date she had with naoki, the wonderful view they shared

Her heart felt like it was stabbed with a huge knife

 _I wonder if sahoko already moved in..._ she bit her lip

Trying to shake the feeling away

a screeching noise was out in the distance, then *BAM! CRASH!*

"Oh my god! A biker just got hit!" a random lady yelled

Multiple people came running towards the scene

Kotoko froze, she's never seen anything like this before, it was if she was watching a movie.

Her feet were planted on the ground until she heard it,

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! THIS MAN IS HURT! "

A call for help.

Then… as if a switch flipped on

Kotoko found herself sprinting to the scene

The man's bike was across the street, it was a wreck.

 _Please tell me he had a helmet on_ she prayed, as she shoved the other people aside

She caught a glimpse of his face, the helmet was covering most of it

There was alot of blood everywhere

Kotoko didn't know what to do, her mind was blank

Her heart was beating so fast

Her mouth was dry and her eyes were scanning the scene searching for something

The crowd was only looking, some were even holding out their phones

Nobody was helping

 _*flashback*_

"Irie-kuuuuuun! Dinner is ready! Oh? What are you watching?"

Irie-kun was sitting on his bed , a book in his lap, his other hand held a tablet

"It's a video , nothing you would understand"

"huh? " kotoko read the title on the top of the screen "h-ooow , toooo "

She got closer, causing naoki to hold his breath, he could smell her scent again, she was so close, he was so tempted to grab her into his arms and pull him down on the bed

But he didn't , instead he pretended to be annoyed again, and read the title for her, shoving her face with his hand "it's 'how to save a life', basically performing CPR "

Kotoko scratched her head "C..P..R? That doesn't make sense"

"It stands for cardiopulmonary resuscitation "

Her lips formed into an 'o' shape, "ohhhhh interesting"

Naoki rolled his eyes, clearly she had no idea what he was talking about

"It's the basics, if you see someone who isn't breathing , you have to perform CPR, if you mess up, it can cause them their life, but if you do it correctly, you might be able to save someone from dying."

Kotoko's expression changed into a grin "amazingggggg" indeed she actually found this information very interesting

Naoki smiled at her curiousity , "here see. This is the scenario"

Naoki continues to explain to her as the video went on, he was a very good teacher, he explained, narrating the whole video, as they both watched happily together.

 _*end of flashback*_

And just like that, her adrenaline kicked in

She shoved the people aside, making her way to the injured man , she was now kneeling beside him. He laid flat on the ground. There was blood on his helmet , his head hit something, causing the bleeding

In a clear and strong voice, she asked out loud "has someone called an ambulance?"

"Yes! I called them, they said they're on their way! There is also an accident on the main road, blocking them, but they said they will be here as soon as they can!" a man from the crowd answered.

It was if she could hear naoki's voice clearly instructing her

"Take off the helmet, now ask if he's okay"

She carefully freed the man from the protective gear, indeed his head did hit something, she could see all the blood , her heart was beating faster

"Hey! Mister! Are you okay?" she asked in a nervous tone

No response

As kotoko heard naoki's voice in her head, she was following it carefully step by step

"Now,if there is no response, check for a pulse...place your two fingers on the center of the victim's neck, slide your fingers down the side of the neck, into the notch, between the muscles.. You should feel a strong pulse there"

Kotoko could feel it _he's still alive_

"If the victim has a pulse , but is not breathing , give one rescue breath, every 5 seconds, rechecking the victim's pulse , every 2 minutes"

She mentally prepared herself

"To perform a rescue breath , you gently tilt the victim's forehead back with one hand, and with your other hand, lift the victim's chin"

Kotoko's hands were shaking, carefully following the familiar voice.

She takes a good look at the man and realizes how beautiful he was

 _Wait no! Focus kotoko, focus !_

"This position opens the airway, pinch the nose closed , and cover the victim's mouth with your mouth, breathing life-giving air into the victim"

She did exactly that, giving her life breathing air into the handsome man's airways.

After 2 breaths

she places her palms in the center of his chest, her other hand on top of the breast bone and her other hand over the first, interlacing her own fingers for support, just like how the woman in the video did.

Her arm straight she pushed down on his chest

Naoki's voice still instructing her inside her head

"The compression depth on an adult , should be at least 2 inches or 5 centimeters"

1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 - she keeps going till 30. Checking her watch every now and then.

She positions him back again and gives him 2 more breaths

28, 29, 30 !

As kotoko positions the victim again for the 3rd cycle , the man starts coughing

He takes a good look at her, _what the fuck just happened_ he thought

 _It worked, he's alive. HE'S ALIVE!_ She was speechless

They were interrupted by the paramedics, who were watching her for about a minute now, they saw that she was doing it right and assumed she was a nurse

Which is why they did not stop her

"Miss, we can take it from here" the first paramedic said

It all happened so quickly, they took the guy hurriedly inside the ambulance and kotoko was left with the crowd, she had blood stains all over her beautiful sweater dress and legs , her arms as well.

The man who called an ambulance yelled out

"He was lucky you were there! Good job! "

"Yeah good job miss nurse ! "

She gave them a bow and blushed with a smile " i hate to disappoint you guys but i'm not a nurse"

"You still saved his life" the crowd gave her a round of applause

What a crazy night this was, she looked like a mess and these people thought that she was a nurse that whole time

"A nurse huh…" she smiled to herself, brushing the idea aside she thought of what just happened, reassessing the procedure she just did, that whole time

She imagined naoki's voice instructing her carefully in her head

She remembered every single word he told her, her subconscious mind being of use to her once the adrenaline kicked in, how amazing… even till this day, naoki never fails to help her in these kind of situations she thought

 _I really do love him huh._

 **AN:**

 **No more hints, im guessing you guys already know where I'm going with this ? thanks for all the wonderful reviews again! I'm not knowledgeable when it comes to medical information specifically speaking about the CPR scene, i hope it was bearable. But you get the idea right ? :)**

 **I was going to wait to post this chapter but i know that feeling of just sitting there and waiting, im looking forward to all your guesses and theories, it's so much fun reading them!**

 **Aki no Ryu** **\- OMG , can i just say, i love all your itakiss fanfics ! im so happy you seem to be interested, let alone be reading such a new fanfic like mine 3 thank you so much!**

 **AroggantIgnorant045** **\- your going to have to keep on reading ;) im glad you're curious about that LOL but you'll find out soon i promise !**

 **Annjudith** **\- thank you for seeing surpass my stupidity haha! Im glad you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17

A few days have passed , kotoko decided to check up on the man that was in an accident, she didn't know why but she kept waking up to the same dream over and over again.

The dream was the same scene , and oddly enough, she would wake up roughly the same time every night. She took it as a sign that maybe the man passed away, she then decided to contact the hospital that he was staying at and made preparations for the visit.

 _I hope he's still alive and well_ she thought.

Hanako has been busy for the past few days, leaving kotoko bored until classes started, so she figured, why not visit the poor biker? She passed by the convenience store to buy some fruit as a 'get-well' present for him, she remembered when yuki was in the hospital and how he craved something fresh, she smiled at the thought, wondering if he had gotten taller.

The sky was bright

The birds were chirping

It was a wonderful day in the city of osaka

Kotoko was walking cheerfully, hoping for the best.

She reached the hospital room

Taking a big inhale and a very long exhale right after, she knocked on the door

A gentle and soothing voice replied, it was low and husky, he sounded like someone who would be an amazing singer.

"Yes, come in"

Kotoko finally turned the knob and opened the barrier separating between them

There she stood

And there he was. The handsome young gentleman, he was sitting in his hospital bed

A bandage wrapped around his head, his long thick hair covering half of the space of where the wound would be. He looked like a very handsome guy, only , his eyes weren't the same as everyone else's, kotoko noticed this right away because of the ray of sunlight that crossed over the window beside his hospital bed

This is the first time ever, that she saw someone with green eyes.

Was he wearing contacts? She asked herself.

His skin was pale, but his cheeks were a bit rosy

The man reminded her of someone… she just can't figure out who.

Finally, after a good few seconds of what felt like forever, he ended the staring contest

"Ah, you're the girl that kissed me"

He had a cocky smirk on his face

The same one irie-kun would make whenever he would make fun of her

Kotoko didn't notice her heartbeat racing.

Was he joking? Is he being serious? Is he trying to start a fight?

Kotoko was shocked, amazed and confused all at once

"Wasn't it great? I know i'm a great kisser but sorry, you're not my type"

He gave her a wink, the same way hanako would wink at her whenever she would try to act all cool or cute

 _People in osaka love to wink huh_ the dummy noted to herself

"Kiss? I'm the one who saved your life!" she raised her tone

Pointing a finger towards her chest, her words stuttered a bit, clearly intimidated by his confidence and looks.

"So ? what do you want? A cookie? A ' arigatou gozaimasu" (he said as he bowed his head )

He looked at her again… "or do you want to be my girlfriend? What? You want Money? Okay how much?"

Kotoko was offended. _This jerk! How dare he.! I can't believe this! I shouldn't have gotten involved with this crazy guy!_

But before she could say anything she was interrupted by the door being swung open

As if a tornado came barging in.

"Hirosaki-kuuuuuun! What did you do now? How many times did i tell you to get a car instead?! Riding that motorcycle of yours is-"

"Hanako!?" kotoko pointed her finger towards her direction, her mouth hung open

"EH!? KOTOKO?!" hanako screamed louder

"What the fuck is going on, you guys know each other?

"Kotoko, i didn't know you already met my stupid brother, why didn't you tell me you were visiting him? I could've picked you up! Why didn't father tell me he already introduced you guys!" she flung her bag hitting the confused girl lightly on her side

Kotoko started making funny hand gestures, trying to make gibberish words out of her mouth

"Eh? But-,coz, brother!?"

Hirosaki couldn't bear the conversation anymore , his head was hurting with all the shouting.. He placed his palm on his face, then tries to rub his forehead to ease the headache

"She's the one who kissed me" he pointed at kotoko

He then turned his finger to hanako "she's my onee-san "

"Now please, both of you ugly girls leave , my head hurts with all your screams"

hanako 's expression changes, "who you calling ugly you idiot!? If were ugly then you're stupid! Getting in an accident like that!" she then pinches his ear , like a mother would if her child disobeys.

"OW! Stop that!"

"Wait, how did you meet kotoko then?"

"She kissed me"

"EHHHHHH!? I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WERE THAT BOLD KOTOKO-CHAN!"

"What!? No! It's called CPR! I gave him cpr! " kotoko explained as her whole face turned bright red

"Which stands for?" hirosaki asks

Kotoko was speechless, she couldn't remember at all.

"Exactly" he smirked

The two started to argue even more

 _Hmmmmm kotoko and my little brother huh…_ hanako thought silently, an evil smile spread along her beautiful face


	18. Chapter 18

"So , kotoko-chan, i really really need you to do me this favor okay? I know he's a handful, but I will be very busy this week, i can't watch over hirosaki-kun and ryuu while im working and studying! Please help me just this once!" she pleaded, with both hands together and her head bowed down really low.

"Hanako-chan, i'd love to help you out but he hates me " kotoko reasoned. It was the truth though, the guy didn't want anything to do with her, the past few days she spent visiting him (because of hanako's request) he has done nothing but be cold towards her, showing no gratitude whatsoever, he barely said a word to her and acted as if she didn't exist.

Hanako sulked

She was trying to figure out how to make things work

Truly she was going to be way too busy to take care of her brother

And her father did instructed her to find someone to watch him.

But she needed ayano-chan to watch ryuu

And he had too many meet-ups and shoots to go look for someone else.

On top of that , her father was furious when he found out what happened

And even he doesn't know what to do with his own son.

"Please kotoko, he's my little brother, i can't just leave him alone! He was always there for me when i needed help with ryuu, but right now… maybe you can be there as a substitute for me!"

"He won't even look at me" kotoko refused.

Then, without warning, her brain processed a piece of information

 _Hanako-chan was so nice to take me out and buy me clothes, her father also helped me get a full scholarship...maybe this way i can repay the debt, unlike with the irie's… we were always depending on them.. This time around should be different._

Kotoko then started feeling guilty, indeed hanako and her father has helped them alot so far…. This is her chance to give back, it won't be so bad after all… he's only there for a few weeks, then he should be completely healed and ready to go home right?

She sighed

"Okay. what do i have to do?" she finally gave in

"Really? You're going to do it?" hanako stopped herself from grabbing the eye drops from her purse that she was planning on using

"Yes, i figured, i'd do it for you and your dad" she gave hanako a considerate smile

"Oh my goodness kotoko you are such a sweetheart! Thank you thank you soooooo much! Even after you saved his life, it's already too much to ask that you watch over him, but really… i don't have a choice.." she started to fake sobbing

"I understand, it's just that…. He doesn't like me " kotoko frowned

"It's okay! He'l learn to like you, he doesn't have a choice, dont worry! I'll tell him to be nice to you okay? Besides… he's more simple, he'll eat anything, he loves to read and draw so you don't have to bring him around or whatever"

Hanako started writing down a checklist

She wrote a bunch of random facts about her little brother that might help kotoko

She knew this plan was perfect

It was true, she did need someone to take care of her brother

But instead of hiring a private nurse, she thought that kotoko would be perfect for the job!

Hanako had a very strong feeling inside of her that kotoko was different,

Besides from being biased

She also figured out, if feelings were to grow… kotoko and her can be sisters!

 _How fun_ hanako smiled to herself.

Writing down things such as his likes, dislikes, his regular routine and his hobbies

"Yosh! Here ! it can be your new part-time job, make sure you give ayano-chan your bank info so we can pay you! My dad told me to go hire a private caregiver for him but i figured you could use the job right?"

"Hanako-chan you don't have to pay me, you and your family have done so much"

"How stupid, of course we need to pay you! Taking care of my brother is no joke! But don't worry, i know you're perfect for the job, and i have decided that, therefore you can just smile and accept it, okay?"

A few days had passed by and the new academic semester has finally begun.

Kotoko notified hanako's dad that she was still unsure of what her plans are for the they had arranged an agreement for her to start at the next term instead.

She convinced him that she did not want to waste such a great scholarship, and would rather have someone who is already decided to accept it instead.

He of course agreed with her

But insisted that she will still have that scholarship once she starts

Afterall, he was a very powerful man

It does not take a lot for mr. akiyoshi to pull some strings , especially since he was so fond of kotoko and her father.

Hanako and kotoko met often

Usually it was during her visits to the hospital that they spent most of their time

Since hanako has been extra busy. That was the only free time she had.

Kotoko then finally got to know hirosaki.

He reminded her so much of irie-kun

Besides being a genius , he also has such a cold personality

However, based on kotoko's observations and hanako's stories. he was a little bit more daring that irie

She later found out that he loved racing with his bike on the streets, she also learned that hirosaki was extremely talented in the arts, he has had a couple of art shows in tokyo

And that he also helps hanako put makeup on… he even cuts and colors her hair! besides his creative hobbies he also enjoys music, he loves the sound of the piano, and can play almost all of the musical instruments, hanako would not stop going on and on about her brother

Kotoko also figured out that even though the two held opposite personalities,

They were very close to one another,

Hirosaki was always ever so loyal to his sister, growing up.. It was always the two of them as a team. In such a short span of time, she begun to get used to his jokes and insults

Maybe because she had been with the irie's before.

One day, they were both watching a documentary at the hospital room when they both fell asleep.

When he woke up. He was surprised to find kotoko, arms rested on the edge of his hospital bed , knocked out.

Hirosaki then finally gave in, he let the girl in the pink strawberry printed dress sleep soundly

He couldn't remember how she got there

Despite his photographic memory, this girl was different.

She refused to leave him be

No matter how rude his comments

She pushed his buttons

And since both his legs were weak

It was impossible to walk away from her

He looks still at sleeping girl

She was obviously plain and boring , _appearance wise_ he thought

Definitely not his type.

She was annoying as his sister

And her energy was just too much

For a girl her age.

For some unknown reason, nothing worked on her.

So he has decided to give up and just let her be. _How stupid_ he thought...

kotoko woke up and found hirosaki staring at the window

He looked intrigued by the view.

Truly the sight was a beautiful one

He was definitely someone out of her league. He reminded her of someone oh so familiar and dear to her, but this time... this guy was so much meaner, making her do stupid errands such as fetch him a drink at the vending machine, or clean the hospital room, even rub his feet... he was bossing her around

And for some strange reason , she let him. Maybe because she missed irie-kun, and this stranger was the closest thing she had to hold unto. She didn't realize that she actually missed being pushed around, she was so used to it , she craved it... no matter how cruel he can be... a part of her is convinced that he can be a substitute, and ever since she agreed to take care of him... she was happier, it suited her though.

As much as hirosaki denied it... kotoko was actually doing a good job, she knew how to properly help him transfer to a wheelchair, what drinks and snacks he wanted, she even learned how to properly clean and replace his bandage.

 _'She would make a great nurse_ ' he thought in his head.

But he would rather die than then tell her that.

"Sorry i fell asleep"

"Not that i care though" he clarified

"Wanna go take a walk outside?"

No response

"Oh but the weather looks great" kotoko pleaded

"you can sketch the scenery?... okay? I'll go grab your sketching stuff"

She hurriedly grabbed his sketchbook and pencil case, also his cardigan... she helped him put the cardigan on and then assisted him on the wheel chair...

The finally reached the park downstairs

Kotoko was pushing his wheelchair with a big grin on her face

Oh how the beautiful weather affected her mood, she felt so happy all of a sudden... ' _how simple minded_ ' hirosaki kept the comment inside his head

"So how's sahoko-san? I heard she's marrying your first love" He mentioned casually

Kotoko's feet stopped moving

" who told you that" her cheeks blushing

"You know how my sister is"

"Oh...she's doing great, she's as beautiful as ever i guess... i'm happy for them"

He smirked "hmmm… you're definitely jealous" he can't help but tease

"N-no! Im over it"

"Yeah sure"

Kotoko kept walking, her forehead wrinkled forming a bothered look

"Ha. You can't win against her, seriously... someone like irie is out of your league" he chuckled

"Shut up, i already know that... i'm trying to move on already"

"Oh yeah? And how's that going along so far? They finally reached a very private part of the park, kotoko sat on the bench beside hirosaki's wheelchair

"Its none of your business" she replied as she sat down

Hirosaki finally took out his sketchbook and began sketching the beautIful view they were facing,

They were in a somewhat hill beside the building, and from there you could see the patients just hanging out by the patio

"Wow, someone's a little too sensitive today"

Kotoko then stares at the page as hirosaki begins sketching, she loved watching him draw. He was incredibly talented, he illustrated things precisely with every detail, this is the part where she usually stops talking... she just watches him sketch, admiring his skill and talent...

after a few moments of silent

Hirosaki felt like asking something

"So.. what are you planning to major in?"

 _How random_

He asks the girl

Trying to change she subject since the last one looked like it bothered her and sucked out all the good vibes from her soul.

"I don't know yet, maybe i should just continue with literature, that's what i was majoring back in tokyo"

"I see..." he continues to sketch "do you love it?"

"Love what?"

"Literature"

"No, i just... i didn't properly focus on myself these past few years... so i'm still kind of lost on what i want to do in life" she answered shyly

"Have you ever tried majoring in nursing by any chance?"

"Huh? Me ? A nursing student? No no , impossible"

"Why not? You performed cpr quite well, and you're not awful being my little servant these past few days.."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, i mean... you're not the best, and nobody would probably want to be taken care of you, but humans are capable to learn and evolve, even animals " he winks.

"Thats true..., thanks ! That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me" she smiled away so brightly, clearly missing the tiny insult in his praise.

Hirosaki doesn't acknowledge her words but just stares at kotoko's smiling face... for a moment there she actually looked cute, feeling hopeful and thankful at the same time.

A small curve unsuspectedly appears as he goes back to sketching

As he sketches, he thinks about their previous topic

Sahoko.

 _I wonder how she's been doing_

 _What kind of person her fiance is._

 **AN :**

 **Again, i feel like this was rushed, but i didn't want to put a bunch of scenes/ moments that aren't relatable to the story so i hope this chapter didn't turn anyone off. LOL**

 **Also, just a small disclaimer, i don't know how the academic system works in japan**

 **So i'm just going with what i know and how we do things here, so just do me a solid and ignore that minor detail**

 **I will for sure update soon, especially the long awaited chapter of naoki's POV**

 **I know someone out there must be wondering what the hell the genius is up to so far.**

AroggantIgnorant045 \- ahaha ! i see you got what i did there with the cpr/kiss part ;) thanks so much! Although quick updates come with a price and that price is not having the time to edit anything, so i hope it doesn't bother readers as much, but thank you!

Morlana\- yes ! i figured, since originally her character is so focused on naoki , that he would be able to make her remember a lot of things, subconsciously of course!

Aki no Ryu- LOL i just realized that when i read your comment, i actually tried watching the episode in the drama when she actually saves a life and was planning on basing it off that, so i wrote that part about the purse, but when i saw that there was no part showing how kotoko saved that person, i ended up just looking it up and forgot to erase it, anyways thanks for the small correction :) and thanks so much! I put a lot of thought into that chapter !


	19. Chapter 19 'let me show you my scars'

"I'm really sorry for asking you this super last minute kotoko-chan, but ayano's really sick and i don't want to overwork her" hanako frowned

"Don't worry about me, besides, it's a party with a bunch of your dad's co-workers right? If i came, even with my dad and you guys there, i wouldn't be able to enjoy anyways, babysitting ryuu will be more fun in my case"

"Hmph, not like anyone would care if you were there or not" hirosaki bluntly stated as he fixes his tie in the mirror. Hanako slaps his arm

"What? It's true"

"No it's not! If you keep insulting her, I'll kick you out of my apartment and your gonna have to go live with mom and dad, do you want that?"

Hirosaki kisses his teeth, "your so annoying old lady, let's go"

Hanako gives a worried look towards kotoko

"Don't worry about me and go have a good time at the party, i'll take good care of ryuu until you get home" she assured her friend

"I can't believe our first sleepover will be you babysitting my ryuu while i go attend some lame party, why can't you switch places with that arrogant monkey?" she pouted

"Because he needs to socialize with your dad's friends since he's going to be the successor of your dad's company, don't worry about me and hurry" she tries to shove hanako to the door

"Hurry up old ladyyyyyyyyyy" hirosaki calls out

"I'm coming!" She turns at kotoko again and gives her a hug "thank you so much ! i owe you one!"

Hanako then runs to catch the elevator, hirosaki refused to hold the door for her so she makes a run for it in her 6 inch heels, she makes it inside , so kotoko finally shuts the front door open and begins to play with ryuu

A few hours had already passed, and kotoko had finally put ryuu-chan to sleep

She played with him a bit, and they ordered some pizza for dinner , just as hanako instructed.

She followed his night time routine list that consisted of :

Giving him dinner

Let him watch tv or play for a bit.

Then brush his teeth and change into pajamas

Read him a bedtime story

Then kiss him goodnight

Kotoko managed to do everything smoothly, but most of the reason why was because of the most kind and respectful child she was watching over. Ryuu was an angel, he was so smart and well behaved. Kotoko had so much fun taking care of him.

She then wakes up

Finding herself beside the child

She must've fallen asleep when she kissed him goodnight

She looks at the child and brushes his hair, _what a great kid, hanako, you did such a good job_

Smiling at the beautiful sleeping boy

Kotoko finally tiptoed out the bedroom

And closed it shut

She looked at the marble white clock hanako had up the kitchen

11;50 PM

 _I was asleep for almost 2 hours huh_

Suddenly the front door clicks open

Hanako and hirosaki had finally arrived

They both looked like they had a boring night

"Why didn't you guys stay longer? I would've been okay with ryuu…. How was it?"

"Meh, boring as always"

Hanako replied as she heads to the kitchen for some water

Hirosaki lands on the sofa and begins to strip his tie off. He loosens up the first 2 buttons of his shirt and takes off his tux "ugh, that was too much talking, i didn't even get to drink"

He complained

"You know how dad is with these things" hanako gulped down the cold water she just poured on her cup "yoshhhhh, i'm going to change and then get ready for bed, sorry kotoko, i'm exhausted…i'll make you a lovely breakfast once you get up, but for now, enjy your stay at the guest room… oh! And thanks again for watching ryuu, i hope he wasn't too much for you"

"Absolutely not! your son is so sweet, i'll watch him anytime"

Hanako smiled "he takes after me i guess"

"Yeah right" hirosaki chuckles

Hanako throws him one of the pillows from the couch

And he smoothly catches it before it hits him

Hanako then turns to give kotoko a hug "goodnight!"

She then disappears into the master bedroom, closing the door shut.

Kotoko sits on the other sofa and begins to turn on the tv she browses through the channels, now she can't fall asleep anymore because of that little power nap she accidentally took with ryuu.

Hirosaki gets up and walks towards the kitchen

 _Great. What a saturday night_ he thought sarcastically.

Then an idea came to his head.

He opened the fridge, checked for a bit then walked towards the pantry

"You hungry?" kotoko asked as she kept her eyes on the television

She was now watching the national geographic channel

"No, but I want a drink"

Hirosaki then finds the stash hidden inside the pantry

pleased with the treasure he found, a smile spreads on his face

He see's a bunch of different drinks and places them on the bar cart

Pushing the cart beside the coffee table

Hirosaki takes a seat beside the bored girl who was watching elephants walking around the safari.

She looked so intrigued.

"Wanna drink with me ?" he offered.

"Eh? Why?"

"It's boring to drink alone" he started opening the bottle

"well…"

The two drank that evening.

They played around with the drinks, pretending they were bartenders , experimenting on drinks

Hirosaki of course knew a lot of recipes, he made kotoko try a lot of drinks she's never tasted,

Laughing at each face she made after her first sip of each drink

He knew that she would like the girly ones. kotoko in return , made him awful tasting drinks

That he chugged down anyways, he found it so funny how badly kotoko did with all the drinks she made, he then made his own and kept drinking only that

They were having a blast.

Just talking and drinking

Kotoko told him all about her life back in tokyo, and just like his sister, hirosaki found her stories very entertaining, especially the way she told them, with so much expressions and feeling.

It was hilarious.

He laughed a lot when she told hirosaki about how she confessed to naoki,

She already mentioned him before, but she didn't really emphasized how crazy she was for him.

Kotoko spilled everything, from the 2 meter rule, to the christmas they had, even the kiss they shared and the tennis tournament. how she assumed that maybe he had something for her , even if it was just a little bit, only to be disappointed and rejected again when sahoko came in the picture.

For some mysterious reason, she felt comfortable around hirosaki.

Just like how she did when she first met hanako

Hirosaki was gentle and easy going, true he may be cold and rude most of the times,

But every now and then he shows some sign of humanity and warmth

Smiling and laughing here and there. Compared to naoki , he was a bit more open to his positive emotions, not to mention he had such a sweet spot for ryuu.

Hirosaki on the other hand was amazed with kotoko's energy. He secretly admired kotoko for how she loved irie-kun unconditionally, well according to her stories that is… but kotoko wasn't one to lie, he knew how honest and true she was, that's why he wasn't surprised when she told him that she was in love with this one guy for 4 years now. following irie around for years

And trying so hard, he thought it was adorable

Listening to every word she said, since he wasn't a lightweight with drinking. he kept his composure, while kotoko was getting more and more talkative with each drink she had.

Finally the topic came to the oizumi clan.

Hirosaki explained how close he was with sahoko

"Our parents were extremely close, and since she was an only child, she stuck around hanako and i…." he smiled , reminiscing his childhood. " we always played together growing up, … then when she left the country and she got pregnant, she cut all ties with sahoko"

"Why? What happened"

"There was a huge rumor going around, that my sister was sleeping around with some knew about it, it spread like wildfire"

"Oh no. poor hanako-chan"

"Yeah, but then one day i happened to overhear sahoko talking to one of our friends, turns out , it was her who was spreading those rumors" he took a sip of his drink

"What? Are you sure? That doesn't seem like something sahoko would do"

"Sahoko is a great person, true. But she is also human, i found out after confronting her, that she did that because she was always insecure when it came to hanako, people always compared them you see… which is why i just forgave her….. we all make mistakes."

"I was furious of course, i even made her apologize, but hanako refused to forgive her, so ever since then , they stopped being friends and she always stuck with me"

Kotoko hesitated to ask but opened her mouth anyway "i heard she was inlove with you"

"Yeah" he looks away

"Why did you reject her?" kotoko really wanted to know

The suspense was killing her.

"Because, i would never go out with someone like that, hanako is my sister, why would i want to be with someone that will even think of my sister in that way she was supposed to always side with her.? Regardless if it was because of childhood competition and jealousy, that was an awful thing to do…i forgave her, but i will never forget …. Oh, and i never saw her that way"

"But you guys were best friends" kotoko also chugs on her drink as she waits for a reply

"Friendship is different from love kotoko, i do care for sahoko but i don't see her that way….i guess she finally got the point and moved on, and i'm glad she did."

" see, this is all your fault , if only you accepted her confession, then irie-kun and i would still be together right now" she lightly shoves his chest

"Eh? No, you would still be following him around like a little lost puppy" he pointed out

"That's not true! What do you know?" she lets out a loud burp

Hirosaki didn't think twice he can't contain it inside

He laughs,

Kotoko burped so loud hanako probably heard it in her sleep

After laughing uncontrollably he looks at her

Locking his eyes on hers

"Hey, Wanna see something great?" he suggested, giving her a devilish smile

"Depends, will you take back sahoko so i can have irie-kun?"

Hirosaki smiles and shakes his head , what a silly girl.

"Here" hirosaki hands her a coat, and grabs his own

They head out the door and kotoko obediently follows

She was curious to what he had up his sleeve.

When they reached the elevator, hirosaki presses the button to the top floor

"Why are we going there?" kotoko asks, clearly she's had too much to drink

"I want to show you something cool"

The elevator door opens and they head to the end of the hallway. There was a door there and hirosaki pulled out a key that clicked the lock open.

It was dark , scarring the drunk girl

"Dont worry..i'm right here, i'll guide you there" hirosaki tells her, as he grabs a hold of her hand again. Kotoko suddenly feels at ease and follows him, she could barely see anything but he motioned for her to walk up towards the stairs , still in complete darkness. They finally get there and hirosaki opens the door

Kotoko's eyes adjusted to the sight

Then she finally realizes where they were.

It was the rooftop

The view was amazing. She could see everything from up there

She runs out the door and opens out her arms a bottle still on her hand, she spun around smiling at the sky

"Wooooooooooow, this is soooo cool!" she shouts

Hirosaki closes the door behind them and laughs at kotoko's childish action

"Amazing right?"

"I've never seen the city like this, it's so alive!"

"I'm glad you like it, i always come here when i feel… off"

Kotoko takes a sip from the bottle

" i remember seeing a beautiful view just like this one"

"Oh ? where was it ?"

"Hmm… let me try to remember"

A flashback of her last date with irie-kun comes rushing into her mind

Suddenly without warning

She remembers everything so clearly

His laugh

His smile

His back as they walked their normal route to school

The way he would walk with hands in his pockets

And the annoyed look he always gave his mother.

Irie naoki, the genius who had an iq of 200

She can remember every single detail of him, from the way he would swing a tennis racket to the way he ate breakfast, how he held her in his arms when yuki was in the hospital, when he bought her cake on christmas and denied it, when they had that tennis match and he told her not to be scared, every single moment she had it engraved in her mind, it was painful

Suddenly tears streamed down her hot cheeks

She could feel the stabbing pain in her heart again

And she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ever since she came to osaka, she would try so hard to forget everything, to refrain the tears from falling.

Now this happened.

Hirosaki watched as kotoko's aura changed

From how she went to happy then sad. No. more than sad. She looked devastated.

As her face changed, he got the idea that she remembered some painful things

And the alcohol enhanced her emotions , probably making the pain so much worse.

He felt a slight guilty stab inside.

He patted her head

"Don't worry, you don't have to hold it in anymore, you can cry as much as you want , no one can hear us here" he re-assured her.

Kotoko jumped towards the kind man

She buried her face in his chest

"This is all your fault, i told you ! if only you accepted sahoko's feelings! " she sobbed

Hirosaki rubbed her back

As much as he insulted kotoko, he already considered her as one of his friends

He also felt bad for her

"I think you drank way too much kotoko, there there, i'll let you off with getting your nasty snot on my shirt this time, but don't ever tell anyone or i'll skin you alive" he was trying to cheer her up

Clearly not succeeding

Kotoko reached for her phone in her pocket

Scrolling through her contacts as she wiped her snot with the other hand , releasing the hug.

"What are you doing stupid"

"It's none of your business"

Hirosaki came close again, he watched as kotoko searched something on her phone

When she finally found it

Hirosaki gave her a look

"Seriously?"

"Leave me alone! This is none of your business" she repeated, shoving him away.

Hirosaki raised a brow _what a crazy girl, had i known she was such a lightweight i wouldn't have made her drink so much_ he thought to himself

It was ringing

After a couple of rings, someone finally answers

"Kotoko what's wrong ?" a frantic voice answers

' _This must be the irie-kun she's obsessed with '_

Kotoko was frozen, more tears form in her eyes

She opens her mouth to respond

"What's wrong?!… why would you pick up and ask 'what's wrong'!..."

"You wanna know what's wrong? EVERYTHING! everything's wrong!" her face suddenly changed, she started laughing like a madman

Then the laughs transitioned into sobbs

Hirosaki watched as she broke down

He was so surprised, seeing her like this, he didn't know what to do

"Why would you ask that, when you and i both know you don't care?! HUH!? Why did you always do that!? Making me think that maybe.. Just maybe you had something in there for me!...why did you agree to tutor me ?! why did you start calling me kotoko instead of aihara!? Why did you…"

She takes a moment to breath

Then sobs again

"Why did you leave that party to buy me cake!? Why did you carry me when i sprained my ankle in that tennis tournament!? Why did you tell me your secret when you never even told anyone!?why did you hug me that time yuki was at the hospital!? Why did you sleep beside me that night?! huh!? WHY!?" she wailed

Crying her eyes out

She cries some more.

Now she could barely catch her breath,

"Why did you kiss me that day at the graduation party"

Hirosaki felt like someone was cutting through his chest

He didn't like what he was seeing and hearing, it was so painful to yet , for some reason, he can't even bring it to himself to stop her

"Did you know how painful it was, when i found out that you were getting married!? But… but i can't even fight back, how could i!? Against that woman… i can never be anything like her, i can never… win against her, i can never… be good enough for you, no matter how hard i try! I CAN NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU " she cries even more

Like a toddler throwing a tantrum

It was such a sad sight to see

She was a complete mess

The cute and cheerful kotoko was nowhere to be found now. It was like she was a completely different person and someone has possessed her body.

" i know i don't deserve someone as great as you… but if only you'd give me a chance irie-kun… i promise, i'll love you with everything i have, i'm gonna-... i'm gonna try my best to be good to you, i won't fight with you, i'll study hard, i promise! and i'll learn how to cook… I can change! if you just give me a chance, i can-"

"That's enough" hirosaki couldn't take it anymore he grabs the phone away from her

"NO! Stop it !" she tried to pull away but hirosaki managed to snatch the phone from her hand.

He looked at it quickly , then turned it off, he hid the phone inside his pocket

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" kotoko started hitting him weakly

"I said enough! Look at you! You're drunk! You're in no position to make calls or talk to people !"

Kotoko folded her arms together , pouting.

Tears continued to stream down from her eyes that were now slightly red

Her cheeks were red too

And there was some snot running down her nose

Her hair was a mess as well, the pony tail that kept her hair out of her face was now broken .

She then stares blankly at the view , the city of osaka, vibrant and beautiful

Finally she calmed down.

Then she buries her face into her hands

Continuing to sob

"I just want him to love me, to see me"

Hirosaki then looks at her, feeling so sorry

Seeing her in this kind of condition

 _How pathetic, well.. I guess it can't be helped_

Hirosaki then pulls her into a hug and gently brushes her hair

She grabs unto his shirt

Holding on to it as if he was going to disappear like magic at any second

She continued her crying , shoving her face into his chest

"It's okay… that's enough crying now, if you keep going you'll end up with an ugly face tomorrow"

"But i'm already ugly"

"Who said so?"

"You did "

He chuckled at her response, she always humored him , even on the worse situations, aware of it or not.

"Okay, i take it back, just stop crying already…"

Obviously she didn't listen, she cried some more until she ran out of tears,

Finally she was exhausted, and fell asleep in his shoulders

She was at her limit.

Tired from all the shouting and crying

Hirosaki's shirt was soaked with tears and snot, he then piggybacked her all the way back to the guest room and tucked her in bed. He's never seen anyone so hopeless, so pathetic. So drunk and desperate. But he actually felt bad for the girl, kotoko was always smiling , always being silly… seeing her like that pained him inside. He kissed her forehead gently

He laid down beside her

Staring at the girl's sleeping face

Until he drifted off to sleep himself.

 **AN:**

 **Yes, hirosaki and his hanako live together in an apartment just in case anyone was confused.**


	20. Chapter 20 'it takes courage to change'

The morning came, hanako woke up exactly at 6;00AM

She did her daily morning stretches and proceeded to change her clothes and brush her teeth,

Going through her morning routine as usual.

True kotoko was sleeping over, but she was probably sound asleep since the apartment was silent, ryuu doesn't wake up until 7;30AM and hirosaki did not have any work that day so she knew that her little brother would be sleeping in late as well.

She completes her 30 minute workout and showers for a quick 5 minutes

Then heads over the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone.

The whole place smelled amazing, with some classical music playing in the background from the retro record player she had sitting in the living room, she hummed along happily as she gracefully flipped the pancake high in the air, catching it with such ease, oh how she loved sundays.

Her morning was going so peacefully until she heard a loud scream

No doubt it was kotoko

Hanako giggled

 _Oh kotoko_

What happened next made her giggle some more,

She could hear hirosaki's voice

"What the hell kotoko?"

 _Oh my, did he end up sleeping with her in the guest room? What did i miss_ hanako smirked

She could hear kotoko's shouting voice

"Why are you here!? Don't you have a room?! Did you sleep here the whole night!?"

"Yes i slept here"

"Wahhh! Pervert! Why were you beside me!"

Hanako placed her hand to cover her mouth, she was laughing so hard

It was so funny hearing the two argue in the morning

Her brother sounded so calm and kotoko sounded so worked up

"For your information, you were the one clinging unto me, you kept saying irie-kun, irie-kunnnn"

"No i did not"

"You even called him last night, now see who's the fool"

Hanako burst the door open

"Oh my god, you did not just call him last night"

Kotoko's eyes widened , she shook her head furiously. Denying the accusation.

"You were so drunk you rang him up. How pathetic. I even stayed beside you coz i was so worried you might commit suicide,crazy woman"

He gets up and walks out the room

"Kotoko! I thought i told you to forget about him!? Why did you call him?" hanako shook her shoulders

Kotoko was speechless, she couldn't remember what happened last night

She quickly checked her phone , only to find that hirosaki was indeed correct

"What. did . i. Just do?"

The two girls took the discussion with them while having breakfast

But before they dug in, hanako insisted that kotoko would change into comfy clothes

So she let her friend borrow a very cute pajama set, it looked adorable on her.

Hanako's american-style breakfast looked and tasted heavenly

She even had eggs and bacon ready for kotoko and hirosaki. It was perfect for kotoko's hangover.

Ryuu finally woke up and ate along beside the 3 young adults

They were like a family now, waking up on a lazy sunday morning eating pancakes.

It reminded kotoko of how she would have breakfast with the irie-s.

"So what are you gonna do now kotoko?" hanako asked, as she stuffed her mouth with a fork full of pancakes.

" i don't know"

Hirosaki rolled his eyes, how stupid can this girl be

In these kind of situations… if it was him… he would…

"If your that inlove with him, why don't you just steal him back?"

Hanako stopped her chewing

Her eyes turned to kotoko… looking for a reaction.

" i cant…" she placed her fork and knife down… a frown formed unto her face.

"Not from sahoko. She's….she's well suited for him compared to me"

The table was silent.

Hirosaki was losing his patience with her. _That's it? That's her excuse?_

"You have no self confidence in yourself whatsoever, you dress like your 5 and you can't even make a simple meal, you don't play any music at all nor have any interest in the arts, you can't solve basic algebra, and your loud and obnoxious, not to mention you can't even understand simple english words… those are only some of the facts but it's not a surprise that he wouldn't want to marry someone as pathetic as you"

Hirosaki got up and placed his finished plate on the sink

Kotoko's face dropped

Everything he said was true.

She was pathetic. And she knew it.

Hanako could feel the awkward atmosphere

The tension between the two put her in such a terrible spot.

"OY! Why did you say that!? You're not supposed to bring her down! You're supposed to encourage her!" she yelled

"And then what? Encouraging her isn't going to do anything. Stop your whining and look at the facts, what efforts have you put into yourself to be better? Huh? Have a good look at yourself, if there's something you like or you lack, stop complaining and do something about it!"

Kotoko continued to stare at her plate

She was guilty, hirosaki's words were harsh but he spoke the truth. She didn't know how to answer him.

"See? Your a fool if you expect someone to love you, when you don't even love yourself"

And with that , the harsh young man was out the door.

Leaving them speechless

"Don't listen to him kotoko-chan, he doesn't know what he's talking about"

"No he's right, all this time… all those years…. I spent them following irie-kun. i loved him so much… i barely had any love for myself. I was so focused on him that i never thought about my future"

"Oh honey… it's okay! You don't have to keep thinking that-"

"I don't want to run away hanako"

Kotoko suddenly stands up quickly heads for the door.

"Wait! Kotoko-chan! It's a little chilly out! Take a sweater!" hanako yelled. Hoping kotoko heard her and would come back, but she didn't

After a few minutes she continued to eat her breakfast

Trying to process how messed up that conversation was.

"Mama, who's irie-kun?"

Hanako almost forgot, her son was quietly listening the whole time

Just minding his own business as he continued to enjoy his breakfast

"nobody honey, just continue eating your breakfast okay?"

She sighed.

Kotoko ran out the door

 _Where would he be_

 _Where would he go?_

She started to head for the park nearby , she knew hirosaki loved going there for long walks

That day was beautiful. The birds were chirping and the sun was out.

The cherry blossoms were beautiful

She ran frantically looking for her dear friend.

Her heart was racing, not used to the cardio,

she was panting for air

She was still in her pajamas, but she didn't care. She just had to find hirosaki.

She ran on the pathway that was lined up with cherry blossom tree's

Petals flying and falling everywhere

It was as if the petals were snow, a few even fell and stuck on her hair

It looked like a scene in a movie as the heroine ran through the path

And there he was

Just walking straight and not looking away.

His head was up high, clearly watching the cherry blossoms

He too was in awe with the scenery.

"Hirosaki!"

He turned , then smiled at the sight he saw.

Kotoko in her pajamas, still wearing her indoor shoes. Her hair in pigtails, some maple syrup still on her cheeks.

He took out his phone, recording her as she ran to him.

Ignoring the camera she finally was infront of him

Trying to catch her breath

"I want to- i want.."

"You want what?" he asked. As he continued to record her , smiling as he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I want to change ! "

He finally gets what she's trying to say. He ends the video and puts his phone away

" i want to change! I don't want to be pathetic anymore, i want to learn how to love myself, to be a better person, with irie-kun or without him… i want to do it for myself"

Hirosaki smiled. She wasn't as dumb as people said she was

He knew this from the very beginning

Ever since she saved his life.

Because you can't force people to change

It is something that only the few can do.

He always believed in that, through his sister… he knew that it was the truth.

He grabbed her.

Pulling her into a hug

Proud that she finally realized it

Holding her close.

She smelled like maple syrup and pancakes

"I'll help you"

"What?"

"I'll help you get there. I'll help you be the best version of yourself. Even if it's the last thing i do, i promise"

Kotoko pulled away, she looked him in the eyes.

Those green beautiful eyes…

"Really? But why?"

"Well, you did save my life" he smiled at her in a charmingly manner.

"And i'm your friend. From now on… i'll be your partner in crime. Got it?

He held out his hand, as he stepped away facing the girl in pigtails and pajamas.

Ready to make it official.

"I'll stay by your side and help you change.. It's gonna be really hard, so i'll do it even if it's the last thing i do in this earth" he giggled a bit

"And i'll do my best. I promise" she gave him a determined look

A face he's never seen before.

"Okay. deal"

And they shook hands. Making a promise that was about to change everything.

 **AN: i know i said that you'll see naoki soon, but please please please be a little patient with me, i want to stick to my original time line if you don't mind, all the chapters are to make you all see and understand everything kotoko has and will go through.**

 **Like i said before, one thing i craved for in the drama and anime**

 **Was her evolving as a character. I know she has so much more potential than just the traditional japanese protagonist that was madly in love with the prince charming.**

 **Also, I really do love and appreciate all the wonderful reviews ! keep them going since it helps alot! :) i hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far.**

 **I would love to know what you think , how you feel about the new characters and what are your guesses and theories,**

 **And don't worry!… i will be showing naoki's side of the story soon!**

 **I'll update very very soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Now turn around… remember 'graceful like a swan'"

 _Graceful like a swan_

"No no no. You're not doing it right"

"Yes iam"

"No your not!"

"Ugh! This is silly, how can my posture and my walk make me a better person"

Kotoko complained as she removed the books away from the top of her head

"A proper woman knows how to carry herself gracefully...literally"

Kotoko groaned

"Here" hirosaki pulled out a stick from the closet, he placed it where her spine would be located and grabbed some tape, sticking it unto her back.

"What are you doing?" Kotoko giggled

He was so close to her, but the tape was tickling her, hirosaki taped it securely and looked at her

Hands on her shoulders

as if he was about to kiss her.

 _Too close_

"There, now by doing this you'll be able to keep your back straight... now go. I'll start the treadmill "

Kotoko sighed in discomfort

She was wearing 3 inched heels

With a long stick taped on her back

Hirosaki places the books on top of her head then starts the machine

The two spent most of their days together, hirosaki was teaching her how to walk, talk, run, eat, and even dress like a real woman.

She had no idea he had so much knowledge in these kind of things.

But then again, he lived with hanako-chan who even bragged about how it was her brother who cut her hair and did her make-up that got her the role as a popstar back in the day.

He also started to teach her how to play the piano.

His most favorite instrument… and as if that wasn't enough, he also started teaching her how to play the violin.

Of course at first kotoko was slow and she often had moments where she struggled to even get out of bed, but every time she would attempt to skip or bail out, he would head inside their place and drag her out of her room.

Hirosaki had friends doing favors for him to help with kotoko.

A nutritionist came in to help her construct good meal plans and gave her sessions with information about the benefits of eating healthy as a woman her age.

Hanako even went with her to show her support.

She even taught kotoko how to meditate and practice yoga.

Every time she thought about giving up she thought about naoki, and how she wasted so many years chasing after him, wasting her time and energy

She would think about hirosaki and hanako, and how much effort they've put into helping her

She doesn't want to let them down. She wants to keep her promise with hirosaki.

Something inside her pushed through, she wanted her friends to be proud.

Hirosaki even took her to the library and picked out books on nursing

Since she needed to study for when she goes back to school in the next term

On top of that, kotoko got a part time job as a receptionist in one of the hisakawa's animation companies. With the help of her uncle akiyoshi. So every now and then she would catch hirosaki there and they would have lunch... she was trying her best.

Juggling her job and training with hirosaki, also studying for the next term.

Their schedule went something like this

work from 9;00 AM-3;00 PM

3;00-4;00pm gym with hirosaki

Then 4;00- 8;00 pm is training with hirosaki (either music lessons, dance lessons, english lessons, studying for school, or posture and mannerism lessons)

Every day was different, and everyday kotoko was learning something new.

Hirosaki was kind enough to give her saturdays off though.

This was such a treat for kotoko

Every saturday morning, hirosaki scheduled it to do his weekly errands

But she was glad that she had a day off.

After 3 months of intense training of the basics

Hirosaki had a great idea

He dragged kotoko into hanako's studio

Where she was posing for the camera-man

She paused when she caught a glimpse of her dear friend and little brother, she waved sweetly and continued to pose

Kotoko was confused, she thought hirosaki brought her there to visit hanako

But she was wrong

"Come here" he grabbed her by the hand , dragging her outside the hallway and into an empty room.

It was the room in which the models got ready in.

A studio complete with all the beauty supplies the best of the best used.

There was tons of equipments, bags and clothes that filled the room and made it into a wonderful working space.

Kotoko was in awe, so this is what it feels like to be a model huh

She looked around

Hirosaki grabbed a chair and forced the girl to sit.

He cupped her face with his hands ever so gently

"i'm going to make him regret it" He declared

He had a serious look on his face

And kotoko was wondering what he meant by that

"You've been trying so hard these past few weeks, and for that, i will give you a present"

"Really? What is it?" her eyes wide and excited.

"It's a have to wait in order to find out"

And just like that, he covered her eyes with a sleeping eye mask

 _Is this a game?_ She thought

"Do you trust me?"

Kotoko could see where this was going

Her heart was beating faster

But she smiled, giving him what he was asking for.

She trusted him, even with her life, she knew she could.

"Yes"

Hirosaki got right into work.

He was truly a genius, an amazing artist

His hands were gentle, she could feel his touch.

He snipped away, trimming only an inch, the length was perfect.

Moving unto color, he mixed the chemicals smoothly, and he carefully dyed the virgin black hair, meanwhile placing a muddy mask on her face

He replaced the sleeping mask with cucumbers and worked on her fingers

Trimming them, cleaning them, and polishing , even coloring each one with a pale white color.

He was pampering her.

Kotoko wondered why they didn't just go to a spa

Why was he doing all of this for her?

But she trusted him,

And waited patiently for him to fully finish his work of art.

Finally after a few hours, he spun her chair to face the mirror

Kotoko couldn't believe it.

 _Is this really me ?_ her mouth dropped open and she touched her face softly with her right hand , not looking away from the girl who was staring at her through the mirror

"Amazing…"

The girl in the mirror was a completely different kotoko

She had long wavy brown hair

Cute bangs covered her forehead and as her hand touched her face, she felt what beautiful make-up was lightly done on her skin. She touched her eye-lashes…. They were real lash lifts,

Those took hirosaki at least 1 full hour to do.

And her eyebrows were groomed to perfection. She remembers hirosaki using a thread to shape them, and oh how much she endured the pain.

She gritted her teeth together and opened her mouth to see her white like pearls sparkling inside her mouth, hirosaki made her bite on a weird object that lit up as she kept it in her mouth for a couple of hours, now she knew that it was something for teeth whitening, _what amazing technology_ she thought.

She was satisfied with what she saw.

No

More than satisfied.

She was extremely happy.

Looks aren't everything, but it's amazing how a make-over can change your perspective so much.

Her eyes were watery, and she turns to the tired artist

He had bags under his eyes, his long hair covering some his eyebrows

Hirosaki still looked dashing, tired or not.

he had his arms tucked away as he leaned on the wall. he had a "i told you so" face as he stared back at her , satisfied and happy with his work

"Its nothing much, but i hope it will encourage you to keep going-"

She interrupted him with a hug

She clenched his shirt , burying her smiling face into his shoulder.

There was no one in her life that has ever made her feel beautiful other than this person she was holding.

Her mother had died at a young age, and although noriko had always tried to help her and took her in as a daughter, she never really held kotoko's hand when it came to self was too busy setting kotoko up with her son...but even Naoki never complimented her looks, and her father was a man of few words.

And of course, hanako-chan has helped her tremendously with some fashion tips, but nothing can top off what hirosaki has done for her.

The genius kept his promise

And never fails to amaze and exceed her expectations,

He was a blessing to her, he was her savior.

"Thank you… for everything"

Hirosaki froze for a second, he was in shock

Her words sounded so happy, filled with sincerity and gratitude.

But he smiled again and pulled away, he patted her head , the same way he always did whenever he was proud of her for accomplishing something

As if she was his puppy. He grinned slightly

' _Thanks for saving my life kotoko'_ he added inside his head.

A few months have finally passed and kotoko started nursing school.

She was so excited when she received her uniform. As she spun around in front of the mirror

She realizes the improvements in her body. Hirosaki included physical appearance in their secret training program, 4 or 5 times a week, they would both go to the gym to work out.

Kotoko admired her reflection, her body was so much more refined.

All her hard work was paying off.

She looked different.

And she liked it.

A knock brought her down to reality

"Kotoko it's me, can i come in? "

It was hirosaki, what was he doing in this hour? Her father always arrived home late on Sunday nights and kotoko was up waiting for him to come home, she wanted to show her father her new uniform.

But She didn't hesitate and opened the door for hirosaki.

"Woah, is that your school uniform for tomorrow? " he asked as he welcomed himself inside

"Yes! Do you like it? " she beamed at him, clearly she was in a good mood.

Hirosaki made a spinning gesture with his hand and took out his phone.

He loved to capture videos in random times, he often 'vlogged' during their training sessions, he said he wanted to document her progress

he always had a good eye for these things, he captured almost every interesting moment, sometimes taking a video, sometimes sketching it, sometimes capturing it as a picture.

He was the artist and she was his muse.

She did as he requested and twirled around for him

Smiling at the camera.

"Nice"

She's come a long way.

a few months ago she used to be so intimidated around the camera.

Now she would even strike a pose.

He was so proud of her.

"By the way... i came here coz i wanted to ask you if you checked your mailbox yet"

Kotoko raised a brow, "what? Why didn't you just text or call me?"

Hirosaki was quiet. He didn't know how she was going to take the news

"Papa always checks it for me, wait..." she hurries to the dining table where her father always placed the mail, she was so busy the past few days she forgot to check

She was going through them one by one

Bills to pay...

Bills to pay...

A letter from uncle...

More bills to pay...

Wait...

She paused. Holding at the off white envelope

 _Is that what i think it is?_

Her hands started shaking

They were trembling as she slowly opened the fragile envelope

Doing it ever so slowly and carefully as if it would break and shatter if she didn't... as if it was her own heart she was holding

She takes a deep breath

Of course

The beautiful piece of paper inside was nothing other than an invitation

A wedding invitation.

"You are formally invited to witness and celebrate the wonderful marriage of irie naoki and oizumi sahoko"


	22. Chapter 22 'Naoki'

Naoki opened his eyes as he yawns tiredly. He pushes the stop button on the alarm clock beside him, not needing its purpose... he always woke up the same time every morning. Ever since she left.

His life was finally back in routine.

He would wake up at exactly the same time, a few seconds before the alarm goes off.

He turns his body to the other side of the bed

And there his fiance was .

A beautiful sleeping woman.

The girl he was about to marry very soon.

She was indeed a catch. Smart, beautiful, ladylike, charming and quiet. A perfect fit for him.

He stares at her

Admiring her beautiful sleeping face.

Even when sleeping she was pretty.

Compared to that girl...

He's trying really hard to look at her as seconds go by...

Trying to make himself fall for her

These past few months were endless attempts.

Naoki would always take her out on nice dates

He never treated her wrong or spoke badly towards her

He even went so far as to place a picture of her on his desk at work.

Sahoko was the perfect woman, but something about her made naoki feel empty.

He gets up to do his daily routine

Sahoko will be awake soon while he showers, and by the time he's ready and heads down the kitchen

She is there making him a fresh breakfast. Wearing the red apron she always wore, she claimed it was from her grandmother.

Her meals were delightful

Sahoko was an amazing cook

And she made good coffee.

Good.

But Not amazing

He knew only 1 person who could make such a heavenly batch.

He prepares to head out the door

When sahoko suddenly comes close,

She tightened his tie , keeping her hands on his shirt

She looks at him with longing eyes

"Have a great day naoki"

She leans in and kisses him.

Naoki kisses her back

But felt nothing. It was merely a duty more than a liking.

He gave her a fake smile and headed out the door.

It's been more than a year since kotoko left. And things have changed ever since she left.

He was back to his old schedule

Running his father's company

And of course , he was engaged.

Sahoko moved in as soon as kotoko left.

But this was because of him.

Naoki was the one who insisted on the arrangement.

Hoping that being with her everyday will make it easier to eventually grow some spark between them.

Maybe he can feel happy again by going along with it

 _*flashback*_

"Onii-chan, this is crazy, kotoko literally just left last week"

"Yeah, and that's exactly why we should do this"

Noriko's face was furious, first it was kotoko's move, now her son wants to move in with a girl that he's not even married with yet. She was a very traditional woman so she refused having the two stay in one room

"Well at least make her sleep at the guest room, that's what it's there for!"

"But she's not a guest, she's my fiance"

"no! Absolutely not!"

"Mom, this is final. She stays here from now on! And if you don't like it, i will be more than happy to move out with her"

"What has gotten into you onii-chan? I know kotoko wasn't the brightest, she wasn't the prettiest, but she was honest, sincere, kind and patient towards you and to everyone, how can you chose someone so…."

"Please just stop it with kotoko and i mom! Can't you see she's gone? We have to move on! Im going to marry sahoko weather you like it or not !"

Noriko's eyes started to tear up, she was now sobbing

"How could i have raised such a son! I take it back! You don't have to take over papa's company, just please don't go through with this onii-chan, i'm sure there's still a way.."

"Mom, either sahoko stays here , or we move out, take your pick."

 _How can you be so insensitive_

 _If you already have a hunch with what i feel towards kotoko_

 _Then you know all too well that it's hopeless_

 _And the only thing i can do now is to move on_

Noriko gave her son a disappointing look, her eyes full of regret, her cheeks red with streams of tears falling down.

"Do whatever you want, but don't expect me to get along with her"

Naoki shrugged. This was the best he could do.

Maybe if he was close to sahoko then he would eventually fall head over heels.

He also just needed someone to hold

Losing kotoko was hard for him , and he needed someone to distract him from the pain.

Sahoko is perfect.

As time goes by, he will eventually learn how to love her, he thought to himself,

Trying to justify his actions.

 _*end of flashback*_.

But his life was back to black and white. Irie naoki was indeed living a perfect life

But why did he hate it so much?

Isn't this what he wanted ?

Kotoko out of his life?

But naoki can't help but wonder.

Where was she? How's she doing? Is she okay?

Is she studying ? will she survive college without her?

So many questions. He knew kotoko was a helpless case.

A smile spreads across his handsome mature face as he turns into the parking spot.

Despite his IQ. he was Subconsciously missing her. Little did he know how deep in denial he was.

"How can this be ? why are these numbers like this ? "

"Sir, despite all the efforts we put into the sales and marketing, the numbers remain negative"

"So you're telling me, even with all the investments this is the final outcome? Especially when we just decided to launch world wide?"

"Yes sir. We didn't think the numbers would go down this low. We already had to let go several employees just to stay on budget."

"This is ridiculous"

 _After all my sacrifices, even after having the oizumi clan invest in father's company,_

 _Even after being engaged to kotoko_

 _This happens._

 _Why , why , why._

 _I already gave up kotoko, so why does it have to be this way._

 _I lost her , and now i'm slowly losing dad's company as well._

Naoki massages his forehead.

After the agreement, the company was doing just fine, until oizumi presented the idea of going world wide, naoki knew the timing was off

But having the chairman breathing on his neck

As well as his father's persistent 'encouragements'

He went through with it.

However, one of the chairman's employee's stole a bunch of content and sold it

To one of their competitors, with them having the launch first, it was a huge scandal for pandai. They were labeled as the "copy-cats" in the gaming industry with 'no original content'

It was a disaster.

Even having a genius partly running pandai, one small mistake screwed everything up.

And now naoki knew, he was in deep trouble this time.

How can he find another investor?

He can only marry 1 person, and no one wanted anything to do with pandai at this moment. No one wanted to form a partnership , or even at least help them get through this hole.

The past few days were glorious attempts of naoki reaching to to anyone that can help him. Emailing, calling, , meetings, this was what he was up to the last couple of weeks

Just as naoki was flipping through the charts

His assistant's head pops out from the door

"Um, Mr. Irie, he's finally on the phone for you"

"You mean?"

"Yes" the assistant beams , happy about her accomplishment of getting naoki some time to speak to one of the biggest heirs of the business world. It took her months just to have him speak one to one with her boss.

"Hello this is irie naoki speaking, thank you so much for taking the time to respond to my call….. Yes, that would be wonderful, yes, i'm glad you seem to be interested in the partnership. Of course , 10;30 AM is perfect…... Thank you. I really appreciate it… i'm looking forward to the meeting… you too.. Take care.

Naoki crossed his fingers as he ended the call.

This is his chance, a potential partnership with one of the best of the best animation companies , their clan even owns a lot of companies that are known in the states.

He doesn't believe in goodluck but this time, he was holding on to any hope he can grasp.

He flips through the folder his assistant handed him

This was the information regarding the person he just spoke to on the line just a while ago.

As he takes a seat in his comfy office leather chair

He reads the paper.

'Millionaire business man , owner of the known japanese animation studios' Akiyoshi, passes on his businesses to his only son, Hisakawa hirosaki. He is known as the rookie in the business world, but he is one if the well known big shot heirs in the industry,'

 **AN:**

 **Yes yes, i know a took a very short time off, but i'm back !**

 **Here is the long awaited naoki's side of the story.**

 **Did you guys miss him?**

 **I apologize if my knowledge for business is limited, for it isn't my major**

 **But i'd really appreciate it if y'all just went along with it… i mean you get the plot right?**

 **Again thank you so so so much for all the wonderful reviews,**

 **I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally love and appreciate them.**

 **You guys are the best ! please keep the reviews going, iam very curious to know what everyone thinks of how the story has been going so far, how your reactions are and your own theories, comments or anything you like or dislike about the fan fic :)**

 **Hope you liked that very short chapter ;)**

 **Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Kampaiiiiii"

They all shoved their cups together happily

Kotoko was about to take a sip when hirosaki takes her cup away from her hands

"No, not for you"

He orders

He uses his firm voice and kotoko pouts

He sighs

"Remember the last time you drank ? besides, don't you have work tomorrow ?"

Kotoko sulks , admitting hirosaki point

She doesn't say anything

"You can't drink, but i didn't say anything about meat"

Kotoko's facial expression changes to a smile

She looks at his serious face

He can't help but smile as well

"Just for tonight, eat whatever you want" he chuckled

"Really?"

"Yeah, just as long as you don't drink"

"Deal!"

She started to dig in

Hirosaki was keeping his eyes on her

She always made food taste better, the way she ate was the same as before

The only thing that's changed was her posture and her proper manners

But she was still the same silly girl that loved to eat.

"My my kotoko! We're going to have to hit the gym tomorrow !" hanako laughed

"Your exempted from it though, you deserve to eat tonight without working out! Your finally done college!" kotoko exclaimed

"congratulations! "

Ryuu sang along " congratulations mama! "

"Thank you baby! Now lets eat!"

The family ate to their heart's content, the restaurant was loud and lively with everyone just having a great time. Kotoko's father was working but he could see that she was happy

In his heart, he felt content.

This was what he wanted

And although the road was rough

His daughter seemed very happy.

He smiles as he watches them from afar.

Grateful for his friend and his family

That had treated him and kotoko like their own.

"Okay, i think it's time for us to head home, ryuu-kun , it's waaay past your bedtime"

"Okay mama"

"Hirosaki, we'll go on ahead, bring kotoko home please" hanako ordered her little brother

"Wait wait!"

Kotoko got ahold of hanako's hand.

"Here, open it before you go."

Hanako takes the small box from kotoko's hand, it was neatly wrapped with a beautiful white ribbon, she unties it and reveals the gift inside.

It was a beautiful piece of jewelry.

The bracelet was small and dainty, thin and delicate.

It had a small flower charm on it that had a tiny white diamond in the middle.

"Oh my goodness kotoko! It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

She looks at her friend

"You shouldn't have! This looks expensive!"

"Don't worry, i get paid a decent amount with the job your dad gave me, so please cherish it"

Hanako quickly puts it on

"I will!"

Kotoko holds up her wrist and flashes hanako almost the same one , except hers has a star charm on it.

"And were matching!? How cute! Thank you kotoko !"

She gives kotoko a big hug.

Congratulations hanako-san, and thank you. For being the sister i never had. I hope you like it"

"I love it"

Hanako starts to sob while she continues to hold kotoko in her arms

Hirosaki rolls his eyes

"How lame"

"Shut up!" hanako hisses

"Kotoko, thank you so much for being such a great friend, also thanks for always looking after ryuu, and for coming with me to go shopping, and for-"

"Oh my god sis, stop overreacting, you're seeing her tomorrow. Go now! Look at your poor son! He's tired"

"Oh my! I almost forgot! Okay! Let's go now ryuu! I'll see you at brunch tomorrow kotoko!" she quickly lets go of kotoko, tears still in her face and she grabs ryuu out the door

"How emotional is this woman"

Hirosaki complains

Kotoko giggles, she finds it adorable how the two were so opposite, yet similar at the same time.

"So where's mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got her a bracelet, and yourself a matching one, how come i don't have one too?"

"I got it as a graduation present!"

"So? I was the one who's been helping you alot!"

"Yeah but guys don't wear bracelets! "

"Then why didn't you get me a manly one?"

"I'm not that rich!"

"Oh okay. So i'm not as important to you huh. It;s only hanako, okay i get it"

Kotoko smiles, although she knew hirosaki was half joking

She found it cute how he would sometimes pout.

Hirosaki wouldn't like it whenever hanako would snatch her away when they were doing something, he also disliked being interrupted by his big sister while he was training with kotoko

He just had a very strong sense of possessiveness over anything

He always refused to share his food or his friends with hanako.

Kotoko thought _'it's probably a sibling thing, how cute'_

"Okay i'm sorry"

"I will buy you one on my next pay day, okay?"

Hirosaki turns to look at her

"Yeah yeah, come on let's go. I'll bring you home"

They both go outside and hirosaki gets on his bike and motions for her to sit

Even though they were always together, hirosaki hasn't let her ride on his bike with her before.

Everytime he had to pick her up, he would just take the bus or commute.

He also refused to call the driver.

But something about this night was different.

And kotoko was caught off guard

"But you- you had a beer remember?"

"I only had 2 sips, didn't you see?"

"No. um.. But i've never rode on one of those"

"Well, then you will now, usually i wouldn't use this whenever i'm out with you, since women shouldn't sit a certain way , especially if you were wearing a skirt or a dress. But today's an exemption and you're wearing jeans so it should be fine, now shut your mouth and get on"

Kotoko did as she was ordered.

Surprised that hirosaki saw her that way.

 _A woman he said ?._

He was truly a gentleman. No matter who it was with.

She put the helmet on and held onto the bike

"What are you doing? You're going to die if you hold unto the seat. Here"

He placed her hands on himself, as if she was hugging him from behind

Hirosaki turned on the small gopro camera that was facing them

And grinned

"Let's ride"

 **AN:**

 **Hey beautiful people reading this!**

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews**

 **I really cherish them all, being a new writer and all. I'm fairly conscious with everything i write LOL**

 **But thank you so much for taking the time to read my story so far, and for even writing reviews! Know that it really makes my day, and it helps me put out more chapters with confidence !**

 **Anyways, this is a short chapter as you can see.**

 **I know i promised more of naoki's POV**

 **So please please please bear with me , there are a lot of naoki's POV fanfics out there and i do understand why, i also plan to show his side of the story, but for now, here is kotoko's ( every chapter is very important, that's why it has to be this way)**

 **I promise you will see more of naoki soon! Hope you liked it**


	24. Chapter 24

Naoki…i don't know if it's a good decision to move in.. especially because we're not married"

"I'm sorry if the sudden suggestion made you worry. I just figured that maybe we can get to know each other better that way, we are going to get married either way right ?"

Sahoko fell silent

Having a traditional mindset, this was something she was very uncomfortable with.

She always envisioned herself going down the right path

The proper way.

Naoki could sense that she wasn't on the same page.

Exhausted but trying to stay patient , he let out an exhale

"Okay, if you really don't want to, i won't force you. It's just a suggestion.. So don't stress about it, just give it some thought… and if you really don't want to, i'll respect your decision"

Naoki gave her a reassuring look

A few days has passed since kotoko left

Naoki was getting more and more anxious

He was going to do it, as crazy as it sounds, he was going to take a bullet train and go to osaka and find her.

It doesn't matter anymore.

He has decided that just for once he was going to be selfish

He was about to get his wallet and keys when he hears the sound

It was his phone ringing

He looked at the caller id

'Mom'

"Hello?"

"Hello onii-chan? Can you come to the hospital right now?"

Naoki took a taxi to the hospital

His mother sounded urgent and desperate

 _Dad should be fine, i saw him yesterday and he was perfectly fine_

He gets to the hospital

And as he was walking, he comes across a figure walking at the other end of the hallway.

It was a tall man, he was carrying a clipboard.

He was wearing a white coat

With a stethoscope resting on his neck

Naoki's mind was running in circles

This could've been him

A man who saves lives everyday. A man who helps people and children.

Oh how he envied him

He goes back to that night he fell asleep with kotoko in his apartment

Her voice echoing in his mind

'I think you should be a doctor, i think you can do it… save people's lives, find medicine to cure people'

He stops for a moment

Keeping his eye on the doctor who just passed by

He stares at the ground

Feeling a thousand regrets inside

He continues to move his feet towards his father's room

"Onii-chan!"

"Mother, what happened?"

"It's your father! He's in desperate need of an operation! The doctor just told me!" she continues to sobb "onii-chan what should we do? They said he needs a heart transplant! If he doesn't… he might… he might…"

 _This can't be happening right now_

 _What did i do to deserve this_

 _Are the Gods punishing me ?_

 _If they are, then it should be me._

 _Not my father._

 _If only i watched carefully._

 _If i wasn't so busy wasting my time fooling around then i would have noticed_

 _What kind of son am i ?_

 _How ungrateful have i become with my parents, did i take them for granted?_

 _They both have worked so hard for me and yuki, yet we, me especially_

 _How can i ever tell him that i can't go through with the marriage when things are like this_

 _If i tell him that i don't want to take over his company_

 _What kind of son am i_

 _What kind of human am i ?_

"Onii-chan? What should we do?"

Noriko gave his son a helpless look. She was so lost. So desprate

"I…. i don't know mom"

For once the genius with the iq of 200 was in a mental block

His brain wasn't working

It was just full of pain, regrets, disbelief

His knees were weak

He wanted to be hugged by a special someone

Only that one person can comfort him

But she wasn't here anymore

And he has to deal with this on his own.

Naoki spoke to the doctors

Enough to know that his father was in a really bad shape

And that he needs a heart transplant fast.

His operation would be in a few days

And even after that, he would be too weak to look after the company

Which means, naoki has to remain as the president of pandai, forever.

He walks home

Hands in his pockets

In a slow pace

He looks around the pathway street

And remembers that day he made kotoko a promise

That last date they had

Not like it was a real date to her, but to him, he secretly counted it as one.

His mind flashes back to the way she smiled at him

She was always there when he needed her.

When yuki got sick, when his dad collapsed for the first time , and even when he had to tell his parents that he didn't want to take over the company

She was always there, and he always felt safe

Now that she was gone, naoki has never felt so alone

With no one to get strength from, with no one to hold him , nobody by his side

He was near his house

But he refused to go home

Instead he passed by the park

The same park where he last saw kotoko

The place where he rejected her for the second time.

He sits on the same swing and looks at where she sat before

Trying to imagine her figure

He wanted to see her

Maybe even hear her voice

But it's already late

And she might not even pick up the phone

Already Desperate, he looked for her name in his contacts

But before he could press 'call'

He had an incoming call from her

 _Why would she be calling me this late?_

 _Is she in trouble?_

 _Or Is she going to tell me she's coming back and that she misses me ?_

Scenarios spin through his mind

Wondering why she was calling him

Finally he pick up and places the phone on his ear

"Kotoko what's wrong?" his voice was so nervous , his hands were shaking.

The voice didn't answer for a moment

Then he finally heard her, after so long, he heard her sweet voice.

But she didn't sound like herself. Naoki could feel his stomach turn

"You wanna know what's wrong? EVERYTHING! everything's wrong!"

Then he heard her laughing, not the happy cheerful laugh she always made

But it was a very fake laugh

Then the laughing transitioned to crying

 _She's drunk. No doubt. She's drunk._

His face fell, he felt a sudden feeling of guilt

What has he done to her?

She sounded so…. Broken.

"Why would you ask that, when you and i both know you don't care?! HUH!? Why did you always do that!? Making me think that maybe.. Just maybe you had something in there for me!...why did you agree to tutor me ?! why did you start calling me kotoko instead of aihara!? Why did you…"

His head fell, ashamed of what he has done.

Holding his breath, holding his tears

"Why did you leave that party to buy me cake!? Why did you carry me when i sprained my ankle in that tennis tournament!? Why did you tell me your secret when you never even told anyone!?why did you hug me that time yuki was at the hospital!? Why did you sleep beside me that night?! huh!? WHY!?"

"Why did you kiss me that day at the graduation party"

 _Because i love you._

 _I always had, i just… i found out way too late. And i can't even, i never had the courage to tell you, to fight for you… i'm so sorry kotoko._

"Did you know how painful it was, when i found out that you were getting married!? But… but i can't even fight back, how could i!? Against that woman… i can never be anything like her, i can never… win against her, i can never… be good enough for you, no matter how hard i try! I CAN NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU "

' _You were more than good enough for me, you were so much more than that.'_

" i know i don't deserve someone as great as you… but if only you'd give me a chance irie-kun… i promise, i'll love you with everything i have, i'm gonna-... i'm gonna try my best to be good to you, i won't fight with you, i'll study hard, i promise! and i'll learn how to cook… I can change! if you just give me a chance, i can-"

' _You don't have to change kotoko, you are perfect just the way you are, i have always loved you, exactly the way you are. It's me you don't deserve, someone as empty and as big of a coward as me'_

Naoki thought of all those replies in his head, but he didn't have the courage to say it.

He just stayed silent

Unable to say not even one word

Then he heard another voice,

It was a man's voice, one he can't seem to recognize

"That's enough"

And just like that the call ended

Naoki just stared at the phone, he wanted to call her back

And tell her how sorry he was for making her feel those things

For making her think that way about herself even though it wasn't true.

But he just couldn't bring it to himself to even dial her number

Instead he just stared blankly at his phone

And finally, tears flowed down his cheeks

It was so hard for him to breath, he felt as if he was under water, struggling for air.

He cried like a lost boy , in that lonely playground.

He was an empty man, someone with no love, no hope, no dreams, nothing.

Irie naoki was completely broken.


	25. Chapter 25

"Naoki, wake up. Breakfast is ready"

Naoki wakes up to see a beautiful sahoko looking perfectly charming with a half up-do.

She had her apron on and she smelled like food , which means, breakfast was ready.

"Good morning"

Sahoko smiled "good morning naoki, it's finally that day, today's that meeting you've been looking forward to"

He got up, fully energized. She was indeed right.

If the hisakawa clan can help their company, then all their problems will be solved

He quickly got changed and got ready

He basically flew down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast, rushing to the front door

Sahoko's face changed

"You're not going to eat? But i made your favorite…"

"Sorry, but i want to be as early as possible"

Sahoko was disappointed but faked a smile "okay, here's your obento honey"

"No thanks, I'm grabbing lunch with a friend, give it to yuki"

He didn't even turn to look at her, he was too busy putting his shoes on and double checking his bag for all the files

"how about dinner? Maybe we can go out to that restaurant-"

Naoki cut her off "sorry i can't do dinner too, i'll be working at the office overtime, so you don't have to wait up for me "

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly left

When naoki got into the building

He took a deep breath

This person he was about to meet was someone extremely influential in the business world

Not just in japan,so this was a whole new level. Unlike sahoko's family, the hisakwa family was known around the globe. They owned a lot of popular and well known business.

Mentally preparing himself he closed his eyes, an image of kotoko popped up

She had a big grin on 'you can do it irie-kun! I believe in you'

He opened his eyes, a small corner shifted on the edge of his lips

He stepped in the room

Only to see a man just about his age, he had thick black hair slicked back

And his eyes was a beautiful shade of green

He was facing the window of the meeting room, files in his hand.

The young man was wearing a gold apple watch

 _he probably got that in america_

And his tux was part of the new spring collection he saw in shoko's magazines, truly it costed triple the price than what he was wearing

 _pretty sure he got it fitted in france._

"Oh, irie-san, i didn't even see you there, i'm hisakawa hirosaki, nice to finally meet you" he said in english, extending his hand for a shake '

 _what perfect accent'_

Naoki shaked his hand back delighted to meet someone as young and intelligent looking as himself, he's gotten the feel that this guy had a lot of experience, and unlike himself, this hirosaki guy is in business school, of course he did research on his clients and VIP's.

In perfect english he replied "the pleasure is mine, the meeting doesn't start till 10;00AM , I apologize we can't start right now , especially since you came so early"

"No worries irie-san,"

"Naoki is fine"

"Sure, naoki. I just came early because i wanted to meet you, i knew you would be an early riser"

Naoki was impressed, this guy has done his research as well.

"So, i've done a lot of reading regarding pandai's history, it seems like your previous investor caused you a lot of problems, and numbers of that matter"

"Unfortunately yes" naoki admitted

This was the part where the client would refuse to the deal

"But, Iam impressed with the growth of the company, i mean.. Your father has done an extremely great job creating it from scratch, everything looked fine until that one incident huh"

"Indeed you are correct hisakawa-senpai"

"Hirosaki is fine, i believe we are the same age" he winked

"Oh, what a coincidence, and yes, my father has done a good job, which is why we are not giving up, pandai has so much more potential"

"I like that you think that way naoki, i think we will get along just fine" hirosaki smiled

 **AN:**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GOOD FEEDBACK GUYS !**

 **I love love looove reading what you think and how you react for each chapter!**

 **I feel so overjoyed that someone out there can endure my noob writing! Lol**

 **I shall update soon ! hope you enjoyed the chapters**


	26. Chapter 26

"Please papa ? i know our place there will be small but i can't leave hirosaki by himself in tokyo!"

Shigeo crossed his arms

Thinking really hard about his daughter's request

The restaurant was basically fine now and shigeo was no longer needed

He took this as a sign to finally go back home to tokyo

As much as he wanted to relocate aihara, he didn't want to be a competitor with his friend in osaka, so he made the decision to finally move back.

With kotoko starting her last year in nursing, he figured that she can start the upcoming term there. And do her placement at tonan hospital

But coincidentally, akiyoshi's son hirosaki

Is headed to tokyo as well for a business meeting

He will be staying there for a while so he needed a place to stay.

Hirosaki can easily get an apartment for himself

But kotoko was worried that he would be lonely , especially without hanako there.

"Kotoko it's fine, we don't have to always be together" hirosaki pointed out

"I know but you'll be so lonely, and you might start skipping meals, or lose your things"

"I'm not a child"

"Having you stay with us is not the problem hirosaki-san, i'm just not sure if our living arrangements will be okay with you… we only have a small house there, and i haven't even seen it personally.. I'm ashamed it might not meet your expectations" shigeo blushed

"A small place is fine, even though my father is a millionaire, i live at my own expense, if it really is okay with you, i will be glad to pay rent and help out around the house" hirosaki reasoned

"Then it's settled. You don't have to pay rent, with everything that your family has done for kotoko and i, i will be glad to have you stay as long as you want" shigeo nodded at the boy

Kotoko yelled in delight

The loud screech disturbed their ears

Hirosaki shot her a look

"Oh" kotoko paused in realization

 _That's not how a proper lady gets excited_

"Um… yey?" she softly cheered

Hirosaki laughed

And shigeo joined in the laugh as well.

They continued to eat , it's been awhile since shigeo had dinner with his daughter

But he was grateful for her friend hirosaki, it was clear that he always looked after her.

He would always bring her home when she worked over-time.

He always cooked kotoko dinner whenever shigeo would come home late

Sometimes he would catch the two clean around the apartment.

He smiled as the two bickered at each other like a married couple.

Hirosaki reminded him of akiyoshi, hirosaki was as expressive.

He would correct, annoy and scold kotoko, but he also smiled her way, patted her head whenever she did something right, he would laugh at her stupid mistakes,

It reminded him of akiyoshi when they met a long time ago, back to those days when they were young adolescents

When Akiyoshi was only a business college student

He always treated shigeo and shigeki out at the most expensive restaurants

Those were the moments when shigeo tasted the high end japanese food that he never got to try

Because the 3 men all loved to eat and drink often

Akiyoshi's restaurant was their hang-out spot.

It's amazing how after all these years, they were still connected.

Even their kids were connected.

"I think i can make this" kotoko claimed

"Oh yeah? Just a few month's of culinary classes and you already think you're a pro like your father?" hirosaki chuckled

"I never said that i was a pro"

"Seemed that way"

"Why you…"

Hirosaki winked at her "don't worry, maybe now your father can finally teach you more about cooking, especially since you've already mastered the basics"

"You think so ?" kotoko's fist-punching motion disappeared to a bubbly hopeful smile

"Maybe" hirosaki finished the remainings in his bowl

Shigeo yawned "it's getting late, i'm going to head to bed, kotoko please clean up… hirosaki, please stay as much as you want, and remember to bring some food for hanako and ryuu on your way home"

"Yes otou-san, thank you, oyasumi"

 **(AN : yes that wasn't a mistake, he really calls him father. Just because shigeo insisted. Not because of the reason you have in mind LOL)**

Shigeo heads to the bedroom and closes it shut.

He has to wake up early to open the restaurant in the morning, he has been extremely busy teaching the chef's everything he knows before he finally goes back to tokyo.

Kotoko and hirosaki silently stared at each other

Kotoko groaned

"Ahhhhhh i don't want to clean up"

Hirosaki shot her a look again

"Well i don't really have a choice right?" she untied her hair

"I'll help you, here" he hands her a plate

"really? "

"Yes, yes, look at you. you must be sore from that arm work-out earlier"

Hirosaki gathered the plates as kotoko cleaned up the table

"Can you tell? I have no upper body strength" she blushed

"You'll get there…. Slowly"

She used her hip to shove him

"OI! I'm trying to help you and you… what an ungrateful little brat"

Kotoko giggled

"What?"

"You always get so annoyed but in the end, you always end up helping me out"

"Well i can't help it, you don't look capable of doing anything right"

Kotoko turned to him with a serious face

"I'm joking. Of course you look like like a strong independent woman now, thanks to me" a smirk formed his lips

"Here, i'll wash and you dry" he offered

Kotoko did as told

Hirosaki's voice was so automatic for her. Everytime he ordered something , she would quickly follow. It was a natural flow.

They were both silent as hirosaki started washing the bowls

"So" he started, breaking the awkward tension

"Are you ready to face him?"

"You mean…"

"Yes kotoko, you know exactly who i'm talking about"

"I don't know"

"Come on, cheer up a little. You knew this day would come"

"Yeah i know, but i never knew it was this soon"

"It's been more than a year kotoko, don't you miss him?"

"What are you talking about?" she was stuttering , a faint blush spread across her face

"I can tell you still love him"

"How can you say that"

"I just know, kotoko, i'm with you everyday. I basically know you more than you know yourself"

Kotoko let out a soft sigh

"I don't know if i can face him, especially with sahoko by his side"

Hirosaki looked at her closely

He pats his hand on her head, some soap landing on her hair

"It's okay. This time, you have me by your side. You don't have to be afraid anymore"

He assured her

And kotoko smiled

Feeling at ease, knowing that hirosaki will indeed be there by her side.

She is not alone

 **AN:**

 **Just a note, i always envisioned hirosaki as the japanese actor kento yamazaki**

 **(If anyone knows him) He just has a very kind and gentle face. Comment if you agree! Haha! His facial features are**

 **Not as intimidating as yuki furukawa, but he's adorable! And has such great talent for acting! as i was writing the story… i always envisioned his face, i don't know if it fits your taste, but it certainly does for me!**

 **Also, I apologize for the slow updates in the previous chapters !**

 **Was just caught up on a lot of things, but here you go!**

 **Hope the chapters are enough to make the weekend better !**

 **Please leave a review! Love you all :)**


	27. Chapter 27 finally we meet 'naoki's POV'

"It was a pleasure meeting you today naoki, i look forward to working with you" hirosaki smiled

"The pleasure is mine, thank you so much for such a generous offer"

"It's what i do" hirosaki chuckled

"In a few days we can present the new game development meeting, i can tell you will find our presentation very interesting." hirosaki assured him

"Also, what a coincidence, i can't believe you went to highschool with one of my employees, what a small world"

Watanabe had a big grin on his face as he looked at naoki

Naoki had the same expression as well

"It really is a small world, i'm so grateful our paths have crossed again watanabe"

"Well, i'll leave you both to catch up, i have another errand with my living arrangements here in tokyo, ahhhh" he looked at his phone that was beeping

"It's my girlfriend , duty calls, i will see you gentlemen real soon" hirosaki bowed as he left the room

Watanabe looked at naoki, and naoki did the same

They both smiled at each other

This was just what he needed, an old friend he can talk to

Naoki was thanking the gods.

They both laughed and watanabe gave naoki a soft pat on the shoulder

"I haven't seen you since graduation , how have you been ?"

"Just as everybody predicted. Iam now the head owner of pandai"

"Hows your father so far?"

"After the surgery, it became easier, his recovery was fast and his body has responded well to the new heart, i'm glad he's healthy again"

"And aihara-san? Are you guys married now?"

Naoki faked a laugh "no no, she moved to osaka with her father, i haven't seen her in a while"

"How unexpected. I always thought you'd end up with her… well, if you ever get in touch with her again, make sure you give her my number"

Naoki always choked on the coffee he was sipping

Watanabe laughed "you should know that i always liked her, i just never said anything coz i thought you did , but let me know if she comes around… with this new position i have, a wife is all i need and i'm set for life"

"I always knew you had a good sense of humor" naoki played along, although he was fighting the urge to punch his old friend

Shaking the thought off his head, he took another sip of the coffee

"So… let's head out to lunch shall we?"

"Sure, i'm starving"

The two men left the building and headed to a nearby restaurant

Where they ate steaks and talked a lot about everything that has happened.

Naoki learned that watanabe is in his final year of business at the university, and that the job he has with hirosaki was an intern position, and that he was only hired after a few weeks of hirosaki's arrival in tokyo.

Watanabe learned that naoki was engaged to sahoko, and that the wedding was in a couple of months, he also asked a lot about kotoko , but unfortunately for him, naoki kept everything that happened between them to a minimum.

After lunch , naoki headed back to his office and did quite a lot of work

He did not want to go home and often kept himself busy working in his office where it was quiet and peaceful, it was 7;30pm when he got a call from his mother

"Onii-san? Where are you?"

Naoki sighed "mom, i told you and sahoko that i won't be coming home right? why , what is it?"

"It's papa, you have to come home now, something is wrong"

"What do you mean?" naoki shot up

"Just come here, we need you, please."

He did not hesitate and quickly put on his suit

"I'll be there shortly, stay put"

Naoki rushed down the entrance and drove back as quick as he could

His heart was beating so fast and so loudly

 _What now_

 _This can't be happening again_

Once he got home, he hurriedly grabbed his keys and wallet only to find that the door was locked, he frantically knocked like a crazy person demanding entrance

When his mother finally clicked the lock open

She did not look in panic

She seemed perfectly fine

And that's when naoki realized that it was a trick to get him to come home

He started getting extremely angry

Ready to burst

When he sees yuki in the corner of his eye talking to someone

He can't quite make out the figure , with the door blocking his vision

"Oh my onii-chan! You came so quickly"

"Mother, i told you that i'm busy for work, what is this emergency? A party?"

He finally stepped inside as he looked around to see the decorations in every corner of their place

"Ah, naoki-kun"

 _I know that voice_

As he turns to where the living room is, he saw the man from earlier

It was hirosaki, he was holding a drink in his hand , and was in front of his little brother yuki, they were probably in the middle of a conversation

Naoki was so confused

Is he that tired from work?

Then sahoko just popped out of nowhere

"Naoki! Welcome home! I'm sorry, i told them you were working but your mom insisted on making up a story to force you to come home, we have guests over" her face glowing with happiness

"It's fine, so papa is okay?"

His dad finally spoke up, a cup in his hand "i'm totally fine son, don't worry too much" he chuckled

sahoko clasped her hands in delight

"Oh! I believe you guys already met, but i would still like to properly introduce you to each other… hirosaki, this is my fiance, naoki. And naoki, this is my childhood friend that i was telling you about before, hirosaki-kun."

The man gave him a small bow, he had a small grin on his face

"Nice to meet you.. Again"

"Hirosaki-kunnn, here's a fresh batch that dad made-"

As soon as naoki heard that voice

He knew exactly who it was

It was her

The last person he thought of seeing

Aihara kotoko.

It was as if time stopped for naoki

He couldn't process it in his mind, what he was seeing

He can't tell if this was reality or if he was dreaming.

But this was indeed her

She looked so different

Her hair was longer, it was somewhat wavy, styled in a half ponytail with a pink ribbon holding it together. She was wearing a white dress that had a sweetheart cut, but most of her neck was covered by the sheer lace of the dress, the dress wrapped her body tight on the waist then flowed freely down her knees below.

Her skin was a rose pale color, and she had a slight blush spread across her face

Her lips were more pink than he remembered from before

And her lashes were extremely long

She looked amazing, completely different from how he last saw her

She wasn't a girl anymore, she was now a woman

Standing before him, calling out another man's name

"Naoki-kun?"

 _What. naoki? What happened to irie-kun?_

She sounded different, she looked different, her aura was different

Something was telling him that a lot has changed.

But his heart still raced, as it did before

Regardless of what she looked like

"Oh yeah, kotoko mentioned that you guys were such good friends, i can't believe we are connected by so many people, naoki" hirosaki interrupted

Kotoko's surprise reaction was replaced with a very charming smile

"Naoki, it's been so long. How are you?"

Naoki was speechless. Nothing was coming out of his mouth

Sahoko finally stepped in " can you believe it naoki, kotoko and hirosaki are dating! Remember that day that i was trying to set them up together but it didn't work out? Well i guess fate had bigger plans, how crazy is that?"

When naoki finally came to his senses

He sees shigeo in the kitchen

"Ah, naoki-kun, welcome home! I haven't' seen you in so long!"

He gave the young man a manly pat

"You look like you've matured so much, oh how time flies"

"Thank you uncle, I'm glad you and kotoko are back, please enjoy your stay here"

Naoki was still lost for words

 _Why are they here_

 _Kotoko and hirosaki?_

 _What? When ? how?_

 _Why does she look so different? How does she look so different?_

 _And why did she call me naoki?_

 _It was always irie-kun._

"Here you go" sahoko hands him a cup.

She eagerly takes off his suit and loosens his tie

She gave him a kiss on the cheek

Naoki could feel someone watching the scene, but as he turns to kotoko

She was too busy talking to yuki and hirosaki

 _She didn't even look at me_

 _Why isn't she looking at me?_

 _What the hell is going on here_

 _Someone wake me up, this nightmare is driving me insane!_


	28. Chapter 28

"So kotoko, what have you been up to? Are you still in college?" noriko asks as she pours her husband a cup of ice cold water, naoki was watching his mother carefully.

Knowing that she has some secret plan up her sleeves, he was trying to read her, but would always get distracted whenever kotoko would talk, her voice just sounded so soothing, so refreshing, he can't help but peek at the beautiful lady sitting across her.

She was properly eating the dinner his mother prepared

And this time, she ate with so much grace.

Compared to before. But one eating habit stayed the same,

The faces she made every time she would eat something delicious, she would always have a delighted face on, naoki smiled inside, thankful that after all this time, she was still the same girl that gave him that love letter, the one that was in class F, the clumsy girl that got into the top 100.

No wonder his heart still flutters everytime she speaks

Everyone looked at kotoko as noriko asked

Naoki wasn't surprised

She had everyone in her fingertips

No matter how loud and clumsy she was, his family adored her, and he knew exactly why

"Oh, i changed my major to nursing"

 _Nursing?_

 _How random_

 _She probably did it out of curiosity_

"Nursing? That's amazing kotoko! How are your studies so far?"

 _She's probably struggling with every class_

Naoki envisioned kotoko sleeping in a college lecture hall

Then he imagines kotoko in a nursing uniform

"Actually, it's been so good so far, i get a lot of help from hanako and hirosaki" she beamed

Noriko was so proud of kotoko

"Hirosaki especially is a great teacher, i learn tons of good studying habits from him"

Sahoko smiled "that's because he's a genius as well! Similar to naoki, he also has an iq of 200!"

Noriko was impressed, starring the young man down

He was incredibly handsome

 _I don't want to be against you onii-san, but i have to admit, he's dashing, handsome, rich and even intelligent! My kotoko has done such a good job_

She thought to herself

"Now now, stop with all the nonsense, i'm a good teacher but it's kotoko here that did all the studying, she deserves the praise, i mean… she went from the lowest entrance score to the top 3 of her class last year! She's come so far" hirosaki boasted

"How come you didn't even tell them? It's quite an accomplishment" hirosaki placed his hand on kotoko's shoulder

Naoki stared at his hand, oh how he wanted to burn it

"My ! i wouldn't have gotten that far if it wasn't for you!" she giggled

 _Why is she laughing like that in front of him_

 _If you're going to flirt then go get a room_

"Anyways, of course it was hard at first. But hirosaki taught me alot, like for example, if i'm having a hard time remembering things, he would record himself reading it, and i would listen to it on replay while i'm doing something, oh! Also… i learned that taking notes in class helps you understand things better" she pointed out

Noriko still had a lot to ask "but why nursing?"

"I was wondering the same thing kotoko" sahoko joined in

Everybody in the table had curious looks on their face

"Hirosaki actually gave me the idea, when i was choosing a major, that was when we met"

 _So she chose nursing because of that guy?_

 _How stupid_

Sahoko's face changed, she didn't know what kotoko meant by that, the whole table except for naoki felt the same

Shigeo chuckled "it's quite a long story with these two, they're like two peas in a pod."

 _Huh? What does he mean by that?_

"Let me tell it" hirosaki butted in

"No, you'll make me look silly" kotoko laughed as she had an embarrassed look on her face

"What? It's not silly! It's my favorite story!" hirosaki said as he playfully pushed kotoko's face away

"Oh yeah, how did you two meet? I wanted to ask you…" sahoko trailed off

 _Well this should be interesting_

"Well, it all started when i was riding along the city at night , i wasn't feeling too well that night but i brushed it off thinking that a ride would make the migraine go away, but actually, it almost killed me, i got hit by a huge truck"

He turns to look at kotoko

Hirosaki was holding her hand from under the table

Naoki sees it and clenches his fist

 _This guy, of all places , don't do that while we're eating_

 _Geez, Have some decency_

But his thought changes

As hirosaki locks eyes with kotoko as he continues his story

"I got hit so bad, i flew on the other side of the road, my head was bleeding alot and i couldn't breath, my sight was fading away and all i could hear was the sound of people chattering in the background , then i thought 'this is it, i'm finally about to die'"

Naoki could feel the tone of hirosaki's voice

Everybody was so engaged in the story

His voice was soothing and calm. It was full of sincerity and honesty

"I closed my eyes, ready to be taken away from this world, but to my surprise i could hear a sweet voice, and before i knew it, i could finally breath, my lungs were working , my heart was pumping, and the next thing i saw was this girl beside me" he chuckled a bit

"She looked so worried, but to my surprise, she wasn't in panic, i actually thought she was a nurse… when i got in ambulance, the paramedics told me that she wasn't one, and that she just happened to know cpr, the guy said that i should thank her, because she saved my life"

Naoki saw the smile on kotoko's face

It was the same smile she always gave him

Not the fake one he's been seeing all night

But the real, genuine sweet smile she always gave him every time she called his name

His feet were planted on the ground

He mentally thanked the seat that was supporting his body

If it wasn't for that, he would probably be on his knees right now

He felt defeated, he felt as if there was nothing he could do

Maybe she's already forgotten about him

Maybe she didn't even care anymore

He was devastated, he could feel a thousand knives sinking into his body

"Cpr? Kotoko, when did you learn how to do cpr?" sahoko asked , intrigued by her childhood friends story, knowing hirosaki, she knew that he never exaggerates or lies about his stories

Kotoko turned her face to naoki with the same smile

 _Finally she looks at me_

 _Finally._

"Why, from naoki of course"

The room was silent

"Oh yeah, she told me about that. I guess it was half kotoko and half you that saved my life, thanks naoki" hirosaki added.

"Wait, naoki? What were you doing learning about cpr? Is that why you had those medical books in your room that you threw out?" noriko was suspicious

 _Oh no_

 _I'm gonna get found out_

 _I'm sure mother isn't stupid enough to buy the 'i just read them for fun' excuse_

 _If they find out, then they will be heartbroken_

 _They'll feel bad for everything and blame themselves_

Naoki couldn't come up with an excuse

This night was crazy enough for his mind to handle

He had too many questions

Too many thoughts

Too many problems on his mind

That he can't even come up with something and save himself

He was lost for words

"Oh those ? they were mine" kotoko lied

"So you've been wanting to pursue nursing since before kotoko?" shigeki asked

"No, before i was just reading a lot of things, i was trying to figure out what to do with my life"

She gave naoki a reassuring look

 _Did she just cover for me ?_

 _How did she….._

Naoki's brain has a quick flashback to that day they took a walk and he told her to keep it a secret

 _She remembered to keep it a secret…._

"How romantic!" noriko screamed in excitement

Naoki looked at kotoko, this would be her que to do the same, to shriek like an elementary kid and dance along with his mother

But she stayed composed

Like a proper lady

She held her composure and kept the charming smile on her face

Kotoko waited for all eyes to drift away as hirosaki continued his tale

Until everybody was fixated at hirosaki

Kotoko gave naoki a very small nodded, still smiling a bit

Naoki replicated the gesture as a 'thank you'

They talked more, and everybody listened as kotoko and hirosaki went on about their history,

They also mentioned alot of stories about hanako and ryuu

Noriko was amazed how kotoko was such good friends with one of the most popular fashion models in japan

She was so proud of her daughter "that's why you were with her in that cover magazine! I was so shocked to see you on the front page ! i always knew you were cute kotoko! Yuki kept insisting that it wasn't you until i had to call your father to confirm that my guess was correct!"

Kotoko blushed, "oh that? Yeah their model walked out that night of the shoot, and hanako basically forced me to do it with her, of course i knew i wouldn't cut the part but i owe her a lot and their director was already so depressed since all the dresses and props costed a lot"

"So you're a model too kotoko-chan? Amazing!" sahoko praised

"Noooooo ! that was just a few times, you know, to help hanako out…i considered getting into fashion, but it wasn't for me" kotoko explained

"You've changed so much kotoko, in a good way!In nursing school…. Good grades, bestfriends with a model, dating the ceo of japan's biggest animation company, and look at yourself honey! You've grown into such a beautiful woman! I always knew you were destined for great things! Noriko had a tear in her eye

Sahoko's brow twitched

 _How can she say all those things about kotoko when she can never even compliment me like that, i mean i get that she lived here for a while, but i'm going to be her daughter in law_

 _Not kotoko. How ruthless_

She faked a smile

"Right? I'm glad you and hirosaki are together" she says in a reminding tone

Hirosaki knew that tone

She ALWAYS made that tone whenever she was jealous of hanako.

His protective instincts kicked in

He used this chance as an opening to change the subject, hoping sahoko's feelings of jealousy would fade away

"Oh by the way! Before i forget… i think now is the perfect time to invite you all to the party"

"Party?" yuki repeated, with an excited voice

"Yes, it's a week from now, it's to celebrate the collaboration of our companies joining forces, naoki if you may?"

Naoki suddenly remembered, he was supposed to mention it to his family yesterday but he was too caught up with work

"Yes, we're throwing a company party as a celebration, everyone's going to be there"

Naoki added

"Oh how fun!" noriko was getting pumped up

And so was sahoko

She had a small grin on her face

 _Finally an occasion to wear that new dress_

Hirosaki was keeping a close eye on her

Watching his childhood friend ever so closely

He was so busy watching her expression when he missed naoki's stares at kotoko

Naoki was aadmiring her from afar

Thankful that everybody was talking nonstop

He would sneak in glances at kotoko while she was speaking, giggling, and eating

He couldn't help but be impressed

 _She's sitting so straight, her posture has changed_

 _She can even eat with a fork and knife , it's as if she ate american food in osaka_

 _Oh and that hair, it's making her skin glow_

 _She's not even wearing that much make-up_

 _And that dress. Where did she get it? It fits perfectly on her_

 _Stop laughing_

 _You're making it harder to chew_

 _Stop smiling_

 _It's too adorable_

 _Wait, that bracelet._

 _It's a….._

 _Shooting star?_

 _It suits her._

Naoki was interrupted by sahoko's sudden grab

She held unto naoki's arm

She leaned her head a bit on his shoulder

Tilting it while looking at kotoko

She had her most charming and proud smile

Hirosaki knew this was the face she always made when she was about to show off

"So… you guys are coming to the wedding right?"

Hirosaki's hand shifted from kotoko's hand to her waist

Naoki could feel his fists harden

He was ready to punch this guy

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" hirosaki responded

Naoki was so focused on hirosaki's hand when he failed to noticed the look on kotoko's face

But sahoko saw it

She looked like she just swallowed a rock

"Oh! Have you seen this?"

Sahoko pulled out her hand , on her index finger was a ring wrapped around it

It had a beautiful round shiny diamond on it

"Wow! Good job naoki! You have such great tastes" hirosaki praised him

This was a reminder

That now the path was laid out

And there was no turning back now

Naoki felt like he wanted to disappear

He just wanted to be alone now.

The pain he was feeling was unbearable

He prayed inside that the party would just end

So he can go back to sleep

At least there he can take a break from all the pain that was haunting him


	29. Chapter 29 extra story 'sahoko'

**AN:**

 **Just a disclaimer if you don't mind**

 **Before you start reading ahead on this chapter, please know that it is an 'EXTRA' chapter.**

 **Which means… you do not have to read it, i'm not sure if it is relevant to the story as a whole itself**

 **But writing the fanfiction, i always thought that it would make sense if everyone important had a backstory. This is sahoko's.**

 **We never really got to know her too well in the manga or live action**

 **Which disappointed me. Since i love some depth and level in all characters.**

 **So this is MY version of sahoko. By all means, read if you want.**

 **But skip it if you find it annoying or boring.**

 **I'm just a little worried that some readers might think that i'm stretching it out waaaay too much.**

 **Which is why i'm already writing this as a warning.**

 **So, enjoy if you'd like, but i won't catch feelings if you skip this one ;)**

In beautiful grey mansion

Surrounded by well groomed aligned tree's

Lived a small beautiful girl

She loved classical music, so she always played it peacefully in the house

Everyday she practiced playing the piano and the harp

Despite her young age

She was a natural.

On her spare time, she would read books

She enjoyed poetry as well

And admired the books of shakespeare

Her favorite novel was romeo and juliet

She read it 5 times already

Since she was an only child, she barely had anyone to talk to.

Only her butler james, he was half japanese and half american.

Her parents were always away on business trips

And besides her butler, the closest person she had was her grandfather

Chairman ozumi.

She loved it whenever her grandfather would come to visit.

He would always read her poetry

And she cherished every second of it.

One day while her grandfather was teaching her the traditional way of a tea ceremony in the garden patio, 6 year old sahoko heard the front door open

She can hear running feet getting closer

"Oh, i guess they're a little early" her grandfather casually spoke aloud

"Who's that grandfather?"

"Well, i could tell you were getting lonely, i mean… there's nothing wrong with spending time with your old man, but i thought it would be a great idea to introduce you to some friends"

"Who?"

"Oh, they are kids almost around your age, they live nearby and your parents and theirs are extremely close, so i invited them over, now go play, we can practice this next time" he winked

Sahoko felt nervous,

She's never played with anyone but james and her grandfather before

Her whole life she was homeschooled

Awkward, shy and quiet.

She didn't know how to approach other children

As her grandfather left, she was sitting perfectly still in her seat

Trying to think of a way to introduce herself

When she see's a small head pop out of the door

The girl was a bit taller than her

She had this long beautiful hair that was french braided on the side with a pink glittery flower accessory attached

She had such white teeth,

Her dress was so cute, it was all pink. Ruffled and layered.

It had a bow on her waist

Sahoko thought that the dress would suit her as well

But she was mesmerized at the girl's beauty

"Hi! Im hanako-chan! I'am 7 years old! What's your name?" she grinned showing her perfect teeth

The stranger extended her hand for a proper shake

Instead of a bow. Sahoko was confused with her gesture but shook the girl's hand anyways

"I-i'm ozumi sahoko, nice to meet you"

"Oh my! I loooove your dress! It matches your pretty hair!"

Sahoko felt a sudden rush of excitement.

Compliments always made her happy

She was delighted

"Thank you!"

"Your so cute! And your house is so nice! Let's get along okay?"

"Okay!" sahoko nodded

The two girls talked for a bit in the patio

They seem to be getting along swell.

Sahoko has never met anyone like hanako.

She sparkled. She smiled alot, she laughed alot, she thought everything was beautiful

She wasn't afraid to sit improper, or raise her voice a little

 _We can be best friends_ little sahoko thought

"Can we go play inside? It's getting a bit cold" hanako suggested

"Sure! I i can show you my new doll set! Mama got them for me all the way from germany!" the child boasted

"Cool! I wanna see!" hanako cheerfully grinned

The two girls headed inside

"Wait, can i use the bathroom first?" hanako asked politely

"Sure, it's the first door to your left in that hallway, i'll wait here"

"Okay!" hanako skipped happily as she looked around in amazement

Sahoko still had her smile on when she noticed a figure behind the armchair

She gasps

"oh , sorry! I didn't see you there!" the little boy apologized

The little boy had glasses on

But that didn't stop sahoko from noticing his green beautiful eyes

"That's okay…" she blushed a little

She's never met a boy her age before

"Iam hisakawa hirosaki, but you can call me hirosaki! I'm hanako's brother!"

 _That makes sense_

 _He resembles her alot_ sahoko thought to herself

"I'm sahoko. Nice to meet you"

"You have so many good books! You like shakespeare?"

"Yes! He's my favorite!"

"Me too!"

"Really? What's your favorite play?"

"Romeo and juliet" she beamed

"Oh! I like that one too!"

"What's yours?"

"Hamlet, and king lear"

Sahoko smiled in delight, she's never met anyone her age that liked shakespeare

hanako finally appeared

"Sahoko let's go! I'm done! "

"Hirosaki wanna come with us? Were going upstairs" sahoko offered

"okay! " hirosaki followed

As the little sahoko walked up the huge stairs

Hanako and hirosaki were behind

She could hear the two racing each other

Hanako shoved her hand to push her little brother down

"Haha! Slowpoke!"

"Hey! Hanako! I'm gonna get you! "

"Catch me if you can! "

Hanako hurriedly caught up to sahoko and passed her

She was now playing chase with her little brother

Little hirosaki grabbed sahoko's hand , encouraging her to run with him

"Hurry sahoko! Let's catch her!"

Sahoko was confused. What kind of game was this ?

"She's the villain and were the superhero's! You can be umm… princess fairy girl ! and i can be super hyper ultra boy!"

Sahoko raised her brow "princess fairy girl?"

"Yeah! Coz your a pretty like a princess right? It suits you! "

"Now come on! She's getting away! He yelled as he dragged sahoko to catch up to his big sister

Who was now pretending to have an evil laugh session somewhere down the hallway

Sahoko smiled as hirosaki held unto her hand

She was glad to finally have such great friends

For the first time in her life she didn't have to watch her posture or how she looked

She was simply just having fun

 _This is so fun_ she grinned cheerfully.

Years have passed

And the two families grew close

The trio always played together

They were inseparable

It was so pure , so innocent

Everyday they grew close to each other

Until time finally came when they went to middle school

Sahoko was enrolled in the private school

Alongside her 2 peers

She begged her mother to stop the homeschooling

And promised that she would still take extra lessons during the weekends.

The sudden change had such an impact on the young girl

She gained confidence when everyone in school wanted to befriend her

All the teachers were impressed with how ladylike and beautiful she was

Hirosaki of course, already knew this.

In school, he was extremely popular

And the girls envied sahoko for the friendship she had with hirosaki.

Everything was going great

Until one day, sahoko hurt her ankle in gym class

13 year old hirosaki carried her all the way to the infirmary like the prince charming that he was.

That was the first time sahoko's heart fluttered for hirosaki.

As the nurse treated her ankle

She realized that it was love.

Her first love. How exciting. She wanted to go home and tell her mother the great experience.

She was sent home early

As she came home , she did her regular routine

Sahoko placed her shoes away, she knew her mother would be sleeping at this hour

She planned on surprising her with the great news

As she quietly walked in the upstairs hallway

She could hear her mother's voice

It was something she's never heard before.

It sounded like she was in pain? No. it doesn't sound like that.

Sahoko was getting worried

What's wrong? Why was her mother making that noise

She opens the door

"Mama, what's wrong?"

She swings the door open

Only to find her mother completely naked on the bed.

Her body was fully exposed, but that wasn't what made sahoko freeze

It was the sight of her mother

Naked on top of another man

That was not her father

 _Wait._

 _What?_

Her lips were dry

Her throat was empty

Her stomach turned

She blinked a couple of times to make sure she was not dreaming

When she came to her senses

Her intelligent 13 year old brain processed the scene carefully.

Her mother, was sleeping with another man , a man that wasn't her father

She couldn't breath

It was as if she was having a panic attack

Her legs felt weak. She can't believe what she was seeing right in front of her eyes

 _Why?_

 _Why today, of all days._

 _Today when i finally felt the feeling of what it's like to be inlove_

 _Is this the reality?_

"Sahoko sweetie, it's not what you think… " her mother's face turned red

She was lost for words

The man hurriedly put his clothes on and grabbed his things

Before he left, he gave sahoko's mother a kiss

Sahoko couldn't believe it.

A flashback of all their memories as a family came rushing through

 _Was it all a lie?_

 _How long has it been?_

 _Papa loved you for so long._

When the man left

Sahoko's mother quickly put on some clothes as well

"Don't ever tell papa okay?"

"But… why mom?" she started sobbing

"I thought you and daddy loved each other"

"We do sweetie! It's just that… it's too complicated to explain, don't cry"

Sahoko's sobs started getting louder

It was so hard for her to breath

The pain in her heart was a million times more painful than her sprained ankle

She couldn't move her feet

She refused to look her mother in the eye

"If you tell daddy our family will be ruined… all because of you, do you want that?"

Sahoko shook her head

"Good. so keep quiet okay? Mommy will buy you all the makeup you want as a reward, now go to your room…" her mother looked away. Ashamed of what her daughter had to see

"I need to shower" her mother ordered.

It took everything in sahoko to move her small weak feet

She walked slowly to her room and cried her heart out

Hiding inside the closet with a pillow in her face

So that her parents wouldn't hear her cries

A few months had passed

And sahoko's father found out, catching his wife red handed.

The divorce papers came and the two adults signed

"Mama please don't leavee!" sahoko begged , tears in her eyes

"Papa! Stop her ! she can't leave us!" she pleaded

Her father looked away with so much pain in his heart

He can't even say anything to his little girl

"I can't sahoko. I have to go. Be a good girl okay? Remember everything i have taught you. Be a proper lady! And study hard ! i will visit you someday" her mother also had tears in her eyes

"So what if you made a mistake? You can always fix it, don't you love papa?"

Her mother stayed silent, she slowly removed sahoko's grip

And sahoko's father held his daughter tightly

"Mama please come back! Don't leave us!"

And with that, her mother left just like that. A black SUV took her away,

Sahoko tried to chase after her but being the small girl she was, she couldn't keep up with the car.

After this incident, sahoko was lifeless.

She didn't want to eat

She would stare blankly out the window

Waiting for the day her mother would come home

Waiting for the day their family would get back together

But days passed

And her mother never came back

"Sahoko?"

Hirosaki called out her name

"Are you even listening?" he asked

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something"

"Your mom huh"

"Yeah. i wonder where she is"

" don't worry about her. She's an adult. She can take care of herself"

Sahoko nodded

"What is it?" hirosaki asked again

"It's just that … i thought she loved my dad, i thought she loved me"

Hirosaki couldn't bear to see his friend so heartbroken

He gave her a gentle hug

"Im sure she loves you. And your dad"

Sahoko couldn't hold her emotions anymore

She begun to cry

"Then why would she leave us?"

Hirosaki gently patted her back "sometimes, people let go because they love you"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, let me give you an example. Lets say you saw a beautiful butterfly…. And you caught it. Since you love it so much , it's only natural you'd want to keep it right?"

"Yeah, i love butterflies" sahoko sobbed

"Well, butterflies are made to fly and be free. If you keep the butterfly in a jar, it's going to be sad because it can't be free. Then it will die sad…. So in order for it to be happy.."

"You have to set it free?"

"That's right. See? I knew you would understand"

Sahoko stopped crying

 _I never thought of it that way_

Hirosaki pulled away from the hug and locked eyes with her

"She was sad that she hurt you and your dad, so the only way she knew to make you happy, was if she set you two free"

"Oh...but how will i ever be happy?"

"Don't worry! You have me!"

Sahoko's heart started beating fast,

"And hanako, and your dad, and your grandfather, and james" he smiled at her

"Yeah, your right"

Their friendship grew closer after sahoko's mother left

Hirosaki was always there for her whenever she called

He always had that caring personality

And that's what she liked about him

He was always kind and gentle to everyone he met.

She would come over their house for dinner often

And sometimes just to hang out

But it was because of this, that she grew jealous of hanako.

Hanako was extremely close with her mom

Her mother always bought her the best dresses,

And she never failed to style hanako's hair so beautifully

This started the small spark of jealousy she had towards her friend

Ever since then,

She always competed for attention

Sahoko always wanted all the girls in their class to prefer her over hanako.

And on top of that,

After a year her mother left,

Sahoko's father remarried a younger woman

This woman didn't even like sahoko.

She made her life a living hell

She was strict on the girl, and forced her to transfer to an all girls school instead.

Sahoko still made efforts to go visit hirosaki's home

But the next summer, they moved to america.

She was devastated.

Sahoko wrote many letters to hirosaki, but her step-mom refused to have them sent

She's never felt so alone her whole life.

The only person she had now , was her grandfather.

This is why she listens to him obediently

Sahoko's childhood was indeed a cinderella story

She has her walls, and her reasons behind them

She trained herself to be the best, most proper, most graceful, most beautiful lady in japan.

Promising herself that no one will ever break her.

She won't lose to anyone.


	30. Chapter 30

Hirosaki could tell that the girl holding him was enjoying the ride

As he would quickly glance in his mirror

He see's her smile

As she watches the city flash before her eyes.

"Wanna stop for some ice cream?"

Kotoko got excited

She rarely eats sweets now because of the change in her diet

But since hirosaki asked

She nodded her head so fast, it was if it was gonna fall off

Hirosaki parked his bike outside a convenience store, he let kotoko pick out what she wanted

And paid for it

She had the plastic bag locked in her hand

And he motioned for her to ride again

She did as told

And they arrived at the university

It was dark and empty

They both walked, hirosaki walking ahead as kotoko followed

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up and follow me"

He lead her to a hill on the other side of the field.

Now, the university was located on the edge of the city of osaka

And on the opposite side of the hill was complete darkness

There were some houses there, but because there was no buildings, they were able to see some of the stars in the sky

Tired from all the walking, kotoko was trying to catch her breath as they reached the top

"I'm so…. Tired." she complained

Hirosaki snatched the plastic bag away from her and ripped open the popsicle she picked out

It was a bit melted but it was still nice and cold

He handed it to her and continued to reach for his.

The two sat on the grass

Eating their popsicles, admiring the stars.

Hirosaki pulled out his phone to film the scenery and the moment

He filmed the view

And then used the selfie camera to film himself and kotoko eating the popsicles

Kotoko smiled at the usual habit

She made a peace sign

And hirosaki mimicked her pose

She laughed , he did as well. And he ended the recording shortly after seeing that his popsicle was melting fast.

"I figured you'd like this place, since you had that bracelet on, i'm guessing you have a thing for stars" hirosaki mentioned

"Yeah, i love them"

"Have you seen a shooting star? I bet no…"

Kotoko's voice changed

"Yeah…"

"Liar"

Then he turned to the silent girl and watched her expression carefully.

She was being serious

"Really now? When?"

"It crashed our house, and that's why we had to move into the irie's house"

Her voice trailed off

"So that's why"

She stared blankly at the beautiful sky

"You really do love that guy huh" hirosaki's voice changed to a serious tone

"I would give anything to…"

"To what?"

"Make him happy"

"Why? Isn't he happy now that your gone?" hirosaki joked

He stop laughing when he saw tears forming in her eyes

"Maybe it's okay to tell you…" she said, without looking at him

"Tell me what?"

"Remember that day? When i saved you?"

"Yeah, how can i forget it"

"Well… the only reason why i knew how to do that, was because of irie-kun, he was going through a video of cpr and i watched it with him, he properly explained it to me, that's why i remembered it carefully"

"Amazing, someone like you learned it in one go?"

"That's not the point!" she raised her tone a bit

" he wanted to be a doctor, he was struggling to find what he wanted to do in life… to find his purpose, to find himself…. When he finally discovered that he wanted to be a doctor, his father had a heart attack, he got sick so irie-kun had to step in to take over pandai"

" i see"

"He never told anyone but me…. If only i could do something about it… that's my only wish"

"What?"

"I've been wishing for it ever since… instead of wishing 'i hope he will love me back' now i wish that he can fulfill his dreams, then he can be a doctor, and save lives, it suits him. He has so much potential, if he did… think of the many lives he can save, all the diseases he could cure, all the people he could care for"

Hirosaki could see it in her eyes,

How much passion, how much love, how much hope she had

"Maybe you can do something about it, maybe you can help him"

"Huh? How?"

"I'll help you, you have me remember?"

"But why? Why would you go that far to help me?"

"i guess since you told me a secret, i'll tell you one of my secrets"

"what is it?"

"well,

before the accident, i was going through alot of things..i was having a hard time fulfilling my families expectations, and i just realized how much baggage i carried around... i was in a point of my life when i felt like the world was against me you know?then, when i almost died, i prayed. i told the angels in heaven 'i don't want to die,i still have so much life to live. if you give me another chance to live, i will dedicate my life into being a better person, and helping those who need me'.. so when you saved my life, and i saw how broken and helpless you were, i decided... that i was going to help you"

he finished his Popsicle and continued to gaze at the stars above

"You think so?"

"You don't believe me?"

" i don't know, but how could we even help him?"

"I told you, i'll find a way, just trust me" he patted her head again

His hand was gentle

His smile was warm and comforting

"However, you have to promise me one thing… if i'm in this with you, aihara kotoko, you have to promise me… that you absolutely won't fall in love with me"

"HEH? Why would you even say that?!"kotoko's voice shook

Her face was red

"Just a precaution, now… do we have a deal?"

"your so full of yourself, who in the right mind would fall for you?"

"for your information, i'am quite charming, i mean.. looks aren't everything but i'm very likable" he winked

kotoko had a 'disgusted, no thank you' look on her face

"um.. okay, easy enough"

she held out her pinky

Hirosaki locks it with his

"Now, step one… you and i will officially be a couple"

"WHAT!? I don't get it…what does that have to do with irie-kun being a doctor? And just a while ago, you said-"

"It's just in everyone's eyes, it won't be real of course. Now do you trust me or not?"

"Of course i do"

"But your worried he might think that…"

Kotoko looked away, she was so easy to read

"What's more important… your love for him, or his dream?"

"His dream of course" kotoko pouted

"Then you have no choice but to trust me on this one, come on, don't you believe in me? I'm a genius too remember? With an IQ of 200"

"Yessss, i remember clearly"

"So you agree?"

"Okay fine, now i'm really selling my soul to the devil" she joked

"Excuse me?" he tickled her side

She laughed loudly "stoppppp! If anyone heard us"

"There's no one here stupid"

Kotoko had a smirk on her face

"Then i can plot a revenge on YOU then!"

They both tickled each other

Laughing their heads off

Catching their breath

"So… your on board right ?"

"As long as you're with me" she smiled at him

Hirosaki turned to face her, his hair was ruffled and it had some grass stuck to it,

His face was shining with the light of the moon flashing his way

Kotoko could see his beautiful eyes and his charming smile

"Always"

 **AN:**

 **I don't know if you guys already predicted, but this fanfiction is gonna be a long, painful, funny, and complicated one! That's just the way i imagined it i guess….**

 **I hope everyone's liking it so far**

 **If not, then i guess that's okay too!**

 **Thank you so much for the great reviews**

 **Make sure you write more , i always say this and i won't get tired of saying it… but it moves me to read what people think, feel, and comment about the story,**

 **So pleaseeeeeee make sure if you have something in your mind while your reading, make sure you write it down on the 'review' box!**

 **So far… how have you been coping with the story?**

 **I really wanna know !**


	31. Chapter 31

"Wow ! i'm so excited ! a fresh new term!"

Kotoko streched her arms out in excitement

In Front of her was tonan university

It was her first day as the new transfer student

"Look who's all energetic as usual"

Kotoko turned to give hirosaki a confident pose

"Of course ! did you think i would be all nervous for my first day ?"

"No i had no doubts, i just admire your punctuality and your optimistic attitude"

"Oh, now don't you go falling in love with me now" kotoko teased

"What if i already am?" hirosaki was going along with it, amused by her confidence to even joke about such an awkward topic

"Then i have no choice but to marry you then" kotoko stuck her tongue out

"Please no, you would probably end up killing me with your meals, or i'll fall in great depression with such a terrible wife like you"

"You jerk…. Can't you just go along with it" she tried to act mad but ended up laughing as she playfully hit her 'boyfriend'

Hirosaki laughed, he caught her fist and laughed a bit more

Teasing kotoko was so much fun, it was even more hilarious when she started going along with his jokes but would still end up losing

"Your performance last night was great by the way, maybe you should be an actress instead"

"No, i think the award should go to you 'daaaarling'!"

The couple both laughed

"Look at you, you were probably so happy when you saw him, the look on his face was priceless!"

Hirosaki held his stomach

He was laughing waaay too much

Kotoko blushed

"OY! That's not true! Maybe he was just surprised"

"Oh my sweet innocent kotoko, you have so much to learn from what real men are really like, your so pure it's adorableeee"

he pulled kotoko in for a bear hug

Crushing her body against his

Naoki who was standing from a distance was watching everything

He was asked to escort the two into the university, of course this was hirosaki's request

And with his distance, he couldn't hear what the two were talking about

Although he was dying to eavesdrop, he was being extra careful not to show his true emotions

He did catch some words

The way kotoko said 'daaaaaarling'

 _Disgusting_ he thought

His eyes rolled when hirosaki pulled her into a hug

 _This couple, how embarrassing can they get_

"HIROSAKI! I CAN'T BREATH!"

Kotoko finally pulled away

Hirosaki continued to laugh, he pulled out his phone again

And faced the camera on himself , recording a video

"Kotoko's 1st day at tonan university, look at how adorable she looks"

Kotoko had her hands folded , sometimes hirosaki can really annoy her

He would be way too rough whenever they would play and it pissed her off

"Kotoko-chaaaaan, smileeee"

She gave the lens a fake grin "thank you so much for dropping me off to school daaaarling! Now run along now, you and naoki will be late for work!"

Hirosaki finished the video

"Okay, i'll see you " she started to walk away

Hirosaki pulled her skirt, causing the girl to stop walking

"Now where's my goodbye kiss"

Kotoko gave him a look of 'really? Are you friggin kidding me right now hirosaki?'

"Naoki's watching" he winked at her

Kotoko sighed inside

And she gave him a sweet peck on the cheeks, she made her voice slightly louder but not too obvious "have a great day at work"

She turned to where naoki was standing

"Thank you naoki!" she waved "make sure hirosaki behaves okay? Have fun at work!"

Naoki could feel his heart racing

It reminded him of when kotoko had to stay at home and help out around the house

When his dad got sick, and noriko wasn't home all the time

She would bid him goodbye at the door as he left to go to pandai as a replacement of his father

He smiled back

Trying to pretend that hirosaki didn't exist

He waved back

 _what is she all dressed up for?_

 _it's just school_

As he watched her walk away towards the nursing department

Hirosaki entered the car

"Okay, now that my duty here is done. Let's grab coffee shall we?"

Naoki agreed

With all the work they needed to do, he needed more than 1 cup

They finally reached a coffee shop nearby and hirosaki bought various trays of drinks and sweets

As the two gentlemen got into the car, he loaded everything in the backseat to make sure the drinks won't fall.

"Why so many?" naoki asks

 _He couldn't be buying all those for the staff meeting later now could he ?_

 _I'm sure he has an assistant , or an intern like watanabe to order around_

"Oh, they're for the meeting later"

"Don't take it the wrong way hirosaki but, don't you have an assistant who will run errands for you? Or why don't you get your intern to do it? You're the boss so doing the unnecessary things shouldn't be on your list" naoki pointed out

"You are correct naoki, my father is a millionaire and i basically own the company, but that's all the more reason why i should be doing things that will help my employee's, i'm the boss which means i am responsible for people's jobs and paychecks, one of the tricks i've learned from my father is to always be humble, in business it's all about investments, i treat my employees well, and they treat me well in return, in the long run.. We build this thing called trust and loyalty, i would never dare lose a valuable employee who has so much potential, which is why i don't mind doing these things for them… buying them lunch, or getting them coffee... it makes me happy that i can do something for them

naoki couldn't help but be impressed,despite running and owning a business, the man stays humble and kind.

No wonder watanabe admired him

He remembered what watanabe told him during lunch that day

How hirosaki helped him during presentations and teaching him how to properly read the charts, the man was a genius , but he doesn't hesitate on sharing knowledge and helping those around him.

"I don't like making my secretary do personal errands for me, i'd prefer she'd just do her job, sometimes i would ask watanabe, our intern. But as you know he's in his final year of business school, so sometimes he isn't at meetings, like today."

"You mean he's off today?"

"Yeah, he said he has a very important presentation in the university today"

"Ohhh i see"

 _Hold on. What? That means…._

Hirosaki takes a sip of his coffee

"Yeah, i believe he attends the same university as kotoko?"

Naoki could feel the palm of his hands getting stiff

 _I hope he doesn't run into her_

Hirosaki chuckled, "this coffee isn't that bad, i'm impressed' after a final sip, he puts in back on the tray behind them

"You're not finishing it?"

"No, i'll save it for later, i'm savouring this one" he held out a travel mug. Naoki recognized it instantly

Kotoko was carrying a matching one earlier

"You know my girlfriend makes the best coffee, how i wish i had a jug of it to bring to work" hirosaki gave him a slight grin

 _They even have matching mugs huh_

 _How unoriginal_

But his mind goes back to that early morning when he first tasted her coffee

And as much as he hated to admit it, he mentally agreed

Kotoko was never a doubt, clumsy, loud, obnoxious, stupid and annoying

But if there was one thing she did right

It was her coffee

There was one word naoki had to describe it

Perfection.

Oh how he wanted to snatch the mug so badly and just chug it down

But obviously that wouldn't help the situation at all

Naoki bit his tongue and continued to sip on the store-bought regular tasting coffee hirosaki treated him to

Because of that thought, the coffee tasted like water to him

 _It's so bitter. Just like this world_

As kotoko finished her first 2 classes

She headed to the cafeteria for lunch

Happily skipping her way there until she bumped into a tall figure

She almost fell when the young man caught her

Her jaw dropped when she recognized the familiar face

"Aihara-san?"

"Watanabe-kun?"

"Woah! You remembered me ?" she smiled in delight

"YOU remembered me?" she pointed to herself , standing on her own two feet now

"How can i forget? You were so memorable during high school" he blushed

 _It's naoki's class A friend! How nostalgic ! seeing him makes me feel so young again, those good old days_ kotoko thought to herself

"Where are you headed?" he quickly asked

"Uhh… to the cafeteria to eat"

"Me too! Shall we have lunch together?"

"Yes of course !"

Kotoko was so happy that she has someone to eat lunch with

They happily made their way to the cafeteria and paid for their meals

Watanabe could not stop staring at kotoko

She was so different from the last time he saw her

He couldn't tell if she grew taller, since she was wearing high heels

We was rather amazed by how poised she walked with such shoes

The aihara he knew was clumsy and loud

But this new girl looked sophisticated, well mannered and well-dressed.

Her hair and makeup was astonishing

And her smile, he always knew she was kind of cute.

 _Irie naoki , how could you turn down such a beautiful girl_ he thought

As he watched her eat

He thanked the Gods for this greatful encounter

 _It must be fate, maybe we are destined to be with one another_ he thought.

The whole time they were talking

Watanabe asked alot of questions

"How was osaka?"

"Hows your father?"

"Why a sudden change in university?"

Despite all the questions, watanabe failed to ask all the important ones

He still didn't know if she was seeing anyone

But judging on her left or right hand

She wasn't married , and even if she had a boyfriend… he assured himself that he can charm his way to make her fall for him

Afterall, he knew she liked smart guys

 _if she fell for that irie then i'm pretty sure she will eventually fall for me, especially with this new job i have._ he had a smug on his face.

He came up with a strategy to replicate his friend naoki

Mysterious, intelligent, cool and calm

 _Yes, that's how i'll win her over_

"It was nice catching up with you watanabe-kun, but i have my next class in a few minutes so i have to go now"

"Of course ! i'll see you around?"

"Definitely!"

"Kotoko, do you mind if i get your number? So that maybe we can...um… catch up again?"

"For sure!" she beamed

Innocently typing her number in his phone

"Thanks! I'll call you sometime!"

"Great! Have a nice day!" she bid him farewell as she rushed to her next class

She grinned to herself, it's fun to catch up with old buddies

Mentally making a note to herself to visit her old friends jinko, satomi, kinnosuke

She was excited to be back in tokyo

Little did she know how small the world really is.

AN:

oh my my! iv'e been happily reading your reviews, as much as i love them... i'm a little surprised that none of you have guessed what i have up my sleeve, i mean... none of your guesses are even close to what the ending will be like ! *evil laugh*

anyways, iv'e spent 2016 writing this fanfiction, so i absolutely have no plans of changing anything at all.

i really do appreciate the idea's though, some of them i include, some i couldn't

keep them coming! i will be updating at a very fast pace, since this fanfiction will be a long one.

Guest- i can't really tell you that since that's a big part of the ending, i'm gonna have to keep you in your misery until we get till the very end. however, if you do re-read some chapters very very carefully, i have dropped some hints, so if you really want to know, i have hidden some easter eggs for the curious mind to find ! thanks so much for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

"Impressive, from someone who hasn't attended business school, you amaze me naoki"

Hirosaki praised his partner as he closed the files shut

"Please, you're too kind. I'm nothing compared to the likes of you" naoki humbly responded

"Still, your efforts in keeping the company have saved it several times, tell me…. Why didn't you go to business school?"

"Oh, i wasn't sure of what i wanted" he lied

"But since this was the path laid out for me, i figured i should follow it"

"Hmm i see"

"So, you went over the contract right? After the investments , 50% will belong to me, and you can keep the 50% of pandai, is that fine with you?" hirosaki changed his tone

"I gave it a lot of thought, and i figured that it is such a generous offer, i also went through the contract with my father, who agreed to the arrangement, delighted and thankful that pandai will be in your care. we are happy to be partnering up with such a prestigious clan"

"I'm glad it's you then"

"Sorry?"

"I'm glad to be partnering up with someone who is full of potential, naoki, i have this gift you know, i'm a good judge of character and i have a strong feeling that you have great things ahead waiting for you"

 _was that a compliment just now_

"I'm also incredibly happy that you and sahoko-san are madly in love, i look forward to your wedding"

 _Wait, did he just say he looked forward to it?_

 _I don't remember seeing his name on the guest list_

 _Or kotoko's…_

 _Unless…_

People started to walk in the meeting room

And hirosaki started greeting his staff, as well as pandai's

He was the light of the room, clearly everyone that worked for him admired him

How can they not?

His energy rubs off on anybody he encounters

Even naoki found himself liking the guy every once in awhile

 _If only he wasn't kotoko's boyfriend_ Naoki thought, they would have gotten along so much more.

The presentation of the new game finally arrived

Everybody from pandai was impressed by the visuals and graphics that the short trailer consisted

But as much as everyone was smiling in awe

Naoki was the most in shock

Hirosaki watched his face carefully through the corner of his eyes

As he played the video for everyone

In the screen was a very cute, well designed character

'TENNIS WARRIOR KOTORIN'

The character's outfit was heavily sailor-moon inspired, but the name sounded familiar…

 _Kotorin_

Everybody clapped their hands as the short video ended

Naoki heard one of his employee's say "that's brilliant! That animation was stunning"

"Why thank you" hirosaki smiled

"I animated the demo myself, of course along side our most talented animators i recruited from america, a lot of them used to work for disney, pixar and ubisoft , he bragged

"I designed the character as well"

 _That's it_

Naoki now connected the dots

He sighed internally, who knew

That after everything that has happened, a game that was inspired by his beloved kotoko would save his father's company.

But on top of that, he was also amazed by how carefully thought out the game was designed

Hirosaki wasn't just a genius, he remembered as he did his research

That hirosaki had a very strong creative side, he was an artist, an animator to be made perfect sense

That his muse was kotoko, he probably drew her often, naoki thought.

The meeting was full of positive energy

And naoki can't help but smile after the realization

He was going to work on a project that involved kotoko

the thought of seeing her at work made his heart dance

"So what do you think naoki?"

"It's spectacular, i'm guessing kotoko was your inspiration?"

"You catch up fast" he patted naoki in a manly way

"Every successful man needs a great woman to support him, don't you think? I mean, look at you and sahoko, i'm sure you're especially happy having her support you"

"Yeah i guess" it was getting harder and harder to fake the smiles naoki thought

"I mean, kotoko is amazing, but these past few months she's been busy with college, of course i don't mind, i'd like for her to follow her dreams and live to be independent even with me around… but you and sahoko are different huh"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sahoko is well educated as well, but coming from a rich family, she always wanted to stay home and support her loving husband , and now that's you… "

"She didn't have anything she wanted to do in college?"

"Sahoko? No, she was raised in a traditional way, where the man goes to work and the woman stays at home, good for her that she's finally found a great man whom she can dedicate her whole life to, she will wait for you to come home, have a great meal ready for you , do all the house chores and such , you're a lucky guy!"

 _What's he trying to say?_

 _Kotoko would make a great wife_ naoki thought

But before naoki could open his mouth

Hirosaki continued

"Ahhh, but that's what i admire about kotoko-chan, you know she's not the brightest, or the best cook right? Well so far she's improved… but i like how she has her own sense of direction now, she's not limited to being 'just someone ele's wife.

She's so passionate about nursing, and she refuses to settle as a stay-at home wife someday, not that there's anything wrong with that !... but i find it refreshing how she can stand on her own two feet now, and she's following her own dream. Not mine, or her fathers, but she's building up her own future, it takes courage to go after your dreams"

 _That's true, something i never got to do._

Naoki was lost of words, hirosaki's words kind of stung. it was as if he can see right through a person's soul. naoki's especially, was full of regrets

 _was that just an indirect insult? how twisted is this guy..._

He was starting to believe that this guy was actually serious about kotoko though.

It's only been 2 years and he's already head over heels for her.

naoki put the thought on hold as the meeting continued to drag on.

The meeting continued as they discussed about the new game

With naoki and hirosaki working side by side

Pandai was sure to be back on top once this game comes out, naoki was sure of it.

a few days has passed and the evening of the party finally arrived

everyone at the irie house hold was excited for the party, it's been a while since they've celebrated some good news

noriko was running around sprinting like the crazy obsessive woman that she is, making sure each member of the family looked proper.

she wanted perfection! she bought naoki, yuki and shigeki matching ties, which of course naoki refused to wear. instead he wore a brand new one he secretly purchased just for tonight. it was dark grey, almost black, it matched his navy blue classic was prepared for the night,konwing that everyone would be there, and sahoko will no doubt, look incredibly stunning. he was also aware that kotoko would be there along side his new partner.

as much as he denied it, he wanted to impress her. make her realize what she was missing out on... as naoki prepared for the party, sahoko was preparing for battle. she had properly taken the longest bath she's had in a while. she has waited for this day. Sahoko was excited,She admired the beautiful woman inside the mirror looking back at twirled around feeling like a queen wrapped around the expensive fabric

 _Tonight, naoki and i will dance , and everybody will envy us_

 _How can they not?_

She gently placed her hand on her hip, holding out her chin high, just like that pose her mother made, every time someone asked for a photograph.

Admiring her own reflection,She just got this brand new dress from one of the best designers in France. She begged her grandfather to have it shipped in time. this was her secret weapon. No woman will be able to top this off, and no man will be able to take their eyes off dress was a beautiful shade of red.

It had a halter neck that showed off shoulders and a chiffon overlay from her hips till the dress ended till the ground, there was a long slit on the side, that gave her legs some room for exposure, giving the dress a seductive feel . It was well fitted on her Tight especially on the waist showing her glass body, the lower part was a mermaid style design, that ended with sheer glitter that looked like gold fairy dust. sahoko's mid-long hair was parted in the middle of her scalp, and it was styled back, completely straight. away from her face. her make-up was perfect. she went for a smokey eyed look with a fine cat-eye liner on top of her lids, she had the classic red lipstick on to match her dress, topping it off with gold glittery heels.

all she was missing was a crown, because if it weren't for that fact, she would be mistaken for miss japan. when she was finally satisfied with the results, she happily went to where naoki was sitting, waiting for her.

the rest of his family already left taking a separate car. but naoki had to of course , stay and wait for his fiance.

she came down the stairs , ever so gracefully. trying to replicate the way her mother would walk. "naoki-kun, you look so handsome" she smiled as she finally made it down the last step, naoki wasn't surprised, he already knew how beautiful his fiance was. but of course he felt obligated to say something back. "you look beautiful" naoki said in a very well mannered, kind tone, he offers his arm for her to take, and they make their way to the venue.

when naoki and sahoko arrived, people had already started socializing, although the program hasn't started yet, quite alot of people were punctual when it came to big parties at pandai. it was of course sahoko's secret intention to arrive just in time

conversations and laughs filled the air, everyone was in such a good mood. naoki was incredibly busy, chattering , greeting and saying hi to people he works with, has worked for, people he has never met yet, and people that pretty much worked for hirosaki's company. sahoko had her hands on his arm the whole time, trying to socialize as well, she especially liked it when naoki would introduce her as his 'fiance'. but her most favorite part is every time she would hear the words "you have such a beautiful wife naoki". oh how she got high off hearing their praises. she can't get enough of them, she was hungry for more. more attention, attention that the irie's never gave her.

but she couldn't help but be bothered by a couple's lack of presence. she subtly searched for her dear old friend hirosaki, and kotoko. but they were nowhere to be found. little did she know the man she was holding as prisoner was searching for them as well. naoki was eager to find out why the couple was late, will they even show up? they already started serving appetizers, he was getting impatient, but kept his cool as usual.

he spots wantanabe, who was talking to a woman who's back was facing him. _'could this be kotoko?_ she was wearing a well-made lavender dress. he walks towards their direction, leaving sahoko socializing with naoki's employee's. "wantanabe, you made it. i'm glad" naoki smiled at his old high school buddy. their conversation was lead to a pause, and wantanabe smiled back "how could i miss such a big event"

as soon as his friend replied, the woman turned her back only to reveal her familiar face to the confused man

"naoki?"

"matsumoto-san?"

"i haven't seen you for such a long time! how are you?"

"ive been great, how have you been? i see you've already met this guy, since your both in the same field... it only makes sense, what a coincidence !"

naoki couldn't believe it, he always considered matsumoto as one of his closest friends, he enjoyed her company and her sense of humor. he was genuinely happy to see that she looked as confident and independent as he remembered her before.

"you both went to the same high school?amazing!me? i took alot of extra classes , even enrolled for all the summer terms, so i advanced and graduated quite early. my recommendation letters and outstanding resume convinced mr. hisakawa to hire me in a couple of weeks ago. i'm so glad we can finally work together naoki-san"

sahoko had noticed her fiance's escape, she hurriedly ended her conversation to join the trio

"oh, where are my manners... wantanabe, matsumoto-san.. this is oizumi sahoko, my fiance"

"hmmmmmm" matsumoto looked at the woman from head to toe

"its a pleasure to finally meet you oizumi-san"

"nice to meet you, i love your dress" matsumoto faked an excited voice

"thank you! its from france" sahoko gracefully replied with a bow, she then gripped her hand on naoki's arm , eyeing sahoko. making sure that she understands where her place is.

before anyone could start a conversation, they all heard the familiar voice

"i see you've all finally met" they all turned to see hirosaki, dressed in a light blue suit and a grey tie. matsumoto couldn't help but stare, admiring the dashing smile hirosaki always had on his face

"hirosaki-sempai" she smiled back.

naoki couldn't wait anymore, it finally slipped "where's kotoko?", as soon as the words slipped, he cursed himself inside.

"oh, she was just behind me?" hirosaki innocently scratched his scalp in a very informal manner, he pretended to look around to search for her

"kotoko? you mean aihara-san?" wantanabe was so lost

"kotoko? why would kotoko be here?" matsumoto was confused as well. they both questioned at the same moment.

but before naoki could explain what was going on... he heard the clicking of what sounded like a woman frantically running in high heels

he turned his head above the staircase on top of where hirosaki was standing

the sight was like a fairy tale. but this was real life. as if it was planned, the live orchestra finished the song.

as soon as it was silent, kotoko's head popped out from the second floor. she had a big grin on her face, she was looking at nobody but hirosaki

failing to realize that all eyes were on her, as soon as the music started playing again, with a new, calm and enchanting melody, kotoko makes her way down the stairs

excited to say hi to everybody.

it was as if time stood still. and his breath was taken away. his eyes widened in amazement when he finally caught a glimpse of the person he was searching for.

in naoki's eyes, the scene was happening in slow-motion, it felt like a dream.

kotoko was making her way down the grand staircase , her pale rosy skin being hugged by an elegant light blue dress

the top part of her dress was a sweetheart design with thin straps, her chest was covered with flower-like lace embroidery that faded on the tight waist line, that was finely attached to beautiful long fabric that had wavy textures, it looked like waves of water in the deep pacific ocean, the dress went all the way down the ground covering her feet, holding the dress by her shoulders were 2 very thin light blue spaghetti straps acting as the support,that made their way to her back that was completely exposed, showing off her back bones , the straps ended on her waistline as the dress continued from there.

her hair was styled in a french braid that was tucked into a low bun, loose strands of hair framed her beautiful kind face. it looked so effortless, so natural... she was wearing clear glass-like heels, replicating Cinderella's glass slipper

kotoko was holding the fabric on the side, unaware of how elegant it looked while she made her way down the steps, she mostly did this because the dress was a bit long to her liking. but she was grateful inside for having hanako-chan personally design it for her. the dress was one of a kind, and hanako refused to make another one to sell on her new line for fashion week overseas. it was especially made for kotoko, she made sure to finish it in time for the party, as hirosaki mentioned his plan to her months ago.

sahoko's eyes widened, _where did she get that? i didn't see that on the runway this year_

she felt a stab of defeat, as she saw naoki's reaction. the one time he let his guard down, she catches him red handed. if being amazed by another woman was a sin, then naoki would have his name on her deathnote 50 times. but she kept her composure, annoyed by kotoko's sudden presence, she bit her lip.

matsumoto could not take her eyes off kotoko, and she had a big grin on her face, the encounter had given her a good idea exactly what situation she was in.

kotoko's appearance said it all, naoki's face gave the answers away, matsumoto knew exactly what happened after all this time,

while wantanabe was clueless as to what was happening, a million questions were running around his brain,

as soon as kotoko reached the group, there was an awkward tension, this was because the crowd grew silent because of kotoko's grand entrance.

they started to chatter again, some people were whispering

"where did she get that dress?"

"who is that? she looks so beautiful, is she from a rich family?

"that must be hisakawa senpai's girlfriend"

"what a lovely dress for such a lovely woman!"

kotoko was getting embarrassed , she was definitely not used to this kind of attention, even when she was in high school, no matter what she did

she was always being look down upon, but now that people were admiring her, she didn't know what to say. she just kept silent, trying to pretend like she's deaf

everyone was stunned by how beautiful she looked. hirosaki grinned with so much pride, only the Gods will know how much satisfaction he felt at that moment.

kotoko was indeed beautiful. he of course knew this from the very beginning. it was only tonight that he decided to finally show everyone the diamond in the rough that he picked out and polished to perfection.

 **AN:**

 **ahhhhhhhhh all your reviews are so refreshing to read, although i don't reply to each one, please note that i read them religiously! and you guys are the reason for the very fast update speed!not the stat numbers! but the reviews! because when i read them, i feel so encouraged and moved that right after reading i go straight on to writting. so keep it up! and thanks for all the support. also, since i'm done rewatching the first season, i have moved on to rewatching the second one! and i'm telling you guys... each and every episode of it gives me so much inspiration, so i'm just wondering, do you guys mind if i add some extra chapters here and there?**

 **i know some readers don't appreciate the unnecessary chapters, and i totally get that,**

 **but i do promise that i will update fast! so that regardless that the story is long, the length of the plot remains the same,(adding extra chapters won't affect or complicate the storyline, is all im saying...) and i hope this slow pace style is to your liking, because i love long chapters and fanfictions! let me know what you guys think! if not, then i guess it's fine then, i will still write them for fun but i wont update them here,**

 **anyways, thanks again for reading! enjoy the weekend !**

 **Aki no Ryu - OMG your comments make my day, i always find myself laughing while reading them! and btw ,i love your stories !**

 **Heroina - don't worry, i get what you meant with your whole theory. its amazing how much you analyze the scenes, but i really can't spill the beans, what can i say? i guess i enjoy mind torture LOL. but yeah, keep your eyes peeled. i'm still leaving clues here and there for readers to catch, dont worry... at the end, it will ALL make sense,every little thing i mention will fall into place in the end, and you will go "ooohhh i see" ! haha! thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33 I'm human too

"Aihara-san?" wantanabe had a surprised, and confused face

"Could it be that your hisakawa-senpai's assistant ?" matsumoto jokingly questioned

"Actually, she's my girlfriend" hirosaki confirmed

"Matsumoto-san, wantanabe-kun! So glad you guys made it!" kotoko cheerfully greeted the two.

"Sahoko-san, naoki-kun, you guys look great"

Sahoko forced a smile at the girl in the the blue dress, she wanted to grab naoki's hand and walk away right at that moment, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to look rude in front of naoki's friends, in a company party too.

"Thank you" she managed to say it without choking

"Wait, what?" wantanabe couldn't process what his boss just confirmed

Naoki was trying extremely hard not to laugh. A small smirk appeared on his face. Then his shoulders started moving, it's coming… he can't stop it anymore

He then let out a chuckle , matsumoto-san was the same.

Earlier when she was talking to wantanabe, the man mentioned his secret crush towards kotoko, having the same sense of humor as naoki, she laughed along with him

Kotoko, hirosaki, wantanabe and sahoko were speechless. Confused to why the 2 bitter people were laughing

"Oh gosh, i'm so sorry, i just couldn't help it"

Matsumoto-san apologized when she finally calmed down

"What is it?" hirosaki asked with a smile. He's never seen naoki laugh like that

Curious as to what the inside joke was.

"Nothing important kaichou"

Matsumoto giggled.

"So i'm guessing you all know each other?"

"Wantanabe-kun went to the same highschool as naoki and i, while matusmoto-san was in the same college as naoki and i" kotoko finally explained

"Ohhh i see… what a small world"

Hirosaki sneaked a peek towards sahoko who was obviously out of place , staying silent.

"It's funny how we all wounded up here in one night, you've all met naoki's fiance right? Sahoko and i were childhood friends once upon a time"

"Wow really?" wantanabe was amazed by how everyone was connected. He was trying hard not to make eye contact with kotoko, a slight blush crossed his face, she just looked stunning he couldn't help it.

"Well, you guys catch up, kotoko, i just need to check up on staff, i'll be right back okay?"

"Okay" she gave him a sweet smile as he disappeared in the crowd

The five of them took this time to catch up on things, kotoko was delighted to see wantanabe and matsumoto again that she was distracted to see that sahoko was gripping naoki's arm possessively.

Sahoko watched whenever naoki would face kotoko.

She knew what he was thinking. His change of aura changed since kotoko appeared.

Annoyed and irritated, she kept her composure and stood gracefully as they talked.

She felt so out of place especially with hirosaki gone. The 4 were talking about highschool, college and tennis, all memories and things she didn't relate to. It was getting boring for her each minute.

Finally sahoko's inner cries were answered and the program started , hirosaki came back to take kotoko to their VIP table, alongside naoki and sahoko.

The program consisted of awards, special performances and speeches , they even introduced the new game and the video of the trailer was shown

Hirosaki was beside kotoko when he realized sahoko tilt her head to rest on naoki's shoulder as she held unto his arm as if he was going to disappear any second.

Kotoko was about to turn and take a peak at naoki, hirosaki quickly intertwined his fingers on hers, gripping them tight, as a signal not to look

He locked eyes with her "just pay attention to the video" he said. In a calm voice, although he himself wasn't calm. But he had to stay that way for her.

It bothered him that sahoko was doing things on purpose in order to hurt kotoko. He did not want anything to ruin kotoko's mood. He threw this party solely for her, and he is not letting anyone ruin it for the both of them.

As the video ended, everyone clapped their hands in applause.

Hirosaki stood and grabbed the mike on front.

The spotlight was on him, as he gave the crowd the same charming, proud face he always made.

"First of all, i give my thanks to everyone for coming! I'm so happy to see all your wonderful faces here today! Second, i'd like to properly thank everyone who put in their hard work for this new game, it is a great honor to be working with such a marvelous company like pandai, i believe that this partnership is only the beginning of more successes to come ! i would also like to take this chance to take everyone that has supported me and naoki, family members, friends, colleagues , and others. Lastly, i give credit to my inspiration for this new game, my amazing and beautiful girlfriend miss aihara kotoko" an applause filled the room as kotoko took her place

Standing composed alongside hirosaki in the spotlight

Hirosaki watched as she properly gave the crowd a bow and a proud smile

He then placed his hand on her waist and naoki felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance of the pda hirosaki was exposing. He looked away clearly affected by what was happening as kotoko made her thank you speech.

With this, someone from the crowd yelled "kiss her!"

Then people started cheering, camera's started flashing and everyone was getting so hyped up as the couple locked eyes giggling

Even sahoko was cheering them on, everyone except naoki, who was having a migraine just looking at the two. _'No, don't kiss her, get your hands off her, if you guys are going to do something, go get a room'_

The cheers got louder as hirosaki placed his hand on her neck, naoki's eyes grew twice their size in shock, as hirosaki placed a gentle, soft kiss on kotoko's cheek

What hurt naoki the most out of all this, was the way she looked at hirosaki after the kiss.

She had a slight blush on her cheeks and then smiled a bit after

 _Maybe she's already fallen deeply in love with him_ he thought. It felt like someone reached into his soul and grabbed his heart only to crush it.

This was the moment he finally realized that the girl he loved, his first love, his real love , was finally snatched away.

He had his chances, it was a fair race, and he lost.

Naoki stood up blankly "i need to go to the bathroom" he informed sahoko, leaving her alone in disbelief.

Naoki did not go to the bathroom, he went outside the venue

Behind it was a beautiful big fountain , he sat on the edge, looking at the stars

Subconsciously looking for a shooting star to wish on. If only he could turn back time.

He had so many regrets, his life was a mess, he was a miserable man. What happened back there was his breaking point. He wanted to punch hirosaki, but he knew it wasn't his fault.

Deep down inside, he knew

He couldn't blame anyone but himself.

His hands went across his hair as if he was losing his mind. He was suffocating, his chest was hurting, nobody knew how extremely hard it is to be him

Hiding all his emotions, keeping his expressions to a minimum, oh how he envied hirosaki

How the man could freely express anything and everything he felt. How he could freely show kotoko his love and admiration for her. If only he could do the same.

But what now? He knew he was in no position to stop them

A tear rolled down his devastated expression.

Even at this moment, he was trying extremely hard not to cry. Not to break. To not feel anything

But no matter how smart and perfect irie naoki was. He is still human.

A very sad, devastated, incomplete and broken human being.

After naoki's little meltdown outside

He managed to calm himself down and return to the party.

As much as he wanted to run away. He had duties to fulfill.

If he just left, people would question it. He put on a straight face, the blank expressionless mask he always had on and walked back

The party was going smoothly, kotoko and hirosaki were on the dancefloor dancing, naoki headed for the bar, where he had numerous drinks

He's never gotten drunk before, being the responsible man he was. But tonight was different. It was basically torture seeing the woman he loved happy with another man.

Sahoko however, was not one to be fooled

She could see right through him, pitying the man she called her fiance, she let him be.

Time flew by and the party was still going, there were still some people dancing

And some socializing or drinking. People were having such a great time. The atmosphere was lively and positive.

When she spotted naoki who accidentally dropped his glass , she knew that he's had enough to drink , scared that he might lose control and do something that would stir rumors, she called the driver and walked to the bar to fetch him.

Naoki smelled of alcohol. He placed his arm around sahoko and kissed her passionately

In his drunk, messed up mind, he was imagining that she was kotoko, he was desperate at this point. She kissed him back. Enjoying the affection and attention he finally gave her.

"Naoki, not in front of everyone!" her face red, with a surprised look

"The driver is outside, let's go okay?"

She helped him get off the bar stool and carefully assisted him the whole way till they got in the car. Sahoko could feel kotoko's eyes on them

But continued to play along , taking advantage of her fiance's drunken state

Kotoko saw the kiss.

She couldn't help but feel very bothered by it. But she felt helpless. She was in no place to stop the two.

But That wasn't just a kiss. It was extremely passionate , something real lovers would do.

It was a reminder, where she stood out of all this. It was a reminder that no matter how much she changed, naoki belonged to sahoko. It stung , a lot.

She remembered the night of the graduation.

She and naoki have kissed before. It was NOT like that.

 _Ne irie-kun, you really do love sahoko-san don't you?_

Hirosaki caught her change of attitude

He too saw what happened, and was trying to find a way to cheer her up, he yanked her arm to get her attention "oy! Kotoko"

"Sorry hirosaki-kun, i just…." her voice was shaky

A small tear fell down and she rubbed her eyes to keep the rest from falling

"Here" he pulled her closer, transitioning from the formal dance position to a slow dance formation. Pulling her into his chest as he held her hand continuing to dance.

"You can cry here and no one will see you" he looked away

"Thank you" she gratefully leaned her head on his chest as they dance

Finding sanctuary in his touch.

While the party went on,

Sahoko and naoki finally arrived home.

Before they got inside the house, naoki suddenly felt something coming up, he hung his head out open as he puked beside the house gate

He's never felt so weak in his life. His mind was spinning and he had no control

Luckily sahoko was there to guide him inside

Disgusted with how much he reeked of alcohol, she dragged him up the stairs

Since nobody was home, she had to do everything on her own

Sahoko slammed the bedroom door shut , frustrated with how the night went. She looked at naoki who was now lying down the bed exhausted , she felt bad for him. He looked like a mess.

Sahoko then grabbed a wet towel and gently washed his exhausted face. He remained still , eyes closed since his mind was not functioning correctly. He felt nothing but pain. He was not in his right senses, not even having the strength and will to take his shoes off.

Sahoko sighed at the pathetic sight , she carefully took his shoes off for him. Then helped him unbutton his shirt. As she slowly did, she looked at his face

He really is handsome. Her heart fluttered. Then she felt a sudden sting as she remembered the look he had when he saw kotoko that night.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

Taking advantage of this moment, sahoko continued to unbutton his shirt as they kissed passionately. They were both desperate and hurt with different reasons, they both had broken hearts, high walls, and lustful thoughts

That night, naoki did something that he never thought he would do.

They made love that night.

Trying to find that missing piece they were both trying to find.

 **AN:**

 **I'm sorry for the slight delay guys!**

 **I hate cliffhangers, so i wanted to type out this chapter as soon as i could**

 **Although it did take a while, since i suck at writing those kinds of scenes**

 **Yes, the M rated scene at the end LOL**

 **Special thanks to everyone who's given great feedback! I hope i live up to your expectations**


	34. Chapter 34 'my inner demons'

After the party, the two rode hirosaki's motorcycle, kotoko told him that she wanted to go somewhere, and judging by what happened, this meant that she wanted to be somewhere private so she could stop pretending to look fine in front of everyone, when they have finally arrived, it was already so late that it was now 1AM. Ignoring the time, kotoko then lead hirosaki to that same spot where she had one of the best moments with naoki.

It was by a bridge that overlooked the city. This was where naoki took her and they ate burgers together.

Kotoko slowly walked to the same spot as her eyes overlooked the beautiful view

"It's so empty here" hirosaki stated the obvious, he watched as kotoko blankly stared into space.

She finally spoke

"I thought i had a chance"

"This whole time, i did everything to change, i even pretended to be your girlfriend, i thought maybe, just maybe... he'll care, i told myself, if i saw something just the slightest bit... i'd keep trying" her voice shook

"Kotoko... i'm sorry"

A tear fell, she was holding her tears trying to stay strong for the one person that has helped her through out everything

" why are you apologizing, it's not your fault"

"I tried to help you be a better version of yourself, thinking that naoki would come to his senses, i even went far as to pretend that you were my girlfriend, so that he can finally man up and snatch you away, but above all... i was the one who kept pushing you... but look at you now, still hurting as always"

He had a disappointed look on his face, he didnt think naoki was that big of a coward. As much as he knew naoki felt something for kotoko, he wanted him to at least fight for her. Choose her over everyone. But clearly that was not the case.

"What naoki feels and chooses is not your fault hirosaki-kun, if anything... you saved me "

He stood silent

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I said it's not your fault" now she started to cry, "its me! Its because im an idiot"

"Yeah. You have terrible taste in men" hirosaki clarified

"What's wrong with me" she covered her face with her hands, ashamed

She started to sob uncontrollably,

Hirosaki naturally held her in his arms

He stroked her hair gently

Trying to calm her down

"Shhhh now that's enough"

She still continued to cry, she was crying so hard her hands were shaking, she placed her right hand on her chest and gripped the dress

"It hurts"

"I know"

"Right here, it hurts a lot"

"Hush now, its okay. I'm right here"

"If you keep crying and someone passes by, they will think that i made such a pretty girl cry"

Kotoko chuckled a little , in between her sobs

"They'll call the police on you thinking you harassed me" she said in between the sobs

"Right?"

Kotoko's sobs finally calmed down a bit.

" i want to go back to osaka,after the wedding, let's go back. come with me. Lets go back to where hanako-chan and ryuu-chan is"

"Are you sure you want to stay? We don't have to you know "

"Yeah, i think i get how the story ends now... but before we go, we still have to complete our mission, also this time I'm not running away"

"You're still going to help him? Even after everything? What do you mean your not running away? Theyv'e already shattered you into pieces, look at you"

Fully aware with the state she is in right now. She was broken

Just like how he found her before.

It's amazing how a kiss can shatter the strong confident girl he held in his arms

"I won't be able to move on unless i do this, no matter what i do, i love him... maybe if i finish this once and for all, i'll finally be able to move forward. I don't want to just run just like that, i have to face the reality, and do what i can to move onwards"

Hirosaki couldn't help but admire how much she loved that coward. But what she said made sense, and he made a promise to her, that he would help her no matter what.

He looked at her, as if she was a new and different person.

She wasn't the same broken girl that saved his life. Now at that moment, she was shining in a different light. He didn't feel sorry for her, or felt bad, even though she was crying and hurting, she stood strong, her words were firm, and she looked determined to fulfill the promise she made to herself. He couldn't help but feel proud with the change despite her broken heart. He wanted to keep her beside him, promising himself that he will do whatever it takes to protect her no matter what.

"Roger that " he motioned a salute as he smiled widely.

hirosaki pulled out a handkerchief out his pocket and wiped her face clean, her mascara was running down her face and he hated seeing her looking like this. "now"

"Stop crying okay? I don't like seeing you like that, you get really ugly when you're sad" he joked

Kotoko had a small grin on

"Hirosaki-kun?"

"Hmm?" he continued to wipe her face in a gentle manner.

"Thank you"

He paused

"For everything, for always being there for me whenever i need someone, and for always wiping my tears"

"How about for treating you to good food?"

She giggled "that too"

"Now, if you're really grateful, say 'thank you so much oh handsome and kind master'"

Kotoko rolled her eyes , she then had a big smile on

"There it is, that beautiful smile! Now, enough with the crying, let's go home and eat some ice-cream, i think the next episode to good morning call is finally available, i know you're dying to see the next episode"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go watch your ridiculous dramas with ice cream on the side"

They both headed to ride hirosaki's motorcycle to go home, kotoko held unto him as she always did, but this time.. on the ride home, she held him tighter, and leaned her head on his back. Thankful she had someone she could lean on... maybe with hirosaki beside her, she can finally forget about him, maybe as time goes by, she will finally find happiness through him. Maybe as time goes by, she can finally be strong and move on towards a new happy life, she didn't need any shooting stars anymore, she had him, and that's all that mattered right now.

 **(AN: okay, i know i wrote 'and they made love' or something in the previous chapter, but you guys know that it meant that they slept with each other, yes sexually. LOL i just thought that sounded better, since i don't write those types of scenes, i didn't know how to put it in a way that would sound decent. as far as naoki-kun is concerned , clearly it didn't mean anything. let me explain why...)**

the next day finally arrived.

naoki awoke to the birds chipping. the room was dark since the curtains were closed. his head pounded with a migraine so terrible it took him a while to process his current state. when he finally got a grip of himself, his eyes scanned the room.

clothes everywhere. _wait. why am i not wearing any clothes? what the hell happened last night?_

his memory was foggy, finally his mind replayed what happened during the party. kotoko and hirosaki, his little meltdown outside

and all the drinks and shots he took in. the last thing he remembered was when he broke that glass of whisky. but it didn't take him long to see a bare back turned beside him.

it was sahoko alright, naoki felt his heart drop and his stomach swell up. _no_

the world stood still. he could hear the thumping of his heart, it felt as if it would jump out any second

 _no no no_

 _that did not just happen last night_

 _what have i done._

sahoko was not wearing any clothes as well. naoki's head was spinning in circles, panicking as he realized what happened last night.

his hands ran through his hair, trying to deny everything , lying to himself

 _why did i do that_

 _now i really did it, how can i... what was i thinking, what was she thinking?_

he could feel something coming up his throat, he rushed towards the bathroom inside their private bedroom, he ran just in time to kneel in front of the toilet to puke everything he had for dinner during the party. his head throbbed in pain, his heart rate increasing speed.

he wanted to scream , but he could barely stop himself from puking uncontrollably.

when he was finally done , he closed the door shut and dragged himself in the shower. he just stood there as the water ran through his trembling body.

he stood there in disbelief, disgusted with himself. he was so angry his fists turned white. he felt like he was about to lose it and go insane.

 _your a terrible person._ a voice inside crept in his mind

 _how could you do that naoki? how can you hurt so many people_

 _first, your family, then kotoko, who's next? your going to hurt sahoko too? what are you going to tell her? that it didn't mean anything_

 _how cruel._

 _'no'_ he answered in his mind

 _' i didn't mean to, i didn't know, i wasn't aware of what i was doing, it was a mistake'_ he tried to justify his mistakes

 _it's already done naoki, it's too late to go back now_ he voice laughed _and you were thinking of claiming kotoko back after the company got better._

 _what_

 _a_

 _joke_

naoki wanted to scream his head off, but now that he was sober with a terrible hang over. he was fully aware of his situation and did not want to wake sahoko up.

he didn't want to look at her. he did not want to see her, or hear her voice.

he felt so much guilt , it was as if he signed a contract with the devil to legitimately force himself to love her. what he did was unforgivable, this only made things worse knowing that sahoko felt deeply infatuated with naoki, he was aware of that.

what he did only triggered her even more, giving her false hope. he felt as if he betrayed the love of his life, despite kotoko not being his, he felt disgusted with himself, and thought _she doesn't deserve a scum like me_

 _i don't deserve to even fight for her, no matter how much i love her, i still won't be able to take her back now , no, not anymore._

he stayed in that shower for God knows how long

it seemed like forever to him, but he stayed in there , begging the Gods, Buddha , Allah, the monks... anyone, begging the world for forgiveness. it was unbearable to think that he would to such a thing to a person he did not even love, how he didn't even have the courage to fight for the one he did

and how much pain he's caused everyone, including himself.

he helplessly cried there, the sounds of the shower blocking the sound of his sobs

 _someone save me_

 **AN:**

 **you were warned. i put the fanfic's category on 'tragedy' just to make sure everyone was aware that this is gonna be one hell of a ride to torture-ville**

 **naokixkotoko fans are probably going to hunt me down and assassinate me for these chapters**

 **but hey, it's reality. when a man is desperate and emotionally unstable , on top of that, intoxicated to a point of confusion, this sh*t happens , especially if a beautiful woman takes initiative to seduce him into temptation. i hope the harsh reality doesn't scare the naive minds. i do assure you that things happen to a very very good reason. and all is relevant to the final verdict. so please hate me instead, not the story lol ,** **he needs to suffer, just like how kotoko did. in order for him to change. you feel me?**

 **i hope that wasn't as brutal as i thought it was LOL , i'll update soon! i promise! and as always, leave your reviews below! loving all the feedback i can possibly get, hate or love the chapters, even just reactions hype me up in general ! hope everyone's having a great week so far**


	35. Chapter 35 'meet Chris'

"So all that happened huh"

"Yeah, at this point I'm just really trying to focus on nursing school"

"That's great kotoko, were so happy for you , it's a blessing to finally find what you truly want to do in life" jinko clutched her hands as she gave kotoko a very encouraging look

"Yeah, we're proud of you for moving on from irie-kun, you've matured so much since you moved" satomi praised her friend

"Thanks guys, both of you too. I'm so happy that you're both focusing on your internships, especially you satomi, juggling college and your internship while pregnant must be tough"

Satomi was flattered, she pulled a strand of hair away from her face

"Yeah it's hard, but I'm happy… for once in my life, i feel like everything's falling into place now"

Kotoko was delighted. Besides finally giving up on naoki that night, everything has been going smoothly for her, it's been easier to stop thinking about him since she's surrounded by so many supportive people, her dad, hirosaki, satomi, jinko, even kin-chan whom she visited yesterday, they all have her back. And with this, she finds strength to move on without having to run away.

After she had lunch with satomi and jinko, the 3 parted ways since they had their own errands to run, kotoko however did not have anything else planned, so she decided to head to the culinary department where she knew kin-chan would be. Surprisingly, with the help of her uncle and kotoko's absence, he was granted a full scholarship to study culinary at tonan as well, although it took him 2 tries to get in, now he's properly studying culinary to become a proper chef overseas. she ran into him a while back when she transferred

as she skipped happily outside the university's cafeteria she feels a sudden tap on her shoulder, kotoko smiles as she turns around to face whoever it was.

She was expecting someone she knew but was surprised to see a blonde english looking lady wearing very stylish sunglasses,

In a very raw english accent, the woman surprisingly spoke in japanese

"Um… excuse me"

the girl took the glasses off and greeted her with a welcoming smile.

 _How pretty_ kotoko thought to herself

"Could you please tell me where the culinary department is?"

The foreigner sounded as if she was having a hard time speaking,kotoko was thankful for all those english classes that hirosaki signed her up for 6 months, she replied with a slight japanese accent but in english

"Oh! The culinary department! It's straight down to that building, actually… i'm headed there right now, would you like me to take you?"

The woman's eyes grew twice their size and her mouth opened wide, amazed by her perfect english.

"Oh! Okay! Thank you!"

The woman gave her a big hug, she was surprised but figured that this was a normal greeting so she just went with it happily, glad that she was a very friendly person.

After the hug, the woman smoothly transitioned to english

"My name is christine robbins, i came from england, and I'm 18 years old, please call me chris ok?"

"Oh! Okay! Chris"

"I came to tonan university to study culinary, since i love the food and culture here! I came here along with my cousin who is half japanese and half english as 's such a pleasure to meet you!"

They both giggled, it was as if they knew each other already, her aura was cheerful and welcoming, kotoko couldn't help but be in such good vibes

"My name is kotoko aihara, I'm 20 years old"

 **(AN: yes, my timeline is 1 year behind the actual drama,i'am too tired to do the math. deal with it)**

"Kotoko, ok! What a pretty name! Your english is great by the way!"

"Thank you! Yours as well"

The two both hugged again as they giggled , both amazed how they can freely communicate with each other.

 **(AN:^ yes, she still has her stupid moments, hahahaha)**

Kotoko walked with chris to the culinary department as they both talked

But this time , chris insisted that they would speak in japanese, as she was trying to master the language since she would have to use it often. Kotoko was comfortable being with her, she had a feeling that a certain someone would get along with her.

Kotoko gave her a tour around the culinary department, she taught her how to read the campus maps, and eventually they both arrived to the lobby where the culinary students hang out and read recipe books, she spots the person she was looking for and waved her hands happily

Kinnosuke in his all white uniform wore a huge grin at his face and walked towards the two ladies

"Kotoko! You came to visit me ?"

"Yes of course ! i was just with jinko and satomi a while ago and decided to visit you...oh! By the way…. This is chris, she's a new transfer student from england! She's here to study culinary as well.. Don't worry, she speaks japanese" kotoko added

As she finished her introduction , she turned to chris who was staring blankly at kinnosuke

She raised a brow, then turned to kinnosuke, then to chris

Kin-chan bowed respectively "i'm kinnosuke, feel free to call me kin-chan, kotoko and i used to go to the same high school" he beamed charmingly

Kotoko watched the frozen chris

 _Ohhhh now i see_

She finally caught up to what was going on, she had a plan on her head

"Are you busy kin-chan?"

"Um… no not really, i was just looking at-"

"Perfect! Sorry chris! I have somewhere i need to be, so i'll leave you to kin-chan"

She turned to him "kin-chan, can you please show her around and introduce her to your friends? You guys will be classmates anyways so it would be great for her to get to know other people, please?"

"Sure !" he was always happy to help kotoko

"Chris, just text me when you need me okay?"

Chris had a slight blush on her cheeks "o-okay, thank you kotoko"

"Bye you two! " she chirped happily as she ran towards the exit doors

As she walked she was grinning to herself, she knew what that look meant, it was the look of love at first sight, she hoped that the two will get along

Kotoko had nothing else planned for the day, so she headed home. Excited to see hirosaki she passed by the grocery store to grab some ingredients for dinner

Meanwhile inside a coffee shop walking distance to pandai

Sahoko sat with her back straight and her legs crossed, she was wearing a grey body-con dress with a matching dark grey blazer, she had white pumps on that made her look taller and her legs looked longer as well. She sat on a table across from hirosaki who was calmly sipping on a cafe latte wearing a white button down shirt and brown khaki's styled with a trendy man belt.

"So" she started , suspicious towards the sudden invitation

Ever since kotoko came into the picture, hirosaki has been cold towards her

This annoyed and aggravated her inner demons, sahoko had always envied kotoko , it only agitated her jealousy when hirosaki would brag about her endlessly

Her relationship with hirosaki was a tricky one, sometimes he was nice to her, yet sometimes he disappears like a ghost, the last time they spoke was when hirosaki got sick that day they were supposed to go to the amusement park

"Why did you want to meet up with me ?"

"Why? I can't meet up with my childhood friend?"

"Ever since you came to tokyo, you seem different, is it because you finally have someone now?"

"Jealous now are we?"

"No, it's just that you act as if we're not friends now" she was putting up an innocent act

"Let's just cut the bullsh*t now, shall we?" he chuckled slightly

"Excuse me ?" she raised a brow

"You know why I'm acting that way towards you" hirosaki then smirks , trying to reveal the true form he knew sahoko was hiding.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she denies, looking away

"Cut the crap sahoko, i know you all too well"

She kissed her teeth in annoyance "i have no idea what you're accusing me of"

Hirosaki took a sip of his cup, he rested his chin on his hand that was on top of the table

"I forgave you with what you did to hanako-chan,however i hope you know that i forgive but i don't forget sahoko" he playfully smiled at her

Sahoko rolled her eyes and tucked her hands away, she finally turned her gaze to him, unafraid of being exposed, she already knew that hirosaki was caught up with everything that's been going on

"naoki-kun is going to be my husband, it's not my fault that some people can't accept that"

Hirosaki let out a laugh "see, there it is! The real sahoko-chan! Ahhhh look at you, i'd rather have this fiery woman than the plastic facade you've been trying to portray to the world, especially in front of naoki"

"That's none of your business"

"Oh honey of course it is my business, i OWN half of pandai, your stupid investments didn't do them sh*t remember? You should be thanking me"

She then transitioned from anger to a forceful smile

"Well then thank you, anything else?"

Hirosaki stood up and took out some bills laying it down the table to pay for his drink

"That's about it, you helped me that one time i was sick , and i saved your fiance's company, now we're even"

Sahoko stayed silent

How can the man she used to love despise her just because of one person? Of course she knew why, this was all because of kotoko.

She clenched her fists gripping her dress tight, she wanted to slap the arrogant man, regretting those years she spent admiring him

"By the way..." he moved closer towards her , leaning into her face

He looked her dead straight in the eye a couple of inches away from her

"I don't care if you and naoki are getting married, just make sure your actions are genuine and your words are true. I know exactly what you're capable of and just know that i won't hold back if you choose to turn back to the b*tch i know you are" his face changed to a smile

"Okay?" he patted her head playfully and left the cafe

Leaving sahoko trembling in anger, she stayed there still gripping onto her dress angrily

 **AN:**

 **The story is just gonna get crazier from here! I'm glad that some of you are still reading, despite the long and tragic journey, i am happy that there are some readers out there who get where i'm coming from and what i'm trying to do with this fanfic !**

 **Just trust me, i spent a year thinking this through :)**

 **And if you don't wellllll, there are soooo many amazing fanfics out there ! they're all fluffy and happy and cute , even I look forward to reading them !**

 **Anyways, leave your reviews ! i enjoy everything you guys have to say**

 **Hope everyone's having a fantastic day/evening! BTW, some of your comments on the last chapters had me rolling on the floor laughing, i love it!**


	36. Chapter 36 extra story

**AN**

 **Disclaimer : this chapter is not relevant to the plot of the story. It's just a extra side story , just like i said a while back, i have ton's of these and would like to include some here, so if your not into that….just wait for the next chapter then i guess? This small side story has a part 2 if anyone enjoys it, let me know and maybe i'll get encouraged to post it**

 **A cute fluffly extra chapter dedicated to my hirosakixkotoko shippers. You know i love you all ;) enjoy!**

The irie's hosted a little barbeque in a relative's beach house just outside of town,

The drive was just a few hours away from tokyo , but the house was amazing.

There was a huge patio in the backyard, and a small pool.

Behind the house was a small hill that foreigners usually hike in, it was gorgeous.

Noriko insisted on inviting naoki's friends, as this served as a little celebration for naoki's birthday

"You guys sure you don't want to come with us? Come onnn it will be fun"

Noriko was pleading the younger crowd to go and join them for the hike they were planning to make, just to explore and 'be one' with nature

"Sorry mom, sahoko's skin is really sensitive, she might get mosquito bites like last time remember?" naoki sounded incredibly concern of his fiance, but in reality, it was a great excuse as well to just relax and continue reading his book

Sahoko really did have sensitive skin though

Which explains the stylish beach hat, and the sunglasses she had on

She gave naoki a smile "you're so thoughtful naoki, thank you"

"Kotoko? Don't you and hirosaki want to explore around?"

Hirosaki was grilling the meat as kotoko was patiently waiting beside him

He was teaching her how to properly barbeque meat

And she was eager to learn, of course, she loved meat.

"But we wanna finish eating this" kotoko pouted

"You youngster's go ahead, we'll stay here. And keep an eye on our things" hirosaki offered

Naoki rolled his eyes, mr. goodie goodie was back at it again

Trying to impress everyone

Noriko sighed "okay. well you guys behave, we'll be back" she waved as she left with shigeki and shigeo

Finally they left, and it was peaceful.

Sahoko and naoki were comfortably sitting beside each other on the outdoor bench

As sahoko subtly looked over to hirosaki and kotoko

She saw that they were having so much fun cooking the meat, looking like a real sweet couple

She looked at naoki and frowned a little

Then an idea popped in mind, she shoved herself close to her fiance

And laid her head on his shoulder, she looped her arm around his and continued to read her book.

Naoki raised a brow, sahoko is usually the type to keep to herself, she did not like showing public display of affection

but he went along with it, since she sat perfectly still and he figured she would catch feelings if he pulled away. So as usual, no response from him, as he

continued to read his book silently

With his fiance's head on his shoulder, reading as well

Hirosaki saw the change of position and smiled to himself

 _Really sahoko, how childish._

So far so good.

The flow was great and everyone was getting along well.

Yuki was trying to get his new water gun to work,

His dad just bought him the latest one ,

It wasn't the type that little kids used. Actually this new one was made for young adults.

He planned on having a waterfight with his friends at school during the sports festival.

But wanted to try it out on this nice sunny day. He planned on using it on kotoko, he even went as far as prepping 2 buckets full of water balloons

It was his plan with hirosaki to surprisingly attack kotoko later.

He had a smirk on his face the whole time.

Kotoko on the other hand

Was patiently waiting for the meat to cook

She had nothing on her mind but food.

With her regular diet, she doesn't get to eat as much or whatever she wanted.

But every time it was a special occasion, hirosaki gave her the permission to indulge

Just as long as she works double time at the gym the following day

This was a fair arrangement for kotoko

So not even the PDA that was happening behind her moved her eyes from the meat that was cooking.

Hirosaki and kinnosuke were exchanging healthy recipes while keeping an eye on the grill.

While satomi and jinko, **(AN : noriko insisted on inviting them, although they were kotoko's friends)** were going through the new fashion magazines kotoko had brought for them, of course they were all from hanako-chan. All the latest and newest ones.

They flipped through each page while sipping on some juice and picking on the sliced fruits mrs. irie prepared.

Matsumoto-san was talking with watanabe about university

They were both speaking so passionately about marketing strategies and the importance of good branding, that they didn't even notice that the bbq was almost done.

When the meat was ready, everybody grabbed a plate and enjoyed each other's company

Naoki and sahoko were of course beside each other

She took her chopsticks and picked up a nice piece of grilled chicken

"Say ahhhhhhh" she was slowly placing the meat towards naoki's direction

Instructing him to open his mouth

Naoki barely had time to even resist so he obediently opened his mouth and did as told

Matsumoto rolled her eyes "how sweet" she said in a sarcastic tone

Jinko and satomi shrieked "it's like you guys are in a jdrama, so cute"

Kotoko saw the whole thing and just pretended to grab hirosaki another drink since his cup was full, she quickly stole it from its place and hirosaki followed her to where the drinks were

He looked over at the crowd that seemed to get along and understood that she just wanted some space.

Kotoko saw that he had followed her

"Oy, whats wrong? Your that affected?"

He asked concerned, the group was a good distance away so their conversation wouldn't be heard from afar.

"No" she lied but found it funny how concerned he was for her, he always treated her so nicely whenever sahoko would do something like that

"Here" he held out the cup asking for the refill

She opened the big bottle of coke and poured it in his cup, it fizzed so much and since the bottle was heavy, she couldn't stop the flow of the drink when it overflowed , causing it to spill

And just like that, hirosaki's shirt was covered in coke

"OYYY! What the hell kotoko! How clumsy can you be!" he raised his voice slightly in a scolding tone, his forehead wrinkled

They were so in the moment they didn't see the crowd behind them turn to what was happening

Their jaws dropped and so did kotoko's

Little did they know that the two always argued like this back in osaka

Kotoko and hirosaki have been keeping their composure throughout their whole stay in tokyo, since the plan was to act like a lovely couple. Sometimes it was hard for hirosaki to calm himself down from scolding her, or yelling at her. But today , hirosaki has let his guard down just an inch.

it was only natural for the two to fall back to their natural ways whenever they were comfortable.

Kotoko's surprise look turned into a guilty one as she quickly grabbed a tissue to pat his shirt dry

"I'm so sorry hirosaki! I'm so clumsy"

As soon as hirosaki realized that people were watching them

He decided that it was not the right time to scold her

And was about to apologize when….

Kotoko started sobbing, hands covering her face

"I'm sorry i can't do anything right…"

 _Is she that affected by what sahoko did? Damn, why did i raise my voice_

He panicked in guilt

"Uhh kotoko, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to yell"

Everyone felt bad but they all knew that kotoko was clumsy

Matsumoto thought _"some things just never change"_

And sahoko was trying so hard not to laugh

"Hey kotoko, i said that i'm sorry, stop crying please"

Then the girl quickly stuck her tongue out , revealing that she was just indeed faking the cry

"Blehhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Unaware of the audience that was watching them

She mimicked hirosaki's words in a very annoying tone

"HAHA! Serves you right for always yelling at meeeee"

"Oh? You look so surprised, why are you so concerned?"

She exaggerates a gasp

And hirosaki's face turned into plain annoyance _really now? Really._

"Have you fallen for meeee? Are you inlove now 'daaarling?'" she asked in a sarcastic and playful voice , a huge smile on her face. Proud with how she deceived him in one second.

 _This girl… how dare you mess with me…_

She started to point her finger towards his face

"Your face was soooo cute , neh? Have you fallen deeply under my spell, hiros-"

But before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her wrist and pushed his lips on hers

Jinko and satomi screamed , fangirling from afar.

Kotoko felt her heart skip a beat, _is that even physically possible?_

Time stopped

Her mind was completely blank

She didn't even blink

Until hirosaki pulled away and gave her an evil smirk

"Blehhhhhhh" copying her previous gesture

"Now, have YOU fallen deeply inlove with me daaaarling?"

"Oh? Is your heart going 'doki, doki, doki?" he chuckled in delight of his victory

Her face was priceless

Everybody was in total shock with what just happened

Most of them were laughing and clapping their hands

When naoki stayed silent,

 _What the hell did he just do?_

 _Really now? In front of everybody?_

He was so pissed he gritted his teeth and bit his tongue

Afraid he might lose it and say something bad to ruin the mood

kotoko's face was incredibly red when she finally realized everybody was watching them

Her expression changed into anger as she playfully grabbed the cup , and splattered more coke on his face

"So that's how you wanna play huh" hirosaki brushed his hair back

"Yuki ! get ready for secret mission to commence"

"Yes sir!" the kid gave him a salute

He quickly threw hirosaki a spare water gun and ran towards kotoko

Hirosaki caught the gun with so much finesse

And as kotoko noticed what he meant by 'mission' she started sprinted towards where the water balloons were.

The trio played to their hearts content

As the others watched and cheered

Kotoko managed to grab the bucket full of water balloons and fought against the two boys who were incredibly fast, they all laughed their hearts out

Naoki watched as they played

He's never seen yuki playing like that, or hirosaki.

It was truly a sight to see, the three playfully chasing each other around.

Everyone was having a good time just watching them go all out. Kotoko went to the extreme and ran to grab the hose , she used it against the two boys who surrendered, only to be dragged by hirosaki into the pool.

Naoki stayed still, he hasn't seen kotoko that happy, it's been so long since he heard her laugh like that, the kiss stung but the sound of her laughter made him feel some warmth inside.

It was comforting to know that despite her drastic change of appearance and mannerisms… she was still the same silly, clumsy, reckless , loud, obnoxious , cheerful, lovable and happy girl he fell in love with. She was still playful , she still laughed her heart out, she still smiled like no tomorrow. It was comforting for him to know that she wasn't as broken as he was.

A smile spread across his face as he laughed along with everyone else


	37. Chapter 37 'the new improved me'

"Here kotoko-chan, this batch is much better"

Noriko handed kotoko a big bowl full of cream white icing.

Kotoko gently received the new batch and scooped a good amount of it in a piping bag.

She then started to practice making small strokes on a piece of waxing paper

Noriko was impressed "wow kotoko-chan! Where did you learn how to do that?"

Kotoko smiled brightly as her thoughts go back to her days in osaka

"I learned it from my friend hanako-chan, she's a mother so she bakes these wonderful cakes for her son ryuu-kun! She taught me mostly how to bake and cook"

"Oh! That girl you've been telling me about! Hmm...hirosaki-san's onee-san? She sounds lovely"

"Yes ! she's amazing! She's like the sister i never had,of course the culinary classes i had with hirosaki-kun helped alot, but hanako and i spent most of our friday nights just making dinner together, she's a great cook"

"Say kotoko-chan! That gives me an idea! Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Kotoko stopped icing the cake, she paused while staring blankly at the cake.

"Um…."

"Oh please kotoko? You don't need to feel awkward! Sahoko-san and onii-chan won't be coming home" she pleaded

"It's not that….its just that…"

She couldn't come up with an excuse. Of course she did not want to stay. She wanted to fully accept that she is no longer a part of this family, hirosaki also warned her about precautions she should take with hanging around the irie's , as this would potentially upset sahoko, she clearly did not want to cause any misunderstandings, or trouble for the soon to be wedded couple.

"Please kotoko-chan? I haven't seen you in so long, i've missed having you around, also, yuki is resting in his room, he said he's not feeling well so the dinner table will be so lonely! Please?"

Noriko begged

"Well…if you put it that way.. I guess i can stay then"

Noriko shrieked in excitement, ever since kotoko moved out there was always an empty space inside her, every time kotoko would visit, she would feel so happy, even till this day she loved her as a daughter.

"When were done icing this cake, we can start making dinner! Do you want to help me prepare the meal just like the old days?" noriko suggested with a warm smile

"Yes of course !" the two giggled as they continued to decorate the elegant looking cake.

After 2 hours of talking and decorating the cake, the two ladies sipped on some tea as they caught up with how life was going for each of them. Kotoko then happily told noriko about her life in osaka, the people she met, her studies in nursing, hirosaki's family, the fancy restaurants, the make-over she got, the new skills she's improved, and all the unforgettable memories that happened in a span of almost 2 then proceeded to tell her how sahoko moved in and how naoki went back to his old self again, she mentioned about how he's always so stressed out about work, and what happened to pandai before hirosaki decided to help them. They continued their stories as they started cooking for dinner, kotoko made chicken katsu with curry on the side, while noriko assisted her in doing so, normally it would be the other way around, but this time, kotoko did most of the cooking as they chattered away.

Dinner time finally came and shigeki finally arrived to eat with the ladies.

Yuki stated that he had no appetite and was deep asleep in the room.

"So kotoko-chan, i'm assuming you've already met akiyoshi-san?" shigeki asked

"Yes, he is such a great man"

Shigeki chuckled "he's such a great guy, me , your father and akiyoshi-san go way back since highschool days… until we went our separate ways as we chose different universities"

"I see"

"He always helped me and ai-chan out, since hecame from a powerful and rich family, i always knew he was destined to great things, he has this way with people you see…i have never met anyone who knows him and dislikes him, so now looking at his son, the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree "

Before the discussion continued, a click was heard

Someone was at the door, the three were surprised with the sound and wondered who could it be.

"I'm home"

Kotoko instantly knew who it was, her pulse started to race. _I thought okaa-san said he wouldn't be home?_

"Onii-chan" noriko had a confused look herself

"How come you're here?"

Naoki looked blankly at his mother "why? I can't come home for dinner once in awhile?"

"No, it's just that… you said-"

"Oh that, hirosaki cancelled the meeting, he said he had an emergency meeting elsewhere"

"I see… well come have a seat, kotoko-chan's here so say hi"

Naoki felt his heart jump when he instantly heard her name. _She's here_

As much as he wanted to escape, he already stated that he wanted to eat dinner, so running away would only raise suspicions . he was also hungry as well since he skipped lunch , so he shrugged off the nerves and made his way to the dining area where he spotted her.

She was sitting on her regular seat, the one where she always sat on before whenever it was dinner time. He took his seat across her, forcing himself to act as normal and calm.

Kotoko was wearing a plain pink shirt. It was neatly tucked with some high rise light washed jeans that had a white belt wrapped around it. Her hair was loosely curled and it sat on one side of her shoulder giving it an effortless look. She had a very small diamond hair pin on one side of her hair, showing off her blushed cheeks, she looked very cute in the most effortless, natural way possible.

"Welcome home naoki, i'm sorry to intrude"

"No worries, besides, you're welcome to visit us anytime, you're practically like my sister since my mother is obsessed with you" he was trying to be humorous, and said it as a cover-up. Of course he got the idea from sahoko's comments.

Kotoko tried to ignore what she just heard. So now he see's her as a sister, it kinda stung just a bit. But she managed to hide her disappointed face with a faint smile.

Noriko came back with a fresh serving of food for naoki

And they continued their conversation from before.

Naoki carefully listened as his father talked about how the three of them met, he listened as he ate the food that was on his plate. Impressed with his mother's new recipe, he helped himself to a second round. As he continued to satisfy his hunger, noriko couldn't help but smile and stare at her son, who caught her redhanded.

"What is it ?"

"Naoki i didn't know you liked katsu that much" she beamed

"Well, this new method you used seems improved than before, plus the curry tastes better" he said emotionless as he continued to eat, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"I'm glad you like it so much, kotoko-chan made it"

Naoki choked on the piece of vegetable that he was about to swallow. He coughed until he managed to reach for his glass of water

"You let her help you make dinner?"

"Oh, i barely helped her. All i did was chop the ingredients, she mostly did the work"

Naoki turned to kotoko who now had an embarrassed look

"Sorry" she apologized "i thought you weren't coming for dinner, i hope it tastes decent"

Her eyes on the floor

 _So she can finally cook now_ he couldn't help but feel happy and proud.

He knew that with kotoko's persistence, she could master any skill as long as she tried.

"It tastes fine, thanks for the food" he said without looking at her. He kept his concentration into eating, trying so hard not to take a quick glimpse of her blushed cheeks.

As they continued to talk, the tension lessened and kotoko and naoki felt at ease with each other, they moved on to dessert and continued their stories until they heard a faint cry.

It was yuki. He was calling his mother from his bedroom upstairs.

He sounded hurt, so the four of them rushed upstairs only to find yuki lying on the bed covered with sweat. He had a high fever and was getting chills.

Noriko came back with medicine and gave him some.

"Should we bring him to the hospital?" noriko panicked

"No, he has a high fever but that's about it, they won't do anything but send us home"

"Here" kotoko popped out of nowhere as she placed a damp cloth on yuki's forehead

"This should help cool your fever down" she gently brushed yuki's hair away.

The boy just closed his eyes in relief , the cloth felt nice.

"Hold on a second" kotoko immediately disappeared again from the room , only to return with a small spoon resting in a bowl of water, she sat down beside yuki on the bed as noriko and naoki watched her in shock.

"Yuki-kun, i need you to open your mouth as big as you can okay?" the young boy obediently followed her instructions as she sounded like a real nurse.

Kotoko then placed the small spoon on top of his tongue, as she held her phone's flashlight towards his mouth only to reveal his sore tonsils that were covered with white spots,

"Okay, we're done, thank you" she then continued to inspect his ears and feel his neck

"Okaa-san, make sure you take him to the clinic tomorrow to see the doctor, if i'm correct, it might be a throat infection , maybe even strep throat. It's not serious and some antibiotics would do the trick, but it is contagious, it's also why he's fatigue with a fever" she stated

"Wow kotoko-chan, you sound like a doctor"

"Oh i'm not a doctor okaa-san, i'm not that smart to become one! " she giggled

"But I'am in nursing school though, so these common symptoms ring a bell"

Naoki's eyes followed her face in amazement, he's never seen kotoko act that way before. She acted extremely professional, she was calm and knew exactly what to do, even as far as to assume what was causing his brother's fever, if he didn't know her, he wouldn't have guessed she came from class F in high school

 _She must be studying extremely hard huh_ he smiled inside but managed to hide his impressed look by wearing an expressionless face

"impressive. So you're finally taking school seriously" he finally managed to say out loud

"Of course, i'm amazed myself, but i'm so passionate about it now, studying extra long hours are still hard but i actually really like it" she answered with a small grin.

Kotoko made her way down the kitchen , she quickly made some ginger tea for yuki to drink to help ease the pain in his throat. After that, she replaced the damp cloth with a new one and tucked him in bed as he tiredly passed out right after drinking the tea, yuki barely opened his eyes the whole time and continued to drift to sleep as they left his room to leave him to rest.

The whole time kotoko was taking care of yuki, naoki just sat at the other edge of the bed, observing her, he couldn't help but be in awe of how she moved.

She seemed like a real nurse. All she was missing was the uniform.

Secretly admiring how caring her actions were. Naoki realized that nursing was such a perfect fit for her. It suited her.

Kotoko was indeed caring and loving towards others, she is no doubt selfless, with pure intentions. His heart was at ease , happy for her that she has now created a path for herself.

Kotoko instructed noriko to keep changing the damp cloth every few hours to help the fever go down,she also advised the mother to take her son to the clinic first thing in the morning. Noriko thanked kotoko for everything and started cleaning up the dining table, she refused kotoko's help when she insisted that naoki would take the car and drop kotoko home and to her surprise, naoki agreed without an argument. They said their goodbyes and the two finally left the house leaving noriko smiling as she wiped the table clean.

The two awkwardly sat in the car as naoki started to drive.

Kotoko smiled to herself as he started the engine,

"You look so grown up" she finally spoke

"I'am grown up" he took a breath as the light turned red

"You seem like you've matured as well kotoko"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes of course, maybe that move to osaka really did help you change drastically"

"You really think so?"

"I take it back, youre still the baka i know" he joked with a straight face

Kotoko couldn't help but smile, that statement made her reminisce about the old days when he would call her 'baka' all the time. Now it doesn't phase her, only , it does send her memories from the past. How nostalgic

"Thanks naoki, coming from you, that means alot" she smiled as she turned away to face her window

"I didn't say anything, and that wasn't a compliment"

"Thanks anyway. I know to you it is"

Naoki didn't deny it. She obviously knew him so well that she could tell when he's trying to be nice to her. She knew that he always lacked when it came to expressing his feelings, but she was aware that he was human, and she understood that it was just how naoki was as a person.

He wanted to deny it, but at that moment as he drove her home, he wanted to tell her everything. But remembering what happened after the party, naoki just couldn't find the courage to pour his heart out. That was something he always envied hirosaki for.

The freedom to express everything he felt, naoki wanted that too.

He wanted to stop the car and properly tell her his feelings.

But he didn't , he just kept on driving silently, as kotoko quietly sat there thinking

Meanwhile,

In a fancy hotel downtown in tokyo

"You're already leaving?"

The blonde man asked,

"Yes, i have to pack lunch for tomorrow"

"for that ungrateful bastard?"

The naked woman did not bother to look over, she continued putting some clothes on, hiding

Her bare skin, it's been a few months since she started this routine with takeru.

She knew him from middle school.

He was one of the many guys that have always admired her from afar.

But being half english and half japanese, he had to go back to england after 1 year of staying in japan. Since his cousin christine robbins, insisted on going to tokyo to study culinary,

takeru took this chance to go back as well.

After she was fully dressed, she snapped him a look of annoyance

"Don't talk about naoki that way"

Takeru laughed in a arrogant tone "but it's true, i don't even understand why you're still with that guy, i mean...he paid back your grandfather right? All ties are cut, i don't understand why you guys still want to get married"

"It's none of your business"

"Of course it is. Sahoko listen, backing out is totally fine, i know it will hurt your pride, and your family as well, but why stay in a loveless marriage?" he takes hold of her arm

Sahoko's fists clenched and her expression changed

"It's not loveless" she replied in denial as she shook her arm free from his grip

"Then why are you here? Why do you call me whenever you're lonely?"

Her face changes once again, "Sometimes, naoki is a little too cold, and it makes me lonely!... but it doesn't mean he doesn't love me"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course ! i'm certain"

"Okay, let's just say that he loves you… and since you've been living with him, you have learned that he's not really affectionate, he's not as dreamy as you imagined him to be, he's not as expressive as you want him to be, now what? Can you really stay with someone like that for the rest of your life?"

Sahoko was now silent, she had no answer to that

No explanation

That was indeed the truth, she always thought naoki was perfect

But ever since they started staying in one roof

She then grew to learn how quiet he was, how uncolorful his world was.

That he never opened up to her about anything, that whenever he would say the words "i'm home" or "thank you" , it seemed cold. Despite him being extremely nice and gentle with her, it was not enough, she became greedy..

"But he loves me! And i love him"

"Really now" he mocked her in a sarcastic tone

"Of course ! that one night, we made love"

"Love is different from lust sahoko! Just because someone sleeps with you, doesn't mean that there is always feelings behind it! You of all people should know that by now"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do" she hurriedly grabbed her purse about to leave the hotel room

"Why? It's not like you have a mind of your own, all you do is follow what your grandfather says right?"

Sahoko does not let this stop her, she knows that he's only doing this to keep her around longer, being the mature lady that she is, she ignores the comment and slams the door shut.

Tears flowing down her cheeks as she strides down the empty hall

' _You don't need to tell me that'_

 **I know that scene where kotoko inspected yuki seemed as if she was trying to be a doctor, but i figured, since she's a nursing student, she would most likely be familiar with common problems like these right? Ugh idk. I'm not a medical student so excuse my lack of knowledge.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! (even though i found it a bit boring) LOL**

 **And i also hope you guys don't mind another additional character (please don't hate me)**

 **I'm pretty sure most of you guessed right on how i wanted to portray sahoko's character here, however,i don't consider her as a villain in this story,she's just someone who's had a dark past, and sadly, it's affecting her relationships and actions towards everybody in her life.**

 **Next chapter will be up real soon, thanks ! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

"Wrong!…. Wrong!… that's already 3 strikes, here!" he hands her back the piece of paper

"Do it again"

Kotoko's jaw flew open, she was exhausted and that 'practice quiz' took her at least an hour to complete

"Again? But i got some answers right!" she protested , shoving the paper back to hirosaki whose hair was damp from his shower a few minutes ago. He was wearing grey checkered pajamas , a towel hung across his neck, he smelled of fresh body wash

While kotoko was still in her school outfit, she studied so much when she got home, she barely had time to eat or shower, thanks to her fellow colleagues, she was reminded of the big quiz they were going to have the next day, kotoko being kotoko, she rushed home to cram and make up for all the days she spent without studying.

"It doesn't matter, on a real quiz or test, you might get some answers right… but if your score doesn't pass , then all your work will be gone to waste" he glared at her, taking the pink pencil she held, he lightly used it to hit her forehead

"Baka! why did you leave it till the last minute? Why didn't you study beforehand?"

Kotoko's facial expression changed , she now transitioned to an embarrassed look, she had a slight smile on , nervously giggling a bit

"Hehehe… sorry hirosaki-kun, chris and i got too caught up going around tokyo"

Hirosaki rolled his eyes ' _so that's why..'_

"But that's okay! Because i'm here now! And i'am going to give it all i've got!" she cheered, as she clenched a fist up in the air

"Mmhmm… good luck with that" but before hirosaki could get up from his seat, kotoko already had her hands gripped tight around his arm, her hold was strong.

"And i have you!" she chirped happily

"I have work tomorrow"

"It's okay, you're the boss, just go to work late!"

"It doesn't work that way"

She pouted, giving him her puppy dog eyes "why? Oh pleeeease ? i'm desperate"

His face remained the same, _'some things never change'_. he let out a sigh

"Okay fine! It's not like i have a choice now anyway.."

"YESSS ! oh thank you hirosaki-kuuun!"

Hirosaki ran his hand through his hair, _this is going to be a long night_

He thought to himself.

The two spent most of the evening studying,kotoko attentively listened as hirosaki went through the material as if he was the teacher, if it was him, these things would be extremely easy to understand for her.

Hirosaki knew kotoko so well, he knew what teaching methods would best suit her.

He was familiar with what styles she responded best to, and had numerous tricks up his sleeve to make her remember the key points.

"Kotoko" he shook her , trying to wake her up

"Oy kotoko, at least get changed before you sleep!"

She was out like a light, head resting on the desk as her hand still held the pencil.

Hirosaki grabbed the paper and quickly checked her answers, this was now the 5th time she had to retake his 'pretend quiz' as he ran through them, the corner of his lips lifted to a small grin

"Perfect score" he said outloud.

Hirosaki quickly grabbed his camera , slowly walking back to the room as he recorded her silly posture sleeping while sitting, using the desk as support.

He narrated the video as he zoomed in her sleeping face.

The girl was now snoring and drooling "this is how my darling sleeps, my little sleeping beauty" he playfully says.

She looked exhausted, of course she was. She studied for 6 hours straight, she didn't even bother to change into more comfortable clothing, he finally ended the video. Excited to show her how funny it was.

Hirosaki's arm extended as his hand brushed her hair gently

He looked at her, and felt so much warmth, it still amazes him. Everytime she tries her hardest.

If only he had met her sooner, if only she didn't have bad teachers in high school, if only she was surrounded by intelligent people who were willing to help her.

He knew how capable she was. Talents, or having a gifted mind is a blessing and sometimes an asset. But what this girl possesses is something a lot of people lack.

Her thrive, her determination, her ambition, despite her slow common sense, she still tries her best.

No matter what the circumstances are. No matter how low the probability of success was.

"Good job kotoko" the proudly said

"As long as you try your best, you won't need my help , i know you're strong enough to do it now"

In his mind, hirosaki processed how much she's changed. Sure she still needs help sometimes, but compared to the girl he met 2 years ago, kotoko was now stronger, wiser, and much more matured than before. Nothing could compare to the feeling he had right now,

It was a mixture of amazement, and proud with her growth

He then proceeded to carefully carry her to bed. Tucking her in and kissed her forehead lightly.

Hirosaki lifted his watch to check the time

'15 minutes before 6;00 AM"

He didn't even get a wink of sleep, but he has to get ready for work. He let out a tired sigh

But smiled as his eyes went back to the sight of kotoko sleeping , her snore filled the empty room.

Kotoko woke up to a bright sunny morning.

She had the amazing opportunity to sleep in, since her next class was in the afternoon.

Jumping out of bed, she hummed as she picked out her outfit for the day.

a pair of white jeans, a white tank top and a off white long cardigan.

Smiling at the reflection of herself in the mirror, she was excited to take this quiz. Confident that she can ace it, since hirosaki helped her out last night.

Kotoko made her way down the kitchen, obviously her father had gone to work already, and hirosaki wasn't there as well. Something on the dining table caught her eye

 _Heh? Did otou-san forget to clean up his dishes ?_

 _Oh! PANCAKES ! my favorite !_

 _What's this? Oh, it's a note_

The small sticky note said :

" _Goodmorning kotoko,_

 _I figured you missed these, eat up ! it will help you get energized for that easy quiz_

 _I know you'll kill it_

 _Love , your daaaaaarling "_ at the end , there was a cute drawing of a happy face

The thought made her lips spread into a wide smile, hirosaki always knew how to hype her up, cheer her on, and even energize her. Kotoko happily ate the big stack of pancakes as she went through the notes hirosaki made for her last night.

Meanwhile inside pandai headquarters at the staff meeting room….

"That concludes the meeting for today, thank you for all your hard work" hirosaki and his team respectfully bowed as the others did the same. People started to leave for lunch as naoki was going through his notes , organizing them in a neat manner. He hears a tired exhale and turns his attention towards hirosaki who was sitting beside him.

His right hand massaged his forehead, then rubs his eyes. He looked sleep deprived.

"Didn't get any rest?"

Hirosaki noticed the concern in naoki's voice

"Yeah, not a wink of sleep"

"It must be hard managing many things" naoki sympathizes

"No it's not work, it's because of kotoko, that girl kept me up all night"

Naoki felt his heart twitch, it seemed as if it jumped a bit.

Hirosaki then realized what he just said, he studies naoki's expression and laughed inside

"Don't get the wrong idea, i was helping her study" he chuckled

Naoki felt his pulse going back to normal again, he nervously laughed along, trying to make it seem as if he didn't care about their relationship

 _Why am i having these thoughts… this is kotoko were talking about._

" i see , that's so like her"

"Right? But i'm happy to help. Yes she might not be the brightest, and she sure isn't as lucky as you to be born with such outstanding IQ, but as long as she tries her best, she excels, i always admired her for that"

Naoki nodded in agreement. He too believed that this was true, he felt the exact same way.


	39. Chapter 39 'no way out'

**AN:**

 **I was trying to prolong the story, since idk if ya'l can handle the storm i have prepared. LOL i'm scared the plot might be too heavy or too much for some readers, but idk why my mind just thought of the story, and something just took over me to write it, so i guess… if you don't like melodramatic fics, or heavy plots,or tragic stories now is the time to stop. I'll be sure to rewrite my intro for future readers, despite my terrible writing, grammar and endless apologies , thank you so much for reading this far! If you're still here, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. It's my first time writing, and i've been having so much fun doing it! Now… get ready for some action, coz here it comes !**

"What!? Your pregnant!? How can this be!?"

Noriko felt her world crumble right there and then.

It was already bad enough that her dear son picked the wrong woman, but getting her pregnant even before marriage, that's just a whole different type of wrong. In so many levels. Her knees feel weak, they wobbled like silver spoons , thank goodness for yuki that offered her some support.

"Mama! Are you okay?"

Her husband now steps in to offer his wife some help. He helps her get up.

Noriko faces naoki , his face was empty. As always. He had nothing to day.

Nothing has changed, ever since kotoko left, he stayed expressionless, worse than before. He did not dare laugh, smile or talk to anyone in the family.

It was driving his parents crazy seeing him like this.

Noriko gathered all her strength, she stood in her own two feet, she then turned to look at sahoko who had a worried, innocent look. Her eyes spoke fear.

 _Poor child, she has no idea what to do,_ noriko thought to herself. Raising kids is no joke, it was incredibly difficult, nobody in the room knew but her. Of course, even until now, she can't seem to get her son to listen , noriko then turned her gaze to naoki.

Still nothing. _'How can a cold hearted person like this be my son?'_

"What happened to you!? What kind of man have you become!?"

Naoki felt a firm hand on his cheek. His mother had slapped him.

It felt incredibly heavy, the slap and his heart. He raised his head up and looked her straight in the eye. She now had pools in her eyes, the tears were ready to fall, noriko breathed heavily

She has never hit any of her children, but this was the last straw. She's had enough

This was her limit

"Onii-chan! How could you do this!?"

Silence filled the room, sahoko kept her eyes on the floor, she feared for him.

"Where did i go wrong!? I tried my best to raise you to be a good man, how can you do something so irresponsible!?"

Naoki's eyes moved away, he was too ashamed to look her in the eyes

He didn't want to face his mother, his father, even yuki. His little brother who looked up to him his whole life.

"I'm sorry" he finally managed to say. His voice shook. His fists clenched by his sides, nails digging into his palm, his heart was beating rapidly, and the air felt tense, as if everyone was watching him, as if the seconds were hours, the agony of each moment was killing him inside

Then naoki started hearing a different sob, it was sahoko. She hung her head low, and bowed most of her upper body to gesture a sincere apology

"We're sorry!" we're really really sorry! "

Naoki's mind was blank. He needed to think of something fast. If his heart had no answers, maybe his brain would, thoughts were circling his mind, ideas spinning, he was only 20! How can he possibly raise a child? It was already too much to get married to someone he wasn't in love with, it was already torture working at a job he hated, it was already painful seeing the woman he loved with someone else, now this?

 _What did i do to deserve this ?_

 _Why are you punishing me like this?_

Noriko finally managed to choke words out from the sobbing "i have never been so disappointed in you onii-chan"

Those words were like knives that stabbed his chest one by one. Never in his life was he a disappointment. All his life, he was the perfect irie naoki. The perfect guy, the perfect student, the perfect son.

It took everything in him to hide the grief he was feeling, and for some incredible unknown reason, he managed to keep his two feet planted on the ground. Was it pride? Was it fear?

He then finally found the small ounce of courage to lift his head up once again and look at his parents. He has to take full responsibility of his mistakes. There's no turning back now, there's no point in fighting the pain, he just has to accept it, the sooner the better

"I will take full responsibility"

He cleared his throat so that his voice would sound strong and firm, enough to convince everyone but himself.

"The wedding is only 1 week away, we were planning on having kids anyways, this early start shouldn't be a problem" his voice nearly cracking

Noriko grew furious "that's not the issue here!"

"Then what is !? tell me mom!? What is? That i'm with sahoko? Have i disappointed you because i didn't choose kotoko!? Is that the issue?!"

Everyone was surprised with how naoki raised his voice, but noriko could clearly hear the pain in his voice, it shook and cracked, just like how it always did when he was younger and he would lie about small things, she knew her son like the palm of her hand

"You're not being fair! All you care about is your happiness! What about me? What if i do really want to marry and have kids with sahoko? Has that ever occurred to you? All my life, all i've done is do everything perfectly! Because that's what everybody expects of me, study hard, go to school, be good at sports, take over dad's company… i make ONE mistake mom, ONE MISTAKE! And you treat me like dirt! Is that how it is? I know i have an IQ of 200, i know everybody expects me to be perfect, but i'm only human ! don't you get it? I make mistakes too!"

Noriko, shigeki and yuki felt nothing but guilt, naoki's words hit them like stones, huge ones.

Everything he said, they were true.

"For once, maybe just this once! Support me as my family, is that too much to ask? Is that too much to accept? That i'm not perfect?"

Nobody said a word. Even sahoko stopped sobbing. She did not expect those words to come out of his mouth.

Naoki cleared his throat once again,he was successful for holding his tears in. but his anger finally came out, it came loose, as if the last strand finally broke.

He finally got his feet to move without falling, gaining his balance, he grabbed his jacket and made his exit out the door, leaving loud and painful sobs echoing the once lively home.

Irie naoki ran,sprinting as fast as he could , he didn't know where his feet were taking him, nor did he care, he felt trapped, there was no way out this time, not even his mother could save him now, not even kotoko, not even himself.


	40. Chapter 40

The world seemed different the moment sahoko told me the news, she looked me dead straight in the eyes, and said the words as if she rehearsed it a million times.

"I'm pregnant"

I could see her hands shaking, she was terrified.

The scene replayed over and over inside my head.

How she cried telling me this, she even went as far as to show me not one, not two, but three pregnancy tests that were positive.

i have never felt so mortified my whole 20 years of existence, how can i possibly raise a child this young? Wait, how can i even have a child with someone i don't love.

I'am such an idiot. What was i thinking. It's as if i was digging my own grave myself.

I had no choice but to try and calm her down in my arms. I can't just leave her like that, my feelings don't matter anymore. There's a child involved… my child….me , and sahoko…

Me and sahoko…

Sahoko and i…

No matter how much i twist the truth, now i can confirm how empty our relationship is.

And here i thought, maybe there was a slight chance i can find a way out of this marriage.

Now it's impossible…

Why is this happening to me, i have given up everything i have, everything Iam for my family, for the people i love…

I'm surprised my feet are still going, they haven't stopped since i left the house.

I don't even know where I Am right now, i can barely catch my breath, i can barely recognize the streets

I just want to disappear, but i want to see her. One last time.

I need to see her.

"Yo" i hear a familiar voice behind me, i halted , forcing my feet to stop.

"Naoki, what are you doing here?" it was hirosaki, he looked different in casual clothes, he sat on his motorcycle with his helmet on, he wore a confused look on his face that titled a bit

"Oh, i was just….passing by"

"I saw you sprinting , i was calling you but you didn't hear me, you okay man?"

There is no doubt that i hate him. His confidence pisses me off, his know it all attitude aggravates me, how he's around kotoko annoys me even more. But i can't help but like him sometimes, there are moments when he is genuinely concerned towards others, and towards me.

I hate myself for that.

"Yes, I'm fine, i was just getting some exercise done"

"With those slippers?"

My eyes look down , shit. I forgot to change into my outdoor shoes. People probably thought i looked crazy.

Hirosaki laughed obviously, he's smart enough to know that i was lying.

"Here, i'll give you a lift" he motioned for me to sit behind him.

Ew. no way.

"It's okay, i can walk. Thank you though" i tried to sound polite, hopefully he buys it

"Oh come on! Live a little. I have no one to hang around with since kotoko is so busy"

Kotoko. Busy? He knows how to reel me in, i can't help but get curious with the matter.

"What's she so busy with?"

"School of course, she studies every day right when she gets home, so come ! your out anyways right? Might as well"

I sighed. It's not like i have any plans anyways.i would rather go elsewhere than be at that house.

"Okay fine" i start to make my way towards his bike

Unaware of where he was going to take me, i just went with like i have a choice anyways, i know if i said no, he would still try to convince me

*end of naoki's POV*

Hirosaki made sure to give naoki a great ride, he was going so fast they passed by several red lights. Hirosaki laughed as the wind blew across his face, he loved riding like his life depended on it, he felt free, compared to the man behind him who held the world on his shoulders, the speed didn't have any affect on him, naoki was too fixated on his thoughts he paid no attention to his surroundings.

They finally came to a stop and naoki froze as his eyes caught sight of their location.

It was where he took kotoko , that day they ate burgers together.

He remembered it as if it was yesterday. She wore a pink dress and her hair was in a bun.

How nostalgic. Mindlessly following hirosaki as they both made their way to the edge , keeping their eyes on the view.

"Kotoko loves this place, she always smiles when we pass by here" hirosaki finally said, breaking the silence

"I see" naoki was trying to act uninterested

"Naoki, can i ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What do you value most in your life?"

 _What kind of question is that_ naoki thought

"Uh…"

"Sorry if the question feels sudden, i just figured since we both have an IQ of 200, it would be interesting to know"

"I see… i haven't really thought about that, but i guess… for me, it's always been my family that i put first"

"That's understandable, but i'm pretty sure if you ask any decent human being, they would have the same answer"

 _What does he want me to say? I don't get this guy,_

"I'll just cut to the chase, i've been meaning to talk to you, man to man"

Naoki internally sighed, _if this is about kotoko, i won't give you the satisfaction of-_

"What are these? You dropped them at the meeting room the other day"

Hirosaki held out 2 small containers, they were his pills. Ever since that night of the party his daily routine drastically changed, naoki soon found himself in a position he has never been before, he had no control over his body, he didn't have any appetite, insomnia made it's visits every night, migraines started to appear daily, suddenly it was so hard to get out of bed.

The only thing that kept him from staying in his room was sahoko,he didn't want to worry her, nor did he want to see her face, or hear her voice.

The best thing he ever did for himself was to instantly go see a doctor, to his shock, he was prescribed to some pills, the doctor informed him that the cause of his behavior was nothing other than depression.

The pills helped. They balanced everything out.

He finally started getting sleep but nightmares woke him up every now and then.

Naoki barely had any appetite , however, sometimes he was lucky enough to manage forcing himself to eat. He kept this a secret from everyone. He did not want anyone to pity him, he was ashamed of how weak he came out to be, how mentally and emotionally broken he was.

His feet felt glued on the ground. Hirosaki was the last person he expected to find them.

But deep down inside he was still glad it wasn't kotoko or his mother.

"They're my pills"

"Clearly" hirosaki's facial expression changed to a serious one.

Naoki quickly grabbed them from hirosaki's palm, he looked away, ashamed that he was exposed.

"Thank you, for picking them up for me, but i would really appreciate it if you keep it a secret from everyone"

Hirosaki fell silent, he didn't know what to say. All this time he hoped naoki would clarify his thoughts wrong.

"Why would you keep it a secret? It's nothing to be ashamed about"

"I don't want to sound rude, but it's none of your business"

"So? Aren't we friends? Why won't you tell me? I already found them, there's no point in hiding it now"

"We're not friends"

Hirosaki laughed nervously "ouch, that kind of hurts"

"Naoki, if i ever did anything to make you feel that way towards me, I'm sorry. But like it or not, i have always considered you as my friend, i see you everyday for christ sake"

Naoki's feelings shifted a little, hirosaki always came off as arrogant and cocky at times, but there were a lot of moments where he was genuine and sincere, if it wasn't for all the drama that was happening, they would have really gotten along

"It's just too much to manage sometimes, everyone expects me to be-"

"Perfect, yeah i know" hirosaki cut him in, he then smiled in the distance, knowing exactly what naoki meant

"I feel you there, everybody expects me to always perform my absolute best, because i was born smart, people always assumed that it was easy to be top notch, but little do they know, that sometimes the hardest things to do is to make the right choices, people seem to forget that we can make mistakes too i guess"

"I get it, so don't sweat about it, my lips are sealed" he playfully winked at naoki

"I never thought i would change this much, a lot has changed and i guess i'm still having a hard time adjusting, suddenly it's so hard to feel anything, i don't want to try anymore, I'm tired of falling over and over again"

His eyes focused on the stars far ahead, his voice sounded empty and shaken, naoki could feel the sold breeze brush through his hair

"I don't want to go outside, and i don't want to talk to anyone, i'm just tired at this point"

Hirosaki was trying to process every word. He had no idea what naoki was saying, on the outside he looked completely fine, besides his pale skinny figure, the mask that he wore perfectly made it look as if he was completely fine

Naoki sighed "sometimes i just want to disappear you know"

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" hirosaki finally asked

"No. i'm afraid of living"

 **AN:**

 **I feel so mean for making naoki suffer this much. Also, i struggled writing this chapter out. But i was inspired by the movie 'a silent voice' while i wrote it.**

 **(If you love anime, check it out) the plot was about a boy who was mean to a girl and later on regretted it as he fell into deep depression, but anyways… that's just my inspiration, i figured even a genius like naoki shouldn't get away without struggles, in my opinion, as i watched him in the tv series, i felt as if one of his characters flaws was that he had a hard time expressing emotions,but that doesn't mean that he's a heartless man!in conclusion,he kept everything bottled up inside, causing him to snap sometimes LOL anyways, i hope my explanation makes sense. Now i'm kind of debating if i should update the next chapter right away or wait it out LOL i know, i'm crazy haha!**


	41. Chapter 41

The doors swung open and hirosaki's fingers gently touched the keys one by one, a beautiful melody echoes the church as a beautiful bride makes her way down the aisle.

She looked stunning, all heads turned to her

Sahoko was wearing a elegant long mermaid style wedding dress.

Everyone gushed at the sight. Her hair was slicked back into a neat bun, a veil covering her face, she held a bouquet full of peonies.

Her hands and feet were palms sweating, As she walked the aisle covered in flower petals

Questions started to fill her head , she can feel the tiny heartbeat inside of her.

She can finally feel the gift of life inside of her, she marched gracefully, determined to protect the fruit she was bearing, promising to give it her all, no matter what it takes. Surely this man loves her right? Surely her child will be happy right?

She struggled to justify herself inside, every step she took was heavier and heavier, as if she was sinking and the ground was eating her alive.

She couldn't hear hirosaki's playing, all she heard was her own heart throbbing as if it would leap out of her chest any second. Hands gripped the bouquet tighter, she refused to let nerves and her conscious get the best of her. Trying to shake off the small cries that attempted to pull her away from the edge of the carpet.

She caught a glimpse of naoki who stood there like a statue.

Disappointed that he had the same fake smile he always gave her. It was only now that she realized how pale he looked, how thin he's gotten, how malnourished his body looked.

Maybe it's the suit? She felt a sudden shiver of guilt, but she still kept on walking.

Naoki stood firmly, he felt weak in the knee's as the crowd started to converse, he heard whispers all around him, hirosaki's music made it even harder, it sounded so emotional, maybe too emotional, it was a shame the notes were played with so much passion, that it did not match his feelings for sahoko. It took alot of courage for him to stay still as she made her way down the aisle. He wanted to escape but his feet betrayed him as if they were cemented , glued unto the floor.

When sahoko finally reached the end of the pathway, naoki offered his arm and she gratefully accepted it. Little did they know how nervous they both were, and how mutual their feelings were at this by little sahoko heard tiny voices in her head.

Telling her that it's not too late, she can still turn back.

She doesn't need a man who doesn't love her, she can raise this child on her own. The voices grew louder and louder

 _You're only making this harder for yourself._

 _If you really love naoki, you'd let him go. Look what you've done to him. He's completely broken_

 _At this point, he's not capable to be beside you._

 _It's not worth it._

As the priest talked , sahoko's mind went back in time, a memory flashed before her eyes


	42. Chapter 42

"hanako-chaaaaaan! "

"Kotoko-channnnnn!"

Both ladies ran towards each other, their heels hitting the ground furiously, they both flew their arms wide open and embraced each other desperately

"Oh how ive missed you! We have so much to catch up on!"

"I missed you too!" kotoko then see's the small boy, he wore a big smile as his hand gripped the carry on he obediently kept beside him, the thing was nearly as big as the boy

"Wahhhh! Ryuu-kun! You're still as adorable as ever! I missed you so much!

She lets go of hanako and proceeds to kneel down , embracing ryuu in her arms.

"Kotoko-san, when are you coming back to osaka? I miss you" the little boy innocently asked

His dreamy eyes locked with kotoko's , his tiny arms gripped onto her dress

"Soon baby! Me and your uncle hirosaki will come back very soon! Okay? But first… guess what i bought for you…."

"You got me something?" the child chirped excited with kotoko's words

"Of course! I will give it to you once we get to the hotel okay?"

"Okay!" ryuu nodded

"Kotoko, you didn't have to!" hanako started to walk catching up with the two

"Oh don't worry about it! I love buying him presents, i feel as if he's like my son too you know"

"Your so sweet" hanako beamed at her friend, as the gathered their things into the cab, the three of them made their way inside the vehicle as it sped it's way towards the hotel

The two talked as kotoko kept her attention towards the view in the window. The weather wasn't that great, the skies were gathering together forming a grey cloudy sky.

It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Then she remembered that the forecast informed everybody that there was going to be a thunderstorm coming.

Kotoko made a mental note to bring an umbrella later.

"I still can't believe that monkey didn't come to pick us up, not that i mind you coming alone, but he has a license for a reason!" hanako pouted

Ryuu was at the other edge of the seat, minding his own business , playing with his action figure as the two ladies talked in a fast pace

"He said his migraine was hurting his head so much that if he drove he'd get into an accident"

Kotoko said in defence

"He's so dramatic"

"So tell me kotoko-chan, how are you and my brother? Are you guys getting along?"

Kotoko clearly missing the point of the question, had a finger on her chin as she tilted her head

"Umm… yes we're doing good, he still bullies me as always"

Hanako sighed "that brother of mine, i wonder what he's up to"

"What do you mean?"

"You know hirosaki, he's always too smart for his own good, he always has something up his sleeve, it's annoying"

Kotoko giggled, hanako was spot on when it comes to her little brother.

"Why can't you two just get married already so we can be sisters" hanako complained, she crossed her legs in a feminine manner and brushed her hair aside

Kotoko blushed furiously , realizing what hanako was talking about

"Uh- hanako-chan! You know it's not like that with me and your brother! "

She nervously waved her hands with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I don't buy it, whatever. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, just promise me that when you get married, i'm going to be your bridesmaid okay?" she playfully tapped kotoko's shoulder

Kotoko sighed and shook her head. She laughed a little, the word "married" threw her off a little.

Naoki's wedding was in a few days and the closer they got to the date, the more anxious she got.

She got so nervous she stopped showing up to pandai.

It just felt awkward, and so she distracted herself with her studies.

Her memory goes back to that one time she did see him.

It's been a while they both caught a glimpse of each other, it was rather sad how far naoki seemed from That one time she visited pandai to deliver hirosaki's lunch, she caught naoki standing by a pole in the lobby. He looked as if he was trying to gain his balance,

From afar he looked fine, but as she made her way closer to the familiar figure, she studied his body and was surprised to see how skinnier he's gotten

His face was pale and his cheek bones stood out more than they used to.

It occurred to her that sahoko was an amazing cook, so why did he look as if he hasn't eaten in weeks?

"Naoki are you okay?"

Her hands trembled at the sight, she then placed them on his shoulder

He felt so warm. Too warm.

"Oh my god , your temperature is not normal"

Her hand made it's way to his forehead. He looked at her , his eyes were tired, hair was a mess and dark bags sat under his eyes were huge.

Kotoko checked his temperature and compared it to her forehead. Her inner nurse instincts kicked in as her eyes scanned his malnourished figure

"Naoki you have a fever!" his expression was blank , she couldn't read what he was thinking

Placing her palms on his cheek, she managed to shift his face towards hers , firmly giving him a concerned look her eyebrows narrowed

"You have to take better care of yourself, hirosaki tells me you work extremely hard, but now that pandai's getting better, relax yourself okay? Don't overwork yourself, your health is important too"

Naoki didn't say anything. He was too distracted with kotoko's appearance, astonished by her glowing aura , Her long brown hair was loosely curled. It was incredibly satisfying to admire her long lashes and pink cheeks. She wore a white dress and her right wrist was wrapped with a silver bracelet that he assumed hirosaki gave her.

She looked like an angel, for a moment there he thought he was dreaming. He blinked until he got a grip of himself.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"How can i not worry? You don't look fine"

Naoki enjoyed how concerned she was over his health, he was so tempted to play dead just to freak her out , considering the thought in his head. He craved even more for her attention.

"I'm just a bit feverish, that's about it, if you're looking for hirosaki, he left earlier with a client for lunch" he dramatically placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, enduring the painful headache wondering what kotoko was going to do next.

"Yeah he just called me, that guy… i even made him food"

"Does it hurt?"

Naoki refused to answer. Keeping the suspense, it was fun making her worry. ' _Just a little bit'_ he said to himself

"Come, let's get you home"

Kotoko forcibly dragged his wrist towards the front entrance of the building where she called a taxi. To her surprise, naoki obediently followed.

When they finally arrived at the house, naoki's condition got worse. The taxi ride made him nauseous , this was of course because he hasn't taken any of his pills since he couldn't find them.

His body had adjusted to them and because he had already skipped a few days not taking any, plus he wasn't eating or sleeping, the result was that his body was now on it's edge. Not like he cared.

"Eh? Where's sahoko-san and okaa-san?"

"They're out, they've been so busy with last minute things for the wedding"

Kotoko assisted naoki inside, applying what she's learned so far in school, her arm supported his side as naoki's arm placed his arm around her shoulder for support. he was trying his best to drag his feet towards the sofa, he just wanted to lie down.

"Oofff" they both tripped landing on the floor. Kotoko's protective reflexes kicked in and quickly placed her hand under naoki's head so that it wouldn't hit the floor.

Her body fell on him, her other arm still supporting his side. It looked as if she saved him from the fall even though she was the one on top of his body.

Naoki's heart was uncontrollably beating in his chest, it fluttered after so many years. Being this close to her always made him feel nervous, but oh how he craved to be closer, it was too hard for him to keep it in, he let out a laugh

"This position seems familiar" a smirk spread across his face

Memories of that night came rushing back, it was when kotoko tried to sneak into his room in order to copy his summer homework, that time , he teased her and attacked her , laying on top of her. The image came into mind and kotoko blushed, her face turned red. Her eyes grew big.

She then realized how funny that was, now looking back.

What was she thinking back then? How silly of her to sneak into his room just to steal his homework. Her childish actions finally made her realize why he was laughing

She laughed along with him, staying in that position for a while

"You can get off me now, you're quite heavy" naoki finally stated. As much as he wanted to stay in that position, he feared that someone might walk in.

"Oh, sorry" she finally pulled away, helping him stand and make his way to the sofa

"Wait here" naoki watched, as her silhouette disappeared, his head still throbbed with pain.

But it didn't stop the smile from curving unto his lips

Kotoko then came back with some medicine and a glass of water.

She assisted him in a proper position and carefully lifted his feet up so that he can fully lie down.

Naoki flinched "i can remove them by myself"

"No it's okay" kotoko quickly removed his shoes and his socks, she knew exactly how to make a patient comfortable. Her hands made their way to his neck freeing his tie. Naoki could feel her small fingertips , the sensation of her touch was comfort in his skin, the smell of her perfume was making it harder and harder to lie still.

"There" she beamed happily "just relax"

Kotoko then quickly went to work, she knew where the blankets and pillows were hidden so she brought out a few. Making naoki a small bird's nest on the sectional. She even grabbed a damp towel , the same way she did for yuki. Placing it on his forehead,

"You have to rest up and get better for your big day"

Naoki who was watching her this whole time swallowed painfully, he didn't want to be reminded of that, he was merely just trying to enjoy the moment he was having with her

Unaware of his actions, his hand touched her cheeks, gently brushing her hair behind an ear

"Are you going to be there?"

Kotoko gave him an assuring smile "of course, what are friends for!"

Naoki closed his eyes in disbelief. Those words irritated him

"Yeah… friends huh"

He then drifted off to sleep, indeed he was exhausted, with kotoko there, it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep, considering he felt most comfortable around her.

Kotoko waited for naoki to drift off , she just stared at his tired face.

Amazed that she no longer felt awkward around him, she no longer felt awkward talking about his wedding, she wasn't scared anymore.

Of course naoki was special to her, but this time, she meant what she said.

As naoki took refuge in her care , her eyes never left him

"I'm glad we're still friends irie-kun, no matter what happens, you'll always have a special place inside my heart, always remember that"

 **AN:**

 **A cute fluffy moment before they tie the knot!**

 **Just a small present for my naokixkotoko shippers LOL**

 **I'am loving how kotoko is maturing so far, i'm surprised myself and quite proud tbh,**

 **What do you guys think? Also, i'd love to know , who do you guys relate to the most out of all the characters? I'm curious, since i am trying to make them as relatable as i possibly can. I guess for me, I'am very much like naoki since I'm not as affectionate or expressive, and we both have the same bad habit of making things more complicated than it really is, haha! Feel free to leave your thoughts ! and thank you so much for all the positive feedback, really, your words make me type faster it's ridiculous.**


	43. Chapter 43

"Anything else ladies?" the handsome waiter formally asked the table

"No that will be all, thank you so much" hanako bowed her head slightly dismissing the helpful gentleman, she then proceeds to mix in 2 sugar cubes in her cute teacup.

"So how are the preparations so far?"

"It's a bit stressful, but okaa-san's been a big help"

"I see you already call her mom now, good for you guys"

"Yes I'm so happy she's finally beginning to accept me as her daughter"

Kotoko could feel her chest ache a little, she knew that noriko loved her dearly, and that she has no right to be bothered by the small fact, but of course she couldn't help but feel a little hurt inside.

"That's great"

They paused as they heard someone playing the piano, hanako and sahoko knew the song well, it was no other than the classic 'the river flows in you' by yiruma. Sahoko's face gently changed into a smile, she loved the sound of the piano. It was her absolute favorite.

"Do you still play?" hanako asked, interrupting her stare at the pianist

Sahoko's eyes shifted from the pianist to the floor, her smile still slightly there. "Sometimes"

"Why? You were so good at it" hanako admitted

"Really? I want to hear!" kotoko almost yelled out.

"Yes, she was even better than me" hanako honestly stated.

Sahoko had a blush across her cheeks, it was unusual for hanako to say such kind words to her. But deep down inside, anyone who truly knew hanako would know that her comments were always honest. Sometimes brutal and too direct, but she was a very honest person.

"Thank you hanako-chan, those words really mean a lot, coming from you"

Kotoko was shifting from side to side, she sat in the middle of the table so it was hard for her to move without bothering the two girls on each of her sides.

"You guys are going to have to excuse me, i need to use the toilet"

She said, embarrassed

Hanako and sahoko giggled at the silly girl, they gave her room to be able to get up and head to where the bathrooms were.

When kotoko left, it got a little awkward.

Sahoko gently placed her hand on her belly, ever since she found out, she's been doing this, waiting to feel something.

"Hanako-chan… i need to tell you something"

"Hmm?" hanako paused from biting into the very delicious cupcake she held up

"What's it like? Being a mother that is…"

Hanako was caught off guard with the sudden question, she and sahoko were childhood friends at one point in their lives, but they drifted apart as time went by, their relationship wasn't the best , and it was still awkward whenever they were alone, this was of course because of that incident that happened when she got pregnant.

She hesitated but decided to answer her friend's curious question.

"That's a tough question… hmm…"

Sahoko waited, she really truly wanted to know

"I guess you can say, it's changed me so much, my life hasn't been the same"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…. In a sense, you're legitimately responsible for another person, it's a huge responsibility and sometimes it gets hard and overwhelming. But…"

"But?"

Sahoko's voice sounded so eager, she had a very determined expression on

"But at the end of the day, i can truly say that ryuu was my blessing. Ever since he came into my life, i told myself that i have to strive to do my best, and i did, i grew so much, i learned so much, i've changed into a better person, when we were kids….i wanted all the attention to myself, now… i don't mind if i have nothing, as long as ryuu has everything"

"All these things we think that are important, materialistic things, money, status, image… it all doesn't matter.. At the end of the day, i'm in bed sleeping with someone who loves me as much as i love him. I think that's the best thing a person can hold unto in this life"

She turns to look at sahoko who was silent the whole time

"Don't you think so?" she smiled with pride. Her words held no lies, they were pure and honest, coming straight from personal experience.

Sahoko was trying to understand what she just heard, hanako's perspective sounded so refreshing in her ears, to love and be loved, that's all she's ever wanted.

"I guess...um, hanako-chan. I've been meaning to apologize to you, for that time… i've never really thought about it, it must've been rough doing it all on your own, i was young and careless… i'm really sorry i did that"

Hanako blinked several times until the words made sense inside her brain. sahoko was apologizing, she was bewildered by the sudden apology.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it… it's all in the past now, seriously" she waved while giggling

"No, what i did was terrible, i wish the younger me was matured enough to understand you, really… it took me a while to realize how unfair of a friend i was"

"Did my brother tell you that?" hanako grinned as she continued to devour the cupcake, confident that it was no other than him who placed that seed of information in her mind. no matter how annoying her little brother was, he was the protective type, not to mention the young man was too wise for his age, he always knew what to say, and when to say it.

Sahoko nodded softly

"Haha, that's so like him. Well, don't worry about it, what's done is done… i'm glad you called me out to invite me to your wedding, i'm honored" sahoko didn't respond, she kept her head low

"Also, i forgave you a long time ago, i figured that i don't want to live a life holding grudges" , _really, it's tiring being angry at things you cannot change._

"Thank you" sahoko sighed in relief she felt some weight lifted off her shoulders, the feeling of guilt that always haunted her lessened a bit, it felt nice.

Never in her life has she ever accepted that she was in the wrong. Surprisingly it felt amazing, it was easier to laugh, to smile. She secretly felt her stomach again, it's amazing how such a small thing can change a person in so many ways.

"I'm baccccck, sorry it took a while, i accidentally locked myself inside a stall and i didn't know how to get out"

The two girls both looked at each other , then they began giggling. _typical kotoko_

"W-what?"

Kotoko then looked around, she checked her face, her dress… then her eyes landed on her heels, there was a long strand of toilet paper stuck on her right heel

She laughed nervously as she took it out and placed it on the garbage

The two girls were still laughing , hanako was laughing so hard her face was turning red,

"Hehe, i couldn't find my way out so i just crawled" she scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed smile

"Doesn't she just crack you up?" hanako laughed uncontrollably

The three ladies continued to talk, for once , sahoko's hatred towards kotoko was forgotten, it never occurred to her to actually get to know the girl for once, today she learned that kotoko wasn't the girl she thought she was, actually, sahoko learned that kotoko was surprisingly down to earth, she was very humble and easygoing, they were having such a great conversation that sahoko totally forgot that she was her rival. It was that kind of afternoon, the food was great and so was the company, the aura was peaceful, and for once, sahoko felt accepted.

"Sahoko-san, ive been meaning to ask you this, but how do you manage to keep your skin like that? What foundation do you use? What's your secret?" kotoko asked in a curious tone

"I moisturize everyday, also, wearing spf on your skin religiously is the secret!" she took the question as a compliment, she didn't know kotoko saw her that way, for some twisted reason, she always assumed that kotoko hated her, but after having lunch with the silly girl, she quickly came into a realization that she was completely wrong

"Ohh i see! Thank you!"

"Not a problem kotoko! I can't believe you didn't know about these things until hirosaki taught you! Didn't your mother teach you when you were younger?"

Hanako interrupted before kotoko could reply "her mother died when she was little"

"Oh my! How rude of me, i'm sorry" sahoko felt her heart flinch a little, for a moment there she felt bad and wanted to take her words back.

"Don't worry about it, i was too small to remember her so it's not that dramatic" kotoko smiled weakly

Sahoko's face fell, _so that's why she's so close to Miss irie… to not have a mother huh.. That must have been rough_

Little by little, it was getting harder and harder to despise her. No wonder naoki was crazy about her. If only they met sooner, they would have gotten along so well, if only all this never happened, she would have treated her like a sister, sahoko's chest felt heavy again, there's just so many things that went downhill, so many mistakes.. Is it even possible to try and fix everything?

 **AN:**

 **hello my beautiful readers!**

 **thank you so much for all the great reviews! i know i said i was going to upload the wedding chapter but unfortunately, I'am still in the process of 'editing it'** **and yes i know i don't usually edit my chapters since I'am busy, but i figured... for this one, i have to. i don't want to post such an important chapter just like that! so please, give it a few more chapters until I'am finally satisfied with the final result. i keep saying that i don't care what other people think and i just want to post my work here no matter how terrible it is, but your reviews move me ! its refreshing and it motivates me to do better!i really reeeally don't want to disappoint anyone who has spent their time reading my stories. i actually made a huge mistake and uploaded the beginning part of the wedding (chapter 41) but it will just get complicated if i delete it since people already read it, so please don't think I'm that big of a tease, it was an honest mistake! anyways... for now, i have some extra chapters tucked away that happened before the big day, so i hope it's okay if i upload them as an apology, or just material that some readers might enjoy for now, thank you for being patient, and know that i really do value what you guys think, it brings me absolute joy that there are people out there who are eager to read my chapters! i promise i'll try my best not to disappoint anyone! ...i hope !**


	44. Chapter 44

Sahoko twirled around in her pink dress, she admired her reflection in the mirror as she beamed with pride.

She quickly ran towards the door, ready to help her future mother in law to prepare for dinner

When she accidentally hits a table with her side, she heard a crack, the beautiful girl crouched down to investigate as her jaw fell open in horror to the sight of a broken compact mirror.

A cold shiver ran through her spine as she threw the item away,

Sahoko shook the thought off her mind as she made her way downstairs , trying to stay as positive as she can.

The irie's hosted a dinner for the aihara's visit. Noriko was happily preparing the food when the doorbell rang.

She happily skipped towards the front door, the rest of her family sat in the living room.

Her husband was watching tv, and both yuki and naoki were reading ,

Sahoko had her usual apron on, since she was assisting her future mother in law.

Shigeo had a cheerful smile as his hand cradled a large bento box. Kotoko happily arrived with a basket full of fruits, hirosaki had a huge gift box beautifully wrapped, and hanako held ryuu's hand as they were let inside by the welcoming noriko.

"Kotoko chan! You look so lovely in that dress!

Kotoko was wearing a yellow sun dress that had blue flowers on it.

Hirosaki wore a matching blue dress shirt, they seem to be fond of this color, noriko noticed.

"Thank you okaa-san! Hanako designed it !"

Hanako gave a respective bow.

"Nice to meet you, call me hanako-chan " she beamed. "This is my son ryuu, we'l be in your care"

Ryuu replicated his mother's gesture.

Noriko's smile got bigger , the boy was extremely cute, he looked very similar to hirosaki.

They happily started eating dinner as the families talked

Yuki seemed to be incredibly interested in hirosaki, the last time he came over, the boy asked alot of questions regarding business management, and how the market was slowly changing.

It bothered naoki a little, sharing his brother's admiration stung a bit

But something else caught his attention,

Kotoko was sitting beside the 4 year old, naoki secretly watched them from the corner of his eye, kotoko was helping him cut his meat.

She was happily talking to him and asking him how his day went.

He couldn't help but smile , thinking that she would make such an incredible mother.

Hanako and noriko got along in an instant, sharing recipes and meal plans.

Her personality was a replica's of kotoko's , cheerful and bright.

Sahoko comfortably listened in on the conversations going around her, she felt a little left out since naoki was now talking to kotoko and ryuu.

She secretly rubbed her belly, imagining the future of their little family.

Her mother in law might not like her now, but once the child comes out.. She will eventually have no choice but to treat her legitimately like a daughter sahoko thought

And with that, the bulb in her mind was lit up.

She instantly had an idea. Tugging unto naoki's shirt.. She mouthed the words "we should announce it"

Naoki felt a cold rush through his spine as he panicked inside,

But before the two could make their announcement, hirosaki got up and presented the big box he held unto earlier, setting it on the dining table , he presented the gif towards the couple and stated that it was his and kotoko's early wedding gift.

Naoki had a puzzled look on his face, just how generous is this goodie know it all, he thought

Sahoko was excited, she quickly jumped in , tearing off the wrapping paper to reveal an elegant box, she slowly opened it and grinned when she saw what was inside.

It was a beautiful traditional japanese tea set. Hirosaki was aware that she loved having tea parties as a child, and knew the tea ceremonies like a champion.

"Amazing! How lovely! Thank you so much"

Naoki had no idea that she was this materialistic, it was a little bit of a turn off considering she had such great assets. His usual mask remained on his face as he thanked the couple as well.

"Remember when we used to have tea parties when we were kids?"

Hanako reminisced

"I remember!" hirosaki shot his hand up "you ladies would drag me into it and make me do it even though i refused to join!"

Everyone in the room laughed.

But all naoki heard was kotoko's cute giggle, the small sound made him want to laugh as well.

"We should go out for tea again sometime !" sahoko suggested.

Sahoko had no friends, most females saw through her fake facade, some were afraid she might take away their significant others, and despite what happened years ago, sahoko was eager to fix her broken relationship.

This was her biggest regret in life, this was the only sin she regretted upon.

Hanako was nothing but a great friend towards her, and now that she was going to be a mother herself, she wanted to start befriending woman who would be able to give her relatable company.

Hanako felt kind of awkward. The past was truly the past, but sahoko never apologized for it.

"Sure ! me, you and kotoko! It will be so much fun"

Sahoko frowned but managed to pretend like she was delighted.

"Of course! I know this beautiful cafe"

Noriko couldn't be any happier to see the girls getting along.

And at this point, naoki was now having a conversation with hirosaki, she listened in carefully and smiled even more when she heard them talking about kotoko's struggle to focus while studying

The atmosphere was warm and happy.

It's been awhile since their house was filled with endless conversations and joyful laughter.

But the happiness didn't last long until the topic shifted towards the wedding, it was only in a few days and everyone was nervous about the topic, the aura changed.

"Me and naoki would like to announce…" sahoko took a deep breath to keep the suspense

"That were pregnant!"

The room was silent, noriko's smile disappeared and everyone felt the awkward tension that filled the air.

Hirosaki quickly shifted his gaze to kotoko who was frozen in shock.

His reflexes kicked in as his hand reached for hers, as soon as kotoko felt his touch, she instantly looked at him.

Seeing hirosaki's assuring face gave her strength to stay seated and not run away.

She had to face the reality, and for once in her life, she shook of the pain that remained stabbing her chest, her fingers sank in tighter interlocking into his.

It took everything in her to stay composed, hirosaki refused to give sahoko the satisfaction.

And for a moment there he thought her heart shifted a little.

Apparently seeing hanako and being reminded of her sins wasn't enough to change her course and evil intentions.

Naoki's eyes stared blankly at the kitchen floor.

He didn't have the strength to look at kotoko or hirosaki, his head felt a little heavy, dizzy even, but the headache couldn't compare to the pain and agony he was feeling inside.

Naoki was starting to fully accept his fate, his selfish thoughts no longer visited him, all he could think about is how he could be a better man, and the responsibilities fatherhood held in store for him.

 **AN:**

 **Quickly inserted this small chapter in literally 30 minutes**

 **now… are you ready for the wedding of the year? ;)**

 **(specifically planned this fanfiction to be uploaded just in time for wedding season LOOL)**

 **Waiting to hear everyone's thoughts! Enjoy!**


	45. Chapter 45 'the wedding'

The doors swung open and hirosaki's fingers gently touched the keys one by one, a beautiful melody echoes the church as a beautiful bride makes her way down the aisle.

She looked stunning, all heads turned to her

Sahoko was wearing a elegant long mermaid style wedding dress.

Everyone gushed at the sight. Her hair was slicked back into a neat bun, a veil covering her face, she held a bouquet full of peonies.

Her hands and feet were palms sweating, As she walked the aisle covered in flower petals

Questions started to fill her head , she can feel the tiny heartbeat inside of her.

She can finally feel the gift of life inside of her, she marched gracefully, determined to protect the fruit she was bearing, promising to give it her all, no matter what it takes. Surely this man loves her right? Surely her child will be happy right?

She struggled to justify herself inside, every step she took was heavier and heavier, as if she was sinking and the ground was eating her alive.

She couldn't hear hirosaki's playing, all she heard was her own heart throbbing as if it would leap out of her chest any second. Hands gripped the bouquet tighter, she refused to let nerves and her conscious get the best of her. Trying to shake off the small cries that attempted to pull her away from the edge of the carpet.

She caught a glimpse of naoki who stood there like a statue.

Disappointed that he had the same fake smile he always gave her. It was only now that she realized how pale he looked, how thin he's gotten, how malnourished his body looked.

Maybe it's the suit? She felt a sudden shiver of guilt, but she still kept on walking.

Naoki stood firmly, he felt weak in the knee's as the crowd started to converse, he heard whispers all around him, hirosaki's music made it even harder, it sounded so emotional, maybe too emotional, it was a shame the notes were played with so much passion, that it did not match his feelings for sahoko. It took alot of courage for him to stay still as she made her way down the aisle. He wanted to escape but his feet betrayed him as if they were cemented , glued unto the floor.

When sahoko finally reached the end of the pathway, naoki offered his arm and she gratefully accepted it. Little did they know how nervous they both were, and how mutual their feelings were at this by little sahoko heard tiny voices in her head.

Telling her that it's not too late, she can still turn back.

She doesn't need a man who doesn't love her, she can raise this child on her own. The voices grew louder and louder

 _You're only making this harder for yourself._

 _If you really love naoki, you'd let him go. Look what you've done to him. He's completely broken_

 _At this point, he's not capable to be beside you._

 _It's not worth it._

As the priest talked , sahoko's mind went back in time, a memory flashed before her eyes

******flashback*****

(full story can be found in chapter 29 'extra chapter')

"Sahoko?"

Hirosaki called out her name

"Are you even listening?" he asked

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something"

"Your mom huh"

"Yeah. i wonder where she is"

" don't worry about her. She's an adult. She can take care of herself" the boy assured her

Sahoko nodded softly

"What is it?" hirosaki asked again in a concerned voice.

"It's just that … i thought she loved my dad, i thought she loved me"

Hirosaki couldn't bear to see his friend so heartbroken

He gave her a gentle hug

"Im sure she loves you. And your dad"

Sahoko couldn't hold her emotions anymore, she spent alot of time bottling them up inside but this was where her limit was.

She begun to cry

"Then why would she leave us?"

Hirosaki gently patted her back genuinely feeling sorry for her,

"sometimes, people let go because they love you"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, let me give you an example. Let's say you saw a beautiful butterfly…. And you caught it. Since you love it so much , it's only natural you'd want to keep it right?"

"Yeah, i love butterflies" sahoko sobbed, stating the obvious

"Well, butterflies are made to fly and be free. If you keep the butterfly in a jar, it's going to be sad because it can't be free. Then it will die sad…. So in order for it to be happy-"

"You have to set it free?"

"That's right. See? I knew you would understand"

Sahoko stopped crying

 _I never thought of it that way_

*****end of flashback****

Sahoko felt light headed, the heels she was wearing made her toes ache, her dress was extremely uncomfortable as well, she looked up to take a peek at naoki

His face looked so pale, there was barely any color on them, his lips cracked dry.

As if he didn't put any effort into looking good for their special day, he still looked handsome though, but compared to the first time she saw him, he looked way healthier then, sahoko continued to question if he was capable of being the father of her child. If he will be able to give everything up for them.. But at this point, it looked as if he has nothing to give, he was an empty man.

Before the priest could continue any longer, there was a loud thump heard from across the room.

The doors of the church flew open furiously. There stood takeru. Sahoko's eyes grew twice their size, she was stunned and loss for words.

 _Why is he here!?_

Everyone turned their heads to where the mysterious man was standing. People gasped and some started whispering. Naoki's jaw fell , so did his family. No words were said, everyone was just in pure shock.

The dramatic entrance was a clear statement that the man was trouble,

he walked towards the couple, his eyes filled with pain, agony, and vengeance.

His fists clenched as he walked in a intimidating manner. His gaze were kept on naoki, as if they were burning a hole through his face, the man reeked of alcohol, he wore a dress shirt and dress pants, as if he attempted to dress nicely for a specific event.

Kotoko and hirosaki stood up, whatever he was planning… it did not look pleasant, their senses were sensitive, the situation did not look good, clearly the man wasn't there to congratulate the couple, but maybe to even sabotage the wedding.

"You can't marry him sahoko" the stranger finally stated , his voice was deep and scary.

Sahoko immediately placed her hands on her stomach, determined to protect the child. Her body trembled in fear.

"Takeru-kun, what are you doing here?! Didn't i tell you to leave me alone!"

She firmly shouted,

"You can't! I know you love me, deep down inside that cold heart of yours, i know you have feelings for me as well"

The church was filled with chatter and gasps, people had confused looks, some were angry, some were shocked,

Sahoko felt the hairs in her body rise up, what a position to be in, she felt everyone's eyes on her, fast! She needed to think of something fast! No way in hell is she going to be exposed in front of everyone on her special day! determined to keep the image she's created she scanned her mind for possible words to reply

"W-what are you talking about? I barely know you!" denying what the man was saying, she gripped naoki's arm tight , she wasn't going down without a fight!

 _No. never. I won't let you ruin my plans!_ But deep down inside, she felt nothing but terror and guilt, it was eating her alive bit by bit.

"We have a baby together! That baby is mine! I know it is! Stop lying sahoko! You can't just run and live a life full of lies ! the stranger yelled persistently, he wasn't going to budge

Kotoko was stunned, it was getting more difficult to understand a thing ,subconsciously, her feet moved going closer and closer to watch the scene.

Hirosaki's mind was running in circles, of course! It only made sense, he wasn't exactly clueless, he knew who this man was! He went to the same high school, takeru… he was their school's biggest ladies man, always with different girls but never committing. however,hirosaki specifically remembered the guy having a one sided love towards sahoko. He had no idea that they still kept in touch, but he wasn't surprised if what takeru claimed was the truth…sure the guy can be an asshole, but he wasn't known to be a big liar. He slept around with girls but never lied to any of them, takeru was quite open about it , being the only person that knew sahoko's past, hirosaki was fully aware of her true form…

She grew up from a broken family and because of that, she barely knew what real love was.

His intelligent brain has never failed him, it didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

 _The fruit doesn't fall from the tree_ he thought to himself.

He pitied naoki, and was very disappointed at sahoko, knowing that this is just going to go downhill from this point.

If that takeru guy was speaking the truth, then naoki might not be the father.

Eager to figure out what was really going on, he continued to listen, his eyes never left the man. But he feared for sahoko, hoping that maybe , just maybe what he assumes would be incorrect.

Hanako had her hands covering her mouth, her jaw opened wide in disbelief, like her brother… she too recognized the guy.

Naoki was the one who had absolutely no idea as to what was really going on. Who was this man, why is he here? And why is he accusing sahoko all these things? Is he crazy?

Is he an old friend? A former lover perhaps? He doesn't look emotionally stable, as if he was under the influence of something, yes. This may be the cause of his behaviour.

Naoki's tired brain was too exhausted to function, the information was buffering in his mind, not having any sleep or food to fuel itself, he was puzzled , drowning in so many questions.

Sahoko's face gave him the impression that maybe this man was telling the truth, _no._ he shook his head in denial, _she wouldn't do that._ Again, he was blinded by fatigue, stress, and fear.

Her tone sounded very defensive and offended

Her nervous shaking hands told him that she was afraid of something. He didn't know what it was, but she looked terrified.

"Are you insane? This is naoki's baby! Our baby!" she motioned to naoki

Takeru's facial expression changed to a completely different kind of scary, he was visibly shaking from anger, he looked at naoki who just stood there, the groom's silence was deafening, it aggravated him, the antagonist stood strong. Seeing sahoko holding unto naoki exasperated him to his core, his breathing was indifferent and he looked at naoki with disgust in his eyes.

"His!? " he managed to say in a deep voice , still breathing heavily.

His anger was now out of control, sahoko mentally prepared herself, confident that naoki will stand by her side, that naoki won't let anyone lay a finger on her, grasping his arm tight her pulse was raising

Everything happened so fast, but in kotoko's eyes, it all happened in slow motion as she watched everything from a distance. she sensed danger.. Whoever this person was, he had bad intentions, she was sure of it! At this point she was only a few feet away from the almost wedded couple.

And there it was, takeru reached into his back pocket, revealing nothing other than a gun, he gripped it tight as tears rolled down his hostile face.

Naoki's brain quickly knew what his next move was, he was ready to lay his life down the line, he was ready to push sahoko aside, he needed to protect his child. No matter what. This man was obviously mentally ill, or just insanely evil.

Screams filled the church as the guests turned to run away towards the doors

But everyone who stayed froze in terror at the scene that was in sight

Takeru held out the gun, pointing it at naoki, then he slowly turned it to sahoko.

Naoki's eyes widened as his mind slowly ordered for his feet to move!

The antagonist breathed deeply, "sahoko, if i can't have you.. Then I'm sorry, no one can!"

Tear drops fell, and sahoko closed her eyes, hands on her stomach as she screamed for her groom's protection, naoki's body was in bad shape, but his reflexes never abandoned him, as he watched the gun being triggered, he swiftly shifted his body as a shield to protect sahoko.

There was a loud bang that filled the church, the rest of them was so terrified, they did not dare to move, minds being too slow to process everything and be in the right sense, the audience just watched the scene from afar,

This was it, naoki thought. At least he can say that he gave everything he could to his child, that was the only thing he could give, at least he can finally rest now , exhausted with all the pain and agony, finally his suffering is going to an end.

But to his surprise, he could still feel his heartbeat, it was throbbing furiously, his lungs still breathed air, the genius opened his eyes… as he gained his vision...he looked around accessing the current situation, so far… learning that he was now positioned on the floor, on top of sahoko, his body served as a shield, her dress was still white, pure as snow. No blood. _Thank God_

That's strange…. He checked his body, _nothing_. He felt no pain….

 _Did the crazy bastard miss?_

Seconds seemed like minutes, as his eyes drifted away from sahoko to himself, something told him to check what was behind him, irie naoki turned only to find nobody but kotoko.

She was lying on the ground helplessly. Her beautiful hair was now a mess as it covered her face, screams from his mother, father, yuki and shigeo were heard from afar.

They were crouched down with their ears covered by their trembling hands, they shook in fear, noriko was wailing and hirosaki's face was frozen, the man's legs failed to move his body, his knee's weaken at the sight.

Kotoko tiredly got up and her face lit up as she saw naoki, he wasn't hurt. Sahoko was safe.

A rush of relief ran through her. She had never been so happy to see naoki with sahoko.

Naoki looked at her, scanning her body, wondering what was she doing there? How did she even get there?! Why does her dress look like… wait. The lower part of her chest was covered in so much blood, it stained her beautiful navy dress…

 _No no no.. impossible. No way in hell...anyone, anyone but her._

Naoki didn't trust his vision, he shook his head a few times as he blinked vigorously , he opened his mouth to scream, to say something…but no words escaped his dry mouth, _I'm dreaming right? This is definitely one of my nightmares…. It's just the side effect of the pills..._ he continued to deny everything as kotoko quickly moved closer to him. Her gentle fragile finger tips cupped his face

Naoki's eyes gathered tears , his chest felt heavy, his body was shaking , his knee's were too weak to get himself to stand up…his insides screamed, the level of pain he was experiencing had reached to its ultimate limit

Kotoko's eyes were filled with so much hope, her lips curved in a happy smile

"thank goodness you guys are alright"

His eyes didn't know where they should be, they locked with hers, then examined the stain on her dress, he held her body close to hers, and at that moment, naoki swore that time stood still

All their memories flashed before him,it was as if her touch gave him the power to go back time and view all those memories, her love letter, her smile, those small moments where his heart stopped at the sight of seeing her, the way she called him "irie-kun", the days she spent in their house, the times he held her in her arms, all their promises for each other.. His mind reminded him how much he loved her, how her existence has his. How her love changed him.

Every single moment, she never failed to remind him how much she loved him,

After all these years, who would have thought that he would fall deeply for her. He felt as if his mind was going insane, nothing else mattered but her.

Every single moment they shared was flashed before his eyes

Kotoko flinched, her eyes followed naoki's stare, she wondered why he had a terrified look on his face, and why his hands were cold as ice as it trembled while holding her.

A lonely tear fell down her cheek as she continued to smile at him, understanding the situation she was in,

"I know you'll be a great dad irie-kun"

being very careful not to let her voice crack. She didn't want naoki to worry about her, she didn't want him to know how scared she was.

Her lids felt heavy, as they slowly closed… the last thing she saw was naoki's face. She felt warmth as his hands that held her upper body, she could smell his cologne and feel his gentle touch, he looked good in white she thought.

Faint screams of her name was heard in the background

Her hand remained in his skinny cheek, as tears rolled down uncontrollably in his face, his eyes were shifting in panic, but she stayed still as her vision slowly drifted away.

Naoki was shaking in head , his grip tightened as she was slowly fading away

When her eyes closed shut….her arms slowly lost strength and they finally fall, her final touch leaving naoki's cheeks warm.

 _No no no !_

 _This can't be happening! No! Not her, not her!_

He managed to choke out her name in panic "kotoko.."

"Kotoko!"

 **AN:**

 **very eager and excited to see your reviews! i will take it, no matter how harsh they are loool**

 **but really, i hope the cliff hanger isn't as devastating as i think it is**


	46. Chapter 46 'to let go'

"You pathetic coward !"

Hirosaki's face was like nothing anyone seen before. He was furious

His breathing was indifferent, his eyes flaming with anger as he held naoki's collar , gripping it tight in his fists. He has never been this ready to use his bare hands to harm an actual person.

"How can you do that to her!? What kind of man are you!? What kind of person are you!? To just let someone die like that!? "

Naoki stared back into his eyes… they were empty. He didn't have an expression on. It was completely blank. It aggravated him even more as naoki kept silent , it was deafening

"Say something!" he shook naoki's collar

This time gripping it tighter

"Say something you bastard!" his fist landed on naoki's face. And to his surprise, there was no struggle , naoki didn't move an inch

But before hirosaki could land a second one, naoki turned his eyes back at his, this time hirosaki caught the sudden change in his gaze, his eyes.

They were full of sorrow, and pain

" i did it for myself…." he said in a small voice, almost as if it was a whisper

"i…..i did it for myself, i wanted to take the bullet for myself" he stuttered

Hirosaki was speechless, what was this guy talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about, you-"

A flashback of that conversation they had that one night appeared before hirosaki's mind, it was like thunder… quick but heavy

"I wanted to take the bullet instead, i figured if it had to be anyone, it should be me!"

Naoki was screaming on top of his lungs as the tears kept rolling down

He was suffocating,his lungs gasped for oxygen. The fear of losing her was causing his anxiety to get worse. "I wanted to take it for myself, i wanted to end everything! I thought, that if it was me, then it would be okay… i wouldn't have to get married to someone i didn't love, i wouldn't have to see her with you, i wouldn't have to raise a child that i will never love, i wouldn't need to live such a miserable, sad and pathetic life ! i didn't expect that… that she would do that"

He was having a panic attack, but the man had no sympathy for such weak excuses. He's had enough of naoki's sorry attitude

Silence made the air feel tense and heavy.

Naoki's response brought so many mixed feelings

Pity. he felt sorry for the man, physically, emotionally and mentally weak, the world and everyone he loved has sucked all the life in him, he was now an empty shell.

Anger. The thought of losing kotoko was something he wouldn't bare to imagine, in hirosaki's mind, it was crystal clear that if there was anyone who deserved to be away from all of this mess, it was kotoko, how dare he put her in such a dangerous situation.

Confusion, questions ran through hirosaki's mind... _so does this mean he loves her?_

But before hirosaki could lift his fist again to take another hit… sahoko came running towards naoki, she hurriedly came to his rescue, returning the favor. she shoved her weight on him, pulling him into her arms

"dont! " she cried, using her body to protect her groom

"Can't you see? He's had enough! He can barely stand!" she shouted stating the obvious

Sahoko's face was a complete mess, her makeup was ruined,however, her dress stayed white as snow, she wasn't hurt and it only pissed hirosaki off more and more. but she didn't care. It was too much to hold the guilt inside, it was eating her alive, she knew she needed to stop this.

Hirosaki's nails dug deeper into his palms, he was losing control, seeing sahoko and naoki team up made him even more frustrated and angry, his violent thoughts circled his mind

"This is partly your fault too, do you think that just because your a girl i'd let you off? I warned you didn't i? I forgave you so many times , i told you that you can hurt anyone, naoki, me, hanako, but not her! I don't you to keep your filthy dirty hands off her!"

The commotion was getting intense, naoki's head lay low, his eyes never left the floor, he was just waiting , he wanted hirosaki to strangle him , sahoko's body was trembling, hirosaki's state was terrifying, the man looked like he was ready to kill someone, but she kept her foot planted on the ground, determined to protect naoki, this was the least she could do for him

Hirosaki's threats were so loud that it caught the attention of so many people

The whole irie family came rushing to the scene

jinko dragged satomi to see what was going on

wantanabe and matsumoto followed the crowd, hanako, chris and kin-chan came running along too, everyone was so confused with the scene

Sahoko begun sobbing. She held her stomach, trying to gain some extra courage. She breathed deeply as her pulse raced uncontrollably

The next thing she did caught everyone by surprise, their eyes grew wide and hirosaki froze, sahoko slowly got down on her knee's as she continued to sob , tears overflowing her eyes.

She knelt down as low as she could possibly get, her forehead was now touching the ground, she wailed in sorrow, she was exhausted, shocked by how far her lies and sins have wrecked everyone that possibly cared for her

Naoki got up, concerned for the mother of his child, he was trying to get her to stand up. As much as he didn't want to marry her, in his mind, she still existed as a friend, the woman who was carrying her child.

In between sobs, sahoko managed to choke out the words "sorry"

"This is all my fault, i'm so so sorry everyone"

Hirosaki gained his control back, it didn't take long for his humanity, his morals and values to remind him that all is fine , and kotoko will be okay, violence isn't the answer. If she was here right now, she would be very disappointed with him blaming naoki.

He sighed deeply, trying to regain his sense of everything.

Trying to process in his mind that what's done is done, and that there was no point on going on a rampage, he took a good look at the pregnant woman that knelt before him, her face barely kissing the ground.

"I'm sorry hirosaki-kun, i never meant to hurt kotoko-san, i didn't mean to cause her any trouble, i admit sometimes i did things to make her feel insecure , but that was before i didn't understand everything. Now i realize,how much pain i've caused you all"

"Sahoko dear, be careful! My grandchild! Hirosaki please you have to forgive her, i don't know what she did wrong but she's pregnant!" noriko protested, clearly unaware of what sahoko was trying to say

"No okaasan, it's my fault, i don't even deserve to be called your daughter, I'm so sorry"

"What are you talking about sahoko? Get up from there" noriko attempted to lift sahoko up to a stand but she refused

Hirosaki's eyes shifted to naoki who was taken aback with his bride's actions and words. It was as if they both knew what she was about to say.

"Naoki" sahoko turned to him

"I know you will never be able to forgive me for what ive done, but at least believe me that i did what i did because i truly do love you, i did things because i wanted you to look at me, but now, i realize that it's impossible"

"What are you talking about sahoko? I don't understand" naoki's body shook for the unknown,although subconsciously his mind was already warning him , a side of him had no idea what she was saying, she looked crazy, as if someone possessed her, it was a shock to see her out of composure, emotionally broken like the sight that was before him.

She again knelt down as she cried furiously, as if someone was physically hurting her, her hands buried her face

"The baby… it's not yours, i… i lied to you" she turned to face him as he stood frozen, his hands shaking on his sides, eyes on nobody but her. She slowly crawled her way to his feet, and knelt down resting her forehead on his shoe.

Something inside him snapped, the harsh reality paralyzed his legs, his fingers shook in disbelief, his mind was empty, his heart was palpitating and his vision became blurry, everything seemed as if the world was moving in slow motion he was taken aback in disbelief, this had to be a joke, right?

Noriko felt her legs collapse, most of the people in the room gasped in shock.

Jaws flew open and the only sound that echoed throughout the room was sahoko's painful sobs

"Sahoko.. I didn't know you had such a twisted sense of humor" naoki's voice cracked

He was in denial, her words didn't hit him hard enough for him to understand

"I- this whole time, even when we lived together, i was with...i was so lonely , i just wanted someone to hold me"

For a very long span of time, despite his fatigue and lack of sleep, his IQ of 200 finally did him a favour and started to process like it never did before.

It's amazing how the human brain works in these types of situations, at that moment, irie naoki finally got a grip and processed everything she's said, finally the genius irie naoki was back, like a pilot finally taking motion of a lost airplane, his brain generated back to it's full potential, he was no longer confused or in denial, sahoko spoke the truth, he had his doubts, but the man from earlier was telling the truth, he was sure of it.

That man that stopped their wedding, he saw that face somewhere.

Sahoko's yearbook, yes. She went to highschool with him.

What he said at the altar "if i can't have you, no one can"

He's inlove with her… wait, but how can he be the father? Sahoko and i… wait.

That was a few months back during the party, but that was awhile ago…

If iam the father of her child, then…he shook his head..the timing made no sense at all.

"I took a test"

silence

"I took a prenatal paternity test as soon as i hit my 5 weeks of pregnancy, but even before that, i already knew that takeru was the father"

Noriko could feel the fire that flamed inside her heart, she had never been so angry at someone, if sahoko wasn't pregnant, she would have strangled her with her bare hands"

She went from worried and desperate to rage and anger

"You dirty evil woman!" her mama bear instincts kicked in as she realized how much this affected her dear son, it was because of her , ever since sahoko appeared, the two drifted apart.

It was because of her that the aihara's moved out, it was because of her that naoki could barely live without grief and sorrow, and finally.. It was because of her that kotoko's hurt.

Noriko gathered her strength as she charged for sahoko, she waited until sahoko lifted her head up to look the woman eye to eye. Her face filled with tears, her eyes red from crying, there was nothing but pain and anger in noriko's heart, she had no sympathy towards the bride, _how dare she!_

Without warning, she heavily slapped sahoko's right cheek, the poor girls head bobbed in pain, she trembled in constant fear and terror with her hands on her stomach, refusing to move , knowing she deserved that. She closed her eyes and continued to sob helplessly.

"Mama please calm down!" yuki managed to stop her before she could hit the next cheek

"How dare you!"

Yuki struggled to keep her hands from hurting sahoko, everyone just stood there frozen, still processing the truth

"I let you in my house!"

"We ate in the same table as a family ! I treated you fairly! No matter how much i disliked you, i tried so hard to accept you! How dare you do that to my precious boy! You monster!"

Sahoko lowered her head, ashamed of everything she's done, afraid of how exposed she was with a child in her belly

"You ruined my son's life! How can you possibly do that so someone you 'love' ? huh?! Tell me!"

She proceeded to charge but was held back by jinko , satomi and matsumoto

"He gave up everything for you! Do you have any idea what kind of mess you've made ?! how much you made people suffer? How can you even sleep with yourself! You disgust me ! i pity your child!"

"Enough mother" naoki managed to say, this time his voice no longer cracked but he said it in a low tone, the pain in his voice remained.

"Naoki...you have to believe me, i didn't mean to, i-"

Smack.

His hand landed on her cheek heavily, his slap was much harder than noriko's

Sahoko's hand felt her red cheek, the pain still didn't justify what she felt inside

A tear rolled down as her gaze locked with naoki's

"That was for my family, and for kotoko"

Hirosaki watched naoki in disbelief. He has never seen naoki defend her, until just now.

"I know i haven't been unfair to you, me too… i'm sorry, all this time, i tried to lie to myself, i used you as a decoy , as a distraction, i even went as far as to lie to your face several times, making you feel insecure and having you assume that what i felt was mutual to your feelings"

"So for that, i apologize"

Naoki lowered his upper body to a bow as his teardrops hit the ground

"I understand" sahoko finally said

He firmly looked her straight in the eye, as if he was staring into her soul

In a very cold voice , he finally stated "i never loved you, i don't and i never will"

"Onii-chan! How can you possibly ask for forgiveness when it was HER who lied to you! She's the demon that ruined everything"

"But i also lied to her as well, many times" sahoko knew what he meant.

All 3 years of being with naoki, she denied the truth, keeping a blind eye, having delusions to satisfy her imagination, she tried to fool herself that naoki felt the same, now she realized, she was only fooling herself.

The dramatic scene was interrupted by shigeo who ran despite his old age and aching body

"Kotoko's awake!" he managed to say while catching his breath

Hirosaki wasted no time, he didn't care if they tried to kill each other

The only person that mattered to him now was kotoko, he needed to see her. He needed to know if she was okay. He sprinted with all his might , running through the hallways, making sure he didn't bump into any nurses and patients

Everyone else ran behind him, they all wanted to see how kotoko was doing

As the crowd left, naoki's feet still remained glued to the ground. His head was lowered again and his fists clenched in despair, his body was aching, his head was throbbing in pain, this was all too much to take in one day

Sahoko stood still as she stayed in the same spot.

It was now silent since everybody else left.

Suddenly she felt it, her fingers barely touched the brief movement, it was the baby, the baby moved.

A lonely tear slowly fell down , she closed her eyes as she sobbed softly

Everything she did, she did it for herself, there is nothing she can do to change the truth, to twist the facts or to justify her actions, why she did everything she did.

As she stood there eyes closed sobbing, she heard naoki's feet that started to move away.

She wanted to hold him, she needed someone to give her strength

But with everything she's done to him, she knew she deserved none

She opened her eyes to an empty hallway, he was gone. Slowly moving her feet, she managed to walk towards a wall, her back leaned into it for support as she slid down slowly in between sobbs

She was ashamed of the monster she's become. Noriko was right, the poor child was given to such a woman that's full of disgrace. How can she possibly raise this baby if she can barely live as a decent person, how can she possibly raise this child alone without a father. She wailed in pain, feeling sorry for herself and the child inside her

Regretting all of it. It was getting harder and harder to breath. She felt like someone was choking her as her lungs felt heavy and her mouth was dry

And in that moment, sahoko felt a cold tap on her forehead.

She looked up to see naoki, holding a water bottle that barely touched her skin

He offered it to her , and as she took it gratefully, she felt his grip on the bottle, his hands were shaking, and his face looked exhausted as well.

"Thank you"

She quickly drank the water, it felt heavenly. It was soothing.

"You probably hate me now"

Naoki stared blankly at nothing, not wanting to look at her

"Yes"

With a nodd, the bride bit her lip, that confirmation stung more than she expected.

"But because my sins are as big as yours, I'm going to try my best to forgive you"

Sahoko froze

"You're not the only one that caused this whole mess, I'm partly responsible…."

"I loved you irie-naoki" and for the last time, she locked eyes with him, tears still in her eyes, but she had a gentle smile on her face

"I truly am sorry, from the bottom of my heart... I'm sorry…." sahoko stood up as she faced him

without another word, her feet moved step by step.

She walked slowly, her silhouette getting smaller and smaller from naoki's view

He watched as she disappeared

It was a bit painful finally letting go of her, even though he never loved her somewhere down the road, he managed to find a small space inside his heart for her as a friend.

They never really had an everlasting friendship or a deep bond, but she was the person he held unto on those moments he had no one.

"Goodbye sahoko"


	47. Chapter 47 'her goodluck'

**AN:**

 **this chapter is dedicated to the first 2 readers who just commented right after that upload, i was going to wait till tomorrow to upload this chapter because i wanted to make it longer, but i know the agony of waiting for an update, so to my quick faithful readers, this one's for you!**

hirosaki was sweating from his mini marathon, it only took him seconds to get into her room despite the fact that she was transferred to another room after the surgery, the room was located on the other side of the hospital, but hirosaki managed to get there within seconds after hearing the news and asking the nurse where she was.

The door flew open furiously, as if it was going to break.

This made the young patient gasp and jump, dropping clove of orange she was about to devour.

Kotoko sat on the hospital bed, with her mouth open and a puzzled look on her face.

She had a bandage on her forehead, and one on her right ankle, she looked surprisingly cute wearing the oversized hospital gown, his heart fluttered at the sight. she beamed happily as she saw hirosaki.

"Oh! hirosaki -kun! Perfect timing! Look! The nurse was so nice to give me some oranges, i was so hungry since i skipped breakfast this morning and-"

Hirosaki gave her no time to talk, he quickly walked towards her bed and pulled her into a hug.

His eyes were watery, and his fingers gripped onto her like no tomorrow.

"Thank God"

Her smell, her touch, her soft hair, her voice.

She was fine !

A rush of relief ran through, he felt the whole universe lifted off him, the violent thoughts disappeared as he hugged her tighter. Wanting nothing but her.

He just needed to be close to her, he just wanted to feel her presence, hear her voice, see her face.

"Hirosaki-kun i can't breath!" kotoko didn't notice his trembling hands

He held her as if she was going to disappear, desperate for her touch.

Chuckling a bit as he let her go

Kotoko had an innocent look on her face, as if nothing happened, she acted completely normal hirosaki slowly placed his fingers on her wrist, her pulse was strong and he finally relaxed.

Ever so gently he patted her head and lightly kissed her forehead affectionately

Resisting the urge to move onto her lips

Kotoko smiled at him, she knew how worried he was so she tried to give him an assuring face that she was indeed going to be okay.

The others finally came barging in her room interrupting the couple's moment.

Noriko basically shoved herself into kotoko's embrace

As she sobbed and apologized uncontrollably

Yuki scolded her for being so stupid, and her father cried tears of relief

Everyone was so happy that she was fine… the doctor was called and he arrived to explain what happened

Apparently, she was never shot.

Everyone gasped in disbelief and shock. Brows furrowed and people had confused looks on their faces, amazed with kotoko's luck.

The doctor explained that when they went into surgery looking for a bullet, they found pieces of glass inside the skin, breaking it down, when kotoko dramatically jumped in to save naoki and used herself as a shield, the bullet missed and as she landed.. She fell into one of the gigantic vases that was placed on both sides of the altar.

Casing it to shatter, pieces of the broken glass was everywhere , and kotoko managed to fall into some big pieces causing her to have a very big and deep cut under her chest

She also sprained her ankle in the process due to her clumsiness and the drastic fall made her head hit the ground quite hard, the fainting was caused by shock , the sight of blood and the thought of death made her blank out.

Her injuries weren't that serious so she was going to be released first thing in the morning. Right when the doctor finished explaining, everyone bowed and thanked him

Matsumoto , jinko and satomi giggled at kotoko's clumsiness

The parents continued to cry emotionally and hirosaki scolded kotoko for being so careless and scaring everyone.

He refused to tell her how on edge he was, and acted annoyed with her actions...although he was incredibly happy to hear the news that she was totally fine.

When the doctor left the room, he stumbled upon a figure that leaned unto the door, secretly listening to the commotion in the room

"Oh, sorry about that"

"No worries, you can go inside now son, your friend is perfectly fine" he smiled as he patted naoki on his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

Naoki stood in front of the door

He heard everything the doctor said

After months of feeling nothing but emptiness and pain, he finally felt a glimmer of hope

This warm feeling, it's called happiness right? But he paused as his hand motioned for the door knob. He stopped himself as the scene replayed in his mind

Thoughts came through, he had no right to see her, no at least not now.

He was going to apologize, but he knew that now wasn't the time, she already had one hell of a day, and seeing him might cause her more worry… hesitating , he let out a sigh

Oh how he wanted to see her smiling face.

Her voice sounded happy that it was infectious, laughs from the other side of the door was heard

Naoki felt warm inside his heart, for now, this was enough

 _As long as she's safe and happy_ he thought.

 **AN:**

 **I hope i didn't give you guys a heart attack!**

 **What do you guys think so far? Sahoko was finally exposed and the engagement is finally off! Also, i never harmed kotoko, her character was always originally selfless and clumsy.**

 **Do i have any satisfied readers? Or have i managed to get everyone to hate me and despise my story now? LOL let me know what you think ;)**

 **Fun fact: throughout the whole story, (even from the beginning) kotoko is usually wearing the color blue, reason behind this is because blue is the color of loyalty , just in case anyone was curious.**


	48. Chapter 48 'spread your wings'

Kotoko was sent home the next day with a bandage on her forehead and a broken ankle

Hirosaki made sure to be extra careful while picking her up from the hospital.

After her arrival, she plopped down the sofa with her biology book on her lap.

Hirosaki sat opposite from her as he went through the charts from pandai's recent sales report.

"Ne, hirosaki-kun"

"Hmm.." his eyes never left the visual chart as he calculated the numbers in his head

"How was irie-kun? When he found out about…"

"Oh, about the baby?"

She nodded her head silently "nnhn"

Hirosaki let out a tired sigh, this girl, all she does is worry about others.

"He's fine kotoko, don't worry about him, he's a big boy"

She didn't respond, he finally puts the folder down and looks at her with a 'of course' expression.

He was well aware how much she cares for naoki. Slowly she's learning to move on, but she still cares for him regardless

"Well, he kind of lost it in the hospital"

"What do you mean?" she asked frantically

"He called off the engagement, what else"

Kotoko's jaw flew open, she was in utter shock

"So you win, are you going to go after him?" hirosaki looked at her with serious eyes

Kotoko stayed silent, her eyes fell on the floor as she kept her answer inside her head

Hirosaki felt a sudden pang in his chest, he hated getting no response

Suddenly he got up and placed his hand on the sofa, his head tilted ever so slightly close to hers, in a very aggressive position.

Kotoko was surprised , she locked eyes with him as her heart beated rapidly, a blush crossed her face as she realized how green hirosaki's eyes were, from a distance they look brown like everyone else's… but up close, it was definitely green, she always knew that he was attractive, but looking at him this close made her realize how much she underestimated her judgement, his face was beautiful, he had such soft features and a stunning smile.

He was a man, one who she always held, slept and cuddled with, it never occurred to her that hirosaki was too touchy, but right at this moment, he was way too close

Butterflies flew in her stomach as she swallowed , her eyes wide.

"Ummm"

She looked away breaking their staring contest

"It's not like that anymore"

"Hmmm really now"

Kotoko could smell his shampoo, his cologne was distracting her from answering his question.

Hirosaki noticed her change of behaviour as he realized what position he was in.

He playfully shoved his hand on her face as he chuckled "silly girl, stop thinking too much"

"Or your small brain might hurt"

"Oy!" she attacked him with a pillow, pretending to seem offended but failed to do so,

A few weeks passed and kotoko recovered quickly, she spent most of her time studying as she passed all her final exams with flying colors.

2 months passed after the incident and kotoko was preparing for her capping ceremony, she was finally done the first half of her nursing and will now proceed to the internship, more hands on part right after the capping ceremony. She was assigned to memorize the last part of the vow their class was going to present.

Shigeo invited the irie's as well as hirosaki, as kotoko's support.

"Kotoko-chan ! darling you look gorgeous !

Noriko cheerfully congratulated the girl wearing a elegant nurse uniform

Naoki was in shock, she colored her hair back to black, the length was still long but it was tucked in a low bun as small strands of hair framed the sides of her face

She was glowing, and naoki felt his heart stop at the sight.

It was the first time he's ever seen kotoko in her nurse uniform, his heart was dancing

As he resisted the urge to smile.

"Congratulations" he grinned a little, feeling proud of the woman she's become.

Nothing has changed, she was still as loud, clumsy and over dramatic most of the times, but naoki won't be able to ignore the drastic growth she's made, how much she's matured and how hard she's worked to be here today.

Despite all the odds, he was in awe with her determination and willingness to pursue such a dream that people would never expect her to achieve.

His thoughts were interrupted by hirosaki, the man carried the bouquet of roses, a big smile on his face as he embraced the woman he loved.

"You did it"

He patted her head playfully, a gesture he always did whenever she accomplished something.

Kotoko felt her cheeks get warm, hirosaki looked great , he was wearing the dress shirt she bought for him as a gift last year it was light pink almost peach, but he styled it in a manly way with dress pants and sunglasses.

The ceremony started and everyone took their seats

Naoki watched attentively as the program started

He spotted some of the medical students watching the ceremony from afar, and some nurses up front, all the nursing students looked relaxed, including kotoko.

Hirosaki was taking a video of everything with his camera, his smile never faded, no words can describe how happy he was for her,

Throughout everything, hirosaki saw her hustle, she studied constantly and tried her best every test she got, she never failed to amaze him and this made him incredibly proud as his eyes watched her receive her nurse cap he noticed her watery eyes as she herself couldn't believe what was happening, she sobbed softly as the crowd gave her a round of applause, hirosaki felt warmth inside, feeling so happy with her accomplishment.

After kotoko received her nurse cap, she respectfully bowed as a nurse called out the next person's name.

"Kikyo motoki"

"Yes"

Everyone in the auditorium gasped as the turned to see a man dressed in a nurse's uniform, clearly he was a nursing student, but the head nurse looked outraged by the sight, she was speechless at the nurse that came up the stage expecting a nurse's cap.

Naoki sighed knowing that the head nurse would down right reject the poor student. Everyone else in the room felt the same as well

The room was silent in shock.

Kotoko was the only one smiling as motoki came up the stage, she was proud for her friend, glad that he followed her advice.

"Whaaa.." the head nurse raised her finger and pointed it towards moto-chan

"What is this!?" she screamed in a angry and frustrated voice

"Go change immediately! You'll desecrate the capping ceremony!"

The crowd started to talk, filling the room with whispers and gasps

Moto-chan's expression was heartbreaking, kotoko worried for her friend.

"Nurse hosoi! Please don't!" she protested

She stood next to her friend as she firmly held her shoulders, giving the head nurse her puppy dog eyes

"Moto-chan worked so hard for this"

"Man and women care equally for their patients, please!

She bowed low,her tiny body shook, hoping this was enough to convince everybody.

Moto-chan was surprised as he watched his friend stand up for him

"Kotoko…"

Naoki couldn't help but feel somewhat amazed, how perfect can she be.

It's getting incredibly hard to keep his pulse in control, kotoko's courage was putting him on edge

One of the students quickly stood up "please let him do it"

Another nurse followed "we beg of you!"

Before everyone knew it , the whole batch bagged and bowed respectively trying to convince the head nurse, replicating kotoko's action.

The nurse sighed in discomfort, she was in a tough position

Kotoko's stare never left hers, she was determined to help moto-chan achieve his dream

"Fine" the head nurse finally spoke

"You will, i'll make an exception"

Everyone cheered with glee

Naoki's lips curled in a smile, admiring kotoko from afar

"Really!?" moto-chan was tearing up

"Thank you kotoko!" he thanked kotoko with a warm embrace.

The crowd cheered in delight, the scene touched everyone's hearts, cries of joy were heard throughout the room.

The program went on as planned as kotoko recieved a medal for "student with the most improvement and growth"

Hirosaki howled and cheered "that's my girl!" from his seat , and kotoko blushed at the statement.

Naoki's eyes never left her tiny figure, hearing her state her part of the vow put him at ease.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her sweet voice, it relaxed his nerves and made him smile in comfort.

"With loyalty will i endeavor to aid the physician in his work and devote myself to the welfare of those committed to my care"

Her fingers shook as she nervously held the candle with a determined expression taking in the moment, feeling incredibly proud of her dream.

The program ended and they all crashed at the irie's house for kotoko's graduation party.

Noriko planned it carefully and went all out with the decorations

Shigeo cooked all her favorite dishes , and all her friends surprised her the moment she arrived inside.

Kotoko was so delighted to see chris, kin-chan, jinko, satomi , matsumoto and wantanabe

They all congratulated her as she twirled in her cute nurse uniform.

As they were eating dinner , hirosaki interrupted everyone with the sound of his fork hitting the wine glass, everyone turned their attention to the man who stood next to kotoko

He had a charming smirk on his face as he looked at her

"Excuse me, if i can just get your attention here"

"I'd just like to make a toast, to this fine young woman right here"

"As you all know, kotoko isn't really the brightest"

Yuki snorted as naoki giggled with wantanabe, memories of their highschool days flashed back and soon enough everyone did the same

Kotoko turned red, she was getting ready to punch hirosaki

"However, never in my life have i ever met someone so incredibly amazing" he beamed at her

And naoki felt his heart twitch a little

He immediately stopped giggling as he realized that she looked at hirosaki with such passionate eyes.

"She's saved me multiple times, and everyday she amazes me with her dedication and effort, i know ive always held your hand in many things, but i hope you realize that no matter how much i helped you, it was you who read those books, it was you who took those tests, it was you who tried to such extent, I'am so proud of you, and i'm happy that everybody can finally realize how much potential and possibilities you have ahead of you"

His expression changed, this was no longer a speech to keep up their act

He meant every word.

"You never fail to sweep me off my feet, and for that, thank you…." hirosaki raised his glass cheerfully, "to kotoko"

"To kotoko!" everyone followed, as they brought their glasses together for the toast

Naoki watched as kotoko wiped her tears away, touched by hirosaki's words.

In the corner of his eyes , despite all the commotion happening around him… he specifically heard her mouth the words "thank you"

And

"This is for you, i wouldn't have been able to do it without you" she stated with watery eyes as she took off her medal, transferring it unto hirosaki's neck

The man proudly picked her up and spun her around like a child.

Her laugh echoed in mind

Naoki was envious of hirosaki, but he was genuinely happy for kotoko

 _She deserves that_

 _Someone who can keep her smiling, someone worthy enough to stand by her side._

He sighed in defeat, he hasn't even apologized to her yet.

As the party continued to drag on, naoki quietly made his exit towards the park nearby their house, this was where he rejected kotoko for the second time

Ever since then, naoki found refuge in the swing that held him swaying by himself

"Naoki-kun?" he nearly fell as he stopped from swinging.

Naoki turned to see nobody other than kotoko and hirosaki, she was holding a plastic bag, his mother probably asked the couple to do a late grocery run since there was a close by convenience store.

"What are you doing here?"

Naoki searched his mind for an answer, he didn't want to look helpless

His eyes shifted away.

"Nothing, just thinking…"

Hirosaki saw this as the perfect timing, and planned what to say before opening his mouth

"We've been meaning to talk to you"

Naoki felt his spine get cold, _does he want me to apologize now ?_ naoki assumed

"Kotoko has something she's been wanting to tell you"

Kotoko's face fell , she was in shock hirosaki caught her off guard and is now basically forcing her to talk to naoki, her stomach turned and her palms sweated, realizing this was the same place she got rejected from last time

"Go on… tell him.. Everything."

Naoki had a puzzled expression

What's he doing? It seems as if he wants kotoko to tell him something he wasn't aware of

Hirosaki was feeling the awkward tension, his heart was beating rapidly… as much as he dreaded what was about to happen, he knew sooner or later this had to happen anyways, he didn't want to break the agreement but as days go by, he was starting to realize his true feelings

 _This is for the best, it's about time…_

Kotoko could hear her heart racing, she didn't want to look naoki in the eye, she was speechless…. Hirosaki sighed in annoyance and shook her to her senses

"Oy, come on… i know it's a lot, but sooner or later you guys are gonna have to talk right?"

He shot naoki a look, a smirk curved on his lips

Naoki had no idea what was going on, and kotoko didn't dare speak a word.

"Make sure you listen properly okay naoki? You're gonna wanna hear this…."

"Kotoko, tell him properly okay? Or he won't know… don't be scared, you can do it"

He looked at naoki again "i leave her to you"

For some reason, this sentence felt like a stab, inside all their hearts for all different reasons… hirosaki was extremely successful not to show any signs of despair

And he did something that surprised naoki and kotoko even more, a lonely tear fell on kotoko's cheek as hirosaki placed his hands on her shoulders

He pushed her towards naoki's direction, as if he was 'handing' naoki a present

Hirosaki winked at him with his charming smile " take care of her"

And with that, the man quickly walked in a fast pace towards the house, he breathed heavily as a tear rolled down his cheek, all his memories with kotoko flashed before him

He remembered the first time he met her

When she saved his life with a kiss, those days in the hospital that he refused her company, all those nights they spent studying and even the moment she declared to him that she wanted to change, he specifically remembered the scenery with all the cherry blossoms surrounding them, her smile always bringing him joy, her touch giving him warmth, her voice soothing his nerves

He loved her dearly, that was the absolute truth.

So much that he was willing to give her everything she's ever wanted

Since she clearly deserved to be happy.

Hirosaki knew that now she's a full person, kotoko has truly blossomed into a beautiful soaring butterfly that he has to let go

He smiled as he thought of her

Proud with the woman she has now become, knowing that no matter what naoki says it will never break her, no matter what the world has it would never change her undying light, his work was done and there was no turning back now.

AN:

I'm not a nurse and i'm not a student in japan, but i wanted naoki and hirosaki to be there for her capping ceremony, also added the small medal detail since i felt like she deserved it LOL

Sorry for the delay, but i actually lost the chapter for this so i had to retype everything (so i'm sorry if it seems rushed) just so that my patient readers can finally get a sense of what's going on! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews , i cherish every single word and they keep me inspired to keep the quick updates going, your encouraging words and never ending support mean everything to me!


	49. Chapter 49 'her answer'

" **If there is a force greater than love, it is time"**

Kotoko finally calmed down, dragging her feet to the same swing seat she sat on 2 years ago, naoki did the same and returned to his seat, his mind was working double time, thinking of words to say and how to properly say them, but before he could open his mouth to apologize, kotoko interrupted "sorry about that, hirosaki -kun's such a tease" she chuckled nervously

She had an embarrassed smile. "He's a real jerk sometimes"

Naoki nodded his head in agreement "yeah you're right….but he's a good guy"

"You think so?"

"Yes, but don't tell him i said that" they both laughed

"Kotoko"

"Hmm?"

"I just... " he looked at her, her innocent expression was making his chest feel heavy

"Im sorry about what happened that day"

Naoki finally stated

He took a deep breath

"Knowing you, i know you'd say it isn't my fault, but it really is... i think the reason why sahoko did what she did was because i gave her false hope, i made her think that i loved her when i really didn't... at the end of the day, even though i wanted to protect everyone and take the punishment... you ended up paying for what i did…"

Kotoko was silent... he never loved sahoko? So was that all just a lie? Was he suffering this whole time...

"Im sorry"

Naoki gently placed his hand on top of hers, trying to get her attention so that her eyes would stare back to his.

"For everything, really... i truly am sorry"

"Why..."

"Hm?"

"Why did you lie? You said you never loved sahoko... yet.. you were willing to marry her? Its doesnt make any sense"

"I thought that was the only way i could save pandai... to make my parents happy.. to make everybody happy"

Kotoko finally turned her eyes locking it on his, there were small pools on each corner, "do you think everybody would be happy if you married someone you didn't love? Did you really think that it was ok to lie to someone and tell them that you love them?"

Naoki could feel violent stabs on his chest, the pain was now coming back

Her voice raised a tone just a bit

"Thats your problem irie-kun, you always assume that we don't care about your happiness, you always want to do everything on your own, you always close the door shut when someone tries to show you they care"

Naoki was dumbfounded, he didn't know how to respond to that

"I was so worried"

The scene suddenly flashed back into his mind, the incident petrified him, the nightmares still visited him every now and then

She wiped her own tears as she continued to sob softly

Naoki couldn't hold it in anymore, he finally took action and placed kotoko into his arms, the sight of her crying was making it harder to hold back his own tears

The moment his skin touched hers, it felt as if everything was going to be okay... the last time he held her was when yuki got sick, and that was years ago... this felt right for him, it made him feel surprisingly at ease.

Her small figure didn't resist, she stayed there as she continued to sob

"You're so cruel, do you know how many people you've hurt?... Sahoko-san, otou-san, okaa-san, yuki, and even me"

"I know… i'm sorry" he finally managed to reply

She continued to cry softly, her head still buried in his chest, her hands gripping on tightly into his shirt

"Kotoko.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do that again okay?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself in that situation, that time.."

"Oh, yeah sorry.. I just thought that.."

"That what?"

"I didn't want the baby to grow up without a father, i just don't think that it's fair-"

Before she could continue her explanation naoki pulled away from the hug, his hands gripping on her shoulders as he looked at her, there were tears in his eyes

"It's not fair for you to do that! You don't get to decide that"

Kotoko was taken aback, she has never seen naoki like this

"What was i supposed to do? I'd rather lose myself than lose you"

"Irie-kun.."

"You still don't get it do you baka?"

Frustrated , he ran his hand through his hair, trying to pull himself together

For naoki, opening up was a big change, he was going way over his comfort zone

Kotoko stood confused, she no longer had any idea what they were talking about

"I was being selfish, i wanted to die instead because i would never be able to love that child , i would have been a horrible father, a horrible husband, i wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"Why? I don't… i don't understand…"

"Because i love you"

For a solid few seconds kotoko was confused, asking herself if this was a dream , but before she could make sure, naoki made his way standing in front of her, he was ready to finally admit everything

"I always have kotoko, from high school, to graduation, to college, even after you left, even after you came back, even yesterday and today…."

Kotoko's jaw hung open, surely this was a dream right?

"When i finally realized it.. It was already too late, i'm sorry…. For always hurting you, for making you feel as if you weren't good enough, believe me… you were more than good enough"

He slowly took her hand, it was cold like his. Finally the day came that irie naoki finally admitted his feelings, he felt good, as if the world was lifted off his shoulders, it was getting easier to breath, the painful feeling of guilt was slowly fading away, his suffering finally came to an end.

Kotoko felt a tear roll down her cheek

She was dumbfounded, confused

He loved her ?

Impossible, all this time…

Naoki watched her expression as they both paused in silence

He wanted to hold her tight now that the truth was out, he wanted to kiss her passionately and show her how much he loves her, he wanted to prove to her that everything he said was true

*flashback*

"Ahhhhhh i don't want to clean up"

Hirosaki shot her a look again

"Well i don't really have a choice right?" she untied her hair

"I'll help you, here" he hands her a plate

"really? "

"Yes, yes, look at you. you must be sore from that arm work-out earlier"

Hirosaki gathered the plates as kotoko cleaned up the table

"Can you tell? I have no upper body strength" she blushed

"You'll get there…. Slowly"

She used her hip to shove him

"OI! I'm trying to help you and you… what an ungrateful little brat"

Kotoko giggled

"What?"

"You always get so annoyed but in the end, you always end up helping me out"

"Well i can't help it, you don't look capable of doing anything right"

Kotoko turned to him with a serious face

"I'm joking. Of course you look like like a strong independent woman now, thanks to me" a smirk formed his lips

"Here, i'll wash and you dry" he offered

Kotoko did as told

They were both silent as hirosaki started washing the bowls

"So"

"Are you ready to face him?"

"You mean…"

"Yes kotoko, you know exactly who i'm talking about"

"I don't know"

"Come on, cheer up a little. You knew this day would come"

"Yeah i know, but i never knew it was this soon"

"It's been more than a year kotoko, don't you miss him?"

"What are you talking about?" she was stuttering , a faint blush spread across her face

"I can tell you still love him"

"How can you say that"

"I just know, kotoko, i'm with you everyday. I basically know you more than you know yourself"

Kotoko let out a soft sigh

"I don't know if i can face him, especially with sahoko by his side"

Hirosaki looked at her closely

He pats his hand on her head, some soap landing on her hair

"It's okay. This time, you have me by your side. You don't have to be afraid anymore"

It was quiet for a solid minute as kotoko silently continued to help him dry the dishes, she didn't know what to say,

"What if...:"

"Hm?"

"What if he tells you that he loves you?"

"Impossible" kotoko confirms

"I know, but hypothetically, what if he does? What will you do?"

Kotoko thought long and hard , hirosaki watched her as she continued to be lost in her own thoughts

"I'll make sure i give him the right answer, if that time ever comes, my heart will know what to say" she smiled happily at him

*end of flashback*

Naoki observed her face, wishing he could read what she was thinking

The corner of her lips finally lifted, she smiled gently at him

Tears still gathered in her eyes

"Thank you irie-kun" naoki's hand made its way to her face, wiping the tear away

"I'm so happy you told me…. I'm so happy that someone like you would look at someone like me.." her crying started to get out of control, she stepped back a bit as she continued to wipe her face, her breathing got heavier as she tried to hold back more tears

"But..."

 _But what?_

Naoki could feel his heart crumble, for some reason he was still calm, subconsciously he knew what she was going to say, this was why he was hesitant to tell her his feelings despite everything that happened, but he took a chance, he learned his lesson.

"But i'm sorry… i can't, i can't love you back anymore" kotoko managed to choke the words out as she continued to cry

"I…. i have someone i want to cherish , i'm really sorry"

Naoki stood there feeling the suffocating atmosphere that surrounded them

He had an idea that she already moved on, and based on his observations, he already knew that the two had mutual feelings

Naoki clenched his fists hard by his side, his heart was aching and he felt like a fool

Had he just told her earlier, had he broken the engagement the moment he realized it, they wouldn't be in this situation right now

He had so many regrets, so many things he wanted to show her, tell her…

Now he was no longer the center of her world, now she's finally moved on, it really hit him hard, all those decisions he made , they were all mistakes.

Taking her love for granted, making her feel insecure, lying to everyone.. Those were the biggest mistakes he made.

"Irie-kun, I'm sorry"

The sound of her crying made him feel uneasy, he slowly walked close to her again pulling her into another hug. He softly stroked her hair

Trying to make her stop crying

"You have nothing to apologize for...just promise me something"

Kotoko finally stopped sobbing patiently waiting for his request

"Be happy. I want you to be happy… be with someone who will make you feel that way, make sure they will never take you for granted, and don't ever change who you are"

Naoki managed to state his request without cracking his voice, he wanted to cry as much as kotoko, but he needed to be strong for her… he wanted to show her his courage and strength

"And if you don't keep that promise, i will come back and steal you away, understand?"

Kotoko giggled a bit, his last sentence didn't sound as sweet as he intended it to be, clearly he was having a hard time saying his feelings out loud

"Make sure you keep our promise too. Irie-kun, make sure you become happy too. Go fulfill your dream"

Naoki looked at her with a grin , happy she still remembered their promise from back then

"I will, thank you kotoko"

She finally smiled back, it made his heart flutter, his world was back to colorful again

Kotoko was about to pull away when he gripped unto her tighter

"Wait, before you go…"

"Eh?"

"Close your eyes for me, just this once, let me show you my feelings… one last time" he pleaded, his eyes filled with desperation.

As kotoko understood what he was trying to do, she cupped her tiny hands on his face as she closed her eyes leaning in close

Naoki wasted no time, and his other hand on her waist and the other gently touching her hair

He pulled her in close, preparing to say goodbye to his one true love

Irie naoki kissed her passionately as she returned his affection

A tear rolled down his cheek, despite being sad he was rejected, a part of him was incredibly happy for her, she has grown so much that she now has finally moved on and has found someone who can truly love and protect her come what may.

He knew in his heart that he will never stop loving her no matter what.

As they broke the kiss their gazes stayed locked into each other

"Irie-kun"

"Hai" he stroked her cheek gently wiping the tear away

She gave him a genuine happy smile, the same one she gave him that day at the wedding

"I loved you"

And with that, she gave him a small bow and ran back to the house

Still hoping she would catch hirosaki, her body thanked her for all those cardio workouts , her legs taking her away in such a fast pace.

Kotoko wanted to see him, she wanted to finally tell him what she truly feels.

Naoki was left there, his feet didn't budge

His thighs felt like they were frozen

"Thank you kotoko, for loving someone like me"

 **AN: OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY**

 **I took forever on this one ! like i said, some of my chapters got erased so i had to rewrite some of them (including this one) thank you for being patient!**

 **Also, as much as i wanted to do some quick updates, my summer classes for my second year of university just started ! so i will be a bit busy for a while, i will still keep uploading chapters as much as i can, and i can guarantee 1 chapter a week (that's the lowest)**

 **But i will still aim for the regular 2 or 3 updates a week, thank you again for being patient with me and for leaving in your reviews, keep them coming! The next one won't be that long of a wait ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

kotoko 's legs managed to bring her to the right path, as she quickly sprinted towards the familiar figure she could feel her heart beating rapidly

"Hirosaki-kun" kotoko called him

Relieved he hasn't fully reached the house, at this point they were only a few houses down from the irie's. As hirosaki turned she stopped to finally catch her breath

"What are you doing here" he asked in a puzzled tone, his face looked astonished

"I…" she was still catching her breath

Her lungs struggled to gasp air

"I can't chase after him anymore" she finally stated

But before hirosaki could open his mouth to give her a reply , the gate swung open, taking the 2 young adults in surprise

"Hisakawa-san, kotoko! What took you two so long? Did you find onii-chan!?"

Noriko had a worried look on her face

"Um… he said he just wanted to take a walk by himself so we left him alone"

"That onii-chan, he's been so weird lately, perhaps he's still recovering from everything that happened" she sighed

Hirosaki saw this as the perfect opportunity

"Actually, since he's not here, is it okay if we talk to you and your husband about something?" 

"S-sure" noriko was taken aback , the young man had a serious tone , she let both of them inside as she gathered all the adults in one room, at this point..jinko, satomi, kinnosuke and chris had already left

Matsumoto and wantanabe were still there, but hirosaki insisted that they stayed since he wanted them there for the small meeting

Also, since yuki was now a freshmen in highschool, he figured that the young boy was matured enough to handle the subject he was about to discuss

The living room now had a serious atmosphere compared to before

They had no idea what this small unusual meeting was

Hirosaki prepared himself as he took a deep breath before saying something

All eyes were on him

"Okay, the reason why i wanted to talk to everyone like this.. Is because of naoki obviously."

"Since he's not here, this is the perfect opportunity to address the situation"

Noriko raised her brow, curious as to what hirosaki was trying to get at.

Is there something she doesn't know?

What's the matter now ?

"Kotoko, you have to tell them"

Kotoko took a breath as she took a step forward

"Irie-kun… he's been through a lot, i'm assuming we all know that by now…. And by all means, hirosaki and i have no intention of prying into your family's business okaa-san,

I also know that it's not my place to say this, but i feel like i don't, knowing how selfless he is, he won't ever bring it to himself to ever ask for it"

"What are you saying kotoko-chan?" noriko asked , distressed and desperate for her answer

"A few years back actually… around the time he was still in tonan and all was well, he told me that he finally found something he really wants to do as his career path, he told me he's finally found something he's very passionate about, he told me he wanted to become a doctor"

The room was silent, nobody knew what to say

Matsumoto kind of had an idea as to what naoki was hiding

She did catch him a few times in the library reading medical books, she smiled at the thought

"That's such an amazing dream, it suits him" watanabe exclaimed

"we " hirosaki looked at kotoko

"Strongly believe that all this time, naoki's been wanting to chase after his dream, but due to the circumstances.. He never really got the chance to run after what truly made him happy"

"He's going to be pissed at me since i promised him i would never tell anybody, but i found his pills one day, besides sahoko's evil plan of making him believe he was the father, naoki's also been suffering from depression, his health has been extremely forgotten and set aside, and we won't stand by it any longer"

"Onii-chan…." yuki mumbled, he felt sad all of a sudden, realizing how much his brother endured, finding a dream and not being able to chase after it.

Shigeki's head hung low, he felt nothing but guilt, his wife felt the same, they both felt responsible as to why naoki has drifted too far away from the family

Ever since sahoko came into the picture, he seemed colder, more distant, so far away that none of his family members could reach him

"My poor son, he was probably under so much pressure… thats why he changed, ever since you left kotoko, all he did was lock himself in his room, or stay overtime at work…"

Noriko started her drastic sobbing

Kotoko clenched he fists on her side, hirosaki's words had never sounded so real, depression is no joke, being in the medical field, she was fully aware what an emotional unstable patient can do, she did recall seeing his skinny wrists, realizing how much thinner he's gotten, and how less he smiled, it pained her to see him like that

"I never saw him smile, and whenever he did… i knew it was fake… we...we made him feel responsible, what kind of mother am i? How did i not realize how much he was suffering, how did i not see how unhappy he was.."

Yuki comforted his mother by rubbing her back softly

"I have failed as a father…." shigeki finally stated, his eyes stayed glued unto the floor

"i… i shoved my dream towards him, without even considering how he feels"

His mind goes back to when he was hospitalized, not being able to stop naoki from meeting the chairman's daughter, not being able to even fix his own company, he felt incredibly responsible.

Everyone felt terribly bad

Regrets showered their minds as they dwelled on their past actions, they never really considered that naoki would fall down this far, this whole time, they were under the impression that he was a remarkable, unstoppable, and perfect human being.

It never crossed their minds that naoki would need any help, let alone be in a depressed state of mind.

"There's nothing we can accomplish if he sit here and feel sorry for him, he wouldn't want that.

Also, regretting won't do him any good either, what's done is done.. And as people that truly love and care for him, we have to take action… we have to help him achieve his dream" hirosaki's voice was full of passion and motivation

He needs these people to help him, he can't do it alone

"Sir, i know in your heart you meant well for your son, but if i may… let me handle pandai, trust me , i won't let your dream crumble, please let naoki go to medical school"

Hirosaki bowed, praying for his request to be granted

Kotoko replicated his gesture beside him

Wantanabe and matsumoto got up and stood beside the two copying their bow

"Please sir" the two joined the campaign as they too wanted their friend to get better

"I never had any intention of keeping him away from his happiness, it was my mistake for assuming things from him…. If naoki is willing to give his dream a shot, i would be more than happy to let him go to medical school.." shigeki smiled

A tear rolled down his cheek

As the four got up from their bow, cheering in excitement

Noriko was now crying tears of joy, although they only own half of pandai now, and things wont be that financially easy, she was content and happy that her son will finally be able to fulfill his lifelong dream

"Were going to have to sell the house and the car, small adjustments are small sacrifices, but nothing will ever compare to naoki's smile" noriko said as she wiped her tears away

"Don't worry okaa-san, otou-san, when i finish highschool, i will take onii-chan's place and work alongside hirosaki-senpai, and once we do well and we get more investments, i'll take pandai back" yuki declared

"I'm looking forward to that" hirosaki smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair in a brotherly manner

Everybody laughed and smiled in amazement at yuki's plan

"Ai-chan, when you sell your house… you can stay with me, actually… were moving to a bigger house, i have been saving since we moved to osaka, and the restaurant has been doing really well… so finally, we can stop renting and we'll be moving to a bigger house next month" shigeo announced

Kotoko's jaw dropped

She was not aware of this piece of information

"Were moving?"

"Yes, it's a perfect big house, finally… i'm sure if your mother was here she would be so 's very close to the university! Ai-chan, please… come stay with us" he held his best friend's hand as he pleaded with a sincere offer

"but .."

"Please, let me return the favor, after all… we missed living with you"

Noriko was crying tears of joy, finally their family is reunited

"Well… if it's not too much of a burden…."

Everybody cheered, smiles were plastered in everyone's faces as happiness filled the room

"Okay, now that those details are taken care of… we have to take initiative"

The grouped huddled in to listen to hirosaki's plan

Kotoko had never felt so happy and relieved

Now that the truth was out, and now there were more people on her side, they can finally help naoki reach his dreams, he can finally be happy.

 **AN:**

 **Miyukikisu** **\- you have no idea how happy i was getting each email consistently, i can't believe you read my story so quickly, also… the small fact of her wearing blue wasn't really that big of a deal, i tend to use alot of symbolism in my writing, if you notice in the previous chapters… even hirosaki wears blue alot, so i guess you can say that they both have very loyal personalities**

 **mayra.713.g** **\- can i just say that i'am so gratful for all your reviews, thank you for always telling me your thoughts, i loveee reading your reactions, for sure you are my ride or die ;)**

 **Anonymous user- thank you for sharing your thoughts**

 **And yes, timing is a bitch. But like i always say… at the end of this fanfiction, i promise you that you will fully understand naoki's sufferings, just like how kotoko's suffering made her stronger.**

 **Special shout out to cookiegirl, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" (belated) thank you for spending your precious birthday hours reading my story !**

 **Is it just me ? but everytime i reread the fanfic, i can really imagine kento yamazaki as hirosaki-kun, it's just coz his facial features are so kind and gentle and he always dresses so simple and casual, not to mention he's basically like the king of shoujo movies**

 **Anyways… as always, let me know what you think of the chapter ;)**


	51. Chapter 51

A few weeks had passed since kotoko's graduation party.

Naoki woke up to an empty bed, he then remembers that sahoko was now gone

It's already been a few months since she left after the engagement got cut off.

He wondered how she was coping, if she was happy as much as he was that the engegemnt was finally broken off, deep down inside , naoki knew that he did the right thing, and one day she will wake up with a realization that what happened was for the best.

Despite being rejected, naoki felt energized

Even though kotoko already turned him down, he figured that he would still continue to love her anyway.

He was determined to win her back

 _If she fell in love with me before, it's not impossible to make her fall for me again_

Naoki was lost in his thoughts still in pajamas while lying down in his bed

He closed his eyes to envision her smiling at him

Trying to find motivation to take action

 _But in order for her to fall for me again, i have to be worthy enough for her_

 _I have to work hard to change_

 _I have to go after my dream no matter what… i made her that promise_

 _Yosh! Here goes nothing…_

Naoki managed to get himself up from bed , he basically flew down the stairs, he needed to tell his parents that he wants to be a doctor.

Naoki vowed to himself to change, he was going to be the best doctor in japan!

"Oh, naoki, your up early… i thought you were off today?" noriko asked him as she poured some coffee into her husband's cup

Naoki was confused as to what his eyes were seeing, his father was wearing a suit and tie, as if he was going to….

"Why are you all dressed up for ?"

Shigeki took a sip of the coffee, "i have somewhere to go today, why? I can't wear this sort of thing anymore? Does it not suit me?" he playfully asked his son

Naoki shrugged it off, he always knew his parents were weird sometimes.

But before he could open his mouth to declare a very passionate speech

Noriko shoved a white envelope into his hands

"Here, this came in the mail for you" she said in a normal tone

Naoki was annoyed, he didn't like being interrupted, especially if he's trying his best to finally speak his mind , he sighed and looked at the letter

Failing to notice the pause in his mom, dad and yuki

It was from the same university kotoko and wantanabe was attending, why would they send him a letter? Maybe it was a mistake….

Out of sheer curiosity, naoki opened the letter hurriedly, the suspense was killing him, he had no idea why they would try to reach out to him

 _It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been selected for our medicine program, because of your current situation as a mature student, a qualification test will be required to see if you are qualified to surpass the first year and start the second year right away, please check your email for further details in regards for your exam, thank you_

Naoki was stunned

He froze, overwhelmed with so many emotions and questions

noriko , being the nosy mom that she is, managed to snatch the letter away from her eldest son

She screeched in joy, jumping like a fool as she rushed to give naoki a big hug

"Congratulations onii-chan! Now all you have to do is study hard to get in!"

Naoki's jaw fell open, he could not believe what was happening, how did his mother know? Why did everybody seem happy?

"Of course he will do good in the test , he is my onii-chan after all" yuki said with a smug on his face

"But, how?"

Shigeki smiled at his son, he adjusted his tie as he cleared his throat to speak

"Do you really think that you can trick us forever? My son, go follow your dream… it was my mistake for making you shoulder everything. We're a family, and it wasn't fair for you to have to endure all our problems, from now on… leave pandai to me and hirosaki, go become a doctor and follow your dream alongside kotoko-chan, i can take it from here"

"But-"

"No buts naoki, I'am your father, and you are in no place to disobey my orders," he said in a stern voice

Naoki's expression relaxed into a smile, it's funny how life works itself out..

He was amazed and overjoyed, giving his father a bow he felt nothing but gratitude towards his family "thank you"

"Work hard so you can catch up to kotoko-chan! Also, don't forget to give your thanks to both her and hirosaki okay? Those two worked so hard to make things happened, they even begged us to allow you to go, i mean, if you told us sooner things would be-"

Naoki interrupted his mother from rambling

"They… they did this?"

His parents both nodded

They were both happy that their son had such great friends

Naoki did not waste any time, he rushed to grab his wallet and keys

He rushed out the door with the letter still in his hand, he knew where they lived… it wasn't that far from his house

He wasn't even sure if they were home , but there was no time to worry about those things, he just needed to see the two of them

Finally he reached his destination

The small house was silent, after all, it was still morning

Luckily the gate was open and he made his way through, he caught shigeo who was making his way out

"Oh, naoki, goodmorning"

"Goodmorning" naoki huffed, he was trying to catch his breath

"Did… did kotoko and hirosaki leave already?"

"No, they are still inside, hirosaki said he was taking an off today to pack, and kotoko has class later in the afternoon, i'm in a bit of a rush so make yourself at home okay?"

Before naoki could reply, shigeo was already out the gate, he left the front door open for naoki

As he whistled while he walked happily

Naoki made his way into the small house and saw the inside to be almost empty

There were boxes everywhere and there was only a little bit of furniture left

He was starting to panic

Were they moving back to osaka?

No no no, he won't let this happen, he shook the thought off, he needed to see them and confirm as to what was going on,

Clearly he was missing something

Crash!

He heard the shattering of glass hitting the floor

Then a familiar voice cried in discomfort

"Ah! I stepped on it"

Naoki made his way to the kitchen, he knew only 1 person who was that stupid to drop and step on broken glass

Kotoko pouted in distress as her two hands held a box full of dinnerware

Hirosaki was frantically trying to get her to move as he swept the broken glass away

They looked like a married couple

Kotoko was wearing a blue t shirt dress with a pink apron and matching bandana on her hair

Hirosaki was just wearing a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, he was sweating and looked annoyed with kotoko's clumsiness

Naoki immediately took the big box away and placed it on the floor, "here, make sure you wash it" he dragged her to what seemed like a small bathroom and helped her clean up the wound

"Naoki-kun?" she wa surprised with his sudden presence

"Your dad let me in" he said blankly

Hirosaki stood, leaning unto the floor of the door for support as he watched naoki clean up kotoko's small cut

He laughed at the fact that naoki was still in pajamas and remembered when kotoko chased after him while she wore her pajamas that day with the cherry blossoms

 _What is with these guys and pajamas?_ He chuckled

"There, all done" naoki stated

Kotoko smiled in delight, happy with the clean job he's done.

"I'm here to say thank you"

"Huh?" they both asked in confusion

Naoki held out the letter

"I know you two were the masterminds behind this"

Hirosaki smiled "well, as expected from the genius"

"So you're not mad?" kotoko asked in a small voice

"Why would i be?"

"I promised you i'd keep it a secret, but i kind of got the idea that you needed a little push"

He gave her a gentle smile, she never fails to make his heart flutter even without trying so hard

"That doesn't matter anymore, but thank you" his gaze turned to hirosaki

"Thank you to you both, I will do my best"

"We're looking forward to it" hirosaki playfully tapped his shoulder

"What's with all the boxes? " naoki needed to know the answer, he dreaded their response

"Oh you didn't know?... i'm surprised okaa-san forgot to mention it to you" kotoko raised a brow

Hirosaki smirked , it was fun to see naoki losing his cool sometimes


	52. Chapter 52 'the brother i never had'

"Ai-chan, are you really sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure ! we stayed in your place for a long time, I'm just returning the favor, also.."

Shigeo leaned in closer and held out his hand to protect his mouth

In a softer voice he said "i missed living with my bestfriend"

The two old man laughed in agreement, they were both so excited and happy to be reunited again. Noriko was overjoyed, after everything that happened, their families still remained bonded together. She took it as a sign of fate and destiny

She skipped around the house, already planning her redecorating project, she was sure that shigeo wouldn't mind some of her feminine touches in the interior.

Yuki was happy that there was a spare room for him.

He was a little worried about the move , not that he didn't like spending time with his onii-chan, but he was a growing boy, and wanted privacy and independence.

He happily walked to the empty bedroom while he carried the box full of his belongings.

Naoki stared at the hallway. What are the chances of this happening again.

Living alongside the aihara's for the second time, of course he was grateful but still, he found it a little weird and nostalgic, it was even more awkward, since naoki's bedroom was in front of kotoko's, and that he had to share a room with hirosaki.

They even share pandai, now they have to share a bedroom? The situation felt awkward and weird no matter how much you twist it.

Naoki sighed , he carried a box with him, it was full of his belongings. As much as he didn't want to share a room with hirosaki, he would rather do so, than be with his little brother again , who was now in a very awkward stage in his life. Figuring this is the best option of the situation they are in.

As he made his way inside the room, naoki was surprised to find that it was very spacious. Compared to his bedroom in their old house.

On each side of the room , there was a bed. One for hirosaki. One for him.

The room was extremely clean and organized, it even smelled refreshing. Naoki's eyes fixated on hirosaki's side of the room, the man was very minimal, his color scheme was grey, navy blue and black. His bed was neatly made to sheer perfection, a book shelf stood beside it , containing a lot of hirosaki's favorite pastimes, his books. His ipad, and there was a picture frame of him, hanako , and her son, also kotoko, they looked very happy in the photo. It made naoki smile.

On his desk laid some files, there was a camera and extra lenses. Naoki was impressed with the minimal yet modern style hirosaki had. His room was aesthetically pleasing to look at. After moments of observing his new environment, naoki finally starts to unpack the box taking out

His personal belongings one by one when suddenly a knock was heard

"Come in"

The door opened and hirosaki made his way in, "i see your unpacking, sorry we have to share a room, i'll make sure to start looking for a new place starting tomorrow"

"Why? It's not my house but i'm pretty sure the aihara's are fond of your company"

"Yes but don't you think it's kind of weird, i mean i get you guys are practically family, i don't want to overstay my welcom-"

"Moving out is unnecessary. You're practically family then if that's your logic"

Naoki continued to unpack his things as he spoke

"And why is that?"

"You and kotoko of course"

The atmosphere grew silent

"Oh i see..but still"

"Hirosaki, no need to argue, we're happy you're here, and i'm glad to have you as a room mate, as long as you don't mind me here, i'm not such a morning person"

Hirosaki couldn't help but smile with how accepted he felt towards the irie's. He had always admired naoki and considered him as a friend. Despite everything that's happened, he truly believed that naoki was always a good guy.

"Don't worry, we'll get along just fine then" hirosaki chuckled.

"I'm glad" he added

"It's like i have a brother" hirosaki finally said

Naoki felt happy with those words, a small grin appeared on his lips as he continued to organize his things. He remembered that hirosaki only has a sister, she seemed extremely fond of kotoko

The first day of the move went by swiftly.

Everyone had so much fun moving boxes and furniture.

It felt like the old days when they all lived in one roof, only now a new member has joined.

Hirosaki was as cheerful as ever, and noriko started to slowly realize why and how kotoko was able to move on from her son.

Hirosaki reminded her of naoki, they were similar in terms of intelligence and skills, but unlike naoki, he was more expressive and playful especially towards kotoko and yuki.

That night, shigeo gladly prepared a meal for the whole team.

Going all out, the chef prepared a whole table filled with the irie's favorite dishes.

The dining room was filled with joyful laughs and happy of them were unforgettable memories being remembered and told by noriko as she exposed kotoko's silly moments back then. Naoki occasionally laughed and smiled, he had never felt so warm in a new home before.

Maybe because kotoko was there, happily eating across him, or maybe it was his parents who looked incredibly happy without any worries in the world, or maybe it was the refreshing new environment, whatever it was, he liked it.

Days turned into weeks

And weeks turned into months, the family happily lived alongside each other

Naoki was getting better and better, he was eating more and went to his therapist on a daily

Soon enough he didn't need the pills and was now happily studying to become a doctor alongside the nurse that he loved with his life.

As time goes by , hirosaki and naoki grew closer to each other

Their friendship grew into a brotherly love as they shared a room, kotoko often visited to study alongside naoki, and hirosaki was pleased with the peaceful environment

Sometimes, even yuki would join their study sessions

And hirosaki would guide him through advanced business books, teaching him things they wouldn't teach a highschool kid, he saw so much potential in the boy

And yuki felt the same, he was so fond of hirosaki that he respected the man as much as he respected his older brother

"What's this?" hirosaki snatched the shoujo manga away from kotoko

Naoki sat peacefully on his bed but his eyes followed kotoko's presence

He laughed inside as her face gave it away

"OY! Give it back!" she yelled

"Why aren't you studying? So now that you got good marks, you think you're smart enough to skip studying huh ? hirosaki playfully skimmed through the manga

As kotoko was struggling to get it back from him

He ran away to his bed as she chased him

He fell on his back as it landed on his mattress, he laughed as she tried to go on top of him, unaware of the awkward position, she was desperate to get her book back

"I'm done studying! Now hand it over!"

Naoki felt uncomfortable seeing them be all lovey dovey , go flirt in privacy he thought.

The room was filled with hirosaki's laugh

It brought him so much joy whenever he teased her, maybe it was because kotoko's reactions are always so dramatic and exaggerated

And it was so easy to annoy her

"Naoki!" he called from across the room

"Catch!" hirosaki threw the book towards his direction, naoki's fast reaction got him to catch the manga he read the title _ao haru ride_

Kotoko charged towards him , determined to get her book back

Naoki held his arm high and stood so she won't be able to reach it his lips curved into a smile as he watched her desperate expression

She balanced on her toes but he was too tall for her

Hirosaki chuckled and they both heard the door shut

Did he just leave them alone in the room? _That idiot_ naoki thought to himself

"Naoki please give it back! I'm at the climax part where she finally confesses to kou!" she was still jumping trying to get it

He laughed at her disadvantage, naoki was a tall guy, kotoko's head was only by his chest, soon enough she got an idea and stood on the edge of his bed, she jumped to reach for the book but failed to snatch it away , landing on naoki figure

"Ouch" he huffed in discomfort

His heart skipped as he realized how she was now on top of him

Even in regular clothes she looked cute, she was only wearing an oversized shirt and shorts that made it hard not to admire her legs

He stared into her long lashes , clearly happy with how close they were

An evil smirk crossed his face as she blushed

"You know, if you keep doing these type of things, i really won't give you up"

She finally managed to snatch the manga from his hand , she quickly got off him as her face turned red

"I-i don't know what your talking about"

"It's okay, now that i live with you guys, i can see why you fell for him" naoki sighed

"Just confess already, geez… instead of flirting in front of me"

"Sorry naoki-kun" she sat beside him on the floor

"It's irie-kun, i like it when you call me that, of course i don't mind naoki, but irie-kun sounds more… familiar , you know?"

"Hai" she smiled

"Really kotoko, you know i won't give up that easily right? I'm going to be a doctor just you wait, and when that day finally comes, i hope you can find it in your heart to love me again"

"Irie-kun, i ca-"

"I think dinner's ready, i can hear yuki going down the stairs, let's go"

During dinner time, everybody ate happily

It was lively as usual, naoki was getting used to it, in fact, he secretly loved having dinner like this, of course it bothered him a little bit seeing the two eat together in front of him

But it was a small price to pay for the peaceful environment that surrounded him

"I have something to announce" hirosaki stated, everybody paused, the man's tone sounded very serious

"I'm going to kobe for a few weeks for a very important business trip"

Kotoko's fork dropped, the room was silent

"For what hirosaki? I didn't hear anything from my assistant…" shigeki asked in confusion

"It's not regarding pandai , it's for a family business that my father wanted me to take care of" hirosaki took a sip of his water, trying not to give any eye contact

"What do you mean!? But my national nursing exam in coming soon! You can't leave now"

She pleaded, her voice was loud and frantic

"I won't be able to pass if you're not here!" she panicked

Hirosaki looked away and continued to eat normally

"You have naoki to help you, I'm busy. I'm sure you can do it without me" his gaze reverted to naoki's "you'll help her right?"

"S-sure" naoki was surprised

"But you said-"

"Kotoko" her father scolded her

"Hirosaki is a grown man now, he has responsibilities too, stop relying on him too much"

He turned to the young man, "hirosaki, do your best, make sure you tell your father i said hi"

Kotoko pouted, she huffed in frustration, she didn't know if she'll be able to survive the big exam without him, she planned to convince him once she gets a chance

Hirosaki see's her change of expression

He pats her head gently and smiles "you'll be fine without me" he chuckled

Then continuing to eat his food. kotoko could feel her anger rush through, she stood up taking everyone by surprise

She placed her plate in the sink and made her way up the stairs

"Thank you for the meal" she mumbled

Shigeo shook his head in frustration with how stubborn his daughter could be sometimes

Naoki felt a sting inside, _it's not like he's leaving for a year_

 _What a child_ he felt irritated

It was now quiet in the dinner table

Suddenly naoki didn't feel like eating, regardless, he tried to act normal and everybody obliged.

The day hirosaki left, kotoko was very upset.

She cried like a toddler and refused to come down for dinner

Instead she stayed in her room studying

It was now 12;00AM and naoki found himself wide awake in his bed

His eyes kept checking the empty bed across the room

As much as he hated to admit it, he kind of misses his roommate

They often talked when insomnia would hit him, this helped him get over his fear of going to sleep.

The nightmares disappeared ever since he moved into hirosaki's room

The guy talked to him whenever he heard his stirs of discomfort, they would often talk about just whatever, and sometimes, hirosaki would tell naoki about his life in osaka, and his crazy days with kotoko.

 _kotoko..._

He shot up, he wanted to check up on her, her exam was next week and ever since hirosaki left, she barely said a word, _she must be working hard_ he thought

 _Just a peek_ he told himself, excited to see her sleeping face

Naoki made his way through the room and out the hallway to his surprise, he saw her room was still lit up , he entered the inviting light

And just like he anticipated , there she was studying hard

That expression , it meant that she was in focus and was determined

"Studying hard i see"

"Oh, irie-kun, why aren't you asleep?" she yawned

Dark circles made her look very tired and her voice sounded so sleepy

Naoki grabbed the chair beside her and sat calmly, his head rested in his hand as his eyes never left her small figure, "those pajamas… they look cute on you" he blankly stated

"Thank you, hirosaki bought them for me" she blushed

He felt somewhat irritated, again that guy… his eyes turned to see what she was studying

He grabbed her pencil and started to write on the spare paper , he wanted to help her

"So you're working hard to pass right?"

Kotoko nodded, the pigtails matched her childish manner

"When i do… i will finally confess"

Naoki gave her a smile , although inside he felt so much pain… he wanted to encourage her, she deserved a chance, she deserved a fair chance for happiness

"What a great plan, i'm sure he'll be happy"

Ever since then, naoki came to her room religiously to help her study

He took it upon himself , a responsibility that hirosaki entrusted to him.

impressed with how far she has come, it didn't take a lot to teach kotoko, she has already mastered the basics and only needed a partner to make sure she covers everything

He was proud with her progress, and happy that he can somewhat be a part of her journey to success, cherishing their moments together, he looked forward to their daily study sessions.

Kotoko called hirosaki everyday, she called him at least 5 times in a day but he was more than happy to talk to her whenever he could

The day of the final verdict has finally arrived

Kotoko's nursing friends came over, moto-chan, marina and tomoko stared nervously at the clock, everybody was home , including naoki who lied about having no classes just to find out the answer.

"Ah, it's time" tomoko announced

"kotoko , hurry" moto-chan attempted to lead kotoko's hand towards the mouse

"no ! i can't do it!"

Everybody who was now in a circle gasped , worried for the poor girl

Noriko rushed to comfort her "it will be fine kotoko, you studied so hard" she held kotoko's shaking hands

"But okaa-san, my test ID was 794, that stands for 'cry' it's bad luck"

She cried in distress

Naoki who was standing in the corner of the room, chuckled at her expression

His mother was as worried as she was , and it was just the funniest thing to witness at a time of seriousness

"Really? Oh my! "

"Hai hai, 794, i'll look for you" motoki finally stated

He nervously clicked for the results and naoki watched as kotoko closed her eyes but attempted to peek with the other, she was adorable

"I PASSED" motoki cheered in relief

"Me too!" both marina and tomoko announced

Naoki watched as kotoko's expression changed into a very sad and disappointing face

She swallowed as her eyes stayed glued to the floor

"WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone but noriko, kotoko and naoki screamed

"Hmm?"

The group motioned for her to take a look at the laptop screen

She slowly made her way to see noriko gently pushed her to check it out, she squinted her eyes towards the screen

What she saw made her eyes watery , there it was

"00794"

That was her number, no doubt it was

Her mouth opened wide to a big smile

"I PASSED! YESSSSSS!" she cheered, she jumped cheerfully

Naoki couldn't help but smile at the sight, she was now finally a nurse

 _You finally did it kotoko_

Everybody cheered for her, all the nursing students jumped for joy

"You did it kotoko!" tomoko beamed at her friend

"It's a miracle you passed the national nursing exam in one shot!" marina added

"Are you sure hirosaki didn't take the test for you?" motoki playfully teased her

"Your so mean! "

And with that the whole family celebrated alongside kotoko's friends

Noriko bought champagne for everyone and they all laughed and talked about how far everyone has come

During the small get together, naoki was looking around for kotoko, she was nowhere to be found, he made his exit from the dining table and up to her room

Of course she was there.

He could see her back turned to him

She was wearing her blue sundress with an exposed back

Her hair loosely curled , her hand held the phone as it rested unto her ear

She was pacing back and fourth in a very impatient manner

Ring, ring ring

 _She's phoning him for sure…_

"This is a voice mailbox" says the other line

Her face had never looked so irritated , this made naoki smile a bit

She stared blankly at the ceiling

She slowly looked at the phone, her eyes grew and she wore a big frown

"He's not picking up"

Unaware of his presence , she was in her own little world

"Whyyyyyyyy" she cried in an annoying voice

Again pacing to the other side of the room

"Are you in a meeting!?" she held the phone up to her face as if it was a person she was speaking to "i passed the nursing exam ! i don't want to leave that on voice mail!" she twirled in circles until finally she fell on her own bed

Silence

Naoki watched as her eyes shot open

She just had an idea, kotoko then got up with a now different face

Her fists clenched with determination

"Yoshhhhhhh"

"I'll go to kobe and….tell him myself. YES! SHAAAAAA !"

Naoki couldn't hold it in anymore

He laughed uncontrollably, kotoko ignored him as she quickly packed her clothes

She quickly changed into some warm clothes and headed for the door

Naoki shook his head while he smiled at what he just saw

 _Some things never change_

Matsumoto and naoki sat in a coffee shop as they talked away

Kotoko left for kobe yesterday and he has absolutely no idea what those two were doing and if she already confessed, he was trying to pass time by catching up with friends

He figured matsumoto would be up for the invitation.

Matsumoto proceeded to tell him how she started dating wantanabe and naoki was more than happy for her , he knew that wantanabe was a great guy

And with his sweet personalitymatched sahoko's

After all, she was his complete opposite

Very strong and independent, she was never the type to hold back when it comes to speaking her mind

"I'm very happy for the two of you" naoki smiled at his dear friend

Sahoko took a sip of her tea , she beamed at him with her chin up

"Thank you naoki, how are things now that you're living with kotoko again? Any progress?"

Of course she was fully aware of his feelings, even though he never confirmed it to her, they both knew that she had an idea with how naoki felt

After all, she was a very intelligent woman

"She's moved on that's for sure" his gaze turned to her teacup

"That baka, i was hoping by now you'd end up together"

She sighed as she folded her arms "you know kaichou isn't that bad though, he's very caring and kind hearted, not to mention you both have the same IQ"

Naoki felt defeated, he was no match for such an incredible guy, but no matter what he did, it was impossible to move on from kotoko.

A sudden wave of guilt came over him , this was probably how kotoko felt all those years of chasing him, especially when sahoko stepped into the picture

Insecurity and jealously is no joke , these human emotions were overwhelming to come across, but it only made him love her more , admiring the courage and resilience she had in her.

Kotoko always tried her best to make him feel loved, now it was his turn

Matumoto reached to put her hand on top of naoki's

She gave him an encouraging smile "don't worry, me and watanabe are rooting for you! So do your best okay?"

Naoki nodded, thankful for all the support his friends have been giving him

Because of all the wonderful people in his life, he no longer relied on the pills

He was now eating regularly, everyday he had a purpose to get up and conquer the day

His life has never felt so exciting and full ever since kotoko and hirosaki came to live with him and his family

as he was making his way home,

Naoki was walking on the empty path, the streets were silent and the lights dimmed in a low saturation

It was now late in the evening and there was barely anyone out

He liked taking walks, it relaxed his mind and it easier to think without any noise to disturb him

His eye catches a very disturbing sight though

On the other side of the street he see's four white cats playing

The wind blew strongly and he shivered as it was getting cold, his eyes turned away from the cats as he focused on the path , walking in a faster pace to reach home.

 _Wait, is that…._

Naoki's eyes caught a familiar figure

It was no doubt hirosaki, he was walking in a very funny way

The man had his right hand on a pole, as if he was using it as support, he looked like he was stuggling to stand.

Naoki jogged , concerned for his friend

"Hirosaki" he called out

The man ignored him, he was now hyperventilating, naoki was trying to figure out what was wrong, he's never seen hirosaki in this kind of state

"I-i can't… my head hurts, i can't"

His knee's finally gave up and hirosaki lost balance, naoki quickly helped him to stand

"What's wrong, oy! If this is a prank…"

As soon as he made contact with hirosaki's body, every hair on his body rose in shock

The poor guy was heating up, his temperature was definitely not normal

Hirosaki's body shivered , but it also trembled due to the fact that he was having a very hard time to breath

Naoki's brain instantly commanded his other hand to reach for his phone

He dialed for an ambulance

After ending the call he turned to hirosaki who now had a red face

"Hirosaki, hang in there, help will come soon, stay with me okay?"

It was deja vu to see his friends eyes slowly close

His body was weak , he had no more energy to stand , his headache was hurting every inch of his head, and just like that he was left unconscious

Leaving a panicked naoki alone in the street

 **AN:**

 **We are almost towards the end folks,**

 **If you have been paying attention right from the very beginning, at this point you would have a brief idea as to how my fanfiction ends**

 **Again, let me make it clear that i refuse to change the ending**

 **If you have made it this far , I'am very thankful and happy for you to be reading my story**

 **Despite my crazy twists and rushed chapters, my terrible grammar errors, my stupid excuses as to why i made you suffer, from the very very bottom pit of my cold heart**

 **THANK YOU**

 **Make sure to let me know how you're liking the final chapters ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

The beautiful white kitchen was busy

Kotoko stood by the island , the white marble countertop was filled with fresh vegetables and fruits, kotoko struggled to cut the ingredients properly

The way she held the knife didn't help at all

Hirosaki sat on a stool infront of her

He was drawing on his tablet not saying a word

Kotoko's grunts and sounds of struggle was heard throughout the apartment since it was empty.

Hanako had gone to work

And ryuu was in pre-school

It was just the two of them alone having a culinary lesson

Hirosaki handpicked a very basic recipe that he instructed kotoko to follow

This would give him a good understanding of where her knowledge was on the culinary side.

Refusing to be of any help, hirosaki continued to ignore her small hints that she needed help.

The recipe was basic. He simply just asked her to cook some curry and katsu with gravy on the side, it was a very classic japanese dish.

When she was done, she presented the plate to hirosaki

He stared at it in disgust, but his facial expression was blank

The chicken was clearly undercooked and the breading barely stuck to it

The vegetables were unevenly cut for the curry

And the rice was overcooked

kotoko 's head hung low, disappointed with the results, even though she tried her best and she watched her father make this a thousand times, it was still impossible for her to get a decent dish out

Hirosaki continues to examine the plate

Checking all the contents

"You don't have to eat it… i already know it's bad"

a sigh of frustration came from kotoko as she pouted

"What?"

"It's just that… i know that you weren't expecting me to be this terrible, also… you haven't even eaten lunch yet, i was hoping if my food was at least decent, you can eat it as your lunch for today" she explained

She collected the loose threads on her apron

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it.. It's a shame as I Am quite hungry"

"Sorry" she apologized

Hirosaki watched her sad reaction

For some damn reason, it was extremely hard for him to ignore this

A small part of him always wanted to do things that would turn that frown into a smile

"It's so terrible… compared to sahoko's obento…" she mumbled

There she goes again, comparing herself from others

The bad habit annoyed him most , he did not like seeing her feel insecure

It was such a pitiful sight

"Itadakimasu"

And with that, he started to dig in without a care in the world

Kotoko's mouth flung open

She was surprised with how quick he started to eat

"No! I told you it tastes bad! hirosaki -kun please don't!"

She attempted to snatch the plate away but he slapped her hand away

"Can't you see I'm eating?" he said annoyingly, food still in his mouth

"Now go get me some soda" he ordered

"You don't want any water?"

"No, i want something fizzy"

Kotoko made her way to the fridge, obeying his request

 _Baka, how can i not eat it… it's the first meal you ever made me_

 _All i need is some strong coca-cola and it will wash away the terrible taste_ hirosaki thought as he kept on eating

He basically finished the whole thing as kotoko watched him the whole time

She was amazed that for once, someone ate something she made and did not complain about the taste, she felt somewhat better

"Yosh, you have alot of studying to do" hirosaki said as he started to roll his sleeves and put an apron on

"How was it?"

"Eh?"

"The food… you didn't say anything"

 _shit_

"Uhh… it wasn't the best , that's why I'm here to teach you how to properly cook right?"

 _Okay, good answer… at least i can say it wasn't a lie right?_ He encouraged himself

He started off with the basics

How to hold the knife and properly use the kitchen tools

The different kinds of pots and pans

How to chop an onion and vegetables, how to fry things

How to cook rice properly

He introduced the basic and most used spices

But before he could continue..he felt something rise up from his stomach to his throat

 _Uh oh , it's the raw chicken.. Damn it_

Hirosaki did not want to show any signs of discomfort, knowing kotoko, she would probably feel bad and assume that it was her fault , maybe even cry

There it is again, hirosaki tightened his core

He closed his mouth tightly as he turned to face the wall, hiding his face as kotoko hummed peacefully while she was practicing some chopping methods

When he finally sees that she's in her own small world he rushes for the bathroom

Closing it shut, he turns the sink on blast as the sound of water echoed through the room

Blocking the sounds of him barfing in the toilet

 _Seriously hirosaki, what are you doing, why did you have to act all cool in front of kotoko_

He lectured himself

The afternoon passed by quick as their culinary lesson took over most of the day.

It was now dinner time and the two worked together to prepare some yakisoba for hanako and ryuu.

They ate together in one round dinning table

It was beside a huge window that overlooked the city

Kotoko loved the view, it felt as if she was in a restaurant

"Itadakimasu"

No words were said after that, they all stuffed their hungry faces into their respective bowls

"Oh my gosh it's sooo good"

Hanako expressively sighed

"It's soo yummy! " ryuu stated

"Your welcome" hirosaki said in a low tone, his eyes still concentrated on the yakisoba in his bowl

"Good job kotoko-chan, hirosaki-kun ! you guys make such a great team!" she beamed in delight

"You wash" he tapped kotoko's shoulder as he got up

"Ehhh!? Your so rude!" hanako yelled at her little brother who was now out the door.

"Don't worry kotoko-chan, i'll help you" she glared at her

"No it's okay, you have to help ryuu with homework and put him to bed, you also have homework as well remember? Ill be fine"

"But-"

"It's fine hanako-chan, i really don't mind, also…we used your kitchen so at least let me clean it"

Hanako sighed "you're right, I'm pretty busy… sorry" she clapped her hands together

"Don't worry! Next week i'll treat you to something! A new dress or a new pair of heels… one me!"

"No no don't worry about it"

"Hush! We shall go shopping as a reward! I refuse to let you have your way, sorry!"

Kotoko giggled, that was so her, hanako was the type of person that always did what she pleased, this was a quality she loved about her friend

A few hours passed and kotoko was washing the dishes, they were quite a lot considering the fact that they cooked all day, she was now finally down to her final bowls

Just then hirosaki walked back in

His hands were hidden in his pockets as he watched her wash

slowly , hirosaki made his way closer to her , he grabbed her hand

Disturbing her chore, she raised a brow

He kissed his teeth at the sight of her wrinkly hands

They were soaked in the water too much and now looked like an elderly woman's hands.

He lets go and lets her finish her job, hirosaki turns on the television as kotoko finally finishes her last bowl

She plumped unto the sofa , exhausted , she breathed with a long exhale

Hirosaki scooted closer to her, he gently took her hand again as he slowly massaged it

"Oy what are you doing" she asked, surprised by his random actions

"A girl's hands are delicate, don't overwork them too much" he said in a blank tone

"But-"

"Shut up and let me do it"

She immediately shut her mouth as they both watched an episode of attack on titan

"I wonder if yuki watches this…" she mumbles

"Hmm?"

"Yuki, naoki's little brother"

"Ohhh"

A few seconds of silence passed

"So i'm guessing you always think about the irie's huh"

"W-what?"

"You always say stuff like that...if naoki was here, if only naoki could see this, i wonder what they're eating for dinner…"

"Hey, you make me sound so creepy"

"Because you are"

"Hmph, i can't help it okay?people do stupid things when they're in love! Clearly you don't understand since you've never been inlove"

Hirosaki ignored her insult

 _To be inlove huh…._

"Say… what if you met somewhat so much better than naoki… hypothetically."

"What?"

"I know to you he's perfect. But what if you meet someone who treats you with so much kindness… will your heart ever waver?"

"That's a silly question"

"Answer it" he squeezed her wrist

"Ow oww! Okay! okay! " she huffed in annoyance "like what do you mean kind?"

"Let's say you find someone who treasures you… how sure are you that you won't forget about this naoki?"

"Of course not, i love him. With all my heart"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, i can only see naoki… in a small crowd, it's only him that i can see, whenever i need help, he fills my thoughts… i know i'm far away from his type, but i don't think anyone can match my feelings for him"

Hirosaki was impressed by her answer

It was so passionate, so sincere, so truthful.

"Hmmm…."

Hirosaki's eyes lit open

It took some time for his vision to adjust and for his mind to settle in

He scanned the room, there was a tube attached to his hand

And he was wearing a hospital gown

He panicked, _what just happened ?!_

That dream...no it wasn't a dream, it was a memory

It happened a very long time ago, that was the moment he finally decided that he was going to commit helping kotoko.

Before he could press the button to call in a nurse

The door opened, he froze.

Surprised to see no other than naoki, his heart jumped instantly

Then like a rushing flood, his last memories before becoming unconscious swarmed into his mind

He remembered everything

Naoki's face said it all

He knew his secret

One that he's been keeping from everybody for a very long time.

The ultimate reason why he kept avoiding kotoko every time she was trying to confess

Naoki knew it all, he knew everything that hirosaki had to go through

Why he was there in tokyo, why he went to kobe

Now it all made sense, naoki closed the door softly and stood in front of his hospital bed

"Why" he asked

His voice screamed pain , it was rusty and dry

No response

"She doesn't know, does she?" he asked again

"Of course not…"

Naoki clenched his fists hard

He was trying to look stable, as if the new piece of information had no effect on him

But it did, hirosaki was like a brother to him now

He was the only guy that naoki thought deserved kotoko

Naoki was willing to give up the love of his life to this man, a guy who was always selfless and protective, he knew that hirosaki was kotoko's knight and shinning amour

He was fully aware that out of everybody, she would be the most affected by this.

His heart ached

Naoki now came to understand why hirosaki was the man he is today

He smiled and laughed as much as he could

He took risks and helped so many people, he was trying to live his life as passionately as he could, all the while when naoki was trying not to live

He remembered that conversation they had when hirosaki found his pills

Hirosaki's encouragements to keep on going , to keep living.

Then he remembers when he told hirosaki that he was afraid to die

His memory scans for all those times he caught hirosaki hugging kotoko

How passionate and gentle he held her as if she was going to disappear any second.

It was because of this.

It all made proper sense now.

 **AN:**

 **Before you take out your blueprints to plan my death, please keep in mind that i tried my best to warn you ;)**

 **Again, you know the drill**

 **comment/review ! wishing everyone a great weekend !**


	54. Chapter 54

Everybody in the dining table was enjoying the new dishes kotoko had cooked up for everyone, this was her grand debut in the kitchen, so far, even yuki was convinced that her cooking has improved a lot

Naoki kept his eyes on the man in front of him

Hirosaki was extremely good masking his real condition, naoki knew all too well that he was in bad shape, even though the doctor insisted on confining him in the hospital for a few more nights to run more tests , hirosaki refused and went straight home.

Nobody noticed the pale color he had on his face because he had applied some concealer on, nobody could see the small hole on his palm from the IV since he covered it with a band aid, nobody but naoki knew his secret.

What was even more painful for naoki was how kotoko looked at him

She beamed at hirosaki as if he was the world, the way she looked at hirosaki was the same way she looked at him when they were younger , it made his chest tighten

As if nails were piercing through his very skin,

He would have been contented with the two finding happiness in each other, he would be able to live and move on, after all... he's already accepted the reality that kotoko was no longer within his reach, he has already come to a conclusion that she was too good for him. but this changes everything

*flashback*

"Does she know?"

Hirosaki's eyes avoided his gaze

"Of course not"

"You have to be kidding me" his hand massages his temples, all of this was too much to process

"That's why she has you"

"Huh?"

"Your going to be there for her, won't you?" His voice sounded firm , as if he was so sure

"But she doesn't want me anymore, she loves y-"

"Don't say it" he interrupted sternly

"What's your problem?! Dont you get it ?! You win, she loves you! She doesn't want me anymore... " he sighed in frustration "she loves you now"

"I win?! What is this? A competition? Is that what you think? You don't get it do you? It doesn't matter what she wants, it doesn't matter who she loves, i don't care anymore"

"What's your problem?!" Naoki furiously grabs his collar, not caring about the patient's condition

"Why cant you just go through your treatments? Im sure theres a way for you to get better, do it for kotoko, you love her too right?!"

"You don't understand anything" again, he avoided naoki's eyes that flamed with so much anger, he finally let go of hirosaki and exited the room

The door slammed shut as naoki stood weakly outside the hospital hallway, his eyes were watery and he felt the same agonizing and suffocating pain. His back found the cold wall as his figure slid down slowly, why can't the world just let them be happy for once?

After dinner kotoko helped noriko cleaned up, she was in such a bubbly mood while naoki was more quiet than usual, hirosaki was his normal self and the night went by as it did in a regular basis.

It was already 2:00AM but naoki's eyes were wide open, he laid flat on his back on the mattress, insomnia has visited him again. It's been awhile since he was this stressed, it's been almost a year since sahoko left and he's been better since, he no longer relied on pills and his appetite has resumed back to normal, so this was a familiar yet unsettling place for him.

"Can't sleep again?"

The familiar voice from across the room asked

"How do you know?"

"You keep moving, its annoying, i can hear everything"

"Oh, sorry"

Silence filled the room again as the two were both distracted by their own thoughts

"Im sorry naoki"

Hirosaki looked over, naoki's figure refused to move, he was frozen

He went back to his relaxed position

"ever sincs i was young, i already knew that my life had a time limit, i was the miracle child that carried a weak heart, i was never allowed to play sports or go outside, i was never allowed to eat unhealthy things or hang out with friends….then, when we were younger, sahoko confessed her feelings to me...at that time, i wondered what it would be like to allow myself to be attached to someone... but i rejected her knowing that she deserved someone whom she can spend her whole life with, i didn't want to hurt her, and i never intended for her to feel insecure about it since i never told her... a few months after that we moved to America, we finally found a donor and the doctors performed the heart transplant successfully, everyone was so happy , so we moved back and started a new life in osaka... i thought to myself, finally i can live a fulfilling life, so i did. i played every sport that i dreamed of playing, i ate well, i studied well , even went on a few dates and hung out with guys my age, i lived normally for the first time in my life... then i thought i would pay sahoko a visit, i wanted to give us a chance, i wanted to see how it is to finally fall in love, i needed to see her here in tokyo... but before i could even explain to her everything, i blacked out... just like what happened today... i was happy that the doctor never told her, but what he told me changed everything" he cleared his throat , trying to deny the tears in his eyes ".my body was rejecting the heart...and that was the moment i knew that i didn't have any more time left, and that i wanted to spend the rest of my remaining life not lying down in a hospital bed making everyone i loved suffer. i didn't accepted it at first... i did all sorts of bad things because i thought.. 'why me?... all my life all i ever wanted was for my life to be normal, all my life, i just wanted my parents to stop crying'... remember that night when you told me that you were afraid of living? Well... it's ironic how we met, because... i'm afraid of dying" hirosaki's voice was now shaking

Naoki could feel the pain in every word, his sniffs confirmed that tears were streaming down

"But even though i was afraid, i was too miserable to think about it, i couldn't bring it to myself to tell the people that i loved, i never wanted to be a burden anymore, i even tried to kill myself just to end it all, but... that was when i met kotoko"

" i have never met anyone with so much passion and determination... she was just... " he sighed unconditionally the sight of her smiling face appeared in his mind "she was just so alive, she was just filled with so much hope and love, of course i knew i didn't stand a chance since she was crazy about a specific someone... but being with her slowly made me feel at ease, i wanted to help her... that day she extended my life, i wanted to give her back the love she's always deserved"

" for some reason... seeing her suffer made me feel a strong incumbent feeling of responsibility...i guess you could say that one of my last wishes is to see her happy, that's why i can never be with her... no matter what naoki, it has to be you"

Naoki was speechless, hirosaki's request was honest, clear and incredibly selfless, it was a strong confirmation that he loved kotoko more than anyone, finally he understood the painful truth

" i helped you for a reason, i need you here to make sure she doesn't fall back again, even if she doesn't love you anymore... promise me that you'll be there for her whenever she needs someone, a shoulder to cry on, a friend to lean on, a warm hug, even just a tutor, promise me you'd be there when it really matters...

Naoki couldn't see through the darkness but he could only guess that hirosaki was wearing a serious face , his fingers gripped tightly as he swallowed his fear, he closed his eyes as an attempt to keep the tears from falling

" you didn't have to tell me that, i was going to do it anyways" he said, trying to sound cool and collected, but the slight crack in his voice gave hirosaki the confidence

Hirosaki chuckled "i knew i picked the right guy... "

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep"

"I would if you'd just shut up" he cleared his throat, resisting the urge to cry, pretending to be strong for the both of them, this was the truth, enough was enough, he did not want to hear anything anymore , it was all too painful

"Okay okay!" He chuckled some more , a smile washed over hirosaki's lips as his eyes remained staring at the ceiling, "Thank you naoki"

AN:

IAM SO SORRY

Life has just got me in a crazy roller coaster, due to my very busy schedule i do apologize for the weird pacing, i typed all this on my phone

But don't worry! You won't have to wait that long for the next update! I swear!

As always, please please please let me know what you think so far ;)


	55. Chapter 55

It was a bright sunny morning and kotoko was feeling energized, she woke up fully charged and ready to conquer the day

 _Today for sure !_

Her mind goes back to her little incident yesterday with some of the senior nurses.

The head nurse for whatever reason, seems to be fond of kotoko, also most of the patients have been praising her a lot for all the hard work she's put in

Because of this, tension has been spreading like wildfire.

The senior nurses had gotten a habit of picking on her, deciding it was a fun way to get revenge, often times they would make her do errands that weren't even her responsibilities in the first place, only to make her late for a meeting. Sometimes, they would 'forget' to inform her that she would be assisting in rounds, kotoko was used to this sort of bullying

Especially being in class F when she was in highschool. So most of the time she would just shrug it off and act as if everything was fine.

yesterday one of the nurses made her do all of the rounds by herself, changing all the sheets in all 20 rooms, when she was done , another senior nurse scolded her because the sheets were just changed an hour ago by a different nurse.

' _I'll make sure to give my 500% best today!'_

"YOSHHHHHH!" she yelled out , fist clenched up in the air as she wore a determined face on

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen

The whole family was already awake and ready for the day

"Looks like someone's excited for work" hirosaki chuckled

Naoki kept his eyes on the newspaper , but a small curve on the edge on his lips appeared

Kotoko was the same as ever

It was admirable how much passion she has for her work, it gave him the energy he needed to start the day

Kotoko came down wearing her nurse uniform , her hair was in a low bun and small wavy strands of hair framed her face, she skipped happily in the kitchen and greeted everyone good morning, then she proceeded to make a pot of her famous coffee

The relaxing aroma of a fresh brew made naoki's skin tingle

Hirosaki was typing away in his laptop as he was going through the next business plan with shigeki, noriko was chatting away with shigeo about dinner recipes as they both sipped on some wildberry tea, and yuki was quietly eating as he hid his phone under the table texting a particular someone.

The fresh pot was done and kotoko hummed as she placed a mug in front of hirosaki.

Naoki watched in the corner of his eye as she did this, it looked as if they were married.

He envied hirosaki who was now taking a sip of the coffee while listening to his father speaking.

Bringing his attention back to the newspaper he felt a sudden presence

Kotoko had placed a mug in front of him, he looked up to see her smiling face

The sight made his pulse race but he managed to stay composed.

He hasn't had kotoko's coffee in years, and he was so excited to finally drink it , _what a wonderful way to start the morning_ he thought

Kotoko grabbed a piece of toast as she made her way towards the door

"You're not staying for breakfast dear?"

"Um, no, not really…"

"But it's still so early" noriko pouted

"Yes but i'd like to start work much earlier today okaa-san, i have a big day ahead" she beamed

Hirosaki's face dropped, she had been missing breakfast for a few days now, knowing her… she loved food. He stomped on naoki's foot under the table

Naoki shot him a look of 'what do you want' it was a mixture of annoyance and curiosity

"I think naoki also mentioned he's leaving early today, why don't you guys go together then?"

Hirosaki said in a very gentle and cheerful tone

"Really? Okay, let's go then!"

Hirosaki's eyes made contact with naoki's

He was instructing him to go along with the act, naoki rolled his eyes in annoyance

Of course he wanted to walk with kotoko, but he also wanted to enjoy the coffee that he's been waiting for years to taste

He huffed as he stood to get ready to leave, the two bid everyone goodbye and as the door closed, hirosaki smiled at door knob like a fool

 _They looked like a married couple_

A small stab of pain hit his chest, he couldn't tell the difference if it was his physical heart or it was just an emotional injury , either way, he was a master of suppressing his feelings inside

As the two walked in a regular pace

Naoki's phone vibrated , he checked it right away and for sure it was hirosaki

'Make sure you find out why she's been acting weird'

 _if he wants to know why, then he should just ask her himself_

He turned to his left, opening his mouth to start a conversation with kotoko when he realized that she wasn't there.

He raised a brow, _she was just here_

Then he turned around, she was a few feet behind him

Her hands behind her back as she walked absent mindly , keeping her eyes on the ground

"Oi baka, why are you walking so slow for? I thought you said you needed to get there early?"

His tone sounded cold

He was still upset about the coffee

"Eh? But you said you said to stay 2 meters away from you…"

Naoki could feel his chest tighten, it was the same feeling of guilt

He couldn't help but go back to those harsh words, no. he said more than that….he was now slowly starting to reflect on how he treated her when they were younger

When was he ever nice to her? When did he ever showed her any signs of affection?

This whole time, it was always her

They both stood still

It was still so early in the morning that it was slightly dark. But slowly the sun was rising and the birds around them were singing happily

Naoki finally found the courage to move his feet towards her

"Here" he stood beside her and looked ahead

"From now on forget about that stupid rule, this is how we should walk together"

"But-"

"That was in highschool, now we're adults… this is how we'll walk. If you slow down to walk behind me, i'll slow down as well..if you run, i'll run, got it?"

"Umm…"

"Good, now come, i know you want to get there early"

Without another word they walked in a good pace.

Not too fast, not too slow.

They have been living together again for a few months now but have never gotten a chance to walk to the university together. So to naoki, this was a treat

They walked side by side, admired the two.

Kotoko could hear some of the high school girls swooning over naoki

It took her back to her highschool days when all the girls would go crazy over him

Suddenly she felt a bit insecure, she remembered how some girls would say that she shouldn't be close with naoki because he was in a different league

But to her surprise, this time was different

The things she would hear surprised her as she continued to walk

'Wahhh look at that couple'

'He's so goodlooking ! i wish he was my boyfriend, oh but his girlfriend looks very beautiful as well, they make a good pair i guess'

Those comments didn't surprise naoki

Ever since she came back from osaka, her aura was different

It still was the same familiar feel like before, but she seemed more matured, more graceful and well put together

In his perspective, kotoko has now grown into a strong, beautiful and loving independent woman that he had always loved his whole life

And of course he knew that all of this growing was because of hirosaki love and nurturing for her.

He was no longer superior to her, they were now in the same level.

She was no longer looking at his back, they were now walking side by side

"So, can you tell me why you've been acting weird lately?"

"W-what?" she gave him a defensive reaction

"You've been skipping breakfast a lot, also you seem more tired when you come home from your shift, we both know that you have an endless supply of energy, but for some reason… everytime you'd come home you seem drained"

"Your looking at it way too much" she denied

"You're still such a bad liar" he chuckled

"Eh?"

"Well i figured if it's you, i know you won't tell me"

"I don't know what your talking about" she crossed her arms together as she lifted her chin a bit

When they reached the hospital naoki insisted on walking her to the nurse's room

"This is far enough irie-kun, I'm not a child"

"Even though you act like one?" he teased

Kotoko rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Hai hai, now go"

Naoki locked his eyes with hers as he gently placed a hand on top of her nurse cap

He moved closer to her face

"Remember if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, anything… if you need me, i'll help you. Okay?"

Kotoko froze , the gap between them was only inches away

She shook her head with her eyes wide open, clearly taken aback with his sudden change of character

And with that naoki walked away, feeling satisfied with how much time he got to spend with her, now even without the coffee , he felt energized.

"Neh, isn't that the super hot intern!? What's he doing here with aihara-san?"

"Eh? How dare she make eye contact with him"

"That newbie… let's make sure we remind her where she stands"

The 3 senior nurses giggled in a evil tone as they watched kotoko who was now getting ready to start her day.


	56. Chapter 56

How have you been holding up?

The man shoved both hands into his jacket pockets as he looked at her intently with serious eyes

It has only been a few months since he last talked to his dear childhood friend , and although he knew the darkness that tore her apart, she was still his friend. He loved her like a sister, though he would never admit it verbally, through thick and thin he always did his best to be fair with her

Sahoko brushed her hair back to her left ear in a feminine manner

Her aura was different, even her appearance. Instead of wearing structured classy pieces, she was dressed in a long floral dress, very feminine still, but more of a natural feel. Based on his small observations sahoko seemed to be doing well, she seemed healthy and happy with everything so far , especially since she's been his replacement at osaka. When the engagement broke off, sahoko finally mustered up the courage to fully ask for forgiveness towards hanako for what she did back in highschool.

She wanted to change, she was eager to. And hanako saw through it all, and offered to help her, bringing sahoko back with her at the city of osaka since she was lonely without her brother or kotoko. Ever since then , the two resumed their friendship... after a few months later sahoko finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, hanako was thrilled to be the best auntie in the world, and life has never been sweeter for them.

"Life has been great, especially now since im slowly learning... slowly changing" sahoko smiled at the ground

"I can see that" hirosaki proudly beamed at her

He was happy for her, although she did alot of very bad things, their friendship still remains solid as a rock as time goes by.

"How are things back in tokyo?"

Hirosaki's smile grew wider

"Its always an adventure with those two"

"I can only imagine" they both chuckled

"What are you going to do now?"

"What?" 

"Stop lying. I know you so well"

"I dont know what your talking about" he denied

Sahoko sighed in frustration

"I can understand why though"

"How so?"

"Shes amazing. How she saved irie that day at the wedding... even from before i knew how much she loved him... i just never thought she would go to such extents... its... incredible, i admire her for that"

"Yeah... your still as sharp as ever"

"Dont you dare tell her i said that"

"Haha! She can only dream"

Sahoko's eyes switched over to lock with his

"Dont give up okay? I know sometimes your a little too nice... this time make sure you do what makes you happy"

"Look at you giving me advice like a pro !"

"I think i qualify to give you advice! Learn from my mistakes!" She playfully tapped his shoulder

"Mistakes are fine... i think they help build a strong will"

His eyes drifted to the occupied crib inside the apartment, the tiny angel was sleeping soundly, this was sahoko's time to drink tea and relax in the balcony while her child napped, it was great timing when hirosaki visited and asked to keep her company. He missed osaka a little and decided to pay his sister and ryuu a visit, his parents including, and of course sahoko and her child

He was satisfied with how peaceful osaka seemed to be. His trip consisted of his sister annoyingly clinging unto him, watching anime with ryuu and for the first time, holding a newborn for the first time.

Before he could ask sahoko another question as she sipped her tea, a familiar sound was heard and his jean back pocket began vibrating

He pulled it out only to see her name on the screen

She missed him of course

He laughed a little, thinking of how adorable it was that she called almost every 3 hours

"Kotoko..." 

"Dont be mad okay? Im just wondering if youll be back tommorow morning ? Or night?"

Hirosaki sighed a little annoyed, he already told her this before he left

"Remember i said you'll see me tomorrow morning?"

"Yes but... they all left"

"Who?" 

"everyone! Im by myself alone at the house its scary"

Hirosaki rolled his eyes

Silly girl, you still act like a child. Its somewhat cute but helpless at the same time

"Kotoko, youll be fine, just lock all the doors and put the television on"

"But-" 

"I have to go now, call me if its really an emergency" he smiled a bit more and hung up, giving her no time to respond

"Is that really okay?" Sahoko asked

"Shes just always used to me being there for her all the time, im pretty sure shes big enough to be home alone, i wont always be there when she needs help"

"Why not?"

Hirosaki grew silent, mentally smacking himself because of the previous sentence that he stated

His palms grew sweaty and he laughed nervously at sahokos's weirded out but curious expression

debating between sharing his secret or keeping it hidden from his bestfriend, he found himself in a really awkward position

AN: 

Holy cow! I sincerely apologize for being MIA for such a while, i never intented to take that big of a break and leave such a long painful gap for all of you to wonder and wait , life has been incredibly busy for me, juggling 3 jobs and taking care of my son,

As a young mom, life has been a rollercoaster! But dont worry! I will be sure to update real soon! I just want to be able to write everything the best that i could, and i can never do it if im exhausted or sleep deprived so please forgive me! Also, sorry for the short chapter, i literally just wrote it all down in my phone , lol... but yeah il be back really really soon i promise! It wont be that long of a wait! Pls comment any thoughts, let me know if your liking it so far or not really lol im pretty open to all kinds of love and hate ?ￂﾠ


	57. Chapter 57

"Im home"

"HIROSAKI!"

Instantly he knew who it was that called his name

She ran towards his direction as fast as she could , as if she was a small puppy. But like always, kotoko's clumsiness always gets the best of her, before she could reach for his arms she tripped and her face landed flat on the ground.

Hirosaki couldn't help but giggle at the silly accident as he squatted down with a big grin on his face

"Kotoko, i was only away for a few days"

"But before that i was so busy at work, we barely got to hang out" she pouted

"You mean, help you study?"

kotoko 's faced changed to an embarrassed expression as a small smile crept through

"Um… yeah that too"

Naoki automatically grabbed hirosaki's bag and quietly went on his way to bring it up the room when hirosaki playfully patted his back

"Oh hey naoki, thanks"

"Welcome back" naoki answered, his expression blank as always

"Everyone's in the kitchen having breakfast, they all missed you. Especially this one" naoki added

"Your exaggerating !" kotoko denied

But naoki was already up the stairs with hirosaki's bag.

Hirosaki made his way to the kitchen to say hi to everyone

He was already part of this big family, and loved everyone as if they were legitimately related by blood. Kotoko was overflowing with joy and excitement. It was going to be hirosaki's birthday in a few days, and she planned to confess her feelings for him on that day, she saw this as the perfect opportunity since there was going to be a dinner party at her father's restaurant as a celebration.

A few days go by and things fall according to plan

everyday Right after her internship at the hospital, kotoko worked extra hours to help her father out at the restaurant, she was working hard so she can buy hirosaki's gift, so she was barely home.

Naoki studied hard, he was producing outstanding marks as usual, and of course everyone was impressed with how quickly he would be able to solve a problem.

All his classmates admired him, even others outside his class watched him everywhere he went.

But naoki was working hard. He wanted to prove to kotoko that he too will be able to reach his dreams like she did, and this time, he's actually passionate about it

Her determination has been his fuel to become inspired and work hard everyday.

The day of hirosaki's birthday finally came. It was a beautiful sunny morning and kotoko awoke to the singing of birds chirping by her window

Her insides felt bubbly, as if she could not contain her joy

Her smile was so big it was hurting the corners of her lips

She pulled out the bottom drawer on the cabinet beside her bed.

There was a pink tin container hidden underneath all her socks, she took it out and held it on her lap

She opened it and counted the cash inside, it was the right amount

A calming feel of satisfaction ran through her

She finally had enough for his present, she beamed with so much joy

Her heart fluttered by the thought of his reaction when he gets it

She squealed like a little girl and used her pillow to cover her mouth

Very sure that he would like the present.

A knock was heard

And she snapped back to reality

"C-come in!" she stuttered as she hurriedly attempted to hide the container

"Breakfast is ready" the mature and raspy voice called out

"Oh, goodmorning irie-kun"

He looked at her face, she had a frazzled expression on

"Big day huh?"

"Huh?"

"I'm assuming your confessing today?"

"How did you-"

Naoki raised his brow, really? Did she really have to ask that?

They have shared a roof for many years, went to the same highschool together and he was basically her first love. Did she really have to ask how did he know?

"You sing countless love songs about confessing when you cook, or take a bath, you also seem to be working alot… i'm guessing you want to buy him a present?"

Kotoko's mouth flung open, these days she seems to be underestimating naoki's observation skills and intelligence, for a bit she totally forgot about how smart he naturally was.

"Very funny" she rolled her eyes

trying to sound offended but failing to do so.

naoki then proceeded to head to the kitchen , as he was about to walk down the stairs he heard a slight thump noise and kotoko's sweet voice

"ouch" he shook his head as he laughed a bit , envisioning what just happened. _some things just never change_ he thought

kotoko's day was hectic. she finally bought hirosaki's present , it took quite a bit of help transporting it to her house

since it was big and required a couple of extra lending hands.

the dinner party begun and everyone pretty much arrived at the restaurant.

kotoko kept glancing at hirosaki to make sure he was having a good time, and everytime she did, naoki couldn't resist from watching her concerned look, he was more aware of his surroundings now, he knew what his friend was hiding and as much as he hated keeping it a secret from kotoko, he refused to be the one to tell her the upcoming reality, he figured that it wasn't his place to say anything, and all he could hope for was for everything to eventually work out in the end. the party dinner dragged on , and naoki was distracted with the interesting conversation he was having with wantanabe, kotoko and hirosaki managed to quickly escape the crowd since kotoko kept bugging him to 'go somewhere'

"kotoko seriously, where are you taking me ?"

"i want you to open your present!" kotoko hissed as they hurriedly walked the empty streets, hirosaki was feeling a little chilly, the wind was kind of harsh and it seemed like it was going to rain in a few hours, but since kotoko wouldn't take no for an answer, he just followed her back to their house which was close by.

he was walking in a fast pace behind her, she was gripping unto his hand tightly, making him walk right at her desired pace, he turned his head to the skies and saw a generous amount of stars out, the sight reminded him of that time they went star gazing by the university at the city of osaka.

as soon as they reached the house, she practically shoved him into the empty family room

that part of the house was mostly empty since the family hung out alot at the living space right beside the dinning table. but to hirosaki's surprise, he was taken aback with what he saw. it was a classic white glossy piano. it looked brand new, and it was obviously not something he knew kotoko would be able to buy with that intern job alone. no words left his mouth, he was speechless

"wow" he finally managed to say

"you got this for me?" he slowly pointed a finger towards his chest

kotoko giggled, satisfied with the astonished look on his face. "well.. who else would it be for?"

she raised both hands up while doing a dazzling motion as if she was presenting the big instrument before him "ta daaa! happy birthday hirosaki-kun!"

"come! give it a try!"

she playfully shoved him towards the stool, hirosaki's dumbfounded expression was still there.

he was surprised , but mostly scared. the guilt was building up inside him, the air felt heavy and he could barely move his feet

"what's wrong?" kotoko's face changed to a concerned look "you don't like it ?"

hirosaki sighed "no kotoko it's amazing, your amazing... thank you" his hand again landing on top of her head

her face beamed with joy as he did this.

"but your going to have to return it" he said in a shakey voice

"huh? what? why!?" he looked straight at her, clearly this was not going to be an easy way out

"i can't have it here, i wont have time to play, and i won't be here"

"what?" kotoko could feel her heart beating, confused if this was the reality or a nightmare

"i'm moving"

"what do you mean your moving!?" her voice was full of fear, it was dry and low, her hands trembled

"kotoko" he tried to brush the hair on the side of her face but she moved away, "your joking right?"

he didn't say anything, he had no words to offer, he had no explanation, he promised himself he wouldn't tell her

"i'm coming with you then" she declared, folding her arms in a stubborn manner, her chin up as she avoided eye contact, tears were about to fall down but she was fighting it. "we can't be apart"

"why not?" his tone changed. it was cold and unrecognizable, as if he was a different person.

offended, her brows furrowed, a part of her was furious but she also felt devastated, how obvious could she get? wasn't he supposed to be a genius ?!

the room was silent and the awkward atmosphere made it very hard to breath for the both of them.

"why not?" she repeated his words

"because i love you! that's why!" she lost, a tear came running down her cheek, her emotions were out of control

"you should know that by now! you should know that-"

"BUT YOU PROMISED!" he cut her off, his voice loud and firm , little did she know how much he hated the words he was about to say.

"kotoko, you promised! remember!? remember we made a deal!?"

"i know! but that was a long time ago! things have changed... as time goes by... i didn't notice myself falling for you, i... i can't be apart from you"

she desperately clings unto his hands "i'll go wherever you're going"

"you can't"

"why not? wherever it is, i'll go where you are. i'll be there, no matter what"

"you just can't kotoko"

"but why"

"because i don't love you that's why"

kotoko furiously shook her head , she was in denial, she refused to believe him

she was trying to convince herself that this was all a nightmare, or maybe hirosaki was just pulling a really sick prank on her

whatever it was, she disliked it, and was utterly confused , dumbfounded, her legs were locked and her feet felt like it was glued to the floor

but before she could open her mouth to finally call him a liar she saw hirosaki holding unto the piano, he looked weak.

her eyes zoomed in more into his face, he was so pale. how could this be ? he wasn't ill, he was perfectly fine just a while ago.

being a nurse, kotoko always made sure that ever single member of her family was healthy, although her observation skills weren't the best , she tried as much as she could to assure that everyone was eating , sleeping and feeling great.

but this was a whole different level. hirosaki looked like he was choking. with all her years studying the medicine field, and all her nursing training to back her up, nothing prepared her for this, she had no idea what was happening. he looked like he was about to pass out, and that he was choking for air

"argh" hirosaki painfully moaned

"i can't..."

kotoko's brain had completely shut down, she was in so much shock because her brain was trying to answer all her demanding questions. she finally got a grip of herself and came closer to him , his heart clenched his chest, his grip was so tight she feared his shirt would rip apart. his knee's finally giving in as he collapsed to the floor next to the paino, this only made the nurse panic even more. everything she learned , her professionalism, her adrenaline, all was gone.

she was frozen in shock, in fear.

footsteps came rushing towards their direction, a panicked naoki stood on the other side of the room

he spared no second, "call an ambulance"

kotoko was so confused, what was he doing there? was he listening this whole time? how did he know-

"kotoko! he needs our help! now call an ambulance and give me his bag! his medication should be there ! hurry!"

naoki shoved passed her and hurried to check on hirosaki, he was struggling, in pain, as if he couldn't breath literally, as if his legs were paralyzed, naoki's adrenaline took over him and kotoko finally snapped back to reality once she saw naoki in action

her hands trembled, her whole body was shaking and her tears were still falling uncontrollably

"hello? yes , we need an ambulance!"

AN:

sorry for the very slow updates guys!

but do not worry, soon i will be back on my usual updating speed , so please just be patient.

also, most of these chapters were typed on my phone, thats how busy ive been lately, so please excuse the fact that it feels a bit 'rushed'

i wish i could do better , and don't worry coz i'm trying

i hope you all like the story so far, looking forward to your reviews! and also! to everyone going back to school... GOODLUCK!


	58. Chapter 58 'sekai no yakusoku'

kotoko was pacing back and forth, her mind was going around in circles,

what just happened?

she was certain hirosaki's health was in good condition, then again... she reminds herself that she isn't as observant as he was, these past few weeks, she was so busy working so she couldn't really justify her knowledge.

of all days, why did it have to happen on his birthday? why now that she was going to confess?

where was he moving to? why? he doesn't love her? then why did he do all this for her? was there really nothing between them but friendship?

she was so confused, scared and distraught

she won't sit still, walking from the other end of the hallway to the other, while naoki sat on a bench a few feet away from her, waiting patiently.

he was quiet and had his eyes fixated on the wall. deep down inside, he was panicking... he did not want to answer kotoko's question, he would refuse eye contact with her. the memory of how he found out about everything had consumed his mind. he thought about all the times hirosaki would try to hide whatever he was feeling... all the late night conversations they had. he was in no place to tell her, he made a promise, and was determined to keep it... deep down inside it was killing him though, the woman he loved , her eyes were filled with so much fear, her skin was cold and she was clearly shook with the incident.

after what felt like forever, the door opened and the doctor came out to talk to the two.

naoki kept silent, he had no control over what was going to take place, but the doctor basically explained everything to kotoko, who asked so many questions as tears rolled down endlessly. naoki's fists clenched, the situation he was in was something he wanted to truly avoid, but the more the doctor explained, the more kotoko cried, when he left to tend to another patient, her legs finally gave in, her face burried in her tiny shaking hands as she hurled in pain. her crying was nothing like he's ever seen before.

the last time he heard her cry like this was over the phone when she was drunk, and a few years back when yuki was sent to the hospital as well. he knelt down to where she was and gently held her in his arms, he had no choice but to be strong for both his friends, they were there when he needed them and he wanted nothing but to be the strength that they can rely on.

however, he too was devastated, it was heartbreaking to see her broken again, it was painful enough to keep it a secret, now this. why can't life just give them a happy ending.

"you knew didn't you" she managed to choke out the words

naoki was silent, he knew that eventually this day would come.

"you knew... and you didn't tell me..."

he held her close , not wanting to face her.

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DID YOU TWO KEEP IT A SECRET!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" she screamed, her voice almost cracking

she aggressively pulled away from the hug and looked at him

the world seemed so silent, it's as if time was frozen, she had nothing in her heart but anger and despair

with her small weak arms, she started to bang on his chest as she cried "baka! why didn't you tell me"

naoki's eyes stayed on the ground, he didn't have it in him to look at her, a tear rolled down his cheek, he too was hurting.

he too cared for hirosaki, he too wished for all of this to be a dream, but he just couldn't find the words to tell her that.

"why!?"

"that's not fair! this is all not fair... he can't.. no!" she continued to hit him

naoki gently and slowly started to pull her closer into his arms again, this was too painful to hear and see..

kotoko finally surrendered into naoki, her hands transitioned from hitting him to holding him tightly. she held unto him as if he was going to evaporate any second. still crying , wailing , wishing for all of this to be a lie. but it wasn't.

he held her tightly,if only he could offer his life as a substitute for hirosaki's so everyone could be happy, he would do it.

seeing her like this was beyond painful, it was absolute torture.

a few days had passed since the incident.

the whole family now knows what was going on, kotoko also found out that hirosaki's family already knew about this. hanako called her and explained how they all knew about his condition but thought that he was getting better. but they were also depressed to have found out about his new condition, that the disease came back and that he had a time limit on his life.

hirosaki's parent's, along with hanako immediately booked flights to see hirosaki as soon as they found out. things were hectic with hirosaki being unconscious for a few days, shigeki took handled pandai full time along side yuki who worked under his wing as an intern.

kotoko took a few weeks off work to tend to hirosaki, she spent most of her time beside his bed, waiting for him to wake from his slumber.

she finally had calmed down from nights of staying up and crying in her room.

she was exhausted. she hasn't talked to naoki ever since that night. and she placed a huge blanket over the piano in the family room.

having no desire to see the damn thing, kotoko refused to go near it, let alone see it, it reminded her of hirosaki.

on a beautiful monday morning, kotoko lied down in bed, usually she would be at hirosaki's room at the hospital, but hanako already insisted that she would watch her brother and that kotoko should rest. the house was empty since everyone had very busy days planned, she rolled side to side. miserable. she wanted to see him, talk to him, hear what he has to say, ask why he lied, ask why he kept this a secret from her, why-

 _wait._

 _someone's playing... the piano? hirosaki's piano..._

she heard the soothing sound of one of her favorite songs, a particular one hirosaki played along side ryuu back in osaka.

she specifically remembered this song to be one of hanako's favorites as well, she hummed everytime she rocked ryuu to sleep, and although she hated to admit how great her brother was, she especially adored the way he played it whenever they lounged in the apartment as a family.

joe hisashi's , from the movie howls moving castle... sekai no yakusoku

 _it can't be... no._

 _yuki i swear if your the one behind this... i will-_

the chorus played, it sounded so happy. so graceful, so peaceful , it made her soul feel warm and cozy inside, giving her the familiar feeling she always felt whenever she heard him play

kotoko jolted up from her bed. the song continued to play as she gathered all her courage to stand up and slowly walk downstairs, taking one step at a time. _is it really him? no, it can't be_

as she was halfway down the stairs, enough to see the view, enough to finally see who the mysterious pianist was, her heart raced quickly

butterflies danced inside her stomach , kotoko had to hold tightly unto the railings to refrain herself from falling

it was of course no one other than him, he played the piano happily.

hirosaki looked fine, he looked calm as always, he played the song passionately, his fingers touched the keys gracefully, he moved with the music. kotoko stopped at the bottom of the stairs in amazement. he was aware of her presence but he still kept playing. ignoring her reaction, he focused on the sounds of the keys, he was lost in the peace the song had to offer.

when he finally finished playing the last note , his eyes drifted to hers. a tear ran down her cheeks

the very image of her made him feel happy inside, he was ready. she deserved to know the truth, like naoki explained to him, this day would eventually come, and he can't run away. he won't run away.

 **AN:**

 **see i told you i'd be back a-s-a-p !**

 **writing this has been bittersweet! i can't seem to cope with the progress these characters have been through, so much drama has happened, and i know most of you hate me for that, but should i remind everyone that this is fanfiction?**

 **this story is my baby, and i have built it up to the best way that i can, my way. and i truly hope someone out there likes it, if not, thats fine too. still wanted to make sure ya'l know how happy Iam that people are still reading. and because this story is finally coming to an end, writing the last chapters were making me get the feels ! LOL**

 **as always, lemme know what you think, or your reaction to this chapter!**

 **have a great week guys !**


	59. Chapter 59 'goodbye my love'

"Your back?"

He nodded without changing his facial expression, it was blank but he was visually calm.

Eyes never leaving her, the very image of her surprised face was priceless, knowing that she already had a sense of what was going on hirosaki had a long talk with his sister before he left the hospital to see kotoko.

It had only been a few hours and he was back to brand new.

As if nothing happened, the incident was just a pure reminder of what little time he had left in this world, on the ride back he went through all the memories they had, thinking about all the things he wishes he told her, oh how badly he wanted to share his burdens , how he truly felt for her and how much he didn't want to lie to everyone.

He thought about it long and hard, naoki was better now, he was stronger now… and soon he will finally achieve his dream

Pandai was doing great, both families are now back together, sahoko and her child was in great hands, and last but not least, kotoko has now changed into a strong, beautiful, independent and resilient young lady.. His checklist is somewhat complete, now it's time to bid everyone farewell.

"Kotoko-"

"No. you listen, i need to tell you something" she cut him off firmly

He finally stood from his spot, his gaze never leaving hers

"Don't think you can get away with what you did"

"I won't let you get away just like that, what is this? You suddenly come into my life...

Help me change, help me be better, you even went as far as to help pandai, and the irie's! I'm not an idiot anymore hirosaki, you can't fool me"

"Did you forget i was top 100 in my highschool? I passed the national boarding exam in one go without any of your help? Do you really think i'm that stupid!?"

Hirosaki couldn't help but chuckle

"Whats so funny?!" she sounded furious, her chest felt tight, she had so much to say, she wanted to tell him so much more.

"Don't underestimate me !"

"That's why your so reckless, that's why you don't care! I will forever be in debt for everything you've done… but don't think that i will forgive you that easily!"

"You can't just.. Come into my life, do those things for me and expect me not to fall for you! That's too cruel! Your so cruel"

"Kotoko.. I-"

"NO! Let me finish!" she took a deep breath , mentally preparing herself for what she's about to say next

"Like it or not… you're stuck with me now.. I won't… i want to spend every single second with you, i'll go wherever you go, i don't care if your just going to push me away, but that's what you get for being such a terrible person!"

he had no more words to say,but her stubbornness was not surprising, that's kotoko for you, she really wouldn't just be able to walk away.

"YES I CAN ! I'm a nurse, it is my job-" her words trembled, tears crowding the sides of her eyes

"No, i won't

Again her tears started falling down her red cheeks, her fists were by her sides, shaking while clenched together.

"It's my duty to care for the sick! This is the path i chose because i want to help others! Now you've helped me plenty, at least let me be beside you! I know you don't want to hurt me, but you're only hurting me more if you run away! You're always telling me to face my fears head on.. Now it's your turn"

Hirosaki sighed, he slowly moved his feet to approach her, she was crying so much he couldn't even understand the words she was trying to say

"It's already hard enough to know how your condition is, i won't be able to take it if you leave"

He stops in front of her, a few inches away… taking in all the words she threw at him, taking in all the love he felt for her. Taking in all the trials they've been through, he never thought he would fall for her, but from the very beginning...he already knew that she was destined for someone else, as time goes by, he never considered for his unrequited love to end up being mutual, as time goes by.. He didn't realize how stupid he was to assume that he wouldn't be hurting her, all this time he wanted to protect her, he was only hurting her more.

"Okay"

Kotoko paused from crying, she lifted her head that was covered with her hands and looked up at him, pools of tears in the corners of her eyes… she didn't realize how tall he was, his green eyes, they were so captivating, it was a feature she always admired.

"What did you just say?" she managed to choke out the words in confusion

"I love you kotoko, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, till the day i die"

Kotoko's mouth flung open, frozen in shock…. She could not believe what she was hearing

"Which will be soon" he added jokingly, laughing at his own terrible sense of humor

Kotoko hit him with her fist "don't say that!"

"Ow!" he laughed more, which only made kotoko's heart flutter, his laughter was music to her ears, she couldn't help but smile

Hirosaki pulls her into his arms, where she felt safe and happy

"Arigatou kotoko"

"Arigatou hirosaki-kun" a smile crept through but her tears still remained to flow uncontrollably, she was so happy that she couldn't even stop her own tears

They were officially a couple, and hirosaki was happy to be back in the house…

When the family came home that day for dinner, kotoko held an emergency family meeting to explain to everybody the whole situation

She finally exposed how their relationship from before was a lie

And how now they weren't pretending anymore.

Hirosaki also had to properly apologize to everyone about the lies he had to tell

Although he meant well, lying to the family about their relationship was still something he had to do to help her.

His condition was also explained, and naoki had to step in to explain all the medical information that kotoko lacked the knowledge to put into words.

It was quite painful for everyone to realize that hirosaki had little time, since he was now a part of their family.

Noriko couldn't hold back her tears, and yuki was pretending that he had stuff on his eyes, but after all the reconciling and all the emotional breakdowns

They have agreed to help hirosaki in every way.

They wanted to cherish him for as long as possible.

"You sure you don't want to go back to your family in osaka?"

Noriko asked "we all love you here and we want nothing more but for you to stay… but won't your parents be worried? Won't you want to spend more time with them?"

"It's fine… i'll visit often and so will they, as of now… i'm happy where iam, if you all don't mind me extending my stay"

"Hirosaki" shigeki stated "your part of our family now, we're happy your here as long as you want to be"

"Right" shigeo added "your like a son to me now" he was getting a little teary eyed

Kotoko giggled, that statement made her so happy

"I like having two onii-chans, also, you do a good job at making sure baka-chan doesn't get in so much trouble" yuki added

"Why you little…" kotoko glared at him

Naoki and hirosaki laughed at the two, it was always the same every time they had dinner, their family was loud, dramatic and chaotic.

They weren't even related by blood but here they are now, happy and united in one roof

The dinner went on as the usual, everyone talked about their day

Kotoko and yuki were creatively insulting one another, and naoki was talking to hirosaki about his condition so he could gather as much medical information as he can.

Noriko and kotoko spent their time together cleaning up as everyone else got ready for bed.

The house was finally silent once everyone went to their respective rooms

Sounds of the night echoed outside, and the stars were a little dark as usual because the moon shined brightly, the breeze was cold and it was peaceful again.

Hirosaki laid on his back

His eyes drifted to the window as he stared at the beautiful moonlight, counting his blessings, thinking about everything that happened that day when his roommate interrupted his private thoughts

"I'm glad"

"What?"

"That you decided to stay… i don't know who it's for, or what your reasonings are, but i'm still glad you're here"

"Me too, I'm glad your here too"

Naoki couldn't help but laugh "you sound like kotoko"

Hirosaki playfully threw a pillow at him "shut up"

After a long pause of holding it in , he finally laughed as well

"Shit, that baka is rubbing off me now"

The two guys talked until midnight, they enjoyed each others company alot.

Naoki had always underestimated having a good friend, he never understood the true value of having another person who would understand and be there for him during his time of needs.

Now that he has hirosaki, life has been fun with having that kind of person around.

a few days passed,everyone lived happily alongside each other, for a while, it was quite peaceful...

Naoki was in the college library, he had just spent 2 hours working on his research, a paper that should take at least a week to finish, he crammed it all in one hour. Not that he was in a rush, more like he was very eager to work on it the moment it was assigned to him.

The genius stretched his long arms as he unwinded his back ached from the position he tried to consistently maintain for the past 2 hours. He breathed a sigh of relief mentally taking a break from the key points of the paper when he caught a sudden glimpse of a very familiar sight.

Kotoko?

what was she doing here ? In her nurse uniform as well...

she was hunched over a few desks away from him, her back slightly turned away preventing her eyes to spot Naoki from quietly observed her as her eyes glued itself at the thick book, she had a determined expression on her face, it was obvious that she had no care for her surroundings, lost in her own world , she looked like she was processing everything to the best of her abilities.

Naoki could feel the small corner of his lips curve, the sight amused him, even made him curious as to what she was so fixated about. Even he himself realized this slight change of character that overcame him for a second.

Naoki packed his belongings and plastered the lifeless mask back, trying to pretend as if the butterflies in his stomach did not exist.

He was only a few feet away when a guy cut him off and approached kotoko. His reflexes were quick as she turned, he slipped away behind a bookcase just in time.

"Um excuse me" the man smiled shyly, kotoko looked away from the page, acknowledging his presence.

"Yes?"

"um... my name is adachi kyou...we were in the same class during college for human biology, I know you won't be able to remember me but, I remember you very well"

Naomi felt his brow twitch, he doesn't know what was happening, but somehow he felt very irritated with the sound of his voice, he disliked the guy right away , resisting the urge to walk over and protectively tell him to get lost, Naoki reminds himself that he was in no place to say that. Kotoko was hirosaki's girlfriend. Not his.

regardless, the annoying feeling was prefusely increasing.

"Oh! Adachi-San! I remember you! There weren't a lot of guys in our class so it's not hard to keep track" kotoko chirped cheerfully

"wow really? T-thank you!"

"so what's up?"

"Um..."

naoki rolled his eyes in annoyance , this situation was so obvious.

"I was just returning a book when I managed to see you here,actually...I'm on my way out...Me and some of our old classmates want to catch up at a cafe nearby, if your free... would you like to come and join us? I can give you a ride in my car and we can both just go home together as well"

Naoki smirked a little, that adachi guy clearly had a thing for her. He can hear the nervousness of his voice.

how pathetic. Naoki thought.

"sorry, but I'm actually really busy tonight, It's my turn to cook dinner for the family and I really can't miss it"

"oh man" the adachi guy huffed in frustration

Naoki suppressed the urge to laugh. The man was flat out rejected, even though it wasn't a confession or a request to go out on a date, it was crystal clear to anyone who knew kotoko that she would never glance at another man , especially when she's head over heels for a specific someone.

Adachi and kotoko exchanged phone numbers as Naoki patiently waited behind the bookcase hiding.

When he finally left, Naoki waited for a full 60 seconds until he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Before she could turn to look at him, he caught a glimpse of the context of the book she was reading. It was a research book about different kinds of heart diseases. The chapter she was on focused on how the disease develops at a young age.

Some children are born with it, others develope it. And although human beings have evolved and had gotten smarter to find cures and medicines for plenty of sickness, a few cases still remained unsolved.

naoki wasn't surprised she was reading this kind of book, given hirosaki's situation... it was obvious she was desperate to find a solution. Even he himself was trying to come up with anything.

"Yo"

kotoko turned, and this was when he realized the huge bags under her eyes. Sleep deprivation.

"Oh, irie-kun your here" she stated while jumping a bit as she closed the book shut

"yeah, I just finished my paper...are you done your shift?" He asked in a concerned tone

kotoko nodded, she yawned tiredly, "just thought i'd so some reading"

"oh"he pretended to not care. "let's go home then?"

"no it's okay, i'll stay a bit longer"

"just borrow the books and read it at home. hirosaki wouldn't want you to take the rain home at a late hour"

kotoko smiled shyly "you and him seem to get along so well..."

"of course. unlike a certain someone... i can actually have a conversation with him that makes sense"

kotoko's smile turned into a frown, trying to look offended but failing to do so.

naoki smirked a bit, her exaggeration for facial expressions were one of the cutest things about her, being an actress was crossed off from the list. he laughed a little bit

kotoko obediently grabbed her things as naoki patiently waited outside

"why didn't you take the books home?"

kotoko pouted and then sighed. "i can't have him seeing me reading those things..."

she was right. naoki analyzed in his mind the situation, having a very sick person in the family was a very hard thing to handle. everyone has to be careful with what they say in front of him. nobody wants a patient to feel like they are a burden, or that people pitied him. although nobody thinks that way, it was only smart to act as normal as possible around someone so fragile.

naoki himself being diagnosed to depression a while back, he knew at least half of what his roommate was going through.

the least their family can do is to try their best to act normal.

the ride back was quiet, but kotoko had fallen asleep in the car, her mouth wide open as she hugged the seatbelt.

"oi kotoko"

"mhmmm"

"kotoko, wake up"

"haiiiiii" she was sleep talking.

"were home" he said in a soft tone as he watched her sleeping face

"kotoko, were home" he said again, but this time, he said it in such a way where it seemed as if he was bringing his own bride home

silence. then he finally got frustrated and poked a finger on her forehead, enough to finally wake her up.

"OI BAKA I SAID WERE HERE" reverting back to his old highschool mean self

the girl shot up shocked and quickly grabbed her bag to catch up to naoki who was now almost at the front door.

they bickered at each other on the way there as naoki searched his pockets for the house key, kotoko continued to scold him for not being a gentleman and waking her up in such an immature manner , as naoki swinged the door open, the sudden peaceful aura had both made them stop talking.

it was again the sound of the piano, kotoko smiled in delight, for she knew who was dashed to meet her loved one that was soulfully filling up the house with beautiful music

naoki cpouldn't help but smile at how happy she looked

although that smile wasn't for him, he still loved it.

the next few days went by a breeze, naoki was slowly starting to get used to this chaotic but great routine.

life was amazing so far, until one day, his professor called him into an empty office.

his teacher offered him something he never in his dreams would have thought of doing.

and although the learning opportunity was not one to miss, he bowed respectfully and informed his sensei that he will give it some thought. being the smart man that he is, naoki remained as calm and rational as he can be, unlike before. he was careful with the decisions he made now.

the whole family crowded the dining table as everyone comfortably ate their dinner

kotoko was as loud as ever, her laugh filled the room almost entirely. yuki was excitedly telling the parents how he did a presentation in school about "what i want to be when i grow up"

naoki broke the silence, as he said his words with a firm serious tone

"i'm going to America"

everyone turned their faces to him, and the aura changed completely.

norriko stood up from her seat, obviously shaken with what her son said, she knew that he did not have that kind of sense of humour to joke around this kind of matter

"WHAT?"

"onii chan you can't" yuki exclaimed

"why? whats wrong with how things are here, were happy now... aren't you happy onii-chan?" noriko desperately wanted to know

the two fathers were silent, as they both knew that this day would eventually arrive when naoki has to step out of his comfort zone and make decisions alone as an adult, and as a man. hirosaki was quiet as well since he too understood naoki the best out of everyone in this room

"its to finish off my last year of medicine. plus i get to work as an intern at one of the best hospitals world wide, its an amazing opportunity"

"i have realized that it takes courage to leave your comfort zone, i want to grow and be a very capable doctor... i don't want to be just whatever i can be here, i need to grow and expand my knowledge. it is my duty as a doctor, to work to my upmost best potential...so i can heal the sick" his eyes reverted to hirosaki

and with that eye contact, his roommate finally understood what he meant. he felt nothing but proud with naoki's growth.

"now, if you excuse me... i need to pack" he walked upstairs to his room as everyone stayed frozen

he knew this was the kind of reaction he was going to get, he didn't expect anyone to understand that it was a hard choice, but somehow... he knew that this was his calling.

the whole family was devastated and the news ruined the entire mood of the dinner. it ended sooner than expected since they all felt heavy inside as they all departed to the privacy of their designated rooms

exactly seven days after the event, the irie's were now at the airport

noriko wouldn't stop crying since this morning, she dramatically wiped her tears as she held her husbands arm for comfort

naoki was saying his goodbyes to everyone. both dads gave him a manly pat, as they both were teary eyed but pretended to act non emotional to the scene.

naoki smiled at his little brother yuki who looked incredibly worried for his onii-chan

"yuki, i leave you in charge okay?" the two brothers were further away from everyone so nobody could overhear their conversation.

"be good and listen to the adults, make sure kotoko stay out of trouble, and make sure hirosaki stays healthy as well"

yuki nods obediently

"you can count on me" he says strongly, trying to replicate his brother's cool aura.

"im glad" he pulls yuki in a brotherly hug.

naoki now walks towards the couple, hirosaki was trying to wipe away kotoko's tears, again she was getting emotional

"well, i leave my family to you hirosaki, make sure this one stays away from trouble... and bullets" he smirks

"it was a piece of glass that just cut me" kotoko corrected, trying to hide her tears

the two others laughed, looking back on everything theyv'e been through

"irie-kun?"

"hm?"

"take care of yourself there okay?"

"yeah, american girls don't hold back" hirosaki joked

"yes yes, don't worry about me" he assures kotoko, he looks at both of them.

"kotoko, do you have any change?"

"huh?"

"i want to buy some coffee to drink during the flight, do you mind-"

"no worries! i'll go buy you one! yuki come with me!" kotoko dragged yuki's arm tightly as she forced him to come with her. indeed she loved being helpful.

"she really is something huh"

"right?" hirosaki chuckles

"at this point, i wanted to thank you"

"for what"

"everything... for giving her confidence, when i tore it down...and for being her strength at times ithat she needed it"

"well. i didn't really do it for you" the man clarified

"doesn't matter... also, thank you, for helping me and my family"

naoki cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool, in person he looked fine, but inside, he was having a hard time, goodbyes weren't really a strong suit of his.

"i remember i used to hate you... i was so clouded by jealousy and pride, i never really got around to realize that you never took sides, more like... you just wanted things to be better for everyone"

"i'm sorry if i did things that annoyed you, i never really understood your intentions until i really got to know you, and im glad i did"

"considering your medical condition... i'm not sure when will be the next time i'l see you... but on your next life.." naoki now offered his hand

"lets make sure our paths cross so we can resume our friendship"

hirosaki shook his hand and pulled naoki into a brotherly hug

"sure. doctor irie, i'm glad i met you too"

a few minutes had passed, naoki finally released himself from his mothers clutches, her hug was literally choking him and he sighed with relief when she finally let go.

the soon to be doctor finally waved his family goodbye as he walked slowly to where his flight would be when he heard the familiar tapping of a running woman

kotoko was now hugging him from behind. his heart instantly skipped a beat when her arms wrapped him tightly

"irie-kun"

"hm?"

"i'm glad you kept our promise"

"me too kotoko, me too" kotoko felt his slim figure turn to hug her back.

"make sure you take care of hirosaki-san okay? your a nurse after all"

kotoko nodded her head as tears flowed down her blushing cheeks

naoki held her in his arms for a while, it was comforting, and it gave him a sense of home. she was his home.

unable to control his emotions, naoki slightly pulled away and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, he knew this was something he would never regret.

kotoko continued to cry as she looked him in the eyes

"i gotta go, i'll see you nurse aihara"

naoki caught hirosaki's gaze as the man stood a few feet away, waiting for kotoko

"i'll see you two soon" naoki smiled bravely, as he continued to walk away, ready to start a next chapter of his life

"i'm so happy you kept our promise" kotoko beamed happily

"when you graduate, then you can finally heal and save people ! i'm so happy for you!"

"thank you kotoko" naoki finally smiled softly, admiring her happy face. she had no idea how much he would miss her.

 **AN :**

 **this is the second to the last chapter ! i'm sorry for the delay, but despite my crazy schedule, i was hoping i would have enough time to edit this and make it better, but since Its been hella busy, this is all ive got for you.**

 **so i do apologize if it seems like i left off alot of things, or if it seems rushed.**

 **i hope you did get the major points though. again, thank you to everyone who's supported this story so far, I'am incredibly glad i posted it even though i wrote this fanfiction solely to satisfy myself, im very happy that there are some people there who like it**

 **leave your comments as well as your thoughts as always, iam very curious to know what you think at this point of the story! thanks again for reading!**


	60. Chapter 60 'As Time Goes By'

" **Your achievements are not your legacy. Your legacy is every life you've touched."**

"Welcome back onii-chan!" noriko wasted no time, she pulled her eldest son into a suffocating hug.

"Naoki! Welcome back" shigeo smiled as he helped naoki with his luggage.

"My son! How was your flight?" his father asks

"It was good. You can't go wrong with first class, thank you otou-san"

"No worries, you should know that were financially taken care of since pandai has been doing great, so if you're a little uncomfortable coming back and you'd prefer getting your own apartment-"

"Shh! Papa! Naoki has to stay here! He was away for far too long" noriko hissed

Naoki rolled his eyes "don't exaggerate, i was only away for a year"

"Alot has happened within that year" she pointed out again

"Well, as much as independence sounds very appealing, i think i'm okay here with my family" the small corner of his lips curved into a small grin

"YES! That's my boy!" his mother squealed in joy "now come ! let's dig in! I didn't prepare all this food for nothing!"

The family had such a great time catching up, naoki talked more than usual, he told everyone about his life in america, and how much he learned over the past year, it was one of the best decisions of his life. However, he couldn't help but keep glancing at the two empty chairs that were in front of him, and beside him.

The house had somewhat felt less lively without them

Dinner ended and everyone headed upstairs to their own rooms, all except for one, naoki had made his way downstairs to grab a cup of water, his eyes scanned the lonely piano that surprisingly did not collect dust. Someone in the house must be either using it religiously, or his mother was just a neat freak

Visions of the past came flooding back, he realized how much has changed.

It went from kotoko moving in with them to vice versa. He missed her, he wanted to see her.

"She's been okay so far"

Naoki quickly turned around facing the stairs to find yuki in his pajama's, he stood at the end of the stairs looking at his older brother, naoki felt as if yuki could hear his thoughts

"Of course during the funeral she cried alot, everyone did"

He yawned, clearly tired from his long day. "But eventually, she stopped crying, slowly… one day at a time, we all saw her get better"

An awkward pause

"Did you know that hirosaki-san taught her how to play? She's actually decent" yuki continued

Smiling softly as he stares at the beautiful instrument

"Oh, i didn't know that"

"Yeah, i was surprised too"

There was a long pause again. Naoki hadn't talked with his little brother for a long while.

Sure they would exchange words here and there on the phone. Yuki often updated him with kotoko's antics and their mother's silly family outings, but naoki rarely had those brotherly, serious conversations he had with hirosaki, even though yuki was his actual brother.

Naoki couldn't tell if his little brother still remembered his little secret.

Yuki was the only one who knew what happened in that hospital room that day.

Then again… that was years ago, he must have forgotten, naoki thought to himself

"Are you going to take her back?"

"Huh?"

"That baka-chan"

"What about her?"

"never mind"

Naoki was stunned by his younger brother's question, _so he remembers…._

 _He probably knew this whole time…_

"You don't have to hide it, I was here the whole time… i saw everything"

"I never say anything, but i knew pretty well what was going on"

Yuki huffed in frustration "nobody takes me seriously because I'm the youngest one, when in fact, i can see everything"

Naoki chuckled a little. He always saw yuki as a little child, he was his little brother after all.

But now looking at him, naoki slowly began to realize how much he's grown.

He was the spitting image of his own high

school self. Yuki is only a few inches away from his own height now, and had a low raspy voice.

Not to mention that he's in a committed 'special friendship bond' with a girl named konomi , a piece of information his mother told him during those long distance phone calls.

"It's not like that anymore"

"That's not what hirosaki-san said"

"What did he say?"

"He said that you and baka-chan will eventually find each other again or something"

Naoki couldn't help but chuckle at yuki's words

 _That guy.._

"I always enjoyed his sense of humor… that guy.."

After a few awkward seconds passed by, yuki remained silent, waiting for his onii-chan's answer.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but i don't think she feels that way anymore. That was in the past"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive" he looked his brother in the eye

"If you say so" yuki turned around to make his way up the stairs, frustrated with his brother's perspective of things and his lack of courage.

"You're not always right you know" yuki mumbled to himself as he made his way to his room, ending the conversation.

The week finally came to an end. Naoki met up with watanabe to catch up, he missed his friends too. America was too lonely for him, but it also made him learn how to appreciate the people in his circle. On naoki's way back, he decided to make a detour, since he already visited a friend, it wouldn't be so bad to visit another one.

He passed by the flower shop to purchase a bouquet and made his way to the memorial garden down the edge of tokyo, a 20 minute drive from where he was.

When naoki arrived he felt the refreshing wind in his face, spring was a season he pretty much had a liking to, it was the season of new beginnings.

It meant blossoming flowers, and nature slowly gaining more color and life as the cold season bids farewell.

He walks slowly to find his friend as one hand held the flowers and the other remained hidden in his pocket. Who would had thought that a cemetery's peaceful aura made it seem as if he wasn't in tokyo

The sun was out and the clouds were too. It was a bit chilly because of the wind, but it made the cherry blossoms fly like fireflies during the night time.

The world was calm and only the sound of birds singing filled the air

The scene was like a movie. Naoki's feet froze as his eyes landed on a figure a few feet away.

He felt a strong connection to whoever this was, how can he possibly miss it ?

She wore a long sky blue flowy dress, the fabric danced as the wind blew a bit harder

Her long black wavy hair was a reminder of how long it's been since he last saw her.

She was lying down beside a gravestone by the green healthy grass.

The big smile on her face made his heart race faster, she had her eyes shut as there were headphones stuck on her ears.

If it weren't for the location, she looked like she was on vacation.

Naoki slowly walked closer as he stood in front of her

His shadow was blocking the sun, so she finally opened her eyes , only to be taken aback with the sight she saw

"I'm back"

She smiled softly, as if she was expecting his arrival this whole time

"Welcome back"

(AN: yes i know they cremate in japan, but hirosaki basically grew up in the states so he isn't as traditional as you'd think he'd be. But still, i did a little bit of my research and yes, japan actually has graveyards ! )

 **-A FEW MONTHS AGO-**

 _I can't remember the last night that passed by without me crying._

 _Stupid me, i told myself i would stop crying but why won't I?_

 _I can't bear to see that piano. I'm going to ask okaa-san for a long piece of extra fabric for it coz-_

"Oy baka-chan, you're blocking the stairs"

"Oh, gomen yuki-kun"

She moved a couple of steps away, keeping her eye on the piano

Yuki see's right through her, lately kotoko wasn't her bubbly self, well, that was only natural since it's only been a week after the funeral. He gets an idea

"Konomi and I are going to watch that new romance movie, you want to come? You both can squeal and be annoyingly stupid while i supervise" he offered.

She was in her own world, not really hearing yuki's proposition

"Oy kotoko-san, don't ignore me"

"H-huh?! Oh, nevermind me! You have fun on you're date… go along now" she smiled fakely

"Date!? It's not a date"

"Yeah yeah, whatever yuki. I'm not interested in third wheeling with you and your girlfriend! You both should enjoy your youth! Now run along now"

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend! And are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Flattered with your offer but I'm busy, bye ! "

She practically shoved the boy out the front door as she sighed leaning against it , relieved that he was gone.

Kotoko walked up to the dusty piano, memories continued to flood back as she continued to stare at it, her imagination playing tricks on her as she envisioned hirosaki happily playing it, her eyes were collecting tears as her hand stoke the instrument as if she was patting it

Feeling bad for the poor thing, she decided to clean it to distract her sad thoughts.

Kotoko quickly grabbed a cloth to wipe away the dust. As she wiped the seat, she saw something she's never seen before. There was a little space compartment for the seat. A little surprised with this interesting fact, she went through the contents of the stool, it consisted of music sheets, random paperwork and some blank CD's.

After the funeral, she and hanako cleared hisorsaki's stuff away, majority of it was kept safely at their parent's house, and only a few remained at the aihara's residence. So kotoko was surpised that she did not go through this section of his things.

Surprised with the amount of blank CD's she found, she rushed to grab her laptop upstairs to see the contents of them. Hurriedly she placed a random CD unto her laptop , what was inside made her heart flutter , her feelings were mixed but she was still.

He had his music in there, hirosaki had recorded himself playing the paino.

A smile made its way to her lips as she felt happy with the small present he left her.

Pieces of him that remained gave her so much joy, especially this one.

 _I love this song_ she happily hummed along.

Her whole day basically contained her listening to the CD's until she came across one that was completely different.

It was a video, it was named 'Kotoko' and this made her extremely curious so she hits the play button

She wasn't ready for what popped unto her screen.

It was hirosaki,

"Oh, finally it's recording" he takes a deep breath

Kotoko unconsciously brings up her hand to cover her mouth as her eyes started getting watery.

It was if the video was just shot recently, but it wasn't.

The background was of his old room back in osaka, in hanako's apartment

That was years ago.

"Konichiwa, if you found this… well, i know you went through my stuff" he says in a serious tone in front of the camera , as if he was talking to her

He dropped the act and started to laugh a bit

"Haha ! well that's okay… i'm pretty sure you had your reasons"

He takes another long breath "well, today… i have finally decided that from now on, i wanted to document all the moments of my life. Just cause… if you went through my things, then you would already know the reason why"

He looks away from the camera

"Well, of course i was devastated when my doctor told me, but my whole life i was mostly sick. So i guess i can say that i kind of had an idea that this kind of thing was eventually going to happen"

"But today was fairly interesting"

He slowly grins slightly

"I almost died, not because of my illness, but because of my stupidity. And really, i thought that was really the end of me… i thought, 'no please, i know i have a time limit, but i at least want to use the remainder of my time into something great' i still wanted all the extra seconds, minutes, days i can get."

"But yeah, as you can see… I'm fine now. Some random chick saved me. So i will take it as a sign to finally try my best to live fully"

The scene was cut and the settings changed, this time, hirosaki was recording through his smaller . He was now hanging around hanako's living room.

A cast on his ankle while he rested on the sofa

"Here, have some coffee"

Kotoko heard her own voice. The frame showed her happy face.

"No, it probably tastes like crap"

Kotoko makes a face that shows how offended she was

"I'll have you know i make decent tasting coffee, here! Just drink it, i'll leave it on the table"

"Yeah whatever"

The scene was mostly hirosaki playing around with ryuu and kotoko while hanako was out

She remembered that day, she played the ghost while hirosaki and ryuu 'pretend' to defeat her. Of course she was perfect for the part , hirosaki even ordered her to wear a white cloth over her face. Kotoko couldn't help but laugh at their silly shenanigans.

Then after kotoko disappears to give ryuu a bath, hirosaki picks up the camera and faces it towards himself, mounting it onto some random things as he holds up the cup

"Well, i did promise myself i would live dangerously!" he holds up the mug

"Cheers to life" he takes a sip and looks at the coffee intently, then smiles

"Hmmm… the airhead doesn't lie, it's actually good"

Cutscene again,

The next clip was of herself, kotoko was looking around for something.

She was wearing her pink pajama's and indoor shoes, her hair was tucked away in pigtails.

Her eyes finally catches whoever was recording.

The background looked breathtaking.

The sky was so blue and she was quite a distance away from him. The pathway was aligned with cherry blossom tree's that were in season. It was windy that day so the flowers were floating away everywhere.

She ran towards the camera, her face looked like she literally just woke up from bed.

"I want to change! I want-"

"You want what?" he sounded confused

"I want to change"

The clip ends there, the next video started, it was the gym sessions they had, hirosaki filmed her as she ran on the track field, jokes were heard in the background. Another scene was one of her first piano lessons. Kotoko didn't really realize how much she's changed, and how much time and effort hirosaki had given her.

"Not too stiff, feel the music"

She was starting to get the hang of it. Her determined face remained the same throughout the whole song.

The next clip was in her room back in osaka.

She could hear hirosaki's raspy voice in the background

His hand motioned for her to spin, this was the moment when kotoko tried on her student nurse uniform for the very first time.

"Nice"

She then playfully strikes a overly dramatic fashion pose. They both laugh.

The next clip was taken on a night kotoko always found memorable.

It was the night after hanako's graduation party, hirosaki took her out on a motorcycle ride for the first time through out the whole city, some footage was inserted from his go pro, as the two rode on the bike through the busy city of osaka.

The lights in the background looked so beautiful, and they both looked like they were having a blast.

The camera changed to hirosaki's phone camera, this time it was turned into their faces.

Kotoko was eating some popsicle along with hirosaki. They both sat on the grass as they admired the stars.

"Look at the beautiful sky" the videographer does a full 360 of the scenery.

Then turns to kotoko, who smiled at the camera happily while holding out a peace scene.

Hirosaki mimicks her and they both laughed.

The video moves on to a new clip

This time it was in tokyo. Hirosaki used his phone camera again, he positioned it towards himself "kotoko's first day at tonan university! Look how adorable she looks"

He faces the lense to her, her hands were folded and this time she looked a bit annoyed

"Kotoko-chaaaaann smileeee!"

Kotoko finally gives in and gives the camera a fake smile

"Thanks so much for dropping me off daaaarlingg"

The next few clips were random moments in tokyo.

Some contained hirosaki, kotoko, and yuki just goofing around the house.

There was even a really short one, hirosaki was filming her while she fell asleep on the study desk, the snoring echoed loudly

"This is how my daaarling sleeps, my little sleeping beauty"

He giggles at her snoring face. Then gently brushes her hair away from her face.

"Good job kotoko"

 _This whole time you knew…_

 _This whole time you've just been trying to help me, why didn't i realize it…._

More random clips kept playing, there was even one with just noaki and hirosaki, noaki was quiety minding his own business on the other side of the room when hirosaki randomly throws a pillow and it hits his leg

"Oy, stop being childish" naoki scolded

Hirosaki laughed and naoki laughed as well (which was rare of course)

Naoki picked up the pillow and threw it with a strong force as it hit the camera

"So, as you can see… i lived a pretty happy life"

"I don't want you to think that i wasn't happy, that i never got to live normally.

I did. And along the way, i've met such amazing people that i love like family… if you're watching this, know that I'm thankful we have met. The last few years i lived, were the best ones"

He sighed tiredly with a smile.

Hirosaki looked slightly thinner in this clip, which means he filmed it a few months or even weeks before he left.

"Kotoko,

The first time i ever met you was when you saved my life.

You looked like a true nurse that day, it was amazing.

When i actually got to know you,

I was amazed with the level of stupidity you were in. a former class F student, rejected by her first love, loud, annoying, persistent but full of determination and resilience.

But for an idiot, you never failed to surprise me everyday.

Just by being with you, it was as if my life was drastically changing.

Before i knew it, it was me who wanted to keep following your pathetic plans.

now you know, that from the very beginning… i already secretly broke my promise. And I'm sorry for that, i know it wasn't fair for me to feel that way but i really did try my best to push it away….

.

I'm sorry there were days i pushed you too hard

But i just wanted you to be stronger.

Everyday with you was really fun, I laughed more

I smiled more

And i learned to think on my feet since you keep running into silly problems

Now that you're stronger…

I know even if i'm not there, you can manage without me.

You always say that I've done so much for you, but really. I think it's the other way around… i know you're heart will always belong to naoki, but maybe just a little bit, i hope when I'm gone, i will continue to live in a small space within your memories

Make sure you and naoki find your happiness okay?

Make sure you two help as much people as you can okay?

I hope somehow i was of any help,

And i hope one day, you'll be able to forgive me for leaving so soon…."

Hirosaki finally locks eyes with the camera again, as if he was really looking into her eyes.

"I love you kotoko, and i'm so happy i met you.. I really hope you never forget that"

He smiles softly, the same gentle smile he always gives her.

"Goodnight"

The video finally ends and the screen turns black.

Kotoko's eyes never left the screen, tears already started falling uncontrollably once the video started.

"You're the idiot hirosaki-kun" she continues to wipe the tears away

"Even though I'm an airhead, i would never be able to forget you… you'll always live inside my heart"

 **-7 years later-**

At the same tourist spot in the middle of the city of tokyo.

"Saki-chan! Slow down so i can fix you're hat!"

"Haha! Catch me if you can mama !"

Kotoko huffs in frustration "

"Saki-chan, listen to you're mom please" naoki scolds the child and the 3 year old stops dead in his tracks, as if his dad's words froze his feet

"Finally!" kotoko reaches to properly fix his hat

"There you go my handsome little baby!"

"I'm not a baby anymore!" he pouted

Kotoko smiled at the child "You're right, you're growing up so fast, you're so tall now"

"Maybe that's because you're still short" naoki teased his wife

Saki-chan laughed and continued to run off. Naoki watches his son freely sprint to see the river

"WOW!" the little boy shouted as his eyes glistened while he scanned the wonderful view

"A perfect replica" naoki states, the way his son said it, it reminded him of that day he first brought kotoko there years ago. A memory he would never forget.

"Replica?" kotoko repeated in a confused tone

"Ca?" cooed the younger irie that tightly rode on naoki's back

"Mi-chan! Wanna come to mama now?" she offered, spreading out her arms

"No, mi-chan wants to stay with papa, right ?" naoki smirks

The toddler nods with a big grin on her face, she looked exactly like kotoko, but was intelligent like her father.

"Papa!" she hugs unto him as her smile widens

Naoki felt nothing but loved and content. At this very moment, he knew that he was blessed to have his family, looking back to when he first brought kotoko at this very place, he was amazed with how much they both had been through.

Alot has changed but one thing remained the same.

He watched quietly from afar, as his wife showed their two kids how to feed the fishes with some leftover bread they brought.

He smiled happily , feeling nothing but grateful he had her through it all.

 **AN:**

Finally!

I was scheduled to post this chapter yesterday, but was caught up in a lot of things, regardless of that, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOTOKO!

Although she is a fictional character, I really appreciate the very down to earth, inspiring and loving character that she was created to be.

Definitely inspired me to do a lot of things i never thought i would do! Including writing out this fanfic !

I cannot express how thankful I'am to those who have read , liked and even reviewed my story!

Again, I'm not a writer, but thanks for putting up with me !

I do apologize for the pace the story, but this is the reason behind the title.

"As time goes by"

And yes, if you're wondering...saki-chan is short for hirosaki-chan. They named their first son after him, and then a year later, had a daughter named kotomi (from the anime).

The farewell video was basically a montage of how much they have gone through, specifically kotoko's transformation.

This fanfic was basically more focused on kotoko's growth and some of naoki's as well.

I really wanted to go a bit deeper and more in depth and slightly more dramatic , which is why i felt the need to add in some original characters and dark plots.

Truth be told, i wasn't as satisfied with how i wrote this story as a whole, but i did my best.

Also, I have been writing a continuos story to this, (which fills in the 7 year gap)

Focused more on kotoko and naoki's romance, but I'm still debating if i should share it since I'm not too sure if anyone would like an extended storyline. I wrote that purely for myself anyway so its not official yet.

But that aside, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING !

If you've made it this far, give yourself a hug (from me) ! also, if it's not a lot of trouble, i'd love to hear your final thoughts about the story as a whole, or the ending

Alrighty, it's time for bed. goodnight/ goodmorning! And thanks again , stay awesome !


	61. Update!

Hi readers!

or reader, lol

i just wanted to again, thank everyone who's ever read my story ! it really took alot of me to post that, since you have all heard me rant about my insecurities with writing, just wanted to let you guys know i will take a short break due to my busy schedule. but also, one of the reasons of it being delayed is that YES I'am currently working on 2 itakiss fan fic at the moment. one will be based on the 2nd part of 'as time goes by' filling in the 7 year gap, and the other fanfic is MY own version of the itazura na kiss love in tokyo season 2, I'm already a few chapters down but I'am basically rewatching the whole second series (in directors cut version, so yes including most of the cut scenes) because yes, i do admit, i just bought the legit package on DVD and it's coming soon! so I'm literally just waiting for it because it gets tiring scavenging the internet for the full uncut episodes. with that, i try my best to stay with the light heartened flow of the drama, and i will try to keep with the original storyline, but adding a few bits and pieces I'm sure every fangirl/guy would want to read, (hope u get what i mean lol)

i wrote this update as a little announcement to assure that I'm working on new things because I'am a loyal reader of the community myself and often get sad when an author just disappears like a ghost, hope all is well with you lovely people! thank you for reading :)


	62. PART 2 !

**authors note:**

 **I FINALLY UPLOADED THE 2ND PART OF THIS FANFICTION**

 **hope you all check it out , its called 'half of me'**

 **here's the link**

 **s/12691586/1/The-Half-Of-Me**

 **again, thank you for reading this story and i hope you continue to read the part two, it will mostly consist of their romance and their lives**

 **throughout time :)**


End file.
